L'Amour Immortel
by Morgane1
Summary: Chapitre 33 [FIN]!...2000 ans que Legolas attends l'amour et cette jeune femme mysterieuse fait son apparition. Mais entre un elfe et une humaine, rien n'est simple. Et quand l'Ombre est sur le point de triompher, le sacrifice n'est plus impensable.
1. Chapitre 1

L'Amour Immortel

Salut à tous !

Voilà, peut-être que certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà car cette fiction a déjà été publiée sur un autre site mais pour les autres, bienvenue !

Donc le sujet premier de cette fic est une histoire d'amour… Avec qui… ? Legolas… !

C'est ma toute première fiction, donc vous remarquerez que les premiers chapitres sont assez courts mais par la suite ça s'allonge… !

Voilà, les review, c'est vous qui voyez, je ne vais pas faire une crise si je n'en reçois pas…

Au cas ou ! mon adresse ( Whah la vieille feinte, bon en fait, si ça vous plait, faites fonctionner vos dix petits doigts siouplait !)

Donc pour les tomates ou les bravos c'est là :

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer :  Les personnages et le monde fabuleux de la Terre du Milieu appartiennent bien sur à JRR Tolkien hormis quelques personnages originaux que vous découvrirez au fil de la fiction !

Je me base également sur le physique des personnages employés dans les deux films la Communauté de l'Anneau et les Deux Tours.

Allez, j'arrête de parler, je suis déjà en train de vous décourager ! Donc bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Dernière indication, la fiction débute après la fin du premier film, alors que Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli ont reçu les chevaux des Cavaliers du Rohan.

Chapitre 1 :

A la poursuite de Merry et Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli chevauchaient à travers les plaines. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils chevauchaient, sans repos, et, seule la vue perçante de Legolas parvenait à percer la monotonie du paysage. Leur marche était rythmée par le pas souple des chevaux et les lamentations de Gimli, peu habitué à ce mode de transport. Ils ne parlaient pas, las de cette interminable chevauchée, et le silence des plaines ne faisait qu'accroître leur sentiment de malaise quand soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Un cri venait de percer le silence, un cri mêlé de rage et d'effroi, accompagné de grognements inhumains. Descendant prestement de leurs montures, Gimli brandissant sa hache, Aragorn dégainant son épée et Legolas bandant son arc se précipitèrent vers la direction d'où venait ce sombre présage. Leurs hypothèses furent confirmées quand, arrivant sur un rocher surplombant une vallée, ils découvrirent un cavalier au prise avec des Orques. Plusieurs cadavres jonchaient le sol mais le mystérieux cavalier semblait en mauvaise posture ; son cheval, dont la robe d'un blanc étincelant était maculée de sang, reçut une flèche au poitrail et se cabra. Le chevalier tomba lourdement sur l'herbe tendre et ne se releva pas.

Les trois compagnons, habitués à de telles situations, se précipitèrent dans la mêlée. Faisant tournoyer sa hache, Gimli envoya balader plusieurs Orques tandis qu'Aragorn, maniant avec habilité son épée, tranchait têtes et bras. Le dernier Orque qui se précipitait sur le cavalier inconscient fut arrêté par la flèche précise et meurtrière de Legolas. Le lieu du combat était désormais chaotique : l'herbe verte était souillée par le sang noir des créatures et, une odeur de putréfaction commençait déjà à se répandre.

- Immondes créatures. Cracha Gimli avec une grimace de dégoût. Comment va t-il ? Continua t-il en désignant le cavalier.

- Je ne sais pas, Legolas s'en occupe dit Aragorn.

Legolas s'approcha du cavalier, redoutant une chose bien probable. Mais, en s'approchant, il constata que la poitrine du blessé se soulevait régulièrement. Quelque peu rassuré, Legolas s'agenouilla et, avec une infinie douceur, enleva le casque du guerrier. Mais, en découvrant son visage, sa surprise et son admiration furent telles qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Aragorn et Gimli, constatant l'émoi de leur compagnon, accoururent et eurent la même réaction. 

Le mystérieux cavalier était une femme, une jeune femme d'une beauté éblouissante. Son visage, aux lignes fines et parfaites, reflétait une sorte de calme et de torpeur. Une légère estafilade marquait sa tempe droite. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par l'action passée. Sa peau, blanche et translucide, contrastait avec la rougeur de ses lèvres charnues. Ses yeux fermés étaient bordés de longs cils foncés. Ses longs cheveux blonds dorés étaient retenus par une lanière sur sa nuque blanche mais quelques mèches encadraient son visage. Aragorn et Legolas, contemplant cette beauté d'apparence si fragile, ne savaient que dire. Ce fut Gimli qui rompit le silence de sa voix tonitruante :   

- Par la grande Moria !

Legolas, en proie a des émotions aussi vives que complexes était stupéfait mais, avec cette sagacité commune aux elfes, il déclara : 

- Que fait cette jeune femme ici ? Encore une énigme à laquelle il nous faudra répondre .

- Ne restons pas ici fit Aragorn en jetant un regard circulaire. Transportons la hors de ce carnage. Où est son cheval ?

- Il s'est enfuit, n'espérez pas le revoir dit Legolas.

- Bon répondit Aragorn en soulevant délicatement la blessée, Trouvons un point d'eau et établissons le camp. 

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

L'Amour Immortel

Eh ben ! Si vous êtes la, c'est que vous avez déjà lu le chapitre un… Ouh perspicace comme un elfe dis donc !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde fabuleux de la Terre du Milieu appartiennent bien sur à JRR Tolkien hormis quelques personnages originaux que vous découvrirez au fil de la fiction !

Je me base également sur le physique des personnages employés dans les deux films la Communauté de l'Anneau et les Deux Tours.

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Allez, le chapitre 2 ! je sais c'est court, je débute ! Mais je vais vous mettre plusieurs chapitres à la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : 

            Les Ténèbres l'enveloppaient, elle ne voulait pas sortir de cette torpeur. Etait-elle morte ? Non, une violente douleur irradiait sa tête et ses courbatures attestaient de son état. Elle entendit des voix, puis, plus rien. Ou était-elle ? Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux ; la dernière vision qu'elle avait eue était celle d'un immonde Orque. Elle sentit le contact froid et rassurant de sa dague contre sa hanche et sa main se referma sur son arme. Elle se battrait, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Elle ne sentait pas l'horrible odeur que dégageaient ces bêtes. Sa main empoigna plus fermement sa dague et, quand elle sentit une présence qui se penchait vers elle, elle n'hésita pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et brandit son arme sous la gorge de son adversaire. Mais ce n'était pas une des créatures de Sauron : des yeux bleus, sans crainte, la fixaient et un léger sourire commençait à se dessiner sur le visage de son adversaire.   

- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-elle avec force.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la même question répliqua Aragorn avec ironie.

- Répondez à ma question, vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait intimidante mais déjà radoucie par la réaction de l'homme.

- Si vous enleviez cette dague, nous pourrions peut-être parler ? Fit Aragorn toujours avec ce calme impassible et déconcertant.

La jeune femme abaissa son arme et toisa Aragorn avec un air de défi. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême et tous ses sens en éveil. S'il faisait un geste, elle le tuerait. Il n'était pas seul mais ses compagnons ne devaient pas être loin. 

Aragorn, de son coté contemplait cette beauté farouche. Cette petite attaque l'avait amusée mais il ne doutait pas des les capacités de la jeune femme à le tuer s'il faisait un geste de trop. Cependant, il ressentait une étrange impression. Une sensation de la connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu. Il essaya de se rappeler mais ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Il avait toujours été sensible aux belles femmes mais là, une barrière se dressait dans son esprit, refoulant une partie de ses sentiments. La jeune femme, remarquant le trouble d'Aragorn, réitéra sa demande :

- Quel est votre nom ? 

- Mon nom est Aragorn… 

- …Aragorn…. ? !

Des souvenirs resurgirent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme : les flammes, les cris, les pleurs, la fuite à cheval. Tout cela était lointain, enfuit dans ses souvenirs. En regardant Aragorn, elle revit alors un jeune garçon, plus âgé qu'elle et ce sourire, ces yeux bleus…Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Ne sachant que faire pour expliquer les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle prit au bout d'une fine chaîne un pendentif. Les années n'avaient pas réussit à ternir l'éclat de ce bijou qui représentait les armes de sa famille. La seule particularité de ce pendentif était qu'il était brisé en son centre, la seconde moitié manquait.

            Aragorn contempla le pendentif, ébahi. Lui aussi se rappela sa tendre enfance et cette scène horrible qu'il avait tenté d'oublié. Il plongea sa main sous sa tunique et en sortit un pendentif lui aussi brisé en son centre. Les deux jeunes gens se contemplèrent en silence, leurs pensées dépassant leurs paroles.

- …Stalkia, ma sœur…? 

- … Aragorn… C'est impossible… 

            Ne sachant que dire et que faire, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  

_A suivre..._

NDLA : Je sais… Quel revirement de situation… Enfin, en espérant que pour vous, ça puisse être plausible !


	3. Chapitre 3

L'Amour Immortel 

Vous êtes toujours là ?! Allez, la suite !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde fabuleux de la Terre du Milieu appartiennent bien sur à JRR Tolkien hormis quelques personnages originaux que vous découvrirez au fil de la fiction !

Je me base également sur le physique des personnages employés dans les deux films la Communauté de l'Anneau et les Deux Tours.

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Voilà le chapitre trois… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 

            Legolas marchait dans la pénombre naissante, plongé dans ses pensées. Cette mystérieuse femme était la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vue. Ce n'était pas une elfe mais elle possédait leur beauté légendaire. Pourvu qu'elle soit réveillée. Il aurait tant aimé rester à son chevet mais Aragorn s'en chargeait et il devait inspecter ses bois, voir s'il n'y avait pas d'Orques ou autres créatures.

- LEGOLAS ! 

- Pardon ? Fit Legolas tiré de ses rêveries.

- Cela fait trois fois que je vous interpelle fit Gimli apparemment impatienté. Il faut que nous rentrions… Il n'y a aucun Orque dans les environs. 

- Oui, vous avez raison, rentrons. 

Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, Legolas sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de la jeune femme consciente. Mais, en voyant Aragorn l'enlacer, une sourde angoisse lui noua les entrailles. Arrête ! S'ordonna t-il, refusant d'être la proie de telles émotions.

- Ah! Legolas, Gimli! Notre "cavalier" est enfin réveillée ! Fit Aragorn en se relevant.

Stalkia se leva à son tour pour saluer les arrivant et Legolas admira la grâce féline avec laquelle elle se mouvait. Elle était grande mais ses vêtements masculins dissimulaient son corps mince et souple. Elle regarda Gimli puis Legolas, intriguée par le duo original qu'ils formaient : Gimli, l'homme nain d'apparence robuste et Legolas, l'elfe grand et mince au physique princier. Elle s'attarda sur Legolas se sentant tout d'un coup attirée par cet homme. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant se dit-elle. Legolas de son coté ne put s'empêcher de la contempler encore. Il plongea son regard perçant dans les yeux de Stalkia, des yeux bleus en amandes, violet à la lueur des flammes, et parsemés de paillettes d'or, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci, gênée par son regard brûlant, détourne le regard.

- Legolas, Gimli, je vous présent Stalkia, ma……. Aragorn s'arrêta sous le regard que lui lança sa sœur. Qui avait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il révèle son identité ?Il arrêta cependant là les présentations.

            Legolas et Gimli ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son hésitation. Gimli se présenta puis Legolas s'avança, déclina son identité et lui demanda :

- Une chose m'intrigue encore, comment une jeune femme se trouve t-elle seule au milieu des plaines du pays de Rohan ? 

- Les soldats de Sauron, toujours en quête de violence et de sang sont parvenus jusqu'à la forêt de Belferas ( NDLA : ne sortez pas vos cartes de la Terre du Milieu, ça n'existe pas ! il me fallait une forêt ! ) incendiant et détruisant tout sur leur passage, tuant femmes et enfants, tuant ma famille et mes amis les plus chers. Je du m'enfuir et maintenant, je dois venger leur esprit . 

Stalkia avait débité ces paroles avec force. Ses yeux brillaient de chagrin et d'une farouche détermination. Un silence suivi ce discours.

- Nous sommes tous unis contre Sauron et Saroumane déclara Gimli, toujours apte à rompre les instants silencieux.

- Vous avez bien dit "la forêt de Belferas " continua Legolas.

- Oui répondit Stalkia, Pourquoi ? 

- N'est-ce pas le refuge des elfes de l'Est ? Dit Legolas.

- J'ai été recueillie par ces elfes lorsque j'étais très jeune, ils m'ont adopté et élevé

            Legolas comprit que la perte de ces êtres chers était pour Stalkia une blessure encore ouverte et douloureuse. Il cessa donc de la questionner. Il en savait maintenant beaucoup plus sur la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Sa grâce et son maintien venaient donc de son éducation elfique. Il la regarda de nouveau et vit combien elle était lasse, vidée par tous ces souvenirs fraîchement ressurgis. Aragorn veillait aussi sur sa jeune sœur et devança Legolas en lui disant :

- Stalkia, allez vous reposer, tant d'émotions vous ont considérablement fatigué.

            Stalkia regarda Aragorn avec tendresse et reconnaissance et alla s'allonger près du feu. Ce regard n'avait pas échappé à Legolas qui ressentit de nouveau, au plus profond de son être, la morsure d'une jalousie naissante.

- Mes amis, allons aussi nous coucher. Dit Gimli.

            Les trois hommes allèrent se coucher. Gimli sombra tout de suite dans le sommeil et Aragorn, après avoir réfléchi quelques temps, sombra lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée. Mais deux yeux bleus fixaient les dernières braises du foyer ; un esprit tourmenté ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait encore à elle.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

L'Amour Immortel 

On continue toujours !

Disclaimer :  Les personnages et le monde fabuleux de la Terre du Milieu appartiennent bien sur à JRR Tolkien hormis quelques personnages originaux que vous découvrirez au fil de la fiction !

Je me base également sur le physique des personnages employés dans les deux films la Communauté de l'Anneau et les Deux Tours.

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Le chapitre 4… Vous commencez à espérez un petit rapprochement de Legolas et Stalkia… ?…. Patience ! 

Chapitre 4 :  

            Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à travers l'épais feuillage de la forêt. Stalkia se réveilla doucement, ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses pensées et se rappela tout. Elle se retourna et vit Aragorn. Une bouffée de tendresse la submergea pour ce frère enfin retrouvé. Elle se leva et vit Gimli qui dormait profondément. Legolas n'était pas là, sa couche était défaite, il était sûrement parti faire un tour. Elle attisa le feu et se mit en route pour aller chercher de l'eau. Elle avait entendu le ruissellement d'une rivière a quelques pas d'ici. Elle se dirigea dans cette direction en fredonnant un air elfique quand soudainement, elle entendit un bruit de pas étouffés derrière elle. Son éducation elfique ainsi que des années de pratique avait considérablement affûté ses réflexes et sa précision. La dague qu'elle lança se fixa dans le tronc d'un chêne, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Legolas.           

- Votre tir était presque parfait fit-il en souriant.

- Il l'aurait été si je ne vous avais pas reconnu, prince de Mirkwood. Répliqua t-elle en répondant à son sourire.

            Legolas fut une nouvelle fois ébloui par la beauté de son sourire. Elle était déjà ravissante mais quand elle souriait, une sorte d'alchimie se produisait sur son visage, la rendant encore plus attirante. Pour masquer son trouble, il lui demanda :

- Que faites-vous à une heure aussi matinale ?

- Je venais chercher de l'eau, je pense que vous désirez lever le camp le plus tôt possible. 

-  C'est exact, rentrons. 

Ils se mirent en marche, côte à côte et arrivèrent au camp au moment ou Aragorn émergeait de son sommeil. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui et il lui demanda d'une voix ensommeillée:           

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? 

- Oui, merci, cette nuit m'a remise d'aplomb. A propos d'hier, je préférais que Legolas et Gimli ne soient pas au courant sur nous. Je…Non, cela serait trop difficile à vous expliquer maintenant. 

- Il n'y a aucun problème lui assura Aragorn.

- Gimli dort encore, dois-je aller le réveiller ?

- Non, laissez, c'est le plaisir de Legolas chaque matin 

- Pardon ? Fit  Stalkia, n'ayant pas saisi les propos de son frère.

- Vous allez voir… Legolas! Fit-il en appelant doucement l'elfe. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller réveiller notre ami… 

Legolas regarda Aragorn et s'approcha à pas feutrés de Gimli. Un sourire diabolique prenait naissance sur son visage. Il s'assit en tailleur en face de l'homme nain, le regarda quelques instants et, s'approchant de son oreille:

- GIMLI ! Hurla l'elfe.

Gimli se réveilla en sursaut, grognant injures et menaces de mort, à l'encontre de l'elfe, dans sa langue maternelle. Legolas, franchement fier de lui, le regardait, visiblement ravi.

- LEGOLAS ! Je vous arracherais la tête ! fit -il.

- Si seulement vous pouviez l'atteindre, mon ami ! Répliqua Legolas en esquivant le coup de poing de Gimli. 

Aragorn et Stalkia regardaient cette scène en souriant. Malgré leurs différences et le profond fossé qui les séparait, Legolas et Gimli avaient forgé une véritable amitié. Legolas se retourna, en riant et croisa le regard de Stalkia. Ils se regardèrent, Legolas l'admirant encore et Stalkia fut étonnée par le changement fulgurant qui s'opérait lorsqu'il riait. L'elfe n'était pas avare en sourires, mais d'un caractère plutôt enclin à la réserve, il n'offrait que rarement des démonstrations exubérantes de joie. Stalkia l'appréciait beaucoup, elle retrouvait en lui le physique rassurant de ceux qui l'avaient élevée et elle ne demandait qu'a le connaître plus. Gimli se leva, d'humeur apparemment maussade, en vociférant divers jurons.

- Bonjour Stalkia. fit-il.

- Bonjour Gimli… Bien dormi ? Rajouta t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Seul le réveil était pénible dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Legolas.

            Celui-ci feignit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais le sourire malicieux qu'il décocha à Aragorn et à Stalkia prouvait le contraire…

            Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Stalkia commencèrent à rassembler les affaires mais quand Legolas  revint, tenant derrière par les rênes les deux chevaux du Rohan, Stalkia se pétrifia. 

- Où est Elfériel ? Dit-elle, visiblement très effrayée.

- Qui ? Lui demanda Aragorn.

- Elfériel mon cheval. Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé avec moi ? 

- Non Stalkia, il s'est enfui durant la bataille. dit Legolas en omettant de dire qu'il était sans doute mort, par la flèche qui l'avait blessé au poitrail. 

Aragorn approuva d'un regard le bon réflexe de Legolas. Ce n'était pas la peine de la peiner davantage. Il valait mieux, pour l'instant, qu'elle croit que son cheval errait encore à travers les plaines. Stalkia sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Ils lui prendraient donc tout? Elle se mit à courir, n'entendant pas les appels de Legolas et Aragorn puis elle siffla, le sifflement strident et aigu qu'elle utilisait pour l'appeler. Elle attendit puis elle tomba à genoux, ne voulant jamais se relever; s'en était trop. Elle ne pleura pas, elle avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sentit une étreinte douce mais puissante qui la releva et elle vit Legolas.

- Pourquoi m'ont-ils tout pris ? dit-elle d'une voix étrangement lointaine.

- Venez fit-il, ne sachant que faire ou que dire.

Tel un automate, Stalkia monta en croupe avec Aragorn et ils se mirent en route. L'esprit de Legolas était désespéré, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, triste et mélancolique, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent vers la mi-journée, pour faire boire les chevaux et, Stalkia, sans grand espoir, siffla une ultime fois son cheval. Mais là, contre toute attente, un grondement lointain se fit entendre. Legolas se retourna et, de sa vue perçante, vit l'improbable. Stalkia, Aragorn et Gimli suivirent  son regard et là, ils virent à l'horizon une silhouette blanche.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5

L'Amour Immortel 

On continue toujours ! ( enfin, ça va bien s'arrêter un moment ! )

Disclaimer :  Les personnages et le monde fabuleux de la Terre du Milieu appartiennent bien sur à JRR Tolkien hormis quelques personnages originaux que vous découvrirez au fil de la fiction !

Je me base également sur le physique des personnages employés dans les deux films la Communauté de l'Anneau et les Deux Tours.

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 5… Un rapprochement concret entre Legolas et Stalkia… !

Chapitre 5 : 

La masse blanche se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Aragorn et Gimli purent bientôt distinguer les contours d'un cheval blanc que Legolas avait déjà vu et que Stalkia avait déjà reconnu. Elle s'élança à la rencontre de l'étalon étincelant et il fut bientôt devant elle. C'était une bête magnifique: sa robe avait retrouvé sa pureté et sa longue crinière argentée flottait au vent. Il n'avait plus qu'une fine et légère bride dorée, résultat d'un magnifique travail elfique. Stalkia enlaça l'encolure musclée de l'étalon et resta quelques secondes appuyée contre lui. Elle releva la tête et revint vers les trois hommes, suivie de l'étalon. Ceux-ci pensaient en un miracle. Comment les avait-il retrouvé? Et de surcroît blessé ? Cela demeurait un éternel mystère. Ils contemplèrent la splendide bête, elle semblait ne plus avoir aucunes traces de ses blessures passées.

Stalkia souriait, ses yeux étincelaient d'un nouvel éclat. Ce retour imprévu lui avait apporté un nouveau souffle de vie, elle se sentait de nouveau prête. Elle sauta avec souplesse sur le dos du gigantesque étalon et regarda les trois hommes, encore ébahis, attendant de repartir.

- Bon. fit Aragorn. Nous avons désormais une autre monture 

- Elfériel pourrait supporter une autre personne fit Stalkia.

- Mieux vaut que cela soit Legolas, c'est le plus léger de nous trois. Assura Gimli.   

- Si vous pensez être capable de chevaucher seul, Gimli, cela ne me pose pas de problème lui répondit Legolas.

- Je m'en sens tout à fait capable… répliqua Gimli avec une voix vibrante d'une colère naissante.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! fit Aragorn, stoppant une dispute prochaine. Legolas, montez en croupe avec Stalkia.     

            Stalkia sourit à Legolas et celui-ci monta prestement en  croupe, derrière elle. Ils se remirent tous en marche. Legolas n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle; une mèche de ses cheveux lui effleurait la joue et il sentait sa délicate odeur féminine. Elle s'appuyait doucement sur son torse et ce contact était sur le pont de faire exploser sa poitrine, tant son cœur battait vite. Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule pointe sur la ligne d'horizon et bien des heures encore après. La Lune les éclairait et guidait leur chemin. Aragorn et Gimli, habitués à un tel rythme, semblaient tenir le coup. Legolas, quant à lui, se contentait de laisser son esprit vagabonder, ce qui lui suffisait amplement comme sommeil. Mais Stalkia, malgré tous ses efforts pour garder ses paupières ouvertes, commençait à s'assoupir. Elle s'appuya de plus en plus sur le torse de Legolas et sombra dans le sommeil. Legolas était d'une immobilité de pierre, ne voulant en aucun cas troubler son sommeil. La tête de Stalkia était tournée vers son cou et il sentait son souffle tiède au creux de sa nuque. Il redoubla d'efforts pour ne pas bouger. Il avait pris les rênes et ses bras enlaçaient délicatement Stalkia. Il l'aimait tant, il voulait la protéger. Il la regarda longuement durant son sommeil, s'imprégnant de tous les détails de son visage. Une pâle aurore se dessinait à l'horizon, annonciatrice d'une belle journée. Stalkia émergea doucement de son sommeil, elle se redressa, parut un moment désorientée puis tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Legolas.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? lui demanda t-il. 

- Merveilleusement bien dit-elle. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop dérangé… 

- Non, en aucun cas…

            Elle tourna la tête, vit Aragorn et lui adressa un sourire. Il ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert de cette chevauchée nocturne. Gimli, quant à lui, somnolait et son cheval suivait le sillage de celui d'Aragorn.

            Quand le soleil fut au zénith, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter; les chevaux étaient fourbus, même celui  de Stalkia, si fier, courbait l'échine. Ils firent halte à l'orée d'une forêt, près d'un mince filet d'eau quand soudain, ils entendirent des grognements inhumains autour d'eux. Les chevaux, effrayés, piaffaient. Les quatre compagnons sortirent leurs armes, attendant, leurs muscles tendus à l'extrême. Subitement, une troupe d'Orques, tous plus féroce les uns que les autres, les encerclèrent.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6

L'Amour Immortel 

On continue toujours ! ( enfin, ça va bien s'arrêter un moment ! )

Disclaimer :  Les personnages et le monde fabuleux de la Terre du Milieu appartiennent bien sur à JRR Tolkien hormis quelques personnages originaux que vous découvrirez au fil de la fiction !

Je me base également sur le physique des personnages employés dans les deux films la Communauté de l'Anneau et les Deux Tours.

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 6 ! Enfin un peu d'action !

Chapitre 6 :

Le cercle des créatures se refermait autour d'eux. Instinctivement, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Stalkia se mirent en cercle, dos à dos, face aux Orques. Durant quelques secondes, ils se jaugèrent du regard et la plainte du vent était le seul bruit qui parcourait les plaines. Subitement, les Orques fondirent sur eux en un hurlement général et atroce. Les quatre compagnons n'hésitèrent pas, ils se précipitèrent sur les immondes bêtes, bien décidés à les vaincre. Une même angoisse serra le cœur d'Aragorn et de Legolas à l'idée du danger que courrait Stalkia. Ils l'aimaient tous les deux, certes d'un amour différent, mais tout aussi profond l'un que l'autre. L'étendue sauvage du Rohan résonnait désormais de cris et de grognements. L'arme de prédilection de Stalkia était sa dague, mais là, elle maniait avec assurance une épée légère dont la lame était gravée de signes elfiques. Elle évitait avec souplesse les coups puissants et meurtriers des Orques et assenait coups et blessures. Legolas, toujours à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation, tirait flèche sur flèches dont la majorité était d'une mortelle précision. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à se servir de son long poignard blanc qui avait déjà fait couler beaucoup de sang. Gimli, lui aussi dans son élément se battait avec vigueur sans avoir la précision de Legolas, par sa force, sa hache était d'une efficacité redoutable. Aragorn se débrouillait bien, nombreux étaient les Orques morts sous son épée et d'un calme froid il les achevait sans pitié. Mais, subitement, un Orque qu'il pensait mort se jeta sur lui, et, dans la folie d'un dernier souffle, le blessa à l'épaule. Avec un cri de douleur, Aragorn trancha la tête de la bête qui rendit enfin vie. Mais ce n'était pas fini, un Orque se jeta sauvagement sur lui, le projetant à terre. Aragorn luttait contre la créature mais il sentait son épaule s'engourdir , une douleur irradiait son bras, la blessure commençait à l'affaiblir il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Quand soudain, la créature s'affaissa sur lui, sans vie. Aragorn se dégagea et vit, plantée dans la nuque de l'Orque, la dague de Stalkia. Il se releva, la cherchant du regard et la vit, tournoyant avec grâce. Désormais, il ne doutait plus de ces capacités  guerrières. Elle siffla , son cheval accourut au galop et, sans s'arrêter, elle se hissa sur son dos. Elle sillonna entre les Orques, tranchant têtes et bras puis vit Legolas, apparemment en mauvaise posture : son carquois était vide et il ne parvenait pas à refouler les Orques qui se pressaient autour de lui. Stalkia fonça dans sa direction en l'appelant et celui-ci, abattant encore un Orque, se hissa derrière elle en une figure périlleuse et acrobatique. Ils se précipitèrent vers les derniers Orques et, sans pitié, les tuèrent. Ils descendirent de cheval et Aragorn et Gimli les rejoignirent. Ils contemplèrent l'étendue du désastre et s'éloignèrent de ce lieu devenu apocalyptique. Aragorn s'approcha de Stalkia et lui dit :   - Je vous dois la vie 

- Vous avez  sauvé la mienne et vous paraissiez en si mauvaise posture.. .

Elle le regarda en esquissant un sourire. Mais ce sourire s'effaça immédiatement quand elle vit la blessure de son frère.

- Vous êtes blessé ! Dit-elle.

- Non, ce n'est rien, une simple égratignure. répondit Aragorn d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée mais qui tremblait légèrement. 

Sa blessure était en train de l'affaiblir considérablement et il luttait pour ne pas chanceler. 

- Non, arrêtons-nous, les blessures de ces créatures peuvent devenir graves…

- Aragorn ! Nous devions de toute façon nous arrêter pour les chevaux. Renchérit Gimli.   

        Ils pénétrèrent plus profondément dans la foret et installèrent le camp. Stalkia s'agenouilla auprès de son frère et, dénudant l'épaule d'Aragorn, contempla l'ampleur des dégâts. La blessure s'étendait de la base du cou jusqu'au creux de l'épaule. Elle n'était pas très profonde mais si l'on ne faisait rien, le poison de ces bêtes pouvait être fatal. Avec une grande douceur, elle nettoya la plaie et applique un remède elfique.

            Legolas regardait cette scène et tout son être était ampli d'une infinie souffrance. Elle l'aimait, il en était certain, la douceur de ses gestes envers lui, les sourires empreints de tendresse qu'elle lui adressait étaient des preuves irréfutables. Son amour ne lui était pas destiné, elle aimait Aragorn. Il ne pouvait plus les voir tous les deux, si complice. Il décida d'aller faire un tour.     

- Je vais faire un tour… lança t-il à la ronde et il s'en alla.

- L'esprit d'un elfe est vraiment insondable je me demande ce qui se trame dans sa tête. Dit Aragorn.

Stalkia avait fini de panser sa plaie. Elle remarqua alors combien son état à elle était désastreux. Les vêtement masculins dont elle était vêtue avaient déjà souffert de sa première rencontre avec les créatures, mais là, elle était couverte de sang et de poussière.

- Je vais suivre cette rivière…voir s'il n'y a pas un point d'eau ou me laver. dit-elle à Aragorn.

Celui-ci acquiesça et elle se mit en route. Après avoir marché quelques instant en suivant le cours d'eau, elle resta muette d'admiration. A quelques mètres devant elle, un lac calme déployait sa saignée bleutée. Sa surface miroitante était seulement ridée par une légère brise. Une nature luxuriante entourait ce point d'eau et une cascade, dont les milliers de gouttes reflétaient un arc-en-ciel, complétaient ce havre de paix. La présence d'un tel lieu enchanteur était tellement improbable en ces lieux hostiles que la magnificence de cet endroit  était sûrement du à la magie. Stalkia s'approcha du lac et ôta ses habits souillés. Elle ne portait plus qu'un mince vêtement, fait d'une soie vaporeuse et légère le vêtement qu'elle portait quand elle était encore chez les siens. Les elfes, si proche de la nature, avaient conféré à cet habit des aspects bleutés et changeant qui reflétaient le temps ou l'environnement. Elle tenta d'enlever le sang noir et putride mais ses vêtement en garderaient les traces. Elle lâcha ses cheveux, se déshabilla entièrement et plongea dans le lac.

_A suivre..._

NDLA : je sais ce que vous allez me dire… la suite est totalement prévisible… Eh oui… mais un peu de romantisme kitch n'a jamais tué personne !


	7. Chapitre 7

L'Amour Immortel 

On continue toujours ! ( enfin, ça va bien s'arrêter un moment ! )

Disclaimer :  Les personnages et le monde fabuleux de la Terre du Milieu appartiennent bien sur à JRR Tolkien hormis quelques personnages originaux que vous découvrirez au fil de la fiction !

Je me base également sur le physique des personnages employés dans les deux films la Communauté de l'Anneau et les Deux Tours.

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 7 ! Mais que va donc voir Legolas ? ! Je sais, je m'autodérisionne toute seule mais le début de ma fic me fait bien déliré parce que j'accumule les clichés ! Enfin bon, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 :   

Legolas marchait d'un pas énergique, repoussant avec rage les branches qui se mettaient sur son passage. Il fallait qu'il passe sa colère sur quelque chose. Comment l'amour pouvait-il lui apporter tant de tristesse et de haine ? Quand il la voyait, son cœur était déchiré entre son amour pour elle et l'infinie souffrance de ne pas la posséder. Il suivait, sans y penser, le cours de la rivière et il arriva bientôt devant le lac, là ou Stalkia l'avait précédé. Il fut ému lui aussi par la beauté et la splendeur du lieu mais, quand il baissa les yeux vers les abords du lac, son émotion s'accentua à un tel point qu'il du s'appuyer sur le tronc d'un arbre proche. Elle était là, si belle, si parfaite, dans le lac. Elle était entièrement nue, de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches mais dos à lui. Ses cheveux mouillés lui arrivaient jusqu'au creux des reins. Elle se tourna légèrement, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence et il découvrit son corps éclatant de jeunesse, aux courbes parfaites. Ses muscles fins et nerveux roulaient sous sa peau de porcelaine. Il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi parfaitement modelé. Sa poitrine était en partie cachée par son abondante chevelure mais l'infime partie qu'il voyait de son corps était d'une beauté resplendissante. Son cœur était sur le point d'éclater tant il l'aimait. Mais le fait de la regarder lui procurait aussi tant de mal qu'il décida de rentrer. Il devait l'oublier, enfuir ses sentiment au plus profond de son être car il ne pourra jamais l'avoir. Profondément troublé et dans un état second, il revint au camp. Aragorn et Gimli, habitué aux changement d'humeur de l'elfe ne lui posèrent aucunes questions mais Gimli le regarda avec insistance puis marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe. Après avoir nagé quelques temps, Stalkia décida de rentrer. Elle remit son habit elfique, tressa ses cheveux et pris en main ses vêtements encore humides. Quand elle arriva au campement, Aragorn et Gimli conversaient tandis que Legolas, l'air absent, fredonnait des paroles elfiques en regardant les flammes. Quand il l'aperçut, une étincelle de vie s'éclaira au fond de ses prunelles mais elle fut aussitôt masquée par un voile de tristesse. Stalkia, constatant le trouble de Legolas, n'osa pas lui parler. Elle s'assit au près du feu, parla quelques temps avec Aragorn et Gimli puis alla se coucher. Les hommes l'imitèrent et bientôt, le camp sombra dans le sommeil. 

***********

Stalkia se réveilla peu avant l'aube. Le ciel était encore gris et froid. Elle se leva et vit que Legolas n'était pas là c'était décidément dans ses habitudes de découcher. Elle vit des traces de pas à peine visibles dans l'herbe humide de rosée, sûrement ceux de l'elfe, et décida de les suivre. Les traces s'enfonçaient dans la forêt elle les suivit puis elle arriva sur un surplomb rocheux. Au bout de ce rocher se trouvait Legolas, perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant le vide immense qui se déployait devant ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'appela doucement :  

- Legolas… 

            L'elfe se retourna, parut un instant surpris puis lui répondit :

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Je me demandais ou vous étiez parti…J'ai suivi vos traces.

            Un long silence suivit ces dernières paroles. Le soleil pointait ses rayons dorés à travers les montagnes, emplissant l'horizon d'une traînée orangée. Legolas et Stalkia contemplaient ce magnifique spectacle puis il la regarda et Stalkia, sentant l'intensité de son regard, se tourna vers lui. Il l'aimait tant, il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda t-il abruptement.

- Pardon ? De qui parlez-vous ? 

- Aragorn, vous l'aimez.

- Oui je l'aime… 

            Les yeux de Legolas se remplirent de désespoir. C'était donc vrai.

- …Je l'aime comme une sœur aime son frère…Aragorn et mon frère. Continua Stalkia.

- Pardon ?! 

- Aragorn est mon frère. Nous avons été séparés lorsque nous étions enfants. C'est par le plus grand des hasard que nous sommes réunis… 

            Legolas parut profondément surpris et soulagé. Il jeta à Stalkia un regard brûlant d'amour et celle-ci ne put résister au charme de ses yeux bleus. Ils se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement leurs corps se touchaient presque. Legolas, la voix vibrante d'émotion murmura :       

- Nàr vanima… _(Vous êtes si belle)_

            Stalkia, submergée par une vague d'émotions et de sentiments ne répondit pas, captivée par l'attrait magnétique de ses yeux. Depuis la mort de sa famille, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'attacher à quiconque mais elle ne pouvait nier l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle sentit ses mains se poser avec délicatesse sur ses hanches. Il se pencha vers elle, elle leva sa tête et il embrassa délicatement ses lèvres. En répondant à la douce pression de sa bouche, Stalkia passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se coula contre son torse, envahie par un sentiment de bonheur inexplicable. Legolas sentit le corps vibrant de Stalkia contre le sien, il la serra plus fort et la délicatesse  de leur premier baiser fit place à l'ardeur d'un baiser passionné. Durant un long instant, le monde environnant n'avait plus aucune importance pour Stalkia, seul comptait ses bras autour d 'elle et la chaleur de ses lèvres. Quand leur baiser prit fin, ils restèrent enlacés, Stalkia la tête sur l'épaule de Legolas et lui, la serrant comme pour ne jamais la perdre. Il était tellement heureux, toutes ses craintes, sa tristesse s'étaient évanouis. Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes, l'un contre l'autre, devant le soleil levant. Stalkia brisa finalement leur étreinte et lui dit dans un souffle :

- Vous ne devriez pas… 

- Quoi ? 

- Je…Je suis mortelle… 

- Melnyë elyë.  _( je vous aime)_

            Il la serra encore plus fort. Il était un elfe, il était immortel mais il l'aimait. Sans elle, sa vie sans fin n'avait plus aucun sens. Il n'avait jamais compris le don qu'Arwen avait fait de son immortalité à Aragorn. Mais maintenant, il comprenait, il comprenait que par amour, on puisse tout faire, même sacrifier sa vie, son peuple. Il comprenait  comment Arwen avait du être torturée entre l'amour pour son peuple et celui pour Aragorn. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela, pas maintenant. Le moment venu, il choisirait.

Stalkia, quant à elle, savourait cet éphémère instant de bien-être Elle l'aimait aussi d'une passion sans limites mais elle n'arrivait pas à défaire son esprit du caractère impossible et interdit de cette relation naissante. Elle avait entendu maintes histoires sur les amours entre elfes et hommes qui connaissaient toujours une fin tragique. Mais là, elle refusait d'y croire. Elle leva ses yeux brillants d'émotions vers Legolas et celui-ci, remarquant son trouble, lui murmura :

- Avà olorë i apa, là sin. _(__ Ne pensez pas au futur, pas maintenant )_

- Avà vanwa, elyë sâra… _(__ Je ne veux pas vous perdre, vous aussi… )_

- Và auta vaquét. _( __ Je ne vous quitterai  jamais. )_

            Les paroles qu'allait répondre Stalkia furent arrêtées par un nouveau baiser de Legolas, lui intimant le silence. 

- Eh bien ! Dire que je m'inquiétais pour vous… 

            Gimli s'était réveillé et avait constaté l'absence des deux jeunes gens. Comme Stalkia, il avait suivi les traces et avait trouvé l'elfe et la jeune femme tendrement enlacés. Stalkia et Legolas s'écartèrent vivement, visiblement gênés. Gimli les regardait d'un air narquois et Stalkia sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Les premiers instants de gêne et de surprise avaient disparu du visage de Legolas et il regarda Gimli, attendant sa réaction. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Gimli l'interrompit.

- Je n'attend pas de vous des explications. Mais je pense qu'Aragorn n'acceptera pas que sa sœur… 

- Vous savez ?! L'interrompit Legolas.

- Bien sur que je sais. Quand on n'a pas l'esprit embrouillé par l'amour, tout devient limpide…

            Un voile de gêne passa  sur le visage de Legolas mais celui-ci reprit vite son air serein et impassible.

- Aragorn est-il au courant ? lui demanda t-il.

- Non, et à mon avis, cela vaudrait mieux 

- J'ignore presque tout de la vie de mon frère et là, il est nécessaire que vous m'éclairiez sur son passé. Vous avez l'air de penser tous les deux qu'il n'accepterait jamais cette relation. Pourquoi ? 

 Stalkia avait coupé court à la discussion entre Legolas et Gimli elle désirait savoir qu'elle était la raison des sentiments d'Aragorn.

- Vous ne pouvez nier le caractère….particulier de votre relation. Mais hormis ces faits, Aragorn a été très affecté par son amour pour une femme elfe commença Gimli.

Il raconta la relation d'Aragorn et d'Arwen ainsi que son issue tragique.

- Aragorn ne doit pas savoir…pas maintenant. fit Stalkia 

- La décision vous appartient. répondit Gimli.

- Stalkia a raison. dit Legolas. Aragorn ne pourrait juger ce que nous vivons, pas dans son état actuel. 

- L'idée de cacher quelque chose à mon frère me déplait, mais là, je demande votre silence sur ce que vous venez de voir Gimli 

- Un secret ne sort jamais de la bouche d'un nain s'il le faut, il mourra avec moi. déclara Gimli

- Merci Gimli. dit sincèrement Legolas.

- Nous devons rentrer maintenant. dit Gimli.

            Legolas et Stalkia acquiescèrent et il reprirent le chemin du camp. 

_A suivre..._

 NDLA : Et ça se complique… ! Une relation cachée dans le secret ! Eh ben ! Bon, je vous met encore quelques chapitres et puis après, j'attends vos opinions… !

Mille merci à Lissil pour ses traductions !!!


	8. Chapitre 8

L'Amour Immortel 

On continue toujours ! ( enfin, ça va bien s'arrêter un moment ! )

Disclaimer :  Les personnages et le monde fabuleux de la Terre du Milieu appartiennent bien sur à JRR Tolkien hormis quelques personnages originaux que vous découvrirez au fil de la fiction !

Je me base également sur le physique des personnages employés dans les deux films la Communauté de l'Anneau et les Deux Tours.

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre8 ! Bon… Si vous êtes encore là… Déjà bravo !… Allez, le chapitre 8… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 :

Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, Aragorn émergeait seulement de son sommeil. Il avait eu une nuit agitée, peuplée de sombres cauchemars mais aussi de visions. Il avait rêvé d' Arwen, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ne serait-ce que dans ses rêves. Elle lui indiquait le Sud, son visage mélancolique semblait l'implorer de l'écouter. Un château, entouré par la brume lui était apparu. Quelle était la signification de ce songe ? Il savait cependant que l'apparition d'Arwen ainsi que son conseil n'étaient pas anodins. Il devait se fier à elle, la suivre. Il se redressa, son épaule était encore endolorie mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur lancinante de la veille. Il aperçut Gimli Stalkia et Legolas. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé dans le comportement de celui-ci… Comme une légère allégresse….Les elfes sont décidément bien étranges, un temps mélancolique, un autre insouciant… Il se leva, légèrement gêné d'avoir dormi si tard, ce qui n'était guère dans ses habitudes de rôdeur. Stalkia s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

- Votre blessure vous fait-elle encore souffrir ?

- Non, vos soins l'ont guéri. 

- Laissez-moi voir… 

Pendant qu'elle regardait la plaie d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli s'occupèrent de ranger le camp. Ils chargèrent avec rapidité les chevaux et quand Stalkia eut finit de soigner Aragorn, ils étaient prêts à partir. Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux et Aragorn annonça :   

- Nous allons nous diriger vers le Sud

- Le Sud ? répéta Gimli, surpris, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de contredire les décisions d'Aragorn, il acquiesça.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la matinée et toute la journée. Aragorn ne parlait pas, plongé dans ses pensées, il semblait hypnotisé par un but à atteindre à tout prix. Legolas et Stalkia chevauchaient toujours ensemble et celui-ci lui murmurait à son oreille de douces paroles elfiques. Stalkia n'osait répondre à ces déclarations aussi poétiques que passionnées, de crainte qu'Aragorn, qui comprenait lui aussi ce langage, les remarque. Ils étaient légèrement en retrait et Legolas se retenait pour ne pas embrasser la tendre nuque blanche de la jeune femme. Ils parlèrent longuement, toujours dans cette langue étrange, se racontant leurs vies, si différentes mais qui se rejoignaient. Legolas avait toujours été intéressé par les humains. Ils n'avaient aucuns dons, ils étaient jugés comme faibles par les elfes et les nains. Mais cette race dévoilait sans cesse ses multiples facettes. Elle n'avait pas, certes, l'immortalité des elfes ou la longévité des nains, mais elle était obligée de développer une maturité et une intelligence qui étaient remarquables en si peu de temps. Aragorn, l'héritier du trône du Gondor en était l'exemple et la preuve. Il avait tout de suite été impressionné par l'aura de puissance et de sagesse qui se dégageait de ce mortel. Il luttait pour se racheter , pour faire oublier la faiblesse, la faute qu'Isildur avait commise en conservant l'Anneau. Il était son descendant et il estimait que c'était à lui maintenant de combattre cette force maléfique. Et puis il y avait Stalkia…Si parfaite… La première personne qui avait déclenché de tels sentiments et émotions dans son corps. Malgré son  jeune age, son âme reflétait une maturité, une combativité unique. Mais elle était aussi si douce, si fragile. Elle ignorait encore tant de choses. Il voulait lui faire découvrir les plus beaux aspects de ce monde mais aussi la protéger contre la force malfaisante et sournoise qui étendait son emprise sur la Terre du milieu. Le jour commençait à baisser Aragorn ne semblait pas vouloir faire une halte, il se dirigeait inlassablement vers le Sud.

- Aragorn va mal. dit Stalkia

- Oui, il pense à Arwen. Je l'ai entendu l'appeler la nuit dernière dans son sommeil. Je pense que notre changement de direction est lié à ce rêve qu'il à fait. répondit Legolas.

- Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça… Bien sur, cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai connu jeune et insouciant mais depuis cette nuit…notre séparation… J'ai l'impression de ne plus le connaître, il est empreint d'une gravité… 

- La charge de l'Anneau lui pèse. 

- Il n'a pas à racheter la faute de nos ancêtres… 

Aragorn s'arrêta subitement, son regard se perdit dans le lointain, essayant de percer la ligne d'horizon. Stalkia et Gimli stoppèrent leurs montures, attendant la réaction d'Aragorn.

- Legolas ! Voyez-vous quelque chose au loin ?

- Non Aragorn, l'horizon est lisse, il n'y a rien. répondit Legolas en scrutant le paysage désertique.

Argorn poussa un soupir de déception et de dépit. Cela ne servait à rien, il n'aurait jamais du prêter tant d'importance à ce songe. Encore une fois, une de ses décisions se révélait mauvaise. Quand soudain, Legolas laissa échapper une exclamation.

- Attendez ! Là, à l'Ouest, je crois discerner des ombres dans la brume… 

- En êtes-vous  sur ? demanda vivement Aragorn.

- Oui, la silhouette d'un château  se dessine… 

Aragorn sentit ses épaules se décharger d'une partie du fardeau qui l'oppressait. Il essaya de voir ce que disait Legolas mais seul l'elfe avait ce don. Il allait se remettre en route quand Gimli l'arrêta. 

- Aragorn ! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous pousse à aller vers ce château mais soyez raisonnable… Voyager de nuit dans ces plaines désertiques, sans aucuns repères serait une folie. Même la vue de Legolas ne peut nous aider par une nuit aussi sombre. Cette région regorge d'Orques… Arrêtons -nous. 

Aragorn sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis répondit :

- Vous avez raison Gimli, nous reprendrons la route demain. 

Ils installèrent le camp à proximité d'un rocher, qui leurs offrait une protection minime mais non négligeable. La nuit tombait vite dans les plaines et les quatre compagnons furent bientôt entourés par une pesante obscurité. Dans les forêts ou ils campaient, la multitude des bruits les arbres leurs donnaient une légère impression de sécurité mais là, le silence était oppressant, inquiétant. Un feu fut vite allumé, ce qui dissipa quelque peu leur malaise. Stalkia décida d'aller parler à Aragorn, tant de choses le tracassaient, il devait avoir besoin de parler.

- Vous pensez à elle. 

- Oui, comment savez-vous ? 

- Legolas et Gimli m'ont dit… Vous avez rêvé d'elle, vous pensez la retrouver dans ce château ? 

- Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à elle et que je désire la retrouver. Mais ce rêve m'indiquait autre chose. Outre le fait de la revoir peut-être, quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose de grave… 

- Les réponses à vos interrogations se trouvent sûrement dans ce château. Les songes elfique n'interviennent jamais sans raisons. 

- Je l'espère

Stalkia regarda quelques instants son frère puis l'enlaça avec chaleur. Il ne devait pas savoir pour elle et Legolas. Tant de choses le rongeaient déjà, il ne l'accepterait pas. Aragorn se sentit un peu libéré après cette conversation. Parler avec Stalkia d'Arwen l'avait soulagé. Il prit conscience de son état d'esprit et décida qu'il ne devait plus se laisser aller de la sorte, pour sa sœur, qu'il avait enfin retrouvé.

Stalkia alla s'asseoir près du feu et Legolas la regarda avec amour, de son regard brûlant et charmeur. Il aimerait tant être seul avec elle. Maintenant que ce malentendu qui les séparait avait disparu, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de sentir son corps contre le sien. Stalkia répondit aussi discrètement que possible au regard plein d'invite de Legolas mais ses pensées rejoignirent un instant celles de l'elfe. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, les yeux brillants d'émotions, le cœur battant à tout rompre jusqu'à ce que Gimli, toussant bruyamment, les rappelle à l'ordre. Cette situation commençait à devenir compliquée mais ils ne pouvaient faire autrement. Pour l'instant, cela valait mieux. Après avoir parlés, ils allèrent tous se coucher mais Aragorn, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, décida de veiller. Il fut rejoint par Legolas et tous les deux, regardant les braises rougeoyantes, pensèrent aux deux femmes qu'ils aimaient tant.

_A suivre..._

NDLA : Eh ben y en a pas ! Vous voulez que je dises quoi ?!


	9. Chapitre 9

L'Amour Immortel 

On continue toujours ! ( enfin, ça va bien s'arrêter un moment ! )

Disclaimer :  Les personnages et le monde fabuleux de la Terre du Milieu appartiennent bien sur à JRR Tolkien hormis quelques personnages originaux que vous découvrirez au fil de la fiction !

Je me base également sur le physique des personnages employés dans les deux films la Communauté de l'Anneau et les Deux Tours.

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Le chapitre 9… Là, ça va être moins drôle et moins total bonheur ! Je vous laisse découvrir ça !

Chapitre 9 :

            Stalkia dormait profondément, elle rêvait de sa famille, elle était chez elle. Rien n'était arrivé, elle était tellement bien. Elle vit Legolas, il s'approchait d'elle, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa._ Elle sentit une légère pression sur son bras. _Il lui parla, d'une voix grave et suave. _La pression sur son bras s'accentuait. _«Je vous aime tellement Stalkia… »._ On la secouait légèrement. _« Stalkia… »

- Stalkia ! 

            Stalkia se réveilla en sursaut.

- L…. . Elle allait prononcer le nom de l'elfe mais se retint à temps en voyant le visage souriant d'Aragorn.

- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller mais nous devons nous mettre en route… dit Aragorn.

- Non, vous avez eu raison… 

            Elle repoussa ses couvertures et s'étira. Son corps était engourdi par le sommeil et une partie de son esprit demeurait encore dans ce rêve. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Legolas. Elle se sentit fondre sous le regard si tendre de l'elfe. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle se leva et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Legolas s'approcha d'elle et en l'aidant lui demanda :

- Vous avez bien dormi ? 

- Oui… J'ai rêvé de vous. continua t-elle en baissant la voix.

- Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous, toute la nuit… 

Il la regarda intensément. Elle se retint pour ne pas aller se blottir dans ses bras, pour qu'il l'embrasse. Ils chargèrent les chevaux et après avoir pris un léger repas, il se mirent en route. Le château était bien plus éloigné qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ils traversèrent des plaines arides puis un marécage. A la mi journée, ils aperçurent une forêt, une forêt immense qui étendait sa traînée sombre sur l'horizon. Il était impossible de la contourner, ils devraient la traverser. Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la foret et s'arrêtèrent, essayant de sonder les mystères qu'elle renfermait. Ils étaient tous emplis d'un sentiment étrange, mêlé d'appréhension et de curiosité.

- Cette foret est bien étrange… fit Gimli.

- L'atmosphère y est pesante… Quelque chose va se passer… dit Legolas.

- Nous sommes obligés de la traverser, la contourner prendrait trop de temps… dit Aragorn, répondant à la demande silencieuse des compagnons.

Legolas baissa la tête, il n'approuvait pas cette décision. Son esprit tentait de l'alerter sur quelque chose. Il avait cette faculté de « sentir » les choses, de les prévoir. Il ne pouvait expliquer d'ou lui venait cette impression. Tant de choses n'allaient pas… La foret était empli d'un silence sordide et , derrière les arbres touffus de l'orée, il voyait ces arbres morts, tordant leurs branches nues vers le ciel. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit cette idée. Après tout, ils avaient traversé maints lieux plus hostiles les uns que les autres. Ils descendirent de leurs montures et pénétrèrent dans la foret. Legolas marchait à coté de Stalkia et celle-ci remarqua l'inquiétude qui se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Elle effleura délicatement et discrètement sa main.

- Ne soyez pas si inquiet. lui souffla t-elle.

- Tant de choses ne vont pas… 

Aragorn s'approcha des deux jeunes gens lui aussi avait noté l'inquiétude du jeune elfe et il savait qu'elle était sûrement justifiée. Il était sur ses gardes. Gimli les rejoignit et ils avancèrent en un groupe compact et scindé. Ils marchèrent quelques temps quand soudain, Legolas se figea.

- Avez-vous entendu ? 

Les trois compagnons, sans avoir la fine ouie de l'elfe, entendirent des hurlements aigus et terrifiants, accompagnés de hennissements stridents. Ces bruits se rapprochaient à toute vitesse.

- Quelle est cette chose ? demanda Stalkia, effrayée par l'atrocité de ces cris.

Un des hommes allait lui répondre quand ils virent la foret changer d'aspect derrière eux. La foret offrait un passage sombre et lugubre aux créatures. Les arbres semblaient se recroqueviller au passage de la force malfaisante. L'infime partie de verdure se noircit, les rares fleurs flétrirent, comme brûlées par le souffle de l'Enfer. La foret semblait rendre sa vie, son âme. 

- Les Nazgûls… dit Aragorn en sortant son épée.

Legolas avait déjà comprit, son arc était bandé et il attendait fermement l'ennemi. Gimli et Stalkia firent de même, ne sachant si leurs armes seraient vraiment efficaces contre les Spectres de l'Anneau. Ils apparurent soudainement, enveloppés dans leur linceul noir, leurs chevaux diaboliques piaffant. Ils descendirent de leurs montures, leur forme immatérielle semblait flotter sur la terre. Ils sortirent leurs épée aux lames aiguisées d'un tranchant mortel et, d'un mouvement en parfait accord, les pointèrent vers les quatre compagnons. Ils s'avancèrent, d'un même pas majestueux et inquiétant ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils n'avanceraient pas davantage, la flèche de Legolas vola et se planta dans le cou d'un des serviteurs de Sauron. Avec un hurlement strident et sauvage, la créature se précipita sur  l'archer. Celui-ci, d'un geste plus rapide que la vue avait déjà encoché une flèche dans son arc et visa de nouveau le Spectre. Les autres Spectres fondirent avec rage sur Aragorn Gimli et Stalkia. Stalkia regarda un instant son frère puis riposta contre l'attaque d'une puissance inhumaine du Nazgûl. Elle ne les avait jamais vus mais elle connaissait l'histoire de ces rois déchus. Ils étaient dotés d'une force inhumaine, maléfique et étaient animés par un seul et unique but : tuer pour rendre l'Anneau à son Maître. Aragorn avait déjà eu affaire aux Spectres et il parvenait à  maîtriser les trois créatures qui voulaient sa mort. Legolas avait abandonné son arc et se battait avec son poignard. Il parvenait à éviter les coups meurtriers grâce à sa souplesse et à sa légèreté digne des elfes. Sa force, inférieur à celle des Nazgûls était compensée par son extrême habilité. Il ne cessait de frapper les Spectres mais ceux-ci étaient presque invincibles. En voyant Stalkia non loin de là, son esprit s'anima de rage. Jamais ces créatures ne la toucheraient. Il redoubla d'ardeur et d'effort et parvint à faire fuir le premier Spectre. Mais il en restait encore huit, huit plus meurtriers les uns que les autres, huit plus sanguinaires les uns que les autres. Huit serviteurs du seigneur des Ténèbres, tous animés par la folie de Sauron. Les Spectres étaient infatigables, la force de leurs attaques ne décroissaient pas et semblait au contraire gagner en puissance. Stalkia se battait vaillamment, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner progressivement mais elle ne fléchissait pas. Elle planta sa dague dans l'épaule de son adversaire et celui-ci fléchit sous la blessure. Elle baissa sa garde un instant , un instant qui ne dura à peine plus d'une seconde. Mais ce court moment d'inattention lui fut fatal : elle ne put éviter la lame tranchante et empoisonnée du Nazgul. Elle sentit l'acier froid de l'épée pénétrer sa chair, au-dessus de sa hanche. Elle s'écroula avec un hurlement de douleur. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos , voyant l'ombre sans visage du Spectre qui se penchait sur elle. Legolas et Aragorn virent la femme qu'ils aimaient tant s'écrouler.

- STALKIA! hurla Legolas

Aragorn regarda l'elfe, vit l'amour et la souffrance infinie au fond de ses yeux et comprit tout. Il se précipita vers sa sœur, repoussant le Spectre qui tentait de l'achever mais un autre Nazgul se précipita sur lui. Legolas tentait lui aussi de les repousser, il semblait avoir perdu toute raison. Gimli sentit sa fureur croître, il allait tuer ces créatures, les faire payer. Les trois compagnons se battirent pendant de longues minutes mais leur cause était vaine. Ils ne pouvaient lutter, la fin était proche. Leurs espoirs s'amenuisaient quand brusquement, une lumière blanche et éclatante empli la foret. Le combat cessa une chose s'avança, enveloppée dans le halo de lumière. Les trois hommes entendirent des paroles, en une langue inconnu, une sorte d'incantation. Les Spectres furent pris d'une frayeur inexplicable. Ils se sauvèrent, enfourchèrent leurs chevaux et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Les hommes se retrouvèrent face à la mystérieuse chose. La lumière les éblouissait et il ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais progressivement, l'intensité de la lumière baissa et bientôt, ils purent discerner puis reconnaître le visage bienveillant de celui qui était à l'origine de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

- Gandalf ?! s'écria Aragorn, ne sachant si son esprit était victime d'une hallucination ou s'il avait bien devant lui son vieil ami le magicien.

Gandalf ne répondit pas. Il avait tout de suite compris la gravité de la situation. Il s'approcha vivement de Stalkia. Legolas était agenouillé auprès d'elle, pressant sa main. Elle respirait faiblement et difficilement. Aragorn ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude. Lui aussi s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur et, regardant l'elfe, vit le reflet de sa propre souffrance dans son regard. Gandalf les écarta doucement puis regarda la blessure de la jeune femme.

- Je peux ralentir le poison de ces créatures mais le vaincre totalement est au-dessus de mes capacités de guérisseur. Elle a besoin de la médecine elfique d'Elrond. Nous devons aller au plus vite à ce château. 

Gandalf prononça quelques mots en passant sa main au-dessus de la blessure de Stalkia puis appliqua un baume. Stalkia gémissait, son corps commençait à passer dans le royaume des Ombres. Les hommes se remirent vite en selle et Aragorn, prenant sa sœur devant lui ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute. Il ne supporterait pas d'être à nouveau séparé d'elle. Il mit son cheval au galop et, dans l'obscurité naissante, toute la Communauté se mit en route, espérant atteindre le château avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_A suivre..._

NDLA : Voilà, c'est là que ça s'arrête… Mais non pas la fic ! je mettrais la suite en ligne dans quelques jours, le temps de voir vos réactions… Au fait, n'hésitez pas à dire tout ce que vous pensez… la critique négative est parfois très utile !

Allez Tchô tout le monde !

Morgane ( et maintenant que vous me connaissez bien , Momo pour les intimes !)


	10. Chapitre 10

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Bon je remercie les 5 petit reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

Sand'… Tu sais très bien comme tes mails me font plaisir ! Alors encore merci !

Ly… Ben toi aussi, ta fic est merveilleuse et tes avis géniaux !

Et pour Lyra B, anonime, et quelqu'un qui aime ton histoire !mdr… ben aussi merci et je demande qu'à mieux vous connaître.

Donc s'il vous vient à l'esprit de vouloir prendre le risque de faire connaissance avec mon imaginaire détraqué et taré… c'est ici… oui là ! mdr 

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Allez, trêve de plaisanteries, passons aux choses sérieuses… le chapitre 10… Aragorn sait, Stalkia n'a pas trop la forme… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 :

Les quatre hommes chevauchèrent toute la nuit, tous animés par la même angoisse de la perdre. La sombre forêt était désormais derrière eux ils l'avaient traversé à toute vitesse, fuyant ce lieu de malheurs. Le soleil se levait et, dans l'aurore naissante, ils virent le château de plus en plus nettement. Mais chaque seconde était précieuse pour Stalkia, le monde des Ombres étendait chaque minute son emprise sur son esprit. Elle sera bientôt comme eux… Aragorn tenait dans ses bras son corps tremblant, agité de frissons et de sueurs froides. Son visage avait perdu toute expression et était d'une pâleur extrême. Elle gémissait et cette plainte incessante et monocorde emplissait le cœur d'Aragorn d'une douleur intolérable. Legolas était dans le même état, la souffrance se lisait sur chaque trait de son beau visage et chaque parcelle de son corps ressentait l'infinie douleur que Stalkia subissait. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le château, un immense château qui se confondait avec les arbres alentours, vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Elrond les attendait, le visage grave et solennel. Il les avait vus arriver depuis bien longtemps. Il savait qu'il devait sauver cette jeune femme, pour Aragorn, pour Legolas mais aussi pour des raisons bien plus graves. Son cheval était à peine arrêté qu'Aragorn sauta à terre puis prit avec délicatesse le corps fragile de sa jeune sœur dans ses bras. Elrond vit le supplice qui rongeait l'Héritier du trône du Gondor et le jeune Prince elfe. Ses paroles étaient inutiles, par un regard, il se fit comprendre. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château mais ils furent tous indifférents et insensibles à la magnificence du lieu. Ce château était le vestige de l'age d'or des elfes. Il avait été construit lorsque la civilisation elfique avait atteint son apogée afin de rassembler tous les elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Le site était empreint d'une mélancolie douce-amère. La nature et la pierre s'entrelaçaient et donnaient l'étrange impression d'être à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ils gravirent un imposant escalier de pierre, une douce lumière baignait tout le château. Gimli leva la tête et vit le splendide plafond de cristal qui les surplombait à plusieurs mètres. Les rayons du soleil perçaient le mince filet de brume qui entourait le château et donnaient une teinte automnale. Mais l'air du château était d'une agréable douceur, chargé de senteurs boisées et discrètes. Tout le château reflétait le talent et l'art elfique. Le château se passait des ornements habituels des hommes. La nature était au service des elfes et ils l'embellissaient simplement. Chaque pierre avait été gravée, le bois était sculpté. Les nombreuses statues les observaient de leur air grave et sage. Chaque partie du château semblait vivante, animée d'une vie propre cependant aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre. Il n'y avait personne dans le château , comme ci le temps de celui-ci était révolu. Ils avancèrent dans un grand couloir dont les murs étaient tapissés d'une vigne aux couleurs flamboyantes et se trouvèrent devant une vaste chambre. Un lit immense occupait la pièce et deux fauteuils auprès de celui-ci complétait la chambre. L'extrême sobriété des lieux était compensée par l'art magnifique dont les elfes avaient fait preuve pour faire ces deux meubles. Un rideau légèrement transparent donnait sur un balcon et laissait entrer une légère brise. Aragorn s'approcha du lit et y déposa délicatement sa sœur. Elle n'avait plus aucune conscience du monde alentour et semblait ne plus avoir la force de se plaindre.

- Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, laissez-nous maintenant. ordonna Elrond.

Aragorn et Legolas allaient contester cet ordre mais le regard de Gandalf les en dissuada. L'épaisse porte en bois sculptée se referma sur eux. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre et à espérer. Aragorn et Legolas se regardèrent quelques instants puis partirent chacun de leur coté. Ils ne pouvaient parler, pas maintenant, pas dans de tels moments.

**********

Stalkia luttait de toutes ces forces contre la force obscure qui tentait de l'entraîner dans son gouffre. Elle avait tellement froid, tellement mal. Elle avait peur, peur que les Spectres reviennent. Elle vit une faible lueur mais elle était tellement loin. Ses membres étaient engourdis et il y avait toujours cette douleur lancinante à sa taille. Elle entendit une voix, lointaine mais claire et profonde. Elle se concentra sur le point lumineux et sur la voix. Elle sentait son corps partir, l'abandonner. Cela serait tellement facile…Non ! Elle deviendrait comme eux… La lumière devint soudainement de plus en plus intense. Elle fut bientôt enveloppée d'une lumière éblouissante. Elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle entendit des paroles elfiques. Une voix grave résonnait dans sa tête.

- Stalkia…Revenez…Revenez à moi…Suivez la lumière…Laissez-vous guider.

Elle aperçut un visage, c'était son père, pas le Roi du Gondor mais celui qui l'avait élevé. Elle se sentit envahie d'un bonheur poignant mais la vision disparut. Une sensation de vide et de perte inexplicable remplaça ce bref instant. Le visage fut remplacé par celui d'un homme dont les yeux bleus aciers reflétaient toute la sagesse du monde passé et présent. Elle essaya de le suivre mais son corps ne répondait pas. La voix l 'appela plus fermement, lui ordonnant de la suivre.     

- Je ne peux pas. cria Stalkia

- Si…Vous pouvez… ordonna Elrond

- Non ! C'est trop difficile…Je ne peux pas… répondit Stalkia d'une voix implorante. Elle était si fatiguée.

La voix se fit plus dure, presque menaçante. Stalkia, au prix d'un effort surhumain parvint à s'extirper du monde des Ombres. Elle avança vers Elrond. Ses douleurs s'évanouirent et son corps devint léger. La voix se fit douce et l'apaisa.

- Maintenant, reposez-vous 

Stalkia sombra alors dans un lourd sommeil dépourvu de rêves. Gandalf regarda intensément le seigneur Elfe. Il avait l'air lui aussi extenué.

- Vous avez réussi… lui dit Gandalf.

- La magie elfique n'est pas la seule responsable. Beaucoup de personnes auraient succombé à la lame d'un Spectre. Elle était dans la dernière phase jamais un Homme ne s'en est sorti… C'est un miracle. 

- Elle en gardera les traces à jamais. 

- C'est un être exceptionnel… C'est Elle… 

- En êtes-vous sur Elrond ? 

- Du destin d'une humaine dépendra le salut et le renaissance des Elfes… 

- Vous attendez cette prophétie depuis bien longtemps…Il est vrai que la ressemblance de Stalkia avec l'Elue est troublante mais… 

- Le sang royal du Gondor coule dans ses veines… 

- Tout comme Aragorn… 

- Aragorn est aussi lié à notre destin, bien plus que nous ne le pensons. Mais Stalkia a été recueillie et élevé par le Roi des Elfes de l'Est…Leurs sang coule aussi dans ses veines. Elle représente l'alliance entre notre race et les Hommes… 

- Elle l'ignore Elrond, et cela vaut mieux. Elle accomplira sa quête mais sans le savoir. 

- Pour l'instant, seule sa guérison compte, Gandalf mais elle sera rapide. 

- Je vais aller prévenir Aragorn et Legolas. 

- Ils sont tous les deux liés à elle… En particulier Legolas… 

- Ils s'aiment… 

Elrond ne répondit pas, il était difficile de voir quelle était la nature de ses sentiments sous l'impassibilité de son visage. Gandalf allait franchir la porte quand Elrond l'arrêta. 

- Gandalf… Il sembla réfléchir encore quelques secondes. Dites à Aragorn qu'Arwen l'attend… 

Gandalf sourit d'un air entendu et franchit la porte. Elrond resta quelques minutes et regarda Stalkia.

- Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas tout ce qui se passe autour de vous… 

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, laissant Stalkia qui dormait paisiblement.   

_A suivre..._

Voilà… Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai eu un p'tit coup de speed avec cette histoire d'Elue… J'avais pas du tout l'intention d'associer à cette histoire profondément kitch une prophétie mais maintenant qu'on est parti ! On dit Go !


	11. Chapitre 11

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

le chapitre 11, rien de bien intéressant à mon goût mais il faut des chapitres de transition ! Et puis l'intéressant viendra dans les prochains chapitre, je dirais même le chapitre 12…

Chapitre 11 : 

            Aragorn était assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier de pierre, le regard vide et hagard. Il jouait machinalement avec sa magnifique épée mais toutes ses pensées convergeaient en un seul point. Il savait qu'Elrond et Gandalf feraient tout pour la sauver, mais cela serait-il suffisant ? Cette attente était insupportable. Une main se posa sur son épaule, surprit, il lâcha son épée qui tomba quelques marches plus bas avec un bruit sonore et métallique. Le château résonna quelques instants de ce bruit importun mais le silence reprit vite ses droits.

- Elle va bien… 

            Aragorn laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, il sentit l'étau qui enfermait son cœur se desserrer.

- En êtes-vous sur Gandalf ? demanda t-il néanmoins avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Cela a été difficile… Pénible…Mais Elrond l'a guérie… Enfin… 

- Quoi Gandalf ?! Qu' y a t-il ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les blessures des Spectres ne se referment jamais totalement. Elle sera marquée à jamais. 

- Je sais… Je peux aller la voir ? 

- Elle se repose mais elle ne va pas tarder à reprendre connaissance. 

Aragorn se releva, ramassa son épée et la remis dans son fourreau. Il regarda quelques secondes Gandalf.

- Gandalf… Merci de l'avoir sauvée… De nous avoir sauvés…Sans vous, nous serions tous morts… 

Aragorn saisit la main de Gandalf avec chaleur. Sa sœur était guérie, son vieil ami était vivant. Il se posait tant de questions.

- Vous saurez tout Aragorn, bientôt… 

Aragorn se dirigeait vers la chambre de Stalkia quand Gandalf l'arrêta.

- Aragorn… Arwen vous attendra ce soir, dans la cour Sud 

Aragorn parut un instant troublé et surpris. Elle était donc là…

- Allez voir votre sœur, elle a besoin de vous… 

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Aragorn disparut dans un couloir. Gandalf soupira puis descendit l'escalier. Il franchissait la dernière marche quand il fut assailli par Legolas.

- Comment va t-elle ?

Son regard azur exprimait l'inquiétude et la souffrance mais aussi l'espoir et l'impatience.

- Elle va bien… 

Le jeune elfe se sentit revivre, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage et , après avoir plus que remercié le vieux magicien, il s'élança dans l'escalier, manquant tout juste de bousculer celui-ci.

- Legolas ! 

Legolas qui avait déjà atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier s'arrêta. Il se retourna et fixa Gandalf d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'y a t-il ? 

- Je désirerais vous parler, quelques minutes… 

Le jeune elfe descendit avec légèreté les marches et se posta devant Gandalf.

- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire Gandalf.. Mais je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé… Je l'aime… 

- Je ne pourrais vous empêcher d'éprouver de tels sentiments mais faites attention… 

- Je sais Gandalf… Je sais…

Son regard refléta quelques secondes une profonde détresse. Il se retourna puis se dirigea avec un peu plus de calme vers la chambre de Stalkia.

**********

Aragorn regardait avec tendresse sa jeune sœur son visage candide avait retrouvé quelques couleurs et elle dormait paisiblement. Il lui prit la main et, repoussant délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait son front, lui murmura :

- Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez mêlée à tout cela… ? 

Stalkia s'agita et gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Elle paraissait si fragile. Aragorn entendit des pas légers derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Legolas, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, son regard se fit perçant. Il se leva et alla à la rencontre de l'elfe. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes puis Legolas rompit le silence :

- Nous devrions parler Aragorn…

- Et qu'allez-vous donc me dire ? Aragorn parlait calmement mais la lueur sauvage au fond de ses yeux trahissait les sentiments qui bouillonnaient dans son esprit. 

- Vous allez me dire que vous l'aimez… continua t-il. Mais avez-vous pensé aux problèmes de cette relation… Au futur… Aux sacrifices… ! 

La voix d'Aragorn s'était élevée au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec sa relation avec Arwen. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur ressente les même sentiments que lui.

- Aragorn ! Ce sacrifice me concerne uniquement ! . les yeux bleus de Legolas étincelaient et il faisait face à Aragorn de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas que Stalkia préférerait mourir plutôt que de vous voir renoncer à votre immortalité ! 

- Cela n'arrivera pas ! 

Le ton montait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Leur esprit n'était plus rationnel, leurs yeux flamboyaient et leur discussion commençait à prendre la tournure d'un sérieux règlement de compte. 

- ARRETEZ maintenant ! 

Legolas et Aragorn se turent subitement. Stalkia était devant eux, encore affaiblie, s'appuyant légèrement contre le mur mais bien déterminé à les arrêter.

- Stalkia… la voix de Legolas se fit douce et aimante.

- Vous ne devriez pas être debout… continua Aragorn en essayant de la reconduire vers son lit.

- Et vous, devriez-vous être sur le point de vous battre ? Aragorn, je sais que nous aurions du vous dire la vérité… Nous voulions vous éviter cette réaction. Je n'ai pas décidé cela, Legolas non plus… Je l'aime… 

Elle regarda avec amour Legolas et se rapprocha de lui. Aragorn regarda le jeune couple. Il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était à eux de décider de leurs vies. Mais il ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Il sentit sa colère fondre sous le regard de Stalkia.

- Legolas… Je me suis emporté… Je n'avais pas à… 

- Non Aragorn, j'ai également eu tort…  Je comprends ce que vous ressentez… 

Leur réconciliation naissante fut stoppée par l'arrivée impromptu d'Elrond. Sans avoir assisté à la scène, son esprit sage et perspicace avait tout de suite deviné le problème. Stalkia le regarda intensément, elle était fascinée par Elrond. Son visage sans age, ses yeux aciers ou se reflétait tout le savoir de ce monde, sa démarche majestueuse, son port royal. Il lui rappelait son père. Elrond sourit à Stalkia, chose exceptionnelle pour un être aussi taciturne, et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de reporter l'amour qu'elle portait à son défunt père pour le seigneur elfe. Sa voix grave et posée emplit la chambre :

- Je désirais vous voir… Tous les elfes de la Terre du Milieu ont répondu à mon appel… Leurs représentants seront là demain pour un Conseil… 

Il se tourna vers Legolas.

- Legolas, fils de Thranduil, vous représenterez naturellement les elfes de la foret Noire. Votre père m'a fait  savoir que désormais, vous aviez tous droits sur votre Communauté en cette période de troubles… 

Legolas acquiesça d'un imperceptible hochement de tête. Elrond se tourna vers Aragorn.

- Votre présence est bien sur indispensable. Le fils d'Arathorn se doit d'être là… 

Aragorn acquiesça lui aussi. Elrond s'approcha lentement de Stalkia.

- En tant que fille d'Arathorn et sœur d'Aragorn, vous représenterez aussi les Hommes… Elrond marqua une légère pause. Mais je désire et je vous demande de représenter les Elfes de l'Est… 

Les yeux de Stalkia s'agrandirent de surprise. Legolas et Aragorn parurent eux aussi stupéfaits.

- C'est impossible répondit-elle. Bien sur je les considère comme mon peuple, au même titre que le Gondor. Je me sens aussi elfe… Mais je n'ai pas le statut… 

- Le roi Eldrian vous a élevé, vous a transmis sa sagesse, lui qui n'avait pas de fils… Vous faites partie de la lignée royale des Elfes de Belferas… Et vous en êtes la dernière représentante. Pour leur mémoire, vous devez les représenter. 

Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent comme un ordre dans la tête de Stalkia. Elle s'était jurée de les venger. Elle devait le faire pour ne pas les oublier, jamais oublier ce qui s'était passé.

- Je vais le faire…Pour ma famille… 

- Bien , le Conseil aura lieu demain, dans la sale centrale, avant le coucher du Soleil… 

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors le Soleil commençait à décliner. 

- Aragorn, Legolas, vous vouliez parler à Gandalf et il vous attend… 

Les deux hommes, sentant qu'Elrond désirait être seul avec Stalkia, se retirèrent, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à la jeune femme.

Elrond regarda  Stalkia, celle-ci soutint son regard perçant même si elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère. Elle lui dit finalement :

- Je ne saurez assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait…

Elrond ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Vous êtes inquiète… 

- Oui… 

Tant de choses étaient arrivées en si peu de temps : la mort de sa famille, les retrouvailles avec son frère , sa découverte de l 'amour avec Legolas, le Conseil de demain. Et ce sentiment qui était en elle depuis l'attaque des Nazguls. Cette impression dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire…

- Mais il y a tant de choses… continua t-elle.

- Je comprends. 

Elrond comprit que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin, Stalkia ne se confierai pas tout de suite à lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Stalkia représentait pour lui, pour toute la communauté elfique. Les enfants d'Arathorn ont hélas la lourde tache de réparer la faute d'Isildur ils sont voués à cette quête malgré eux se dit-il.

- Vous désirez peut-être vous restaurer ou vous changer . demanda t-il.

Stalkia acquiesça, il s'était passé tant d'évènements qu'elle avait du mal à croire que cela faisait à peine une journée qu'elle été dans ce château. Maintenant qu'Elrond le lui rappelait, elle sentait son estomac la tirailler et désirait se laver.

- Restez ici, quelqu'un viendra… Reposez-vous ensuite… 

Sur ces mots, Elrond sortit. Stalkia alla s'asseoir sur le lit, lissant machinalement la magnifique draperie brodée qui le recouvrait. Quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Elrond que deux jeunes femmes elfes entrèrent dans la chambre. L'une tenait un plateau d'argent finement ciselé qui regorgeait de victuailles appétissantes et l'autres tenait apparemment des vêtements. Stalkia leurs adressa un sourire, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée avec des femmes et cette compagnie lui manquait. Elle leur parla, en elfique, et bientôt, une conversation animée débuta entre les trois femmes si différentes.  

_A suivre..._

Allez, encore un p'tit chapitre en ligne et puis je vais aller dormir moi… Dur dur… Merci de me lire !


	12. Chapitre 12

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Un p'tit chapitre pour se détendre… !

Chapitre 12 :    

            Le château était plongé dans l'obscurité quelques torches éclairaient l'escalier et les couloirs mais la pénombre enveloppait les moindres recoins d'une aura de mystère. Cependant, il régnait une atmosphère rassurante de sécurité. Le château était à l'abri des forces maléfiques, protégé par l'association puissante des magies elfiques. Deux ombres se déplacèrent dans le château l'une grande et élancée, se mouvant avec l'assurance d'un félin, se dirigea vers l'escalier et gravit d'un pas léger les innombrables marches. L'autre se dirigea lentement vers la partie sud du château.

            Legolas passa devant la chambre de Stalkia, il s'arrêta devant la porte, semblant hésiter. Il continua son chemin mais après avoir fait quelques pas, il s'arrêta de nouveau, réfléchi quelques secondes et rebroussa chemin. Il poussa doucement et discrètement la lourde porte, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il la réveillerait doucement… Il s'approcha à pas feutrés du lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La chambre était entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité et même avec sa vue d'elfe, il avait du mal à discerner les meubles de la pièce. Il s'agenouilla près du lit, repoussa les couvertures mais là, surprise… Il n'y avait personne. Ou était-elle ? Profondément désappointé et dépité, il se releva, regardant autour de lui. La chambre était calme, son regard s'attarda sur le rideau légèrement transparent. Une légère brise le faisait danser et virevolter. Il se souleva et Legolas vit une silhouette sur le balcon. Il s'approcha, écarta le voile et ne put réprimer un gémissement d'admiration et de plaisir. Elle était là, accoudée sur la rambarde du balcon. La Lune la baignait de sa douce lumière argentée, donnant un aspect nacré à sa peau. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soie, vaporeuse et irréelle, dévoilant ses épaules et son décolleté. La robe allait parfaitement bien à son corps mince et élancé elle retombait gracieusement jusqu'à terre, cachant ce que Legolas voulait découvrir. Elle était fermée par un lacet qui se croisait dans son dos, jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevé, retenus par une lanière argentée, dévoilant sa nuque blanche. Legolas ne put se retenir davantage, il s'approcha silencieusement de Stalkia, pensant déjà au goût sucré de sa peau et à son toucher velouté. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, ses muscles tendus, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il l'enlaça avec délicatesse, comme on touche une fleur fragile. Stalkia eut un léger sursaut elle sentit les lèvres de Legolas dans son cou. Il l'embrassait délicatement, couvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau de doux baisers. Il embrassa ses épaules puis remonta vers sa nuque, mordillant tendrement la chair si délicate. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Stalkia, elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir. Elle se tourna lentement, les yeux brillants d'émotions, le souffle court. Legolas, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était si belle, il la désirait tellement… Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs lèvres fusionnant, leurs langues s'entrelaçant. Legolas promenait ses longues mains sur le corps de Stalkia, l'effleurant à peine mais sentant les courbes parfaites de son corps vibrant. Stalkia sentait son torse musclé contre son corps, elle lui massait délicatement la nuque et sentait ses muscles se détendre. Ils s'écartèrent quelques secondes, leurs yeux exprimant le même amour, leur esprit désirant la même chose. Stalkia commença à déboutonner la fine chemise aux reflets argentée de Legolas. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Legolas lui saisit les mains, embrassa le bout de ses doigts, l'intérieur de ses paumes. Elle continua de défaire sa chemise. Un à un, les boutons de nacres sautèrent. Arrivé au dernier, la chemise s'ouvrit, découvrant le torse élancé et musclé de l'elfe. La chemise glissa sur ses épaules son corps était parfaitement dessiné, ses muscles fins n'en étaient pas moins puissants. Elle passa ses mains sur ses pectoraux puis effleura ses abdominaux, le sentant frémir sous ses caresses. Elle sentit ses doigts agiles s'affairer dans son dos, dénouant la fine lanière. Tout en l'embrassant, il défit lentement le lacet, l'ôtant trous par trous. La robe glissa à terre dans un bruissement. Elle était entièrement nue, entièrement à lui. Il l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur, la sentant de plus en plus réceptive à ses baisers. Il l'a regarda à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu foncé, presque noir et brûlaient de désir. Il enleva la lanière de sa chevelure, libérant la vague de ses cheveux blonds qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Il l'embrassa encore. Les derniers vêtements de Legolas tombèrent sur le sol. Plus rien ne le séparait du corps de Stalkia, il sentait sa douce chaleur, son odeur. Stalkia, lui prenant la main, l'entraîna dans la chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le vaste lit, tremblante d'émotion et Legolas vint la rejoindre. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient et Stalkia, envahie par des ondes de sensations voluptueuses, s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras. Legolas caressa longuement son corps, souhaitant en découvrir les moindres parties puis, avec une douceur et une tendresse exquise, lui fit l'amour pendant le restant de la nuit.

**********

            Le Soleil se levait la chambre devenait de plus en plus claire. Legolas, heureux et complètement détendu était allongé sur le dos. Il tourna la tête et contempla le corps endormi blotti contre lui. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et se tourna légèrement. Le drap fin et léger glissa le long de son corps. Elle frissonna et se lova un peu plus contre lui. Legolas ramena le drap sur ses épaules. Il écarta ensuite les quelques mèches qui masquaient son visage, découvrant ses lèvres rouges qu'il se retint de ne pas embrasser. Elle dormait si bien… Elle souriait et Legolas aurait bien aimé savoir quel était son rêve.  Elle s'agita, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Stalkia ouvrit légèrement les yeux, se demandant ou elle était. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de se réveiller dans un lit moelleux avec des draps fins et propres… Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Legolas. Elle se souleva légèrement sur un coude et Legolas l'attirant, ils s'embrassèrent. Elle repensa à la nuit passée et ce souvenir la fit frissonner de plaisir. Elle se souvint de ses baisers passionnés, de leurs corps en sueur et de la sensation si agréable du poids de son corps sur le sien. Son regard trahit ses pensées et Legolas la regarda en esquissant un petit sourire. Il lui parla en elfique, lui disant encore combien il l'aimait. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis Stalkia se redressa, s'étira et s'assit en tailleur. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'il parte mais elle lui dit : 

- Il faudrait peut-être que vous…

            Legolas lui caressait le dos, il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre envie de se lever. Il se redressa lui aussi, se colla derrière elle et lui murmura :

- En êtes-vous sur… 

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis sa nuque. Stalkia sentit sa volonté fondre sous ses baisers si tendre. Legolas allait s'emparer de sa bouche quand elle lui dit :

- Je crois que cela vaudrait mieux…

Legolas parut un instant déçu mais à l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait aisément les surprendre, son ardeur se calma.

- Vous avez raison…

Il se leva, se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements puis s'habilla. Il revint ensuite vers le lit, embrassa Stalkia brièvement puis sortit. Stalkia se laissa tomber sur le dos, ramenant le drap sur elle. Maintenant que Legolas était parti, elle ressentait à nouveau cette angoisse qui la tenaillait. Elle appréhendait le Conseil de ce soir. Elle se leva à son tour et mit une des robes qu'Elrond lui avait offertes. L'autre était destinée pour le Conseil, elle la mettrai plus tard. Elle se rassit sur le lit, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se perdit dans ses pensées.

_A suivre..._

Allez je vais me coucher… J'espère que ça vous plais… Moi je me suis bien éclatée avec ce chapitre ! Qui entre parenthèses n'apporte rien a l'histoire mais qui était sympathique à écrire !

Allez, la suite dans quelques jours si vous y tenez vraiment !


	13. Chapitre 13

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 13 :

            La journée avait  passé comme un éclair. Le temps passait et Stalkia, impuissante, ne pouvait le retenir. Les heures s'étaient égrenées comme des secondes et le Conseil était proche. La blessure de Stalkia était guérie mais elle ressentait parfois encore une sourde douleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Aragorn et Legolas avaient remarqué son trouble : elle essayait de paraître calme et légèrement insouciante pour ne pas les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà mais la lueur au fond de ses yeux trahissait la peur primitive qui la tenait. Legolas et Aragorn avaient retrouvé leur relation passée quoi que celle-ci était encore teintée d'une légère retenue… Ils étaient aussi tous les deux tendus par le Conseil. Celui-ci leur rappelait celui qui s'était réuni à Fondcombe. Ce jour leur paraissait tellement lointain et effacé. La Communauté était désormais dissoute : Frodon et Sam était en Mordor et Merry et Pippin étaient heureusement sains et saufs. Elrond les avait informés sur leur rencontre extraordinaire avec Sylverbarbe. De ce nouveau Conseil dépendait tant de choses… Un peu avant le couché du Soleil, Stalkia se retira dans sa chambre. Legolas allait la suivre mais Aragorn le retint :

- Laissez la… Elle a besoin d'être seule… 

- Je sais… Mais je n'aime pas la savoir isolée, pensant à toutes ses choses… 

            Les deux hommes s'assirent. Ils se turent quelques instants, réfléchissant par quel moyen ils pourraient l'aider. Aragorn rompit le silence :

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant… Ne serait-ce l'aimer et la protéger… 

            Il regarda l'elfe, celui-ci ne répondit pas mais son regard exprimait clairement qu'il était du même avis. Aragorn continua :

- Le Conseil approche… Allez vous préparer… 

Legolas acquiesça et partit vers sa  chambre. Aragorn l'imita, le Soleil déclinait, le Conseil commencerait bientôt.

**********

Le Soleil se couchait ses rayons orangés donnaient un reflet mordoré à la pierre et à la végétation. Six chevaux arrivèrent au château, leurs pelages luisant d'écume. Six elfes encapuchonnés aux silhouettes longilignes descendirent avec légèreté de leurs montures. Un elfe s'avança en tête et les cinq autre le suivirent d'une attitude empreinte de respect.

**********

            Aragorn Legolas et Gimli étaient dans la salle centrale, attendant la venue des représentant. Ils avaient tous revêtu des habits propres et correspondant à leur statut d'homme, d'elfe ou de nain. Gimli arpentait la salle circulaire. Il ne paraissait pas très ravi de se retrouver prochainement entouré par des elfes inconnus. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il explorait la vaste salle. Celle-ci était dallée par de minuscules éclats de mosaïque dans des tons ocres et or. Elle baignait dans une douce lueur ambrée : de nombreuses ouvertures ornées d'arabesques et de gravures laissaient entrer la lumière et donnaient sur les jardins automnales. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Fondcombe : le même aspect intemporel, comme si les âges n'avaient aucune prise sur elle, la même impression de gravité. Douze sièges étaient disposés en cercle et deux d'entre eux étaient légèrement à l'écart et se démarquaient des autres par leurs gravures encore plus belle et plus fines. Les six elfes pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la salle. Gimli arrêta son inspection et se posta à côté de Legolas. Son regard signifiait clairement que la moindre remarque déplacée de la part des elfes ne serrait pas tolérée… L'elfe de tête s'arrêta devant les trois hommes et les regarda quelques secondes. Ils ne pouvaient voir de qui il s'agissait et Gimli allait bientôt faire une remarque pour que l'inconnu dévoile son identité. L'elfe abaissa alors son capuchon et les trois hommes eurent devant eux la lumineuse Galadriel. Son visage était toujours aussi beau et ses yeux bleus et profonds les sondèrent. Les trois hommes étaient stupéfaits, la Dame de Lumière devait rejoindre les Havres-Gris. Ils pensaient tous ne plus la revoir car elle quittait la Terre du Milieu à tout jamais. La souhait le plus cher de Gimli s'était réalisé : revoir une dernière fois la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu et qu'il aimait. Elle regarda Aragorn et lui dit de sa voix profonde :

- Nos chemins se croisent à nouveau… Et personne n'aurait pu le prévoir… 

- Votre présence exceptionnelle nous rend profondément heureux… Soyez la bienvenue… . Il la salua avec respect puis regarda derrière elle les silhouette encapuchonnée. laissez moi saluer les représentants de la Communauté elfique de la Terre du Milieu… 

Les cinq elfes découvrirent leurs visages. Aragorn et Gimli reconnurent certaines personnes présentes au Conseil de Fondcombe et Legolas d'anciennes connaissances. Les salutations teintées de formalisme pour Aragorn et Gimli furent plus chaleureuses envers l'archer. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, prenant des nouvelles de leurs communautés respectives. Aragorn parlait avec la Reine des elfes et Gimli la contemplait intensément, insensible au regards plus ou moins évocateurs des elfes. Legolas avait remarqué les coups d'œil hautains de certains elfes. Ils n'iraient pas plus loin Gimli était désormais un ami qui lui était cher, ses préjugés envers les nains avaient disparus. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent, Elrond venait d'apparaître. Il salua Galadriel puis de sa voix grave et profonde, s'adressa à l'assemblée :

- Elfes de la Terre du Milieu, bienvenue… Je sais à quel prix vous êtes ici et ce Conseil est de la plus haute importance. 

Il s'arrêta de parler, scrutant les personnes présentes. Il leurs fit alors signe de s'asseoir : 

- Asseyez-vous…

Elrond et Galadriel s'assirent sur les deux sièges faisant face à l'assemblée. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et les cinq autres elfes s'installèrent également. Gandalf et Stalkia n'étaient pas là et les deux sièges vides suscitaient les interrogations. Un elfe aux cheveux bruns pris la parole :

- Seigneur Elrond, deux sièges demeurent inoccupés… Quand… 

Sa question fût stoppée par l'arrivée de Gandalf et Stalkia. Stalkia s'apprêtait à descendre quand Gandalf était venu lui parler. Elle paraissait légèrement confuse de susciter tant de question par son retard. Elle ne désirait pas se faire remarquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Gandalf était entièrement vêtu de blanc, il se dégageait toujours de sa personne cette aura mystérieuse de force, renforcée par la lumière qui émanait de lui. Cependant, cette aura était légèrement éclipsé par la jeune femme à son bras. Les cinq elfes connaissaient Gandalf mais leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Stalkia. Qui était cette étrangère ? Un murmure mêlé d'admiration et d'interrogation parcourut l'assemblée. Stalkia les regarda timidement et sa main agrippa plus fermement le bras du magicien. Elle croisa les regards d'Aragorn et de Legolas et, sous la tendresse de leurs regards, se sentit plus confiante. Elle leva plus fièrement la tête et se redressa. Legolas sentit son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle n'avait rein à envier aux Princesses elfes, elle marchait avec grâce et son maintien était celui d'une reine. Elle était vêtu d'une robe de velours bleu nuit qui rehaussait et qui contrastait avec son teint de porcelaine. Mais tout lui allait parfaitement et Legolas ne put s'empêcher de penser à la beauté de son corps, quand aucuns artifices ne le dissimulait. Sa peau était la plus belle des soieries. Autour de son coup brillait le pendentif brisé, elle ne s'en séparait jamais et un diadème d'argent, symbole de la royauté elfique, lui ceignait le front. Les cinq elfes se posaient des questions et même Galadriel semblait perplexe. Ils ne savaient que penser. Elle n'était pas une elfe, comment pouvait-elle arborer la couronne elfique ? Elrond coupa court à leurs interrogations :

- Je vous présente Stalkia… Fille d'Arathorn, élevée par le défunt roi Eldrian et Reine de Belferas et des elfes de l'Est. 

le murmure d'admiration fit place à un bourdonnement  puis à un grondement de surprise et de colère. Un elfe aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux d'un vert chatoyant se leva vivement :

- Elrond ! Comment peut-elle prétendre à un tel titre ? Je ne sais par quels artifices elle a pu vous tromper mais cela est impossible ! Elle appartient à la race des hommes rajouta t-il avec dédain.

Legolas et Aragorn se levèrent d'un même bond mais ce fut Legolas qui devança Aragorn :

- Vestrial ! Oseriez vous mettre en doute la sagesse et la sagacité du Seigneur Elrond ainsi que la parole de la sœur de l'héritier du trône du Gondor ? 

Ses yeux azur brillaient d'une rage froide et contenue. Il connaissait et n'avait jamais très apprécié cet elfe, souverain de son peuple depuis peu de temps.

Le roi Vestrial s'apprêtait à répondre des paroles cinglantes. Les elfes étrangers s'étaient aussi levés mais ne savait quel camp choisir. La main d'Aragorn effleura le manche de son épée mais il se repentit aussitôt de ce geste. Le recours à la violence ne ferrait qu'envenimer la situation et ne résoudrait pas cette dispute orageuse. Elrond jeta un regard à Stalkia. Celle-ci tremblait, agitée par des mouvements convulsifs, les yeux mi-clos, elle semblait être dans un autre monde. Galadriel s'approcha vivement d'elle, elle connaissait le mal qui la rongeait. Elle lui prit la tête dans ses douces et fines mains et lui parla en elfique. La réaction de Stalkia fut immédiate, elle sursauta et inspira profondément, comme si elle avait manqué de se noyer. Haletante, elle regarda autour d'elle, vit Galadriel puis toutes les personnes debout, prête à se battre. Elle sentait le mal parcourir la salle, elle le sentait s'insinuer dans ses veines. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à Elrond et à Gandalf. Celui qui avait déjà essayer de rétablir l'ordre, brandit son bâton et d'une voix caverneuse et menaçante, avec l'aide des éléments ordonna le silence. Ils se turent tous, effrayés par l'obscurité qui avait enveloppé la pièce et par le vent déchaîné qui soufflait. Chaque traits du visage de Gandalf était animé par une fureur glacée. Il baissa son bâton et, aussi subitement qu'ils s'étaient déchaînés, les éléments se calmèrent. Elrond se leva et regarda sévèrement l'assemblée. Galadriel fit de même et, sous les regards combinés des trois puissantes personnes, tous se sentir frémir.

- Vestrial ! Asseyez-vous ! ordonna Elrond.

Le jeune roi n'osa contester et se rassit, imité par les autres elfes. Legolas et Aragorn n'attendirent pas l'ordre d'Elrond, ils se rassirent et essayèrent de retrouver leur calme. Gimli s'était lui aussi levé et avait pris la défense de Stalkia, connaissant cette attitude des elfes envers les autres races. Il se rassit néanmoins après avoir regardé Gandalf.

- Je pensais que l'importance de ce Conseil aurait pu vous éviter de tenir de tels propos continua Elrond. Dans le climat actuel, la cohésion entre les peuples de la Terre du Milieu est indispensable ! 

Un elfe qui était présent au Conseil de Fondcombe prit la parole :

- Votre précédent Conseil a formé la Communauté de l'Anneau. Vous désiriez unir elfes, hommes, nains et… hobbits, les semi-hommes. Mais quant est il maintenant ? la Communauté a été corrompue et dissoute… Deux hobbits sont en Mordor mais accompliront-ils leur quête ? L'alliance a échoué Elrond… 

- Vous avez tort » répliqua Gimli. L'alliance entre hommes, elfes et nains subsiste continua t-il en regardant Aragorn et Legolas.

- Gimli, fils de Gloin a raison. L'alliance entre les nains et les elfes renaît et celle entre hommes et elfes ne sera bientôt que plus forte. » Il regarda Aragorn puis Stalkia et Legolas. « L'union de nos peuples est essentielle. Sauron va revenir et le traître Saroumane prépare une armée, une armée de millions de soldats sanguinaires et sans pitié prête à attaquer le Gondor et toute la Terre du Milieu. Toutes les terres seront dévastées, personne ne sera à l'abris nulle part… Tout deviendra stérile, tout ne sera que chaos, tout ne sera que Ténèbres… Unissez-vous ou périssez… 

Un profond silence suivit ces paroles. Les elfes étaient en proie à un sérieux dilemme. Ils pensaient tous rejoindre les Havres-Gris mais seraient- ils à l'abris là bas ? Devaient-ils au contraire combattre comme ils l'avaient fait des millénaires auparavant au côté d'Isildur ?Un elfe aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleus, lointainement apparenté à Legolas décida de parler :

- Dès que Sauron aura sous sa sombre emprise toute la Terre du Milieu, il souhaitera étendre son pouvoir… Sa soif de domination ne sera jamais rassasiée… Même les Havres-Gris ne seront plus à l'abris… 

Il se leva et s'approcha d'Elrond et de Galadriel. 

- Je protègerai cette terre comme je l'ai déjà fait à vos côtés seigneur Elrond. 

Un deuxième elfe se leva :

- Mon armée est à votre service… 

Deux elfes se concertèrent puis dirent :

- Nous combinerons nos forces et nous vaincrons Sauron, une fois pour toute. 

Seul le roi Vestrial avait gardé le silence. Son front était barré d'un pli d'inquiétude et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

Elrond reprit la parole :

- Ensemble, nous vaincrons le Seigneur des Ténèbres  mais le temps presse, vous devez vous hâter, retourner à votre royaume et préparer votre armée. 

Les quatre rois elfes acquiescèrent, ils saluèrent Elrond et Galadriel ainsi que le reste des personnes. Avant de partir, ils se retournèrent une dernière fois et adressèrent le salut destiné aux rois elfiques à Stalkia. Celle-ci, la gorge nouée et les yeux brillant leur rendit leur salut en leurs adressant un de ses magnifiques sourires. Galadriel et Elrond se regardèrent puis  la reine des elfes s'approcha de Stalkia :

- je désirerai m'entretenir avec vous, reine de Belferas. 

Stalkia, comme ensorcelée par les yeux de la Dame de Lumière acquiesça et la suivit. L'air grave de Galadriel annonçait clairement l'importance de cette entrevue. Les deux femmes sortirent de la salle, laissant les hommes entre eux. Il ne restait plus comme représentant que le roi Vestrial. Elrond semblait vouloir leur demander ou leur dire une chose très importante. L'obscurité était de plus en plus marquée, le Soleil avait presque complètement disparut et la salle du conseil s'assombrissait. Après avoir jeté un regard à Elrond, Gandalf murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt, des milliers de lumières s'échappèrent de son bâton et restèrent en suspension dans les airs, éclairant les six hommes. La lumière bleutée accentuait la gravité des visages et tous attendaient, tendus, la révélation d'Elrond. 

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapitre 14

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 14 :

            Aragorn Legolas Gimli et Vestrial regardaient avec attention le Seigneur elfe. Seul Gandalf paraissait connaître les intentions d'Elrond il s'était posté à côté de lui, l'air grave et solennel. Vestrial avait été prêt à partir la remarque cinglante de Legolas ainsi que les paroles glacées d'Elrond à son égard l'avaient profondément blessé. Depuis quand deux elfes se liguaient contre l'un des leurs pour protéger une humaine ? Il avait cependant décider de ravaler son amour propre car la situation l'exigeait. Il ne voulait mettre son peuple en danger mais il était prêt à faire don de sa personne. Il s'agita sur son siège : l'impatience était un de ses traits de caractère le plus marqué et Elrond avait cette faculté de ralentir le temps, de le faire paraître plus long qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elrond rompit enfin ce silence insoutenable :

- Les forces combinées des hommes et des elfes seront capables de ralentir l'étendue de l'emprise de Sauron sur la Terre du Milieu mais pas de l'arrêter. Elrond s'arrêta de parler et scruta les visages des quatre hommes. Leur air apparemment calme et impassible l'incita à continuer. Le seul moyen d'empêcher le retour de Sauron est tout d'abord d'arrêter la folie destructrice de son plus fidèle serviteur… Je vous demande d'accompagner Gandalf le Blanc en Isengard afin d'y trouver le traître Saroumane et de le traîner devant ceux qu'il a trahi… L'Anneau l'a corrompu et il a bafoué l'autorité qui lui était conférée… 

- Saroumane déshonore les pouvoirs qui nous ont été donnés à nous les magiciens continua Gandalf. Son aliénation l'a rendu plus fort, plus impressionnant… 

- Mais vous êtes désormais Gandalf le Blanc intervint Aragorn Les pouvoirs que vous possédiez étant Gris se sont accrus, vous pouvez rivaliser avec lui, le combattre… 

- Mais Saroumane est désormais sous la sombre emprise et le Noir est hélas plus puissant que le Blanc… répondit Gandalf Mais il n'est pas invincible… L'Anneau le trahira comme il a déjà trahit tous ceux qui avaient vu en son cœur le pouvoir éternel… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'acceptera pas longtemps la présence d'un allié, aussi puissant soit-il, car il n'a besoin de personne… 

- Je vous accompagnerai Gandalf… dit Gimli Le Tombeau de la Moria est l'œuvre de Saroumane et de ces créatures… Je lui ferai payer ce qu'il a fait à mon peuple… Qu'il s'attende aux représailles d'un des derniers nains vivants et courageux… ! 

- Mon arc est et sera toujours à votre service Gandalf… Vous pouvez compter sur mon aide sur le long chemin qui mène à l'Isengard et dans l'antre du Traître… dit Legolas.

            Vestrial prit alors la parole. Il était difficile de distinguer la véritable nature de ses sentiments :

- le courage du Maître nain est admirable et celui de Legolas ainsi que ses capacité guerrières sont depuis longtemps reconnues. Mais cela ne sera pas suffisant pour pénétrer en Isengard. Cet endroit est démoniaque, il grouille d'orques et autres créatures plus immondes les une que les autres… La Tour se trouve au centre d'un lieu gardé par des milliers d'Orques. Comment pourrions nous y pénétrer ?

- Vous devez savoir que désormais, le chantier infernal de l'Isengard n'est plus. Les arbres de Fangorn accompagnées des deux hobbits ont fait céder le barrage, inondant l'Isengard. Mais Saroumane est encore dans sa Tour et prépare la renaissance de son œuvre. Vous devez vous hâter car les Orques reviendront plus nombreux et votre tâche n'en sera que plus difficile les informa Elrond.

- Nous n'avons même pas besoin de réfléchir » continua Aragorn « Nous vous avons toujours suivi Gandalf et nous vous suivront en Isengard pour vous aider dans votre tâche… 

            Legolas et Gimli acquiescèrent et, se levant, s'approchèrent avec Aragorn de Gandalf. Vestrial réfléchit un bref instant :

- Je n'ai pu vous apporter l'aide de mon peuple, réduit et affaibli par cette guerre, mais je souhaite vous apporter mon aide Gandalf le Blanc. Que celle-ci soit insignifiante ou précieuse, elle vous accompagnera… 

            Il s'approcha lui aussi de Gandalf sous les regards plus ou moins révélateur des autres hommes. Gimli doutait qu'il puisse un jour se lier d'amitié avec cet elfe arrogant, qui était aux antipodes de Legolas. Elrond et Legolas qui le connaissaient eurent la même pensée. Il était brave mais son caractère fier était imprévisible et incernable. Ils devaient cependant lui accorder leur confiance car son aide pouvait changer bien des choses.

                        - Bien fit Elrond en regardant la nouvelle Communauté Vous partirez  demain à l'aube, de nouvelles armes et des équipement vous seront remis. Allez maintenant vous reposer tant qu'il est encore temps… Je vous attendrai au lever du Soleil dans cette même salle. 

            Les quatre hommes acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle, laissant Gandalf et Elrond qui devaient encore parler. Ils étaient à peine sorti que Gandalf allait les appeler, pour une ultime recommandation.

- Laissez Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas y ont déjà pensé… lui dit Elrond. Nous devons aussi parler d'elle… 

  Après avoir dit bonsoir à ses amis, Gimli se dirigea vers sa chambre. Vestrial les salua d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête puis partit dans une direction opposée. Aragorn et Legolas se retrouvèrent alors seuls.

- Legolas… Stalkia ne doit pas savoir… 

- Oui Aragorn, j'allais vous le dire… 

- Je ne la verrais pas après son entrevue avec Galadriel… Mais elle viendra sûrement vous voir… Empêchez la de se douter de quelque chose… Faîtes qu'elle ne nous voit pas partir… C'est trop dangereux… 

- Je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas mêler à tout cela, qu'elle n'en sache rien… Je me demande ce que Galadriel est en train de lui dire, leur conversation est loin d'être finie… Mais je m'empêche d'entendre leurs murmures qui doivent rester secrets… 

Aragorn aurait aimé savoir de quoi les femmes parlaient mais il ne pouvait demander à Legolas de se servir de ses dons à de pareils fins. Il lui dit bonsoir, avec un peu plus de chaleur que la veille, puis monta se coucher. L'elfe ne tarda pas à l'imiter et, s'allongeant sur les draps fins, laissa son esprit rêver, souhaitant la venue de celle qu'il aimait.

**********

Stalkia suivait Galadriel dans le labyrinthe des couloirs du château  la Dame de Lumière était semblable à un ange. Elle marchait avec tant de légèreté que ses pieds semblaient ne pas toucher le sol et sa peau émettait une pâle lumière scintillante. A chacun de ses pas, une minuscule lumière s'échappait de ses mains et restait en suspension dans les airs. Stalkia était éblouie par la Reine des elfes et elle n'était pas loin de penser que si Galadriel lui demandait quelque chose, elle le ferait sans contester. Elle ne pouvait expliquer d'ou venait cet attrait magique que Galadriel exerçait sur toutes créatures. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans les jardins et se retrouvèrent sous un vaste kiosque. Celui-ci semblait avoir été oublié et le lierre et la vigne avaient étendu leur prise sur toute la pierre, créant un lieux mystérieux mais ou l'on se sentait en sécurité, protégé par l'alliance de ces deux éléments. Galadriel était la seule à connaître cet endroit et même Elrond ignorait son existence. Elle fit signe à Stalkia de s'asseoir. Celle-ci était mal à l'aise, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil mais fut étonnée par le contact de la pierre. Celle-ci normalement glacée était d'une agréable tiédeur et Stalkia sentait une douce chaleur monter le long de son corps. Elle se détendit légèrement et inspira profondément. Galadriel la regardait attentivement, elle n'avait aucun mal à lire dans son esprit un esprit étonnamment pur pour une humaine. Elle sondait les profondeurs de son âme. Elle en savait sur Stalkia plus que Stalkia en connaissait sur sa propre personne. Elle savait tout ce qui reposait sur ses épaules, qu'elle était l'Elue malgré elle et sans le savoir. Mais elle ne désirait pas lui parler pour l'informer de sa quête qui ne lui serait révélée que le moment venu.

- Vous avez peur Stalkia, peur d'une chose que vous ne connaissez pas, que vous ne maîtrisez pas et dont vous n'arrivez pas à définir la nature exacte… 

- … Oui… Cela a commencé à la mort… à la mort de ma famille… 

- Non Stalkia, cela s'est accru  lors du massacre des elfes de l'Est… Cela s'est révélé plus tôt, lors de votre séparation avec votre propre peuple et Aragorn… la contredit Galadriel

Stalkia se perdit dans ses pensées… Oui, c'était vrai.

- Vous avez raison lui répondit Stalkia.Et depuis l'attaque des Nazgûls, cela se manifeste de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus violemment…

- Vous essayez de lutter, mais essayez de penser que ce don pourrait être profitable… 

- Comment ?… J'ai vu ma famille se faire tuer deux fois… La première était une vision et la deuxième était réelle… J'aurai pu éviter le massacre mais j'ai refusé d'y croire et je suis arrivée trop tard… ils baignaient dans leur sang… Certains avaient été dévorés… J'aurai pu les prévenir, c'est de ma faute… 

Stalkia sentit la vague de larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler affluer.  Elle éclata en sanglots, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Elle ne pouvait plus faire comme ci cela n'existait pas.

- Stalkia, cette vision vous a sauvé… Si vous aviez été là, vous seriez morte… Ce n'est pas votre faute… Personne n'aurait pu supporter une telle vision… Personne n'aurait pu empêcher le massacre… Mais maintenant, vous pouvez contrôler votre don… Je peux même accroître votre pouvoir… 

Stalkia mit quelques instants à se calmer. Elle essuya ses larmes puis fixa Galadriel.

- Pourquoi l'accroître alors qu'il n'apporte que souffrance et désespoir… ? 

- Le mal dont vous avez été témoin ou victime s'est insinué dans votre esprit, rendant votre don sombre et lourd… Mais vous savez que lorsque vous êtes heureuse, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, alors les visions sont plus douces et plus faciles à supporter… 

- … Oui, quand j'ai retrouvé Aragorn, leur intensité s'est mis à décroître… Puis avec Legolas, elles avaient presque totalement disparues… Je n'ai pu prévoir l'attaque des Nazgûls… 

- Vous ne pourrez jamais tout prévoir mais votre don de clairvoyance est presque illimité… Laissez moi l'accroître et ôter le mal qui persiste en vous… Vous pourrez voir plus de choses, plus clairement…

- Cela ne pourra qu'aider les autres… 

- Et vous aussi. Mais sachez qu'un don, tel qu'il soit, n'est jamais facile à porter et certaines visions seront encore pénibles… Vous souffrirez parfois… 

- J'accepte, cela ne pourrait être pire qu'aujourd'hui… 

Galadriel s'approcha de Stalkia, lui saisit les mains et la regarda. Elle se mit à parler en elfique, d'une voix monocorde et sans timbre. Stalkia se sentit aspiré par les profondeurs de son regard  sans pouvoir résister.  Son corps devint léger comme une plume, elle sentit le mal qui l'oppressait s'évaporer peu à peu . Elle sentit une force s'insinuer dans ses veines, dans tout son corps. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien , les mains de Galadriel devenaient brûlantes mais elle ne pouvait les ôter des siennes. Les deux femmes étaient enveloppées d'une lumière blanche et éclatante. Leurs chevelures ondulaient autour de leurs visages et leurs peaux  avaient pris un teint surnaturel. Galadriel  se détacha alors de Stalkia, la lumière cessa. Stalkia était épuisée mais se sentait légère et libérée.

- Allez vous reposer Stalkia, vous en avez besoin… Suivez les lumières, elles vous conduiront jusqu'à votre chambre… 

Stalkia remercia et jeta un dernier regard à la Dame de Lumière puis sortit du kiosque. Quand elle fut dehors, elle eut un léger sursaut : sa perception du monde était totalement différente. Galadriel l'observait et connaissait la cause de ce frisson. Car ce que Stalkia ignorait, c'était qu'en retirant le mal de son corps, Galadriel lui avait transmis une infime partie de ses propres capacités elfiques. De ce fait, l'ouie et la vue de Stalkia étaient désormais plus fines, comme celle des elfes. Restait encore à savoir si ce don de Galadriel était intentionnel ou pas…

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapitre 15

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 15 :

            Stalkia s'écroula sur son lit, elle était épuisée et ne sentait plus son corps endolori. Elle avait suivi les lumières à travers le château elle avait cru voir, à un moment, une ombre qui l'observait mais elle avait continué son chemin, trop lasse pour vérifier de quoi il s'agissait. L'ombre s'était évanouie, ne laissant aucunes traces de son passage mais durant quelques secondes, deux éclats verts l'avaient intensément observé. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle avait machinalement ôté sa magnifique robe et en avait revêtu une plus légère pour dormir. Mais maintenant qu'elle était allongée, le sommeil la fuyait. Il s'était passé tant de choses en si peu de temps qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout relater dans son esprit. La chambre lui paraissait plus claire, sans doute car c'était la peine Lune. Elle regardait le plafond, elle ne se souvenait pas que les moulures et les gravures étaient aussi fines et belles. Elle se détendit, essayant de laisser son esprit se libérer. Elle allait s'assoupir quand elle eut soudain une étrange impression : comme si son esprit l'avait un instant abandonné, pour se mêler à la nuit. Elle s'était senti étrangement bien durant ce bref instant mais cela était nouveau et légèrement effrayant. Elle se redressa. Serait-il possible que Galadriel… ? Elle avait toujours eu une vue et une ouïe au-dessus des hommes. Elle avait été obligé de considérablement les développer quand elle vivait chez les elfes  afin de ne pas paraître inférieure. Mais là, elle voyait mieux, entendait mieux… Elle possédait une partie des qualités des elfes… Galadriel les lui avait transmises, elle en était sure. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Elle se leva, elle voulait ne plus penser à cela, elle ne désirait pas rester seule. Elle sortit de sa chambre. Les couloirs étaient entièrement plongés dans l'obscurité et il y régnait un profond silence. Elle n'avait aucune torche, aucune lumière. Elle marchait à tâtons ses premiers pas furent hésitants puis suivant le mur avec ses mains elle se déplaça silencieusement avec plus d'assurance. Elle comptait les portes, savait ou aller. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte de bois noir. Elle ne s'était pas trompée… Elle l'ouvrit doucement, pénétra dans une chambre puis la referma derrière elle.

- Je vous attendais…             

Stalkia sursauta, Legolas avait cette faculté de la surprendre tout le temps. Elle ne pouvait faire de même, sachant combien il était difficile de surprendre un elfe. Un rayon de Lune éclairait le lit , Stalkia vit Legolas , appuyé sur un coude. Il la regardait de ses yeux de chat, de ses étonnants yeux bleus que Stalkia adorait. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau, il avait toujours ce léger sourire énigmatique. Elle s'approcha du lit, il essaya de la saisir, elle esquiva sa main. Il parut étonné, son sourire s'accentua, il se rallongea, la scrutant d'un air interrogateur. Stalkia ne pouvait résister à ce sourire, elle se rapprocha et Legolas l'attira délicatement contre lui. Elle le regarda, plongeant son regard dans le sien, souhaitant qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, souhaitant lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Elle ressentait tellement de sentiments inexplicables par la parole. Legolas avait perçu un changement dans ses yeux. Ils étaient plus profonds, plus mystérieux, une étrange lueur s'était ravivée au fond de ses prunelles.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais regardé ainsi lui dit Legolas.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé… 

            Legolas détourna le regard, elle ne pouvait savoir… Il sentit une vague d'appréhension le nouer. Non, c'est impossible se dit-il, qui aurait pu la prévenir. Stalkia sentit une légère tension dans le comportement de l'elfe. Elle n'allait pas lui parler maintenant de ce don qu'elle avait dissimulé depuis toutes ces années ainsi que des autres qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Il s'allongea sur le dos, tendu et légèrement inquiet. Elle se blotti contre lui, elle sentait son trouble mais ne savait pas d'ou il venait. Elle avait toujours était habituée à le voir mélancolique, comme la plupart des elfes. Elle voulait le rassurer. Elle lui souffla délicatement dans le cou, déposa de légers baisers sur sa gorge puis remonta sur son menton et ses mâchoires parfaitement dessinées. Legolas se détendait, elle le sentait frémir. Il guida la bouche de Stalkia vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent durant un long instant, cherchant à se rassurer puis leur baiser prit fin. Stalkia ne put réprimer un bâillement de fatigue. Malgré les dons de Galadriel, elle était encore humaine et ne pouvait se contenter d'un sommeil elfique. Legolas la serra étroitement contre lui, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Elle sentait le sommeil s'emparer d'elle et bientôt, elle s'endormit. Legolas la regarda toute la nuit dormir, savoura la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il ne la reverrait peut-être plus. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Le Soleil allait bientôt se lever et Stalkia dormait toujours profondément. Legolas se leva et s'habilla en silence. Il revint vers le lit, et, avec une infinie délicatesse, prit le visage de Stalkia entre ses longues mains. Il écarta les mèches rebelles de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle gémit dans son sommeil et s'agita. Il la regarda, attendrit par l'apparente fragilité de son corps, par sa jeunesse.

- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir fait cela… J'ai rompu ma promesse mais c'est pour vous, pour votre bien. 

            Legolas se souvint du jour ou il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne la quitterai jamais. Elle avait confiance en lui mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il fredonna, de sa douce voix grave, un sortilège elfique destiné à plonger dans un sommeil profond ceux qui l'écoutaient. Stalkia s'agita, ouvrit les yeux un bref instant puis replongea dans le sommeil. Legolas soupira et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il allait se relever quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Aragorn venait d'entrer dans la chambre, le visage pâle, les traits tirés. Il n'avait sûrement pas dormi.

- Vous l'avez fait ? demanda t-il à Legolas.

- Oui… Elle ne se réveillera qu'au coucher du Soleil… Elle restera ici, elle y sera en sécurité…

            Aragorn s'approcha de sa sœur qui dormait paisiblement. Legolas laissa alors Aragorn seul pour qu'il puisse lui faire ses adieux. Il sortit quelques minutes, sachant combien il était difficile pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, Aragorn était debout, devant la fenêtre. Legolas s'agenouilla près de Stalkia et lui prit la main. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter. Au bout de quelques secondes, Aragorn posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Legolas… Nous devons y aller… 

            Legolas tourna la tête et croisa le regard brillant et triste d'Aragorn. Il se releva lentement, le moment était venu. Ils  sortirent lentement de la chambre mais ne se retournèrent pas. Ils fermèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers la salle centrale. Ils rencontrèrent Gimli en chemin. Celui-ci, voyant et connaissant la cause de leurs visages abattus et affligés ne parla pas. Lui aussi était triste de quitter Stalkia. Il s'était attaché à la jeune femme et l'avait toujours protégée. Elrond Gandalf et Vestrial attendaient les trois hommes. Ils se saluèrent brièvement. Vestrial avait revêtu une armure légère et brillante et faisait tournoyer deux fines épées. Elrond fit signe à Aragorn Legolas et Gimli que trois armures du même types les attendaient sur leurs sièges. Les trois hommes enfilèrent les armures. Elles leur allaient parfaitement, elle étaient si souples et si légères qu'on ne les entaient à peine. Elle semblaient avoir été forgées à même la peau tant elle se fondait avec leurs corps. Ils mirent ensuite au-dessus des armures les capes elfiques de Galadriel. Elrond s'adresse alors à Aragorn :

- Je ne peux vous proposer une autre épée qui serait plus puissante que celle d'Elendil reforgée… Acceptez néanmoins ce remède elfique qui pourra guérir les blessures légères ou graves… 

            Il lui tendit une bourse légère et brodée, remplie d'une poudre scintillante et mystérieuse. Il s'approcha ensuite de Legolas :

- L'arc de Galadriel a fait ses preuves en vos habiles mains… Voilà des flèches légères et précises… 

            Elrond lui donna une vingtaine de flèches dont les pointes aiguisées à l'extrême étaient gravées de symboles elfiques. Legolas remercia Elrond et examina ses présents.  Il ne restait plus que Gimli et celui-ci reçut une magnifique hache à double tranchant. Gandalf possédait déjà une épée et son bâton était la plus puissante des armes. Les cinq hommes étaient prêts à partir, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du château. Cinq chevaux les y attendaient, harnachés de fines brides et de légères selles. Seul Gris-Poil, le cheval de Gandalf n'avait aucun équipement, personne ne pourrait jamais le dresser. On avait habilement disposés sur le dos des chevaux des couvertures et des vivres, essentiellement du Lembas. Ils enfourchèrent leurs montures, et remercièrent  une dernière fois le Seigneur elfe. Celui-ci leurs souhaita bonne chance puis les cinq hommes mirent leurs chevaux au galop et, dans un nuage de poussière, disparurent.

**********

            Le Soleil se couchait, Stalkia s'agita dans son sommeil artificiel. Le sortilège perdait de son effet, elle allait se réveiller. Mais ils étaient déjà loin, chevauchant sans repos. Stalkia ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était légèrement sombre. Elle tourna la tête, Legolas n'était pas là. Elle fût envahie d'un étrange pressentiment. Elle se redressa, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours pourtant le Soleil ne s'était pas encore levé… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Le Soleil ne se levait pas, il se couchait ! Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait pas pu dormir aussi longtemps, on l'avait drogué ou charmé. Son sentiment de malaise s'accentua. Elle tomba soudainement à genoux, se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle avait une vision, elle sentait le sang affluer à sa tête et la marteler. Elle avait les yeux ouverts mais ne voyait plus le monde alentour. Elle vit Legolas…le sortilège… _Non ! Pourquoi lui ?…_Aragorn qui parlait : cela serait trop dangereux…_ Mais quoi ?! _ Il y eut un vide, son esprit redevint noir et confus puis une autre vision la terrassa : Cinq hommes… Cinq chevaux… l'Isengard… Saroumane… Stalkia s'affaissa contre le mur, le visage baigné de larmes, la respiration haletante. Ils l'avaient abandonnée mais elle ne pouvait vivre sans eux. Peut importe le danger, elle devait les retrouver. Elle se leva vivement et entra dans la chambre, son esprit fermement décidé. Il lui fallait des vêtements pour voyager, des armes, des vivres, trouver Elferiel. Elle ouvrit brusquement une armoire, elle prit des vêtements masculins. Ils seraient trop grands mais elle serait à l'aise. Elle se rua ensuite dans sa chambre, retrouva sa dague, puis se précipita dans l'escalier. Elle allait se mettre à la recherche des écuries quand, poussée par son instinct et attirée par un sentiment inexplicable, elle se dirigea vers la salle du Conseil. Il n'y avait personne, elle vit alors, posé sur son siège plusieurs objets brillants. Elle s'approcha et vit une cote de mailles étincelante, des armes et des vivres. Elle saisit la cote de mailles, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume et douce comme de la soie : elle était faite de Mithril. Elle s'empressa de l'enfiler sous ses vêtements. Elle saisit une épée légère, la sienne avait été détruite, un arc et des flèches, ainsi que les vivres constituées de Lembas. Elle sortit vivement de la salle, cherchant les écuries. Elle ne tarda pas à les trouver mais devant elle s'étalaient une multitudes de chevaux. Elle voyait des robes dorées ou de la couleur de l'ébène mais pas celle éclatante d'Elferiel. Un hennissement familier se fit entendre, elle se précipita dans cette direction et retrouva son cheval. Elle prit une bride légère, l'harnacha, puis répartit sur sa croupe les vivres emballées dans une couverture qu'elle avait réussi à trouver. Elle sauta avec agilité sur son dos. Elle traversa un hall au petit trop puis passa en trombe devant les deux jeunes femmes elfes avec qui elle avait récemment parlé. Celles-ci, un instant surprise à la vue de la jeune femme habillée en homme et traversant le château à cheval, comprirent instantanément la situation. Elle se précipitèrent vers les appartements d'Elrond. Il était en compagnie de Galadriel, parlant de la guerre prochaine, quand les deux jeunes femmes surgirent. Gênées de l'avoir dérangé, elle n'attendirent cependant pas qu'Elrond les autorise à parler :

- Seigneur… La reine… Stalkia… Elle part ! 

            Elrond n'eut pas la moindre réaction, il avait tout de suite deviné les intentions de Stalkia et ce n'était pas un sortilège qui aurait pu l'arrêter.

- Je sais… Laissez- nous…

- Galadriel parut légèrement surprise.

- Mais vous désiriez que Stalkia m'accompagne aux Havres-Gris… Elle y serait en sécurité… lui dit-elle

- L'Elue ne sera en sécurité nulle part… Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de rejoindre ceux qu'elle aime… Elle ne vous aurait pas suivi… 

- Vous avez alors décidé de l'aider… c'est vous qui avez mis l'armure de Mithril… 

Elrond et Galadriel s'approchèrent d'une immense fenêtre et, de leur vue perçante, virent dans l'obscurité naissante, une jeune femme chevauchant seule à travers les plaines. Une jeune femme animée d'un seul but : les retrouver.

_A suivre..._

Bon bah voilà, trois chapitres, la suite ça sera quand je rentrerai de vacances parce que là j'ai pas trop le temps. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui m'envoient des avis !

Babaye

Morgane


	16. Chapitre 16

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Bon bon bon… Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'est la rentrée et qu'un bon carnage s'annonce ?! Nan, je crois pas ! Bon bah jvous mets quand même quelques chapitres…je sais, je viens de mettre dans les review que je n'avais pas le temps mais je vais le faire maintenant, sinon, je le ferai pas du tout ! Mais dans les semaines à venir, jsais pas si j'aurai trop le temps d'en mettre… enfin bref, je vous laisse avec ceux là ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 :

            Les cinq hommes chevauchaient vers le Nord. Le château d'Elrond était considérablement éloigné de la Tour d'Orthanc. Ils ne s'étaient accordé aucune halte avant d'atteindre les plaines du Rohan. Une bise glacée soufflait sur les plaines désertiques. La douceur de l'Automne était désormais lointaine et l'Hiver s'installait, annonçant la rudesse des jours à venir. Les climats extrêmes n'étaient pas un problème pour Vestrial et Legolas qui ne ressentaient ni la chaleur étouffante ni le froid glacial. Tout comme Gandalf dont les pouvoirs d'Istari le protégeait. Gimli, grâce à son physique robuste de nain semblait y paraître insensible. Aragorn quant à lui essayait de ne pas prêter attention à la morsure du froid qui le transperçait. Mais il ne la ressentait pas car il pensait à elle, espérant qu'elle aille bien et que Galadriel la protègerait car  Elrond ne pourra bientôt plus le faire. Lui aussi partira se battre, comme il l'avait fait des millénaires auparavant au côté d'Isildur. A l'Ouest s'étendaient les Montagnes Blanches il savait que derrière les pics enneigés se trouvait son pays et celui de Stalkia. Même si elle était désormais Reine de Forgorn, elle était aussi Princesse des Hommes. Il songea aux brèves années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à l'abris de tous ces problèmes… Il songea à la magnificence passée du Gondor. Il était maintenant en ruine, ravagé et meurtri par le mal. Les dernières paroles de Boromir lui revinrent en tête. Oui le Gondor avait besoin d'un roi… Mais était-il digne de cette tâche ? Stalkia était devenue Reine sans le vouloir, presque contre son gré, et elle était si jeune pour porter ce fardeau… Les cinq hommes avaient échangé peu de paroles depuis leur départ, chacun pensant. Vestrial paraissait mécontent de ce silence prolongé. Pour lui, cette aventure palpitante et dangereuse suffisait à délier les langues. Il était jeune, plus jeune que Legolas, lui aussi dans la force de l'âge elfique et il mourrait d'envie de se battre, de leur montrer son habilité au combat, sa force. Il voulait raconter ses exploits passées mais personne ne semblait enclin à l'écouter. Quand allaient-ils donc arrêter de penser à elle pour se consacrer à leur quête ? Ses sentiments envers Stalkia étaient aussi complexes qu'inexplicables. Il n'avait pas apprécié sa présence au Conseil. Celle d'Aragorn l'incommodait déjà… C'était par sa faute qu'Elrond s'était dressé contre lui. Qu'a t-elle donc de si extraordinaire ? sa beauté était certes indéniable et il aimait ce genre de femme, à la fois fragile et forte, belle et grave… Si elle avait été elfe… Mais il ne parvenait à oublier l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait… Cette humaine qui pouvait se prétendre Reine des elfes de l'Est… Mais elle n'est pas une elfe… Il ruminait des pensées sombres quand Gandalf ordonna une halte auprès d'un mince filet d'eau qui commençait déjà à geler. Vestrial était en colère, toute la rage qu'il portait en lui se reporta sur l'innocente Stalkia. Une rage irrationnelle qui n'avait aucune raison d'être mais Vestrial était un elfe impulsif dont la raison le trahissait souvent.  Vestrial s'approcha de Legolas et lui parla en elfique. Gimli se trouvait à quelques pas des elfes mais ne pouvait comprendre leur conversation. Legolas semblait agacé par les propos de Vestrial, il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, répondant par des monosyllabes. Puis une phrase de Vestrial fut dite plus fortement que les autres, une parole qui déchaîna la colère de Legolas. Vestrial avait parlé de Stalkia, emporté par ses sentiments et oubliant à quel point Legolas était attaché à elle, il l'avait appelé de la manière elfique la plus ignominieuse possible. Le poing de Legolas vola et atteignit de plein fouet le visage de Vestrial. Celui-ci, surpris par la vélocité de l'attaque tomba à terre, sur le dos. Legolas se pencha vers lui et, le retenant fermement à terre, lui dit d'une voix glacée de fureur :

- Osez encore une fois l'appeler de la sorte et je n'hésiterai pas à vous trancher la gorge… 

 Ses yeux étincelaient, il était hors de lui, jamais il n'avait proféré ou entendu proféré cette insulte qui n'avait aucun équivalent pour les Hommes ou les Nains tant elle était immonde. Il se demandait même comment son peuple avait pu l'inventer.

            Aragorn s'approcha vivement de Legolas, lui saisit le bras et le tira en arrière.

- Laissez Aragorn dit Legolas en se dégageant de son emprise. 

Il jeta à Vestrial un regard ou le dégoût et la répulsion se lisait clairement et s'éloigna. Vestrial releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Aragorn qui exprimait à peu près les même sentiments. Il se releva, humilié et en colère. Il sentit un goût âpre dans sa bouche, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, il saignait. Legolas lui avait fendu la lèvre. Il secoua ses vêtements couverts de poussières. Il n'avait dit que la vérité, enfin ce qu'il pensait d'elle… Elle ne lui causerait que des problèmes… Même quand elle n'était pas là… Il la détestait. Gimli s'approcha de Legolas, celui-ci allait se remettre en selle.

- Legolas, j'ignore la signification de ces paroles mais… 

- … Si vous saviez Gimli, votre rage atteindrait un tel paroxysme que vous le tueriez… l'interrompit Legolas.

- Legolas ! Je ne l'apprécie pas moi non plus…Mais nous aurons peut-être besoin de son aide future… 

            Legolas ne répondit pas , il lui paraissait improbable qu'il puisse un jour compter sur Vestrial. Il monta à cheval et rejoignit Gandalf. Celui-ci avait vu et compris la scène. Il comprenait la fureur de Legolas mais lui dit néanmoins de se calmer et d'éviter de tels débordements par la suite. Les cinq hommes se remirent en route. Aragorn avait lui aussi entendu ce que Vestrial avait dit. Les paroles injurieuse de l'elfe avaient aussi déclenché sa colère mais n'étant pas elfe, la valeur profonde du propos l'avait moins atteint que Legolas. Si Legolas ne l'avait pas frappé, il l'aurait sûrement fait mais sa colère n'était en rien comparable à celle de l'elfe : les mâchoires contractées, son regard glacé et menaçant aurait suffi à faire fuir n'importe quelle créature. Il ne le reconnaissait plus, lui qui était tellement habitué au calme olympien de l'elfe.

            Stalkia avait chevauché toute la nuit et durant toute la nuit elle avait réfléchi aux conséquences de son acte. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Elrond, ne l'avait ni remercié ni dit adieu. Elle aimait profondément le Seigneur elfe et s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir témoigné toute sa gratitude et de l'avoir quitté ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation majeure car pour l'instant elle était seule en un lieu hostile ou les Orques pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment. La nuit avait été froide et sombre, la Lune n'avait fait que quelques brèves apparitions, cachée par d'épais nuages menaçants. Mais l'obscurité n'effrayait pas Stalkia, c'était le silence oppressant et inquiétant qu'elle redoutait. Elle était habituée à être seule, on l'avait toujours séparée de ceux qu'elle chérissait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même, que personne ne viendrait l'aider si jamais… Elle s'interdisait de penser à cela. Elle se déplaçait aussi silencieusement et discrètement que possible, regardant attentivement les traces de sabots ou de pas quand il y en avaient. Ils avaient une avance considérable, elle ne pouvait s'autoriser aucun repos. Le Soleil se levait, il lui apporterait un peu de chaleur. L'Hiver était arrivé si vite. Elle frotta ses mains frigorifiées puis les enfuit dans un repli de sa cape. Le vent se leva, tournoyant et sifflant. Elle mit Elferiel au pas, il avait galopé toute la nuit et sa robe luisait de sueur. Elle scruta l'horizon de sa nouvelle vue perçante mais ne vit rien, uniquement les plaines nues à perte de vue. Elle savait néanmoins qu'ils étaient passés par-là car elle discernait vaguement leur trace. Elle chevaucha toute la journée, son esprit ressassant de sombres souvenirs. Son corps était engourdi et ankylosé par le froid, elle ne le contrôlait plus, il se balançait au rythme du pas souple d'Elfériel. Elle ne parvenait à maîtriser les pensées qui l'assaillaient, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et elle n'avait plus qu'en tête cette plainte incessante. Elle commençait à sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond, prisonnière de son esprit. Le Soleil allait bientôt se coucher et elle ressentait les premiers signes de fatigue. Son corps se détendit, sa tête tomba sur sa poitrine, ses paupières se fermèrent, juste une minute pensait-elle. Elle entendait un bruit lointain mais elle voulait dormir, oublier quelques instants le froid, accorder un bref repos à son esprit. Le bruit se rapprochait et ses fine oreilles percevaient un sourd grondement. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, le bruit se rapprochait, elle le ressentait vibrer dans tout son corps, résonner dans sa tête. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait quand soudainement, elle entendit des bribes de parole, des paroles dites en une langue étrange… Le langage Noir du Mordor ! Elle se redressa brusquement, subitement réveillée et aux aguets. Elle se concentra sur le bruit sourd : une troupe d'Orques se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Elle aperçut un immense rocher à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle mit Elferiel  au galop et se précipita derrière le roc. Les Orques se rapprochaient, ils parlaient bruyamment, ils étaient six et courraient d'un pas traînant et lourd. Elle les entendaient de plus en plus nettement. Elle se pétrifia, elle comprenait ce qu'ils disaient, elle comprenait le Noir parlé et leurs paroles glaça son cœur d'angoisse. Un orque s'adressa à celui qui paraissait être le chef :        

- Chef !… Sont-ils encore loin ? 

- Non, le maître Saroumane nous a certifié qu'après un jour de marche, nous les rattraperons et nous les tuerons… 

- Mais ils sont avec Gandalf Le Blanc intervint un orque qui ne paraissait pas enchanté de se trouver face au puissant magicien.

- La main Blanche de Saroumane nous protège, ils ne nous entendrons pas venir… La chose sera facile, trop facile… Un rictus anima le visage horrible de l'orque, le rendant encore plus immonde. Il passa sa langue noire sur ses dents pointues et pourries.

- Je meurs de faim et à l'idée de la chair elfique… 

- Tu mangeras autant que tu le voudras mais Saroumane a ordonné de rapporter vivante une humaine si elle se trouvait parmi eux 

- C'est dommage, la chair des femmes est plus tendre… 

            Stalkia sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ces immondes orques étaient à leur recherche. Ils allaient les tuer, les dévorer, protégés par un sortilège de Saroumane. L'image du massacre de sa famille lui revint en tête. Le sang… L'infâme odeur de putréfaction… tous ces elfes morts… Ils la cherchaient aussi. Comment Saroumane connaissait-il son existence ? Elle devait les tuer avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent. Elle allait satisfaire une légère vengeance. Elle saisit silencieusement une flèche dans son carquois et l'encocha dans son arc. L'image de Legolas lui vint instantanément un tête, lui qui était d'une habilité incroyable. Elle attendit, tendue, espérant que les bêtes ne la voient pas. Mais heureusement, le vent portait son odeur dans la direction opposée des orques et dans l'obscurité naissante, ils la dépassèrent. Elle attendit qu'ils soient à quelques mètres devant elle puis visa l'orque qui fermait la marche. Il s'écroula, mortellement touché à la nuque. Elle prit avec ne rapidité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas une seconde flèche et visa un autre orque. Il connut le même sort que son compagnon. L'action avait à peine duré plus de quelques secondes et les stupides créatures n'avaient rien remarqué. Un orque se retourna, vit ses deux compagnons morts. Son regard vide exprima une profonde surprise puis il poussa un hurlement bestial qui fût stoppé par la dague de Stalkia qui se planta entre ses deux yeux. Le chef des orques, alerté par le bruit se retourna et vit les trois orques à terre. Il aperçut alors, à contre jour devant le Soleil couchent, la silhouette d'une femme montée sur un gigantesque étalon. Des mèches de cheveux volaient autour de son visage, elle se tenait droite et les regardait d'un air menaçant. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille effrayée par les immondes créatures. Son regard était démoniaque, animée par l'esprit de vengeance et par un seul but : les faire payer.

- C'est Elle ! hurla le chef Emparez vous d'Elle ! 

            Ils se précipitèrent dans sa direction, tous animés d'une folle rage meurtrière. Elle sortit calmement sa seconde dague, visa, un orque n'avancerait pas plus loin. Ils étaient désormais trop proches pour qu'elle puisse se servir de son arc. Toujours sur Elferiel, elle fondit sur eux en dégainant son épée. Elle était avantagé, Elferiel était rapide et agile et elle les dominait de sa haute taille. Elle trancha la tête d'un Orque, le sang noir gicla, l'éclaboussa. Elle fut aveuglé un bref instant et ne put éviter la lame d'un orque qui le blessa à la jambe. Elle sentit le fer déchirer sa peau, elle sentit son sang couler, se mêlant à celui putride des créatures. Elle redoubla d'ardeur, faisant tournoyer son épée. Un orque perdit un bras, s'écroula sous l'intensité de la douleur et fut piétiné par Elferiel. Son crâne fut fracassé dans un craquement sinistre. Il ne restait plus que deux orques dont le chef. Elle ne tua un rapidement  mais le chef se battait férocement. Il atteignit une nouvelle fois la jambe blessée de Stalkia, elle hurla de douleur. Au terme de longues minutes de combat, elle parvint à lui assener un coup mortel. Les cadavres s'amoncelaient sur le sol. Haletante, le front luisant de sueur, elle sentit une vague de satisfaction la submerger en voyant leurs corps sans vie. Elle descendit d'Elferiel, grimaçant sous l'intensité de la douleur. Elle faillit défaillir et se retint à l'encolure de l'étalon pour ne pas tomber tant la blessure la faisait souffrir. Elle jeta un œil à sa jambe. La blessure était plus profonde qu'elle ne le pensait. Des lambeaux de chair avaient été arrachés et elle sentait le sang visqueux couler le long de sa jambe. Elle fit quelques pas, résistant à l'envie de se jeter à terre et de ne plus bouger. Elle récupéra ses dagues mais ses flèches avaient été brisées. Elle revint lentement vers Elferiel, prit la couverture et en déchira une bande. Elle perdait du sang, elle se fit un garrot de fortune afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Elle ne disposait de rien d'autre. Elle connaissait certes la médecine elfique et avait le pouvoir de guérir mais en ce plaines désertiques ou rien ne poussait, elle ne pouvait trouver les remèdes nécessaires. Elle se remit en selle, n'essayant pas trop de penser à la douleur lancinante de sa jambe. Pour une fois elle se surprit à apprécier le froid qui anesthésiait légèrement sa plaie. Elle devit vite se remettre en route. Si les hommes faisaient une halte ce soir, elle pourrait les rattraper. Elferiel se mit au galop, sentant l'impatience de sa maîtresse. Chaque foulée puissante du cheval provoquait une douleur insoutenable dans le corps de Stalkia. Mais en pensant qu'à l'aube, elle ne serait peut-être qu'à quelques heures de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de courage. L'obscurité gagnait les plaines, cela faisait vingt quatre heures qu'elle chevauchait et les hommes avaient une demi journée d' avance sur elle. Elle souhaita de tout son cœur qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé et qu'elle puisse bientôt les rattraper.

_A suivre..._


	17. Chapitre 17

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 17 :  

            Ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter au crépuscule. Les chevaux étaient fourbus et seul Gris-Poil semblait détenir les dernières forces nécessaires pour continuer. Du repos et une nuit de sommeil seraient sûrement bénéfiques pour les cinq hommes. Le climat était tendu, l'atmosphère électrique. Legolas fusillait Vestrial du regard, sa colère ne semblait pas avoir décrue. Aragorn et Gimli tentaient de le calmer, en vain. Il ne cessait de penser à elle. Tout lui rappelait sa présence et il pouvait encore sentir son doux parfum sur sa peau. Quand il fermait les yeux, il s'imaginait qu'il la prenait contre lui, qu'il la touchait. Ses pensées lui procuraient une infime sensation de bien-être mais quand il rouvrait les yeux, la cruelle vérité refaisait surface. Il ne la reverrait jamais mais son souvenir serait éternel. Ils installèrent le campement à proximité d'arbres rabougris, la seule protection dont ils pourraient bénéficier. Gandalf alluma un feu auquel il rajouta un sort afin que celui-ci ne soit pas visible par l'ennemi. Les hommes se groupèrent autour des flammes mais la chaleur ne dissipa pas le malaise. Ils décidèrent des tours de garde et Aragorn fut désigné comme le premier. Quand Legolas prit la suite, seul Gimli dormait profondément et ronflait, comme à son habitude, d'un ronflement qui aurait pu avertir tout le Rohan. Legolas s'assit près du feu, fixant les flammes qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux bleus. Il pensait encore à elle quand Vestrial s'assit en face de lui. Gandalf l'avait convaincu de s'excuser et il avait acquiescé, ne pouvant supporter davantage les regards meurtrier de Legolas. Legolas leva les yeux, son regard exprimant clairement ses pensées. Vestrial avala avec difficulté sa salive. La tâche serait ardue. Il venait s'excuser mais il n'était pas sincère. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui présenter des excuses. Il se décida finalement à parler, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas envenimer la situation :

- Legolas… Je désirerai m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… Je me suis emporté… 

            Legolas le regarda, il ne le croyait pas.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez présenter vos excuses… 

- Je sais… mais elle n'est pas là… 

            Legolas se leva et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Il était prêt à le tolérer mais pas à parler avec lui. Vestrial paraissait soulagé, cela le gênait d'être en mauvais termes avec le fils de Thranduil. La Lune était encore haute dans le ciel, chacun des hommes avait environ veillé une heure. Gandalf avait le dernier tour de garde, il décida alors de lever le camp. Aragorn et Legolas ne dormaient pas et Vestrial pensait. Gimli fut réveillé, le feu soigneusement éteint et, quelques heures avant le lever du Soleil, ils se remirent en route.

            Stalkia s'était endormie, elle n'avait pu résister au sommeil. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur de sa jambe et était bercée par le pas d'Elferiel quand soudain, il s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit les yeux, la douleur revint, sourde et profonde, le Soleil allait se lever. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Elle se redressa, gémit légèrement en prenant appui sur sa jambe blessée, et regarda attentivement le sol. Elle vit de l'herbe couchée en plusieurs endroits. Elle descendit de cheval, chancela légèrement et examina le sol. Un feu avait été éteint il y a quelques heures, les cendres avaient été éparpillées par le vent mais il restait encore une trace du foyer. Ils s'étaient donc arrêtés quelques heures… Elle les rattrapait… Elle se mit prestement en selle et Elferiel se mit au galop.

            Le Soleil allait se coucher, encore une journée loin d'elle. A chaque fois que Legolas pensait à elle, une souffrance infinie le transperçait. Il n'avait jamais aimé à un tel point , aimé à en mourir. Il se demandait ou elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Gandalf s'arrêta, Aragorn le questionna :

- Nous nous arrêtons ? 

- Non Aragorn, faisons boire les chevaux, nous nous arrêterons dans la nuit. 

            Ils descendirent tous de cheval et amenèrent leurs montures près du ruisseau. Soudainement, Legolas et Vestrial tournèrent la tête dans la même direction, entendant la même chose.

- Quelqu'un vient dit Legolas en prenant son arc.

            Les hommes sortirent tous leur arme, attendant la chose, prêts à se battre. Legolas était le plus en avant, une flèche dans son arc, il était lui aussi prêt à tuer. Ils étaient sur une colline et ils ne distinguaient pas la vallée. Soudainement, un cheval surgit avec un cavalier encapuchonné. Les hommes avaient reconnu le cheval mais cela était impossible… Legolas abaissa son arc, le cheval s'arrêta devant lui. Il n'osait y croire, cela était sûrement une apparition, une vision de son esprit.

- Stalkia ?  dit-il

            Elle descendit de cheval, tressaillant sous la douleur. Elle rejeta en arrière son capuchon et fit un pas vers lui. La souffrance était intolérable, elle allait tomber. Il lâcha son arc, l'arc que Galadriel lui avait donné, celui dont il prenait tellement soin. Elle s'écroula dans ses bras. Il la serra, ne pouvant y croire. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Stalkia. Elle s'abandonna dans son étreinte. Heureuse à un tel point qu'elle en avait mal. Legolas sentit son corps gelé contre le sien. Elle s'écarta imperceptiblement de lui. Il vit son visage pâle, ses traits tirés, ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Elle avait souffert, même son regard semblait avoir perdu une parcelle de vie. Elle était exténuée, vidée. Il l'aimait tant, et elle était là. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux brillèrent. Ils se regardèrent, ne pouvant exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Leur séparation n'avait fait qu'accroître leur amour. Il ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'était quand ils avaient été loin l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'étaient le plus aimé, le plus désiré, le plus regretté. Aragorn courut vers Stalkia. Celle-ci s'écarta de Legolas et, voyant son cher frère, ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Aragorn ! fit elle d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Stalkia souffla t-il d'une voix rauque.

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle les avait enfin retrouvé, son frère… Son amour… Elle ne sentait plus la douleur de sa blessure, le monde environnant se noircit, elle ne l'entendait plus parler. Elle ferma les yeux et s'évanouit. Aragorn soutenait son corps inconscient. Legolas se rapprocha, la soutint lui aussi et dit à Aragorn :

- Sa jambe… Elle est blessée… Grièvement blessée… Elle est morte de froid… 

            Gimli s'était approché avec une couverture. Ils l'allongèrent sur le sol dur et froid. Ils virent la blessure qui s'était infectée. Comment avait-elle pu supporter la douleur ? Gandalf s'était lui aussi approché. Legolas murmura quelques paroles elfiques mais cela serait insuffisant. Aragorn se souvint immédiatement du présent d'Elrond. Il prit la fine bourse et en versa une partie de son contenu dans sa paume. La poudre brillait d'un éclat doré. Il mit la poudre sur la plaie de Stalkia. La poudre étincela un bref instant d'un vif et violent éclat. Puis, sous leurs yeux, à une vitesse spectaculaire, la blessure guérit et se cicatrisa. Même les vêtements avaient retrouvé leur aspect originel. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la lame des Orques. Gandalf murmura quelques mots et Stalkia ouvrit les yeux et vit tous ses visages familiers penchés sur elle. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur ni le froid, ni la fatigue. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits, elle regarda sa jambe, entièrement guérie. Elle regarda Gandalf d'un air profondément étonné.

- Comment ? 

- Elrond vous a encore indirectement sauvé… mais c'est à vous de nous expliquer comment vous êtes ici et qui vous a blessé… lui répondit Gandalf.

            Stalkia entama alors son récit, racontant sa rencontre avec les Orques et la conversation qu'elle avait entendu.

- Saroumane envoie donc déjà des troupes à notre recherche. dit Gandalf. 

- Les Orques que la Reine Stalkia a rencontrés ne seront que les premiers d'une longue liste… intervint Vestrial. 

            Stalkia le regarda, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à présent. Sans le savoir, elle déclencha une foule de sentiments à l'inverse de ce que Vestrial voulait ressentir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux bleus de Stalkia. Elle avait déchaîné sa rage et sa haine mais maintenant, il était fasciné par elle. Stalkia détourna le regard, gêné par son regard émeraude qui exprimait tant de sentiments… Elle regarda Legolas et celui-ci sentit son esprit bouillonner à l'encontre de Vestrial pour une raison nouvelle. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis… depuis qu'il croyait qu'elle aimait Aragorn. Tout cela était ridicule et sous le regard brûlant d'amour de Stalkia, il sentit ses appréhensions disparaître. Aragorn prit la parole :

- Et il recherche aussi Stalkia… Comment connaît-il son existence et pourquoi la recherche t-il ? 

- Saroumane voit tout, l'Oeil maléfique de Sauron le guide… dit Gimli. 

            Gandalf ne répondit pas. Il savait pourquoi Saroumane la cherchait. Elle était l'Elue, elle était dotée d'une puissance sans limite. Si elle tombait entre les mains du mal… Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Mais maintenant, elle était avec eux et il s la protègeraient tous.

- Nous allons nous arrêter maintenant .dit Gandalf Nous nous remettrons en route à l'aube .

Il était revenu sur sa décision en voyant l'état de Stalkia. Elle devait se reposer. De plus Elferiel avait galopé durant deux jours, il ne pouvait continuer. Vestrial allait objecter mais il se ravisa. Gandalf fit un feu, les hommes sortirent les couvertures et installèrent le camp. Legolas prit le premier tour de garde. Stalkia alla se coucher et sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil. Aragorn alla relever Legolas mais finalement, ils parlèrent. Ils parlèrent longuement, comme avant. Ils avaient retrouvé leur relation passée. Legolas en était heureux car il le considérait comme un frère. Il alla réveiller Gimli qui ronflait. Le nain prit son tour de veille, permettant à Aragorn d'aller se recoucher. Il se leva et , s'approchant de Legolas, lui dit en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule :

- Allez la voir… lui parler… Vous en avez besoin… 

Legolas lui sourit, Aragorn commence à accepter mes sentiments pensa t-il. Aragorn alla se coucher et s'endormit rapidement, Legolas parla quelques instant avec Gimli puis il se leva. Il s'approcha de la couche de Stalkia. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, elle se tourna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit, il se pencha vers elle. Il se glissa dans les couvertures auprès d'elle, en l'enlaçant. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, il ramena soigneusement la couverture sur elle, la nuit était froide. Il était tellement heureux de sentir son corps contre le sien, de pouvoir à nouveau la regarder. Elle leva la tête vers lui, le regardant intensément. Il embrassa son front, déposa une multitude de baisers sur son visage puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, embrassa ses lèvres. Délicatement tout d'abord puis avec plus d'intensité. Quand il s'écarta , elle avait les yeux fermés, il vit une larme briller. Il embrassa avec la plus grande des douceur ses paupières fermées. Puis il l'embrassa dans le cou, savourant la douceur de sa peau dont il avait tant rêvé. Il la sentit frémir. A ses baisers se mêlèrent ses déclarations d'amour. Il ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait. Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Il sentit les mains de Stalkia effleurer son torse puis se glisser sous sa tunique. Ses fine mains le chatouillaient agréablement, il était envahi d'une sensation de bien être et de plaisir. Il l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur, il la désirait mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se redressa légèrement. Gimli était à plusieurs mètres dos à lui, Aragorn Gandalf et Vestrial dormaient. Leurs couches étaient à quelques mètres de la sienne. Il ramena un peu plus la couverture sur eux. Stalkia le regarda puis lui murmura en elfique :

- Legolas… Nous ne sommes pas seuls… 

Ses yeux brûlaient de désir mais la proximité des autres et en particulier celle de son frère la gênait.

- Ils dorment tous profondément… ils n'entendront rien lui souffla t-il

Elle ne put résister au charme de sa voix suave et entêtante. Elle sentit ses mains sur son corps. Ses gémissements furent étouffés par ses baisers. Puis dans le silence de la nuit, leurs corps se fondirent en une ombre silencieuse. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne voulant jamais être séparé, ne voulant plus ressentir le sentiment de perte inexplicable qui les avait torturé.

_A suivre..._


	18. Chapitre 18

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 18 :

            L'aube pointait légèrement à travers la brume hivernale. Il régnait sur les plaines du Rohan une atmosphère de désolation et de tristesse. Les rares arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et avaient sombré dans leur profond sommeil. On distinguait au loin des volutes de fumée qui signalait que le chantier diabolique de l'Isengard reprenait son activité. Le ciel était gris et nuageux, chargé d'humidité et attendant le moment propice pour déverser son flot de neige. Il y avait toujours cette bise incessante qui vous transperçait. Aragorn avait eu le dernier tour de garde, il voyait le campement prendre peu à peu forme. Le feu s'était éteint, les cendres avaient été dispersée par le vent. Tout était gris et froid, il n'y avait pas la moindre note de couleur en ces lieux et seules les braises pouvaient égayer la tristesse des plaines. Tout le monde dormait, fatigués et las de ce long voyage. Le regard d'Aragorn s'arrêta sur les différentes couches : celle de Gandalf dont il ne distinguait que sa tunique blanche, celle de Gimli ou le nain, allongé sur le dos ronflait. Vestrial était lui aussi plongé dans un profond sommeil elfique. Son regard s'attarda sur la couche de Stalkia. Mais elle n'était pas seule, deux silhouettes y étaient étroitement enlacés. L'elfe l'y avait rejointe. Il les vit, inséparables, Stalkia lovée sur son cœur et lui l'enserrant avec tendresse. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, si paisibles. Même Legolas dormait les yeux fermés, ce qui était rare chez lui qui était tout le temps à l'affût. Il ne pouvait les empêcher de vivre leur amour, les séparer les tuerait. Il n'avait jamais vu Legolas dans un tel état quand ils avaient laissé Stalkia au château. Il pensa à sa chère Arwen, elle lui avait dit de laisser Legolas et Stalkia décider de leur vie, de leur destinée. Stalkia était désormais une jeune femme, elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il protégeait quand ils étaient enfants. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Elle savait se battre, s'était faite attaqué maintes fois par les Orques. Elle était encore vivante. Il ne pouvait lui dicter sa vie mais il la protègerait jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait. Il devait aller réveiller Gandalf, le magicien souhaitait reprendre la route avant l'aube. Lui aussi était préoccupé mais son esprit était tellement insondable qu'il était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Il y avait bien sûr cette nouvelle confrontation avec Saroumane mais Aragorn voyait qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus grave. Il s'approcha de la couche de l'Istari et le secoua légèrement. Il se réveilla aussitôt et se leva. Vestrial émergea de ses songes elfiques. Cette nuit, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, toutes ses pensées avaient été tournées vers une seule personne. Son image s'était imposée dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse l'effacer. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de velours rouge qui laissait apparaître ses formes gracieuses. Il avait ressenti un intense plaisir, s'imaginant qu'elle était à lui. Il ne pouvait plus la haïr, il l'aimait d'un amour fou. Mais, quand il se leva, en la voyant étroitement collée à lui, un sentiment de rage l'envahit. Elle l'avait choisi, il ne la possédait pas. Plus que de la tristesse, son regard exprima une haine viscérale à l'encontre du jeune couple. Il la ferait changer d'avis sur le fils de Thranduil. Il ne savait pas comment mais il trouverait. Il la regarda, elle était en train de se réveiller, elle se redressa, repoussant sa chevelure indisciplinée. Sa chevelure d'or qu'il rêvait de toucher. Il pensa à sa peau, blanche et laiteuse, qui devait encore être chaude de sommeil. Il vit la peau fine de son cou. Il avait rêvé qu'il l'embrassait. Puis il la vit se pencher vers Legolas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à l'épier, encore. Il la vit l'embrasser délicatement pour le réveiller. Son corps se raidit, il serra ses poings. Une colère immense l'envahit. Pourquoi était-ce lui ? Il l'avait vu, la nuit dernière la rejoindre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il la regardait alors qu'elle dormait. Mais quand l'elfe s'était glissé dans les couvertures, auprès d'elle, il s'était retourné, cherchant à ne plus y penser. Il s'était plongé dans ce songe irréel et merveilleux ou il la possédait, ou elle l'aimait. Stalkia se leva, suivie de Legolas. L'elfe s'empressa d'aller réveiller Gimli avec sa «douceur » accoutumée. Comme à son habitude, le nain se leva maugréant et bougonnant. Le Soleil était à peine levé qu'ils partaient déjà, toujours vers la même direction, le même but : La Tour d'Orthanc.

**********

            Le Soleil était au zénith, les chevaux galopaient fougueusement. Legolas chevauchait à côté de Gimli, ils parlaient tranquillement quand soudainement, il vit Stalkia, qui était à quelques mètres de lui, pâlir puis se prendre la tête entre ses mains, comme si une douleur intolérable menaçait de la faire éclater. Son corps était agité de mouvements convulsifs, Elfériel s'arrêta sous la pression spasmodique de ses mains. Legolas ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il ignorait qu'elle avait le don de clairvoyance. En ces lieux meurtris par la guerre, Stalkia sentait s'insinuer dans tout son corps le mal. Ils se rapprochaient de Saroumane qui en était sa personnification. Elle n'avait jamais eu une vision d'une telle violence, d'une telle intensité. Elle sombra dans un gouffre sans fond, son corps chuta dans un précipice obscur. Elle ne voyait rien quand soudain elle entendit une voix, une voix profonde et terrifiante qui l'appelait dans le langage Noir du Mordor :

- Stalkia… Venez à moi… Ne luttez pas… Bientôt vous serez à moi… vous appartiendrez au Seigneur des ténèbres… Ma reine… 

            L'œil de Sauron apparut soudainement devant elle. L'œil  flamboyant n'était qu'à quelques centimètres devant elle. Il voulait l'attirer, elle était terrifiée, le mal incarné se trouvait devant elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette vision, elle ne la contrôlait pas. Tout semblait si réel, elle sentit une vague de dégoût la submerger. Elle fit un pas vers l'œil, sa pupille se dilata. La voix devint sifflante et doucereuse :

- Oui… Allions nous… Venez… Venez… 

Elle fit un second pas, hypnotisée. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux, ses cheveux volaient derrière elle. Malgré son aversion pour cette immonde chose, celle qui lui avait fait tellement de mal, elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée. Elle marcha encore vers lui, sa répulsion se mêlant à un plaisir dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. Mais, brusquement, elle s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Non . murmura t-elle.

- Stalkia… Ne résistez pas… 

- Non ! dit elle plus fortement.

La voix devint atroce et sifflante. Le vent autour d'elle se déchaîna, l'œil se rapprocha, il allait s'emparer d'elle.           

- Stalkia ! 

Elle hurla de tout son corps, de toutes ses forces. La vision disparut, elle sentit son corps flotter. Une béatitude l'envahit. Elle ne sentait plus rien, comme après chaque vision. Elle était si bien, si tranquille. Puis elle sentit qu'on la secouait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit deux regards azurs penchés vers elle qui exprimaient la même inquiétude. Un peu plus loin, deux autre yeux bleus la regardaient avec gravité. Gandalf savait que les visions seraient de plus en plus dures à supporter. Elle était allongée sur le sol. Legolas l'avait retenue avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle sentit le vent fouetter son visage, il était baigné de larmes. Le froid vif lui fit recouvrir une partie de ses esprits. Elle voulut se relever, Legolas se pencha et, avec une douceur infinie, l'aida à se relever. Aragorn la regarda puis lui demanda d'une voix ou l'on percevait encore l'angoisse :

- Stalkia… Qu'avez vous eu ? Vous n'étiez plus avec nous… 

Les pensées de Stalkia étaient encore confuses et floues, elle chercher comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu et pourquoi.

- Stalkia a le don de clairvoyance Aragorn. dit Gandalf, répondant à la muette requête de Stalkia.

- Comment ?! s'écria Legolas. 

            Il savait que le don de clairvoyance était très rare, qu'il était accordé à des êtres exceptionnels, le plus souvent des elfes.

- Depuis quand avez vous des visions » demanda Aragorn.

- Depuis ma naissance… J'en ai toujours eu mais leur effet s'est accru depuis notre séparation… Et, depuis que le mal est de retour, elles sont de plus en plus fréquente… répondit Stalkia.

            Legolas et Aragorn se turent, pensant à quel point il ignorait tant de choses de Stalkia. Jamais une femme ne s'était montré aussi mystérieuse à leurs yeux. Ils pensaient la connaître mais sans cesse elle les surprenait. Gimli rompit le silence :

- Stalkia… Qu'avez vous vu ? 

            Stalkia eut un haut le cœur en se rappelant sa vision. Un frisson parcourut son corps et son regard exprima un bref instant une angoisse profonde.

- … Je… J'ai vu l'œil maléfique de Sauron 

            Elle ne précisa pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appelé, qu'elle s'était sentie entièrement possédée et qu'elle avait failli le suivre. La gravité de Gandalf s'accentua. Si elle choisissait le monde des Ténèbres, alors l'Humanité serait perdue, il n'y aurait aucun espoir. Sa puissance associée à celle de Sauron constituerait une force invincible et destructrice. Elle ignorait cette force sans limite, elle ne connaissait qu'une infime partie de ses pouvoirs. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait été séparée d'Aragorn mais Gandalf se souvenait de cette nuit. C'était lui qui s'était enfui avec la jeune Stalkia, la sauvant du massacre. Arathorn le lui avait demandé, il l'avait confié aux elfes de l'Est. Cette nuit avait été noire et sanglante. Il se souvenait des cris déchirants de Stalkia quand on l'avait arraché des bras de son frère. Aragorn était encore un enfant mais avec une maturité et un calme étonnant, il avait regardé Gandalf, sachant que lui aussi devrait s'enfuir. Le vieil Istari avait encore ancré dans sa mémoire la farouche détermination du jeune futur roi. Il avait brisé son pendentif et en avait donné la moitié à Gandalf. Il l'avait supplié de prendre soin d'elle avant d'être emmené vers Fondcombe, laissant derrière lui le Gondor à feu et à sang. A l'époque, Gandalf ne savait pas encore que c'était Saroumane qui avait ordonné cette attaque, ce massacre afin de s'emparer de Stalkia et de l'initier à son pouvoir. Heureusement la petite fille était en sécurité à Belferas, protégée par la puissante magie elfique du roi Eldrian. Mais hélas, chaque sortilège avait ses failles et, après plusieurs années de tranquillité ou Stalkia s'était épanouie, découvrant une vie nouvelle au sein des elfes, le mal revint. Durant un bref instant, Stalkia se libéra contre son gré du charme protecteur. Le murmure du vent avait porté sa voix, révélant sa présence à Saroumane qui la pensait morte. Les Orques avaient à nouveau retrouvé sa trace, et, commandés par la main blanche de Saroumane, ils avaient tué tous les elfes de l'Est. Eldrian s'était sacrifié pour elle, lui seul connaissait son statut et il avait accepté de la protéger, sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, il y laisserait sa vie. Gandalf avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Stalkia il avait deviné que la Dame Galadriel lui avait transmis des pouvoirs afin de l'aider à résister contre le mal. Mais seule Stalkia pouvait décider si elle voulait s'allier avec Sauron. Gandalf voyait que plus ils s'approchaient de l'Isengard et plus la haine et la rage se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle désirait se venger mais la vengeance est une bien piètre conseillère. Ces sentiments conduisaient inéluctablement au Mal. Mais pour l'instant, elle était aux yeux de Gandalf comme une petite fille effrayée, et cela n'était pas étonnant car la confrontation avec Sauron était une épreuve terrible. Elle était la seule personne qui pouvait voir l'œil sans l'aide de l'Anneau. Par sa simple volonté, quand ses pouvoirs se développeront, elle pourra décider de voir n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli remarquèrent le trouble profond qui envahissait Gandalf. Ils étaient tous envahis d'un sentiment de malaise, songeant que l'œil les scrutait, les épiait ou qu'ils soient. La vision de Stalkia n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment, surtout qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'Isengard. Mais ils n'avaient pas peur, ils étaient prêts à ce battre pour cette cause, à mourir pour vaincre le mal. Legolas s'approcha de Stalkia, voyant à quel point elle était bouleversée. Il lui dit de sa voix douce et grave :

- Stalkia… nous devrions nous arrêter… Pour que vous puissiez vous reposer… Je connais les effets des visions, ce qu'elles engendrent…

            Il la regardait avec tendresse et inquiétude. Il ne savait que faire pour la soulager, pour lui ôter cette souffrance qui la rongeait, ce fardeau qui l'oppressait. 

- Non Legolas ! répondit elle Je vais bien… je vous ai déjà assez retardé… Le temps presse… 

            Une flamme s'alluma au fond de ses prunelles. Elle devait voir le traître Saroumane, il était sûrement lié à tous ses malheurs. Elle se remit en selle, après avoir imperceptiblement remercié Legolas d'un regard brûlant d'amour. Elle n'avait jamais aimé avant lui et le moindre regard de sa part l'émouvait profondément. Elle regarda les cinq hommes et ils virent en elle le courage et la fierté d'un roi. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ils remontèrent sur leurs montures et les mirent au galop. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'Isengard et n'avaient encore aucune idée du danger qui les attendait. 

_A suivre..._


	19. Chapitre 19

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 19 : 

            Le Soleil se couchait mais ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter maintenant. Legolas, Vestrial et Stalkia avaient vu à l'horizon un petit bois. Ils désiraient atteindre ce couvert d'arbres afin de ne pas être à découvert sur les plaines. L'obscurité avait gagné les plaines, ils chevauchaient dans l'ombre, ne distinguant même pas les visages des autres tant la nuit était noire. Personne ne parlait et les pensées de chacun étaient bien différentes. Aragorn était profondément inquiet pour Stalkia, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir décelé ce qui tracassait sa jeune sœur. Il songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait du enduré, à quel point ces visions étaient éprouvantes pour elle. Soudain, il se pétrifia, un souvenir lui revint en tête. Un souvenir tellement lointain qu'il l'avait complètement oublié. Il eut un flash.

( Début du souvenir d'Aragorn )

            Il dormait paisiblement quand soudainement, il entendit un léger gémissement qui se transforma en un hurlement de terreur. Il se leva précipitamment et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans une chambre voisine de la sienne. Il vit sa sœur, assise sur son lit, en pleurs. Son visage enfantin était déjà d'une surprenante beauté et Aragorn ne se lassait pas de dire à tous les étrangers qui venaient au Gondor qu'elle était sa sœur. Mais là, ses immenses yeux bleus étaient brillants de larmes. Cela n'affectait en rienson visage candide, lui donnant au contraire une beauté tragique. Aragorn, qui aimait si tendrement sa sœur sentit l'angoisse et la peur serrer son cœur_._ Il se précipita vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras mais elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle continua de pleurer, le regardant sans le voir. Aragorn sentit sa gorge se nouer, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Qu'avait elle ? Il regarda attentivement ses jambes et ses bras nus mais il n'y avait rien, aucune trace de blessure. D'une voix ou l'on percevait déjà un léger changement d'intonation du à la maturité naissante du jeune garçon, il lui demanda :

- Stalkia ! … Stalkia ! … Qu'y a t-il ? … Répond moi ! …Stalkia ! … 

            Sa voix était devenue implorante, il la suppliait presque, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Mais elle ne lui répondait pas, continuant de sangloter. Il la secoua légèrement puis plus brusquement. Elle n'avait aucune réaction alors, sans réfléchir, il la gifla, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt car il n'avait jamais porté la main sur sa jeune sœur. Mais là, il le fallait, seule la violence pouvait la sortir de cette torpeur. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer, parut un instant désorientée puis fut surprise de le voir auprès d'elle. Elle sentit sa joue s'enflammer et Aragorn put voir la marque de sa main qui se dessinait sur sa peau blanche.

- Aragorn… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

            Sa voix enfantine était encore brisée par les larmes. Elle ne paraissait pas se souvenir de pourquoi elle pleurait. Puis elle se pétrifia :

- Oh Aragorn…Papa...Maman... Ils sont morts…Ils les ont tué… ! 

 Elle recommença à pleurer mais plus calmement.

- Non Stalkia, c'était un rêve… 

- Non ! Ils les ont tous tués ! 

- Stalkia, ce n'est pas réel, tu as fait un cauchemar ! 

- Ca paraissait tellement vrai… C'était horrible… Notre château était détruit… Quelqu'un m'a emmené à cheval… puis ils ont tué Papa… 

            Elle s'écroula dans les bras d'Aragorn, épuisée par cette crise de larmes. Aragorn la berça avec tendresse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

( Fin du souvenir)

            Aragorn revint à lui, comme s'il émergeait d'un mauvais rêve. Stalkia n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait eu une vision. Elle avait vu ce qui allait arriver, le massacre, l'attaque nocturne. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mieux écouté ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit à Arathorn, son père si sage. Il le regrettait amèrement, s'en voulait à en mourir. Gandlf s'approcha de lui.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu savoir Aragorn. 

            Aragorn regarda son ami l'Istari, profondément surpris. Comment savait-il ? Sous le regard bienveillant du magicien, il se détendit, ses remord s'estompèrent légèrement. Il jeta un regard à Legolas. Lui aussi était préoccupé par Stalkia, il était tout près d'elle, lui parlant, cherchant à la rassurer, à la protéger contre cette chose qu'il ne pouvait voir ni entendre. Aragorn savait qu'il la défendrait contre n'importe quel monstre ou créature mais il ne pouvait lutter contre ce don. Lui aussi ressentait le même sentiment d'impuissance. Vestrial les regardait, son être rempli d'une jalousie extrême, ses muscles contractés, désirant le repousser et la prendre dans ses bras. Depuis quelques heures, une voix résonnait dans sa tête. Une petite voix  mielleuse, doucereuse, qui devenait sourde et autoritaire. Il essaya de ne plus y prêter attention. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, à l'orée du bois, la Lune se levait. Elle était pleine et les éclairait d'une pâle lumière blanche. Stalkia la regarda, se rappelant de doux souvenirs. Il fallait qu'elle soit seule. Elle aimait plus que tout sentir la présence rassurante de ceux qu'elle aimait mais elle aimait encore plus se sentir libre. Elle s'éloigna silencieusement et pénétra dans le petit bois, attirée par le ruissellement mélodique d'un ruisseau et la chanson du vent dans les arbres qu'elle entendait sans peine. La nuit était moins froide, elle ressentait la fraîcheur sur sa peau. Legolas allait la suivre, il ne voulait pas la savoir seule. Aragorn allait faire la même chose, la laisser seule était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Cependant, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent lorsque Gandalf leurs dit de la laisser un instant. Il ne lui arriverait rien, elle connaissait la solitude et avait appris à l'apprécier. Elle marcha quelques instants, ne faisant aucun bruit. Son pas léger semblait flotter au-dessus du sol, effleurant à peine le tapis roussâtre des feuilles mortes. Pour la première fois depuis bien des jours, elle ne pensa à rien, laissant son esprit se mêler à celui si calme de la forêt endormie. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette délicieuse sensation de bien être. La fraîcheur boisée la transportait loin de tous ses problèmes, elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Elle entendit le pas feutré d'un elfe derrière elle. Elle se retourna doucement.

- Legolas… ? murmura t-elle.

            Mais ce n'était pas lui, la lumière douceâtre de la Lune éclaira le visage de Vestrial. Elle parut surprise.

- Vestrial. Que faites-vous ici ? 

            Il ne répondit pas, son visage arborait une expression indéfinissable. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Stalkia recula, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard vert d'eau.

- Je dois rapporter du bois mort… chuchota t-il.

            Il effleura un tronc, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne pourrai toucher à un arbre, ils sont tellement vivants et nous sommes si proches d'eux… 

            Il regarda à nouveau Stalkia, avec plus d'intensité. Il marcha vers elle, murmurant en elfique des paroles incompréhensibles, toujours ce vague sourire aux lèvres. Sa voix était loin d'être désagréable, légèrement moins grave que Legolas mais elle aussi douce et enivrante. Il murmura son nom, le faisant résonner comme une mélopée. Il semblait calme, trop calme. Elle n'avait pas peur mais dans la nuit sombre, elle ne pouvait voir la lueur démoniaque qui s'était éveillé au fond de ses prunelles. Elle était presque invisible, masquée par l'amour et le désir, mais elle était bien présente, de plus en plus intense. Il était tout près d'elle, elle sentait son souffle tiède. Elle recula, il avança. Elle se retrouva contre un arbre, ne pouvant plus reculer. Le sourire de Vestrial se mua en un rictus de satisfaction. S'approchant de son visage, il lui parla d'une voix sourde et basse :

- Vanima… Assàma… Irima… _( Si belle… Si parfaite… Si désirable… )_

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Vestrial ! Qu'avez vous ? 

            Elle ne le comprenait pas, elle avait vu au Conseil la haine sans limite qu'il lui vouait. Jamais un elfe ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Elle s'était sentit frémir sous son regard haineux. 

- Vous le savez parfaitement Stalkia… Vous savez tout… 

            Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses yeux presque noirs. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Stalkia. Il était beau, comme la plus part des elfes. Il était doté d'une beauté fragile et mélancolique qui  ne correspondait pas du tout à son caractère emporté et qui était souvent entaché par sa rage usuelle. Brusquement, sauvagement, il l'embrassa, ne pouvant plus résister à son désir. Stalkia se débattit, essaya de se détacher de son emprise, ne supportant pas ce baiser ignoble. Mais elle était coincée, enserrée entre l'arbre et le corps de Vestrial. Puis Vestrial s'écarta avec un gémissement de douleur. Stalkia le repoussa avec force, encore haletante sous la dureté de son baiser. Vestrial porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, elles étaient en sang. Stalkia l'avait mordu afin de pouvoir le repousser. Ses yeux étincelaient, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui impose quelque chose, encore moins par la force.

- Vestrial ! Qu'avez vous ? ! Etes vous devenu fou ? ! 

            Elle ne songea pas à s'enfuir, ne remarquant pas l'état de démence dans lequel il se trouvait. Après avoir essuyé le sang d'un geste rageur, il se jeta sauvagement sur elle, la plaquant contre l'arbre, se collant à elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit d'une voix froide et murmurante :

- Mana ? Mana ui cilmës ? Rà ? _( Pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi l'avez vous_ _choisi ? Lui ? )_

            Elle ne répondit pas, étouffée par son corps, submergée par une vague de dégoût en le sentant si proche d'elle. Il continua de lui parler :

- Le fils de Thranduil… Vous l'aimez démesurément mais lui, vous aime t-il ? Vous a t-il promis son immortalité ? Car si ses sentiments étaient aussi forts qu'il le prétendait, il renoncerait à tout pour vous… 

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse.

- Non bien sur… Car vous devez savoir que le prince de Mirkwood ne tient jamais ses promesses… il devait monter sur le trône mais la liberté et la seule compagne qu'il daigne apprécier. Savez vous l'age qu'il a ? Car vous êtes bien jeune, vous avez tout au plus 17 ans, 18 ans… Mais lui, il a vu passer les millénaires, il a 2932 ans… Durant ces longues années, il n'a jamais trouvé une femme digne de lui… pensez-vous Stalkia être digne de lui ? Vous qui ne connaissez rien au monde, à la vie… pensez-vous que Thranduil acceptera le choix de son fils… Une humaine… Legolas a toujours fuit ses responsabilités, préférant l'aventure à son peuple. Vous n'êtes qu'une passade Stalkia, un instant insignifiant dans sa vie immortelle… 

Stalkia était suffoquée par les paroles de Vestrial. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu penser au futur. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que l'amour de Legolas était feint. Elle n'avait jamais songé à cette différence d'âge entre eux qui formait un gouffre profond. Elle refusait de croire Vestrial mais y avait-il une part de vérité dans ses propos ? Elle sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle repoussa Vestrial, lui assenant un coup de genoux bien placé et s'enfuit en courant. Vestrial la vit s'éloigner, savourant le sentiment de domination qu'il avait exercé sur elle, se délectant de sa colère qui la rendait encore plus belle. Il reprit lentement le chemin du camp.

Stalkia arriva au camp, profondément troublée. Vestrial revint lui aussi quelques minutes plus tard, une brassée de bois mort dans las bras. Legolas s'était allongé sur sa couche, il vit Stalkia aller voir Aragorn puis elle revint vers lui. Elle semblait ailleurs, envahie d'une profonde tristesse. Elle se blottit contre lui, Legolas l'enlaça, sentant son trouble. Qu'avait-elle ? Il regarda Vestrial qui lui aussi se coucha, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Que lui avait-il fait ? Il baissa les yeux vers Stalkia, vit ses yeux humides et tristes. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sachant qu'elle aimait ses doux baisers. Elle lui chuchota en elfique, la voix cassée par l'émotion :

- Legolas… Tungan… Miphilan… _(Legolas…__Serrez-moi… embrassez-moi… )_

Elle pleurait presque, elle l'aimait tant. Legolas l'embrassa, comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, souhaitant lui montrer son amour. Ils ignoraient tant de choses l'un de l'autre. Les larmes de Stalkia se mêlèrent à ses baisers. Ils étaient tous les deux envahis d'un étrange sentiment, comme s'ils n'allaient plus se revoir, comme s'ils allaient partager une ultime nuit.

_A suivre..._


	20. Chapitre 20

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 20 :

            Ils se réveillèrent tous à l'aube et se remirent en route, redoublant de prudence et de discrétion car ils approchaient de l'Isengard. L'ouïe fine de Legolas, Vestrial et de Stalkia commençait déjà à percevoir les grognements des orques. Stalkia n'avait pas raconté à Legolas ce que Vestrial avait tenté de lui faire la nuit dernière. La relation entre les deux elfes était loin d'être cordiale et lui révéler le comportement ignoble de Vestrial l'aurait sûrement mis dans une colère noire. Quand elle s'était levée et trouvée face à Vestrial, il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle savait que les elfes étaient toujours maîtres d'eux même, toujours aptes à maîtriser et à masquer leurs émotions mais là, il paraissait ne plus se souvenir de rien. Ses traits étaient impassibles, son regard n'exprimait plus le fou désir qu'il avait éprouvé la veille. Elle s'empressa de remonter sur Elfériel et s'écarta de lui, ressentant une profonde aversion pour cet être.  Elle frémit au souvenir de ses lèvres, de la pression brutale de sa bouche, de son corps qui l'étouffait. Legolas parlait avec Aragorn et elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête et vit Gimli. Elle sourit, elle avait toujours apprécié le nain qui la faisait rire durant leur longue chevauchée. Il paraissait un peu bourru au premier abord mais il avait toujours était très tendre envers elle.

- Vous êtes préoccupée Stalkia… lui dit-il

- Oui Gimli, tant de choses se sont passées et beaucoup d'autres vont arriver… 

- Oui, je sais ce qu'un don tel que le votre peut représenter… Mon cousin avait l'étrange faculté… Gimli s'arrêta et pensa que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de sa famille. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre Stalkia, vous êtes revenue bouleversée hier soir. Vestrial avait lui aussi un comportement étrange. Je ne veux pas être indiscret, vous me connaissez, mais Legolas… 

- Non Gimli ! Je vous en supplie, ne lui dites rien !

- Qu'y a t-il eu Stalkia ? 

- J'étais seule, Vestrial est arrivé… Il a tenté de… elle s'arrêta, gênée par ce baiser. Même si elle n'avait pas été consentante, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Legolas. Il m'a dit des choses ignobles… 

- Il a tenté de vous séduire… 

- Oui 

- Il vous a parlé de Legolas, de ses choix passés… 

- Oui 

- S'il y a une chose dont vous ne pouvez douter Stalkia, c'est de l'amour de Legolas. Il n'a jamais feint ses sentiments, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Il vous aime, cela se voit, se sent. Il vous protègerait contre n'importe quoi, n'importe qui… D'ailleurs, Vestrial en a fait les frais… 

- Ils se sont battus. 

- Oui, enfin Legolas l'a remit à sa place, après une parole de sa part. 

- Qu'a t-il dit ? 

- Oh, je m'en souviens vaguement, plus très bien… ( il prononça quelques mots ressemblant vaguement à de l'elfique)  je ne connais pas très bien l'elfique… 

            Stalkia pâlit, elle connaissait ces mots, ces immondes paroles. Gimli regretta aussitôt de lui avoir parlé de cela. Elle était déjà assez préoccupée. Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, engageant une conversation sur son peuple, sujet sur lequel il était intarissable. Stalkia souriait mais elle l'écoutait distraitement, les anecdotes de Gimli ne suffisaient pas à l'égayer. Legolas les rejoignit et, tout en écoutant Gimli, une conversation silencieuse s'établi entre lui et Stalkia. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de paroles pour se comprendre.

**********

            Le Soleil allait se coucher, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de l'Isengard, une journée tout au plus. Ils s'arrêtèrent une dernière fois mais ne firent aucun feu, ne déballèrent que le strict nécessaire. Les orques étaient proches, ils pouvaient les surprendre à n'importe quel moment. Personne n'avait envie de dormir, ils ne mangèrent pas. Vestrial alla chercher de l'eau dans un cours d'eau voisin. La voix était revenue, plus profonde, plus forte, il essaya de l'écarter de son esprit mais il l'entendait toujours. Ils burent tous en silence l'eau glacée et restèrent de longues minutes sans parler. Stalkia était entre Aragorn et Legolas, elle qui était si éveillée il y quelques minutes, elle ressentait maintenant une irrépressible envie de bailler, ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Elle regarda Legolas et Aragorn, ils étaient dans le même état. Gimli et Vestrial semblaient eux aussi sous l'emprise d'un sommeil profond. Elle jeta un regard à Gandalf, elle le vit essayer de lutter afin de ne pas sombrer lui aussi. Il la regarda puis dit d'une voix aussi basse qu'un murmure des paroles qui semblaient lui demander un effort extrême :

- … L'eau… Sa…rou…mane… Nous… en…vou…té…. 

            Ils sombrèrent tous dans un profond sommeil noir.

**********

            Stalkia se réveilla, une vive douleur irradiait sa tête, elle était couchée sur de la pierre glacée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Il pleuvait et cette pluie fine la transperçait jusqu'aux os. Il y avait du vent, un vent sifflant et tournoyant. Sa vue était encore embrumée, elle avait la bouche pâteuse avec un arrière goût âcre. Sa vue redevint un peu plus claire et elle vit où elle se trouvait. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche tant elle était surprise. Elle se trouvait au centre de l'Isengard, au sommet de la Tour d'Orthanc. Mais elle était seule, où étaient-ils ? Elle s'appuya contre un des pics acérés et porta sa main à son front, elle sentit du sang séché ceux qui l'avaient amenée ici n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Elle regarda ensuite en bas et fut prise d'une nausée. Tout n'était que Ténèbres et Flammes, l'air n'était que pourriture, mêlé du souffre et de la puanteur des créatures qui y vivaient. Elle eut un haut le cœur et, pour la première fois, se rendit compte de la Puissance destructrice de Sauron. Elle se retourna lentement, sachant qu'elle n'était plus seule. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage, la fine bruine s'était transformée en averse. Elle voyait les éclairs transpercer et blanchir le ciel à l'horizon. Elle n'avait toujours pas recouvrer sa vue parfaite mais elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la personne devant elle, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Saroumane ! Souffla t-elle

- Enfin je vous rencontre Stalkia… Le moment est venu… 

- Où sont-ils ? L'interrompit Stalkia. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, elle se redressa de toute sa taille.

- Cela n'a aucune importance… 

- Répondez-moi ! 

            Sa voix était devenue menaçante mais elle n'était pas en mesure d'impressionner l'infâme Saroumane. Il la regarda d'un air suffisant. Stalkia sentit la rage l'envahir, elle se jeta sur lui mais ne put l'atteindre. Saroumane brandit, elle tomba brutalement à terre puis se tordit de douleur sous l'intensité de la torture de l'Istari. Elle hurla, comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé, des lames de fer chauffées à blanc transperçait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Saroumane la regardait souffrir avec un calme démoniaque. Il continua de la torture, appréciant de l'entendre crier. Puis il s'arrêta.

- Etes vous prête à m'écouter maintenant ? 

            Stalkia ne répondit pas, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, sentant le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se releva, le corps endolori, les jambes chancelantes.

- Bien, vous paraissez plus calme désormais… Mais je vais répondre à une de vos interrogations… Comment êtes vous arrivée ici et qui vous à trahi… 

            Une silhouette s'approcha et se posta aux côtés de Saroumane. Stalkia ne voyait pas son visage encapuchonné et l'obscurité était trop grande pour qu 'elle puisse discerner les traits de sa figure. Puis, soudainement, un éclair illumina son visage, accompagné d'un grondement de tonnerre.

- Vous ! S'exclama t-elle d'une voix méprisante.

            Vestrial était à coté de Saroumane, le regard hagard et possédé.

- Oui Stalkia, c'est lui… continua Saroumane Bien sur vous ne l'appréciiez pas mais de là à penser à une telle trahison…. Le dépit amoureux aide à bien des choses… Son esprit transi d'amour était d'une facilité enfantine à contrôler… 

- Vous l'avez envoûté ! Vous l'avez obligez à nous droguer ! Vous êtes répugnant ! Mais votre pouvoir ne sera pas éternel ! Tôt ou tard les êtres abjects connaissent leur fin ! 

            Saroumane n'eut aucune autre réponse qu'un rire démoniaque.

- Mais vous êtes tous tellement facile à contrôler… Mise à part vous Stalkia… J'ai bien essayé de rentrer en contact avec vous mais vous étiez protégée et votre esprit est incontrôlable. Mais cessez de jouer à ce jeu là Stalkia, cessez de croire au Bien… Que vous a t-il apporté ? Le Mal vous donnera puissance et pouvoir, domination et satisfaction. Allions-nous Stalkia. Sauron aura bientôt récupéré l'Anneau mais il a besoin de vous pour retrouver totalement sa forme matérielle. Vous êtes l'Etre Unique, celui que Sauron attend depuis des siècles. Choisissez le Mal Stalkia, vous serez comblée… 

            Stalkia l'avait écoutée débiter ces paroles sans aucune réaction. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et, d'un ton sans réplique lui dit :

- JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne vous rejoindrai ! 

- Cette réponse ne me convient pas… Vous allez souffrir… 

            Il leva à nouveau son bâton et prononça une incantation. La douleur fut immédiate pour Stalkia, elle tomba à nouveau à terre, agitée de mouvements convulsifs. Elle croisa le regard de Vestrial, il n'avait aucune réaction. Elle se roula en boule, cherchant à se protéger. Elle criait, ne commençait à ne plus avoir aucune perception du monde alentour. Une brève étincelle de vie s'alluma dans les yeux de Vestrial mais il continuait à la regarder. Puis il croisa à nouveau son regard, son regard implorant où ses yeux brillaient de larmes de souffrance. Les lèvres de Stalkia s'entrouvrirent et il l'entendit prononcer son nom. Il retrouva son esprit, vit sa douleur, ses sentiments revinrent, plus intenses. Il se jeta sur Saroumane, voulant l'empêcher de continuer. Saroumane parut un instant surpris, cessa la torture de Stalkia, mais il eut tôt fait de retourner son attaque contre Vestrial, l'amplifiant d'un suprême sort. Vestrial se retrouva propulsé contre un des piliers, à quelques pas de Stalkia. Celle-ci releva la tête et entendit Saroumane dire d'un ton méprisant :

- Sombre idiot ! De toute façon, je n'avais plus besoin de vous… Vous alliez mourir tôt ou tard… 

            Stalkia s'approcha de Vestrial en rampant. Il était mortellement blessé. Un mince filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres, il souffrait horriblement. Elle lui prit la tête entre ses mains, il se redressa légèrement, les yeux brillants. Le souffle court, la respiration saccadée, il lui parla :

- Stalkia… Je suis désolé… 

- Non, ne parlez pas. Ce n'était pas votre faute. 

- Je…Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal. Il reprit son souffle avec difficulté Je… Je vous aime… pardonnez-moi… Pour tout ce que j'ai fait… Je ne mérite pas de vivre… 

- Non Vestrial ! Taisez-vous… 

- Stalkia ! Sa voix était suppliante, il sentait la douleur s'évanouir, c'était la fin. Stalkia ! Je…vous…en…supplie… ! 

- Je vous pardonne Vestrial. 

            Il respira une dernière fois et sa tête retomba sur le sol. Il était mort mais libéré du Mal. Stalkia sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Vestrial, elle l'avait même détesté mais il avait été envoûté par Saroumane. Elle vit, luisant à la ceinture de Vestrial, un long poignard acéré. Sans réfléchir, d'un geste plus rapide que la vue, elle le saisit et l'envoya sur Saroumane. Elle l'avait lancé avec une précision mortelle mais Saroumane le dévia d'un geste désinvolte et il tomba au bas de la Tour.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous Stalkia ? Je reviendrai, voir si vous avez changé d'avis, ce qui serait souhaitable… 

            Il disparut, laissant Stalkia aux côtés du cadavre de Vestrial. Elle s'écroula contre le pilier, ses pleurs se mêlant à la pluie qui tombait toujours plus drue, regardant le corps sans vie de l'elfe, ne sachant ce qui l'attendrait quand il reviendrait. 

_A suivre..._


	21. Chapitre 21

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 21:

            Elle avait fini par s'assoupir, sombrant dans un sommeil agité. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Combien de temps avait elle dormi ? Pas très longtemps, il ne pleuvait plus mais le ciel était encore sombre. Etait-ce le jour ? Etait-ce la nuit ? Elle ne pouvait savoir car le Mal avait tout assombri en ces lieux. L'Isengard ne connaissait ni l'aurore, ne le crépuscule, ni le printemps ni l'automne. Tout était d'une noirceur poisseuse. Elle se releva en gémissant, tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle vit le cadavre de Vestrial et se rappela tout. A nouveau elle s'inquiéta, non pas pour elle mais pour Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf et Gimli. Où étaient-ils ? Etaient ils vivants ? Elle ne pouvait se figurer leur mort. Elle frotta ses mains frigorifiées, ses vêtements n'étaient plus trempés mais leur humidité la faisait frissonner. Elle s'approcha du bord, contemplant le vide immense qui se déployait à ses pieds, qui s'offrait à elle. Cela serait tellement facile songea t-elle. Il ne la possèderait jamais, jamais elle ne s'allierait avec ceux qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Elle avança encore, la pointe de ses pieds était dans le vide et elle se tenait en équilibre, ne pouvant se résoudre à commettre l'irréparable.

- Je vous le déconseille fortement Stalkia 

            Elle se retourna vivement et vit Saroumane.

- J'espère que ces heures ont été bonnes conseillères… Vous m'avez déçu Stalkia… 

            Elle ne répondit pas, elle était tellement lasse, tellement souffrante mais elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le supplier ou de lui montrer qu'elle avait mal. 

- Suivez-moi Stalkia, vous allez sûrement changer d'avis… 

            Stalkia n'avait aucune intention de le suivre mais Saroumane ne lui laissa pas le choix. Poussée par une force irrépressible, elle le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la Tour, ils traversèrent le bureau de Saroumane. Cette pièce paraissait tellement banale, tellement calme : des piles de manuscrits, du désordre, des objets mystérieux, une épaisse couche de poussière sur les livres. Comment imaginer que ce lieu était l'antre du plus fidèle serviteur du mal ? Ils entrèrent dans une salle circulaire, une salle étrange aux murs de pierre brute et noire. Mais Stalkia ne s'attarda guère dans sa description car au fond de la pièce se trouvait celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle cria son nom, redoutant le pire, l'inimaginable, et se précipita vers lui. Legolas était contre le mur, soulevé à quelques centimètres du sol par une force invisible. Sa tête était retombée sur sa poitrine, il était tel un pantin désarticulé. Elle souhaitait de ton son corps qu'il ne soit pas mort. Elle était devant lui, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains qui tremblaient. Elle avait tellement peur. Son visage était tuméfié, son arcade sourcilière avait été ouverte et le sang avait coulé le long de sa tempe, mais il était toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi parfait.

- Legolas… Legolas ! Je vous en supplie ! … Legolas ! Sa voix était suppliante.

            Il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, des yeux où se lisaient la souffrance et la tristesse qui s'éclairèrent légèrement quand il la vit.

- Stalkia murmura t-il

- Oh Legolas… ! 

            Elle était tellement soulagée, il était vivant. Son regard était éteint, on l'avait torturé, mais il était en vie. Une faible lueur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. Lui aussi avait souhaité de ton son cœur de la revoir une ultime fois vivante. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vue, il sentit son corps s'apaiser. Stalkia sentit ses larmes couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle appuya son front contre celui de Legolas.

- Que vous ont-il fait ?  Murmura t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Non Stalkia… Ne pleurez pas… Rien… Rien n'est plus important que votre vie… 

            Lui aussi était très ému, il oubliait sa souffrance en la regardant. Saroumane regardait cette scène sans aucunes paroles mais un rictus sadique commença à se dessiner sur son visage.

- Votre propre souffrance ne vous a pas fait réfléchir mais en voyant celle d'un être proche, très proche, vous allez changer d'avis… écartez-vous Stalkia ! 

            Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de Legolas mais d'un geste, Saroumane l'écarta de lui puis il leva à nouveau son bâton, prononça des paroles machiavéliques. Le corps de Legolas s'agita d'un soubresaut, la souffrance était intolérable mais il serra les dents, ne voulant offrir le plaisir d'un cri de douleur à Saroumane. Il le regarda dans les yeux, sans ciller, sentant la torture devenir de plus en plus intense et violente. Ses muscles étaient contractés, sa tête allait exploser. Il entendait Stalkia qui le suppliait d'arrêter, elle hurlait, l'implorait, ressentant sa propre douleur. La torture dura de longues minutes, il cria à Stalkia de ne jamais accepter ce qu'il lui proposerait, puis, Saroumane, comme lassé baissa son bâton. Legolas tomba brutalement à terre et ne se releva pas mais sa poitrine se soulevait encore.

- Vous semblez avoir retrouvé votre raison Stalkia… Venez ici… 

            Elle obtempéra, craignant qu'il ne déchaîne à nouveau sa fureur sur Legolas. Elle s'approcha de lui, il se trouvait devant une étrange boule de verre noir. Elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait.

- C'est un Palantîr Stalkia, une Pierre de Vision perdue qui nous permet de voir bien des choses… Le Passé, le Présent, le Futur… Approchez-vous Stalkia et voyez ce que sera votre vie… 

            Elle s'approcha et plongea son regard dans la sphère mystérieuse. Celle-ci était sombre, impénétrable, des volutes de fumée tourbillonnaient en son centre. Stalkia ne voyait rien quand soudain, elle s'éclaira, devenant rougeoyante comme la braise puis étincelante comme le feu. Elle vit alors l'Anneau Unique dont les inscriptions de feu étaient plus éclatantes que jamais. Puis il se retrouva au doigt du Seigneur des Ténèbres, retrouvant enfin sa place de laquelle il avait été déchu il y a des centaines et des centaines d'années. Elle ne voyait que la main de Sauron puis elle le vit en entier, dans toute sa puissance, dans toute sa décadence meurtrière. Il était de retour, plus fort et plus sombre que jamais. Il ouvrit sa main gauche, au creux de sa paume se trouvait un anneau d'or, plus petit que l'Anneau Unique mais luisant d'un éclat irrésistible. Une langue de feu l'enveloppa, le cachant à la vue de Stalkia qui ressentit un sentiment étrange mêlé de dégoût, d'attirance et de colère. Puis il réapparut, la flamme ayant révélé les runes secrètes que Stalkia n'eut aucun mal à comprendre.

_Un nouvel anneau marquant le retour du Seigneur Ténébreux,_

_Un nouvel anneau destiné à la Reine des Ténèbres_

_Pour l'aider dans sa Sombre quête_

_Et joindre leurs pouvoirs sans limite_

_Pour les dominer et étendre l'Ombre._

            La voix sombre de Sauron résonna alors :

- Il est pour vous Stalkia… Je l'ai forgé pour vous, y mettant ma puissance et  ma cruauté… Pour ma Reine… Pour vous…

            L'image de l'anneau s'effaça, déclenchant encore une foule d'émotions complexes chez Stalkia, et fit place à sa propre image. Elle se voyait comme dans un miroir mais n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître. Elle était vêtue d'une  robe noire dont les amples manches brodées d'une dentelle d'ébène tombaient jusqu'à terre. La robe d'un noir de jais la faisait paraître encore plus pâle. A sa main droite brillait un anneau d'or, parcourut de symboles. Mais lorsque l'image d'elle releva la tête, elle eut un frisson de frayeur. Son visage était dur et froid, il n'arborait plus aucune expression, ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat rougeâtre. Ses pommettes étaient creusées, son visage émacié, son regard était démoniaque, corrompu par la soif de pouvoir et de domination. Sauron apparut auprès d'elle et lui donna le bras. L'image s'évapora et fit place à une dernière vision celle de la Terre du Milieu, à feu et à sang, totalement sous la sombre emprise. Chaque royaume incendié et ravagé, chaque créature tuée. Stalkia et Sauron s'avancèrent au milieu de ce Chaos, marchant avec délectation et satisfaction dans leur nouvel empire. Les Orques régnaient désormais en maîtres dans ce monde apocalyptique, se disputant les derniers restes et ossements. Les immondes créatures s'écartèrent au passage du couple, grognant de respect et de peur. Stalkia et Sauron s'avancèrent au milieu de cette haie d'honneur, rejoignant le royaume du Mordor. Le Palantir redevint sombre, ne voulant en révéler d'avantage.

- … Alors Stalkia… Ces visions vous ont-elles éclairées ? Bien plus que celle dont vous avez été dotée à la naissance je suppose… Vous seriez la Reine de ce Monde… La Reine de Sauron lui-même… 

            Stalkia releva la tête et regarda Saroumane, un sourire indéfinissable se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda intensément, le regard étincelant, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Saroumane lui aussi se mit à sourire. Elle regarda ensuite le Palantîr, son sourire énigmatique s'accentuant. Elle ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir ou se concentrer. Saroumane avait l'air satisfait, satisfait de l'avoir convaincue, convertie au Mal.  Soudainement, elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard était devenu flamboyant, dément. Le Palantîr explosa littéralement, se brisa en milliard de cristaux d'une entité invisible pour l'œil. Saroumane poussa un cri de rage.

- JAMAIS ! lui dit-elle

-  Vous allez le regretter ! Souffla t-il je vous avais laissez une seconde et dernière chance mais ma patience à des limites ! Personne ne viendra vous sauver ! Vous êtes à nouveau seule car à cet instant précis, mes fidèles Orques font un festin d'Aragorn, Gandalf et Gimli, se délectant de leur chair !

            Il concentra tout son pouvoir, toute sa puissance et projeta Stalkia contre le mur, aux côtés de Legolas. Celle- ci s'écroula, inconsciente, assommée par la violence inouïe de l'attaque.

- Vous mourrez ensemble. déclara Saroumane avec un rictus de satisfaction

            Il sortit ensuite précipitamment il ne pouvait avoir Stalkia mais il devait récupérer l'Anneau Unique. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le plus profond des silences. Les corps inconscients de Legolas et Stalkia étaient recroquevillés contre le mur. Puis Legolas se releva péniblement et vit le corps de Stalkia à côté de lui, la tête contre la pierre, le regard vide. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle était presque morte, la vie la quittait. Legolas sentait son corps partir sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

- Non Stalkia… Pas vous… Pas vous… 

            Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes, il l'enserra et ferma les yeux. Il avait déjà accordé sa grâce il y a bien des années mais il lui restait encore une chose, un don. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, essayant de rentrer en symbiose avec une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je l'aime pensa t-il, sa vie vaut plus que la mienne, elle n'est qu'à l'aube de sa vie et cela la sauverait.

_Que mon immortalité lui soit donnée._

            Son esprit devint blanc et une personne dont aucun elfe vivent n'avait vu le visage apparut. Il s'agissait du Seigneur des elfes de tous les Temps. Sa sagesse n'avait d'égal que son intelligence et il le regarda avec gravité.

- Legolas, prince de Mirkwood, fils de Thranduil, êtes vous sur de votre choix ? 

- Oui répondit Legolas d'un ton sans réplique.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi mais sachez que son amour pour vous égal et surpasse probablement le votre et qu'il vous réservera des surprises… 

- Je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle vive ! 

            Mais il n'eut aucune réponse et la vision s'évanouit. Il sentit l'immortalité quitter son corps et il ressentit un sentiment de perte et de vide inexplicable. Il regarda Stalkia, toujours dans ce profond silence, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part. Puis des grognements s'élevèrent, des pas lourds et traînant se firent entendre. Des Orques apparurent, bloquant chaque issue de la salle. En voyant l'elfe et la jeune femme, une gourmandise cannibale éclaira leurs visages, ils découvrirent leurs dents noires et pointues. Leur chef leurs ordonna de ne pas bouger. Legolas leva la tête et vit les Orques qui les regardaient, attendant de fondre sur eux, de les dévorer. Une rage inimaginable se mit à croître dans son corps. Il se mit debout, il la protègerait jusqu'au dernier souffle. Il s'avança vers eux, l'air féroce, une fureur glacée animant chaque trait de son beau visage. Il n'avait aucune arme et il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable qu'en ce moment mais certains Orques frémirent sous son regard fou. Il s'avança encore, fièrement décidé et courageux. Mais une flèche vola, se planta dans sa cuisse. Il serra les dents, ne voulant pas succomber à la douleur, une autre flèche suivit le chemin de la précédente et se planta dans son autre jambe. Il sentait son sang couler, les flèches déchirer sa chair mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Le chef des orques tira alors une troisième flèche et celle-ci ce planta à la base de son cou. D'autres flèches allaient voler mais le chef ordonna de ne plus tirer. Car les dernières forces de Legolas avaient été épuisées, il tomba à genoux, ne pouvant plus rien faire, puis s'écroula sur le dos. C'est à ce moment précis que Stalkia ouvrit les yeux et le vit. Elle aussi, consumée par la folie de son amour pour lui se leva, vit les bêtes. Les Orques savaient qui elle était et donc qu'ils devaient se montrer prudents. Elle avança vers le chef, la tête baissée, les poings serrés. Elle sentait une force s'insinuer dans ses veines, la rendant plus forte, invincible. Une aura de force se dégageait d'elle, certains Orques apeurés se sauvèrent. Le chef ordonna de l'arrêter. Il tirèrent une volée de flèches. Elle les dévia d'un imperceptible geste négligeant. Elle était tout près d'eux, elle releva la tête, ses yeux luisants d'un violent éclat, encore plus intense que lorsque le Palantir avait explosé. Elle sentit la force qui bouillonnait en elle la submerger. Elle parla d'une voix profonde et étrange, dans une langue inconnue. Ses mains se levèrent. Elle sentit sa puissance brûler son corps. Alors elle déchaîna toute sa colère sur les Orques. Une lumière éclatante envahit la salle puis se propagea dans toute la Tour et l'Isengard. Elle entendit des hurlements de terreur et de douleur. Puis la lumière cessa, elle vit tous les Orques morts. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle se retourna et se précipita vers Legolas. Il était encore conscient mais il se vidait de son sang. Son visage avait prit un éclat translucide et nacré. Mais il s'agissait uniquement d'un bref moment appelé Eclat de l'âme. Moment éphémère où l'énergie vitale réapparaissait une ultime fois pour ensuite disparaître à tout jamais. Stalkia s'agenouilla auprès de lui et se pencha vers son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, elle fut une nouvelle fois anéantie par son regard azur.

- Stalkia… murmura t-il.

- Non Legolas ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… Vous allez guérir… Vous êtes immortel… 

- Non Stalkia, je ne le suis plus… Vous êtes immortelle…

            Elle se pétrifia en comprenant son sacrifice.

- Legolas ! Pourquoi avait vous fait ça ? ! Sa voix était désespérée.

- Melnyë elyë 

- Non Legolas ! 

- Melnyë elyë.  répéta t-il dans un soupir presque inaudible

            Il ferma les yeux, son corps le quitta. Stalkia hurla son nom ne pouvant y croire. Elle s'écroula sur son torse, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ne voulant plus vivre. Elle resta de longues minutes contre lui puis elle se releva. Elle regarda une dernière fois son visage, une de ses larmes, brillant comme un diamant, roula le long de sa joue et tomba sur les lèvres de Legolas. Elle l'embrassa une ultime fois, lui jeta un dernier regard puis sortit de la salle, sans se retourner. Elle avait encore une chose à faire. Elle savait où il était allé et elle allait le tuer. Elle remonta au sommet de la Tour puis murmura des paroles. Au bout de quelques instants, un aigle gigantesque fendit les airs. Il s'agissait du plus rapide des Grands Aigles, Gwaihir, le Seigneur du Vent. L'aigle qui avait sauvé Gandalf des griffes de Saroumane. Elle sauta sur son dos et lui indiqua une direction : le Mordor. 

_A suivre..._


	22. Chapitre 22

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Bon, ptit mot avant de vous laisser lire… Merci a tous ceux qui m'envoient des avis, à  ceux qui me connaissent déjà ou qui découvrent cette histoire, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ces avis, mais disons qu'en ce moment, niveau boulot, c'est assez chaud… Pas le temps de faire autre chose que de bosser… Ouais, triste vie ! Donc voilà, merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent… J'espère pouvoir trouver le temps de lire les nouveaux chapitres des fics qui me tiennent à cœur… allez bonne lecture.

Chapitre 22 :

            Solidement agrippée à Gwaihir, Stalkia se dirigeait vers le Mordor. Elle apercevait déjà Minas Morgul, l'ancienne tour de son royaume tombée aux mains de la Puissance Ténébreuse. Elle atteindrait bientôt la Montagne du Destin. Mais pour l'instant, son être n'était que colère, rage et haine. Ses yeux étaient secs, elle avait épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était seule et où allait la conduire cette tragique solitude ? Elle le savait déjà mais la mort ne s'emparerait pas maintenant d'elle. Elle devait d'abord les venger, tous. Ses deux familles, ses deux pères, son frère, son amour, ses amis. Elle n'avait jamais vu la Terre du Milieu ainsi, à la place des nuages. Elle voyait le Gondor, le Rohan, sa forêt, celle de Legolas. Quelque chose se brisa en elle lorsqu'elle vit la forêt Noire, en songeant à son futur héritier qu'elle n'aura jamais. Mais le chagrin était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre. Désormais, elle n'avait plus aucuns sentiments, tout avait été refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même. Ils arrivaient au Mordor, ils franchirent les montagnes noires qui constituaient sa forteresse puis se retrouvèrent face à la Montagne de Feu. L'imposant montagne s'élevait vers le ciel, transperçant les obscures nuages. Des volutes de fumée, à la senteur âcre du souffre, ainsi que de la lave en fusion s'échappaient de son cœur. D'extérieure elle n'était que pierre noire et escarpée, que poussière et cendres mais en son sein, le feu rugissait. La lave et la flamme bouillonnaient, souhaitant se délivrer de son étau. Mais la Montagne attendait son heure pour déverser son flot rougeoyant, pour vomir sa lave flamboyante. Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera bientôt de retour et il déchaînera les éléments, rompant la fragile alliance qui les liaient. Gwaihir allait la conduire à son sommet quand, sur la pente abrupte de la Montagne, Stalkia vit deux minuscules silhouettes. Elle demanda aussitôt au Seigneur du Vent de s'arrêter, car elle savait de qui il s'agissait. En poussant un cri perçant, le gigantesque aigle fondit sur la Montagne. C'est à ce moment que Sam Gamegie leva la tête, il tenait le corps inerte de Frodon dans ses bras, et vit une jeune femme chevauchant un aigle immense. Il resserra son étreinte autour de Frodon. Qui était-elle ? Il la vit sauter à terre avec grâce puis murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, comme pour remercier l'aigle. Celui-ci déploya ses ailes à l'extrême, faisant étalage de toute sa majesté, la regarda de ses yeux d'ambre puis disparut dans les Cieux. Stalkia s'approcha des deux hobbits mais elle se heurta à l'épée de Sam. Protégeant farouchement son maître, il pointait son épée vers Stalkia, tout en essayant de reculer et de paraître le plus féroce possible, chose ardue pour un semi-homme. D'une voix effrayée mais déterminée il lui ordonna :

- Non ! Ne vous approchez pas ! Encore un sort de Saroumane ! Arrière esprit ! 

            La peur du brave jardinier était justifiée car la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui était couverte de sang, son visage sali par la poussière et les cendres où les larmes avaient laissé quelques sillons plus clairs, ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle, embrasant son visage. Elle était vêtue de vêtements appartenant aux elfes sylvestres mais elle n'était pas des leurs. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus être humaine, aucun homme ne pouvait dégager cette aura de force ni avoir le pouvoir de dompter les Grands Aigles. Mais elle ne pouvait être une Istari. Tout cela accentua la terreur de Sam car il doutait que cette femme dont les yeux flamboyaient ne lui veuille du bien. Puis il entendit sa voix, d'une douceur infinie, empreinte de mélancolie, la seule chose qui avait gardée sa pureté originelle. La seule chose que le Mal n'avait pas souillé.

- Non Sam ! N'ayez pas peur ! je viens vous aider ! 

            Elle s'approcha encore, trop près pour Sam qui sans le vouloir vraiment  blessa la main qui se tendait vers lui. Une légère estafilade se dessina sur sa paume ouverte mais elle ne dit rien. Elle recula légèrement ne voulant l'effrayer d'avantage. Elle essaya de calmer toute la colère en elle et son regard se fit plus doux, ce que Sam remarqua aussitôt. S'armant de courage, il se décida à parler :

- Qui êtes vous ?!

- Vous ne me croiriez pas…

- Qui êtes vous. réitéra avec plus de force.

- Mon nom est Stalkia et je suis la sœur de votre ami Aragorn… 

- Non ! c'est impossible ! Vous mentez ! 

- Non Sam ! Ecoutez moi ! Je peux vous prouver que mes dires sont vrais… Je ne suis pas armée… Vous ne risquez rien… Donnez moi juste votre main.

            Sam hésita, il était tenté de la croire et il était attiré par ses yeux brillants de sincérité mais il ne baissa pas son épée. Stalkia s'approcha de lui doucement, ne faisant aucuns gestes brusques, tendant juste ses mains vers lui. Sam se redressa puis il tendit lui aussi sa main. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Stalkia, il sentit une chaleur immédiate se diffuser dans sa main, son bras, puis tout son corps. Il eut un violent flash et il vit une partie des souvenirs de Stalkia, une partie de sa vie défila devant ses yeux. Il baissa alors son épée, il la croyait, elle ne pouvait avoir inventé tout cela, c'était trop réel. Ses souvenirs lui avaient révélé ses relations avec les membres de la Communauté mais aussi leurs morts. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Quoi ?! ils sont morts ? Tous ? Gandalf…Aragorn…Legolas…Gimli !

            Stalkia ne répondit pas, Legolas était mort il y a quelques heures dans ses bras et elle se souvenait clairement des paroles de Saroumane. Ils étaient morts, tués par les Orques. Elle hocha la tête d'un imperceptible mouvement. Le chagrin allait la terrasser à nouveau mais elle se reprit, voyant Frodon inconscient.    

- Qu'a t-il eu ? 

            Elle s'agenouilla vivement auprès de lui.

- Oh…Monsieur Frodon était si près du but, il était déterminé à atteindre le sommet malgré sa fatigue, ses blessures… Mais Saroumane est apparu sur un de ces immondes dragons… Ceux des spectres noirs… Il a jeté un sort à Monsieur Frodon… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Je devais le protéger… 

            Stalkia saisit les mains de Frodon, elle étaient gelées. Elle murmura des paroles et presque aussitôt, il se réveilla, ses immenses yeux azurs exprimant l'inquiétude et la peur.

- L'Anneau. souffla t-il. Où est-il ? 

- Oh Monsieur Frodon ! s'exclama Sam, soulagé. 

            Mais Frodon portait convulsivement ses mains à son cou, cherchant la fine chaîne. Mais la chaîne était par terre, brisée et l'Anneau avait été libéré. Frodon essaya de se relever mais il n'avait plus aucunes forces. Contrairement à Sam, il n'était pas effrayé par Stalkia, sans savoir pourquoi, il lui faisait confiance. Peut être parce qu'à ses yeux elle n'était d'aucune race, il pensait avoir devant lui un ange. Car derrière son état il voyait sa beauté, sa pureté. Stalkia se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

- Vous avez menez à bien la quête Frodon… Ne vous inquiétez pas… Vous n'aurez pas fait cela en vain… Saroumane ne triomphera pas. Restez ici… 

            Frodon ferma les yeux, elle se releva et, disant une ultime fois à Sam de veiller sur lui, elle se mit à gravir la pente escarpée. Plus elle avançait et plus le vent cinglait son visage, la roche éraflait ses mains délicates qui furent bientôt en sang. Elle tombait sans cesse, trébuchant sur les pierres qui roulaient mais elle continua d'avancer. Puis une porte se dessina dans la roche, une porte qui menait au cœur de la Montagne du destin. Elle pénétra dans son antre et elle sentit aussitôt la chaleur démoniaque, le vent infernal. A plusieurs mètres devant elle se trouvait Saroumane et elle comprit qu'il était trop tard. Les bras tendus vers le ciel, sa robe d'Istari tournoyant, il appelait le Maître dans le langage du Mordor. Au bout de son bâton brillait l'Anneau, plus étincelant que jamais, comme impatient de le retrouver. L'Anneau s'éleva dans les airs et tournoya. La fumée, les flammes et la pierre s'accrochèrent à lui, formant une tornade d'Ombre et de Feu. La Tornade tourbillonna de plus en plus vite, s'enflant à vue d'œil. Puis il apparut, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la Tornade, plus puissant et plus sombre que jamais. L'Anneau avait enfin retrouvé son Maître. Il s'avança, son pas faisant trembler la roche. Il était immense, entièrement de fer. Il inspirait l'horreur, la terreur, le chaos. Saroumane alla à sa rencontre, reconnaissant pour l'instant l'autorité du Maître absolu. Il se retourna et vit Stalkia mais il avait déjà sentit sa présence depuis longtemps. Ils se toisèrent du regard quelques instants. Stalkia était subjuguée par l'aura de puissance de Sauron, l'éclat doré à sa main droite l'attirant. Saroumane paraissait ridiculement petit à côté de lui mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa force. Il s'avancèrent tous deux vers elle puis Saroumane rompit le silence.

- la race humaine est bien plus coriace que je ne le pensais… Mais vous allez mourir car vous avez refusé l'Alliance, vous avez trahi la Puissance Ténébreuse.

            Il leva son bâton, prêt à la tuer quand la voix de Sauron l'arrêta, une voix inimaginablement  profonde et envoûtante. Une voix sourde et autoritaire, faisant résonner le Noir parlé dans toute sa splendeur.

- Non Saroumane… Laissez moi m'en occuper… Venez Stalkia 

            Elle ne put résister et bientôt elle fut devant lui, ne pouvant plus rien faire. Alors Sauron tira d'un geste son immense épée. Il effleura le cou de Stalkia, avec la lame aiguisée mortellement. L'épée laissa une éraflure qui se mit aussitôt à saigner mais Stalkia ne dit rien, hypnotisée par ces yeux qu'elle ne pouvait voir.  Il saisit à deux mains son épée, s'apprêtant à porter un coup mortel. Il la leva et Stalkia ferma les yeux, la mort sonnait comme une délivrance pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle avait surestimé ses forces. Qui pouvait lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais soudainement, contre toute attente, Sauron se retourna et la lame tranchante s'enfonça dans le ventre de Saroumane sans que celui-ci n'ait rien vu venir. Stalkia rouvrit les yeux, elle vit l'épée transpercer l'Istari. Puis Sauron leva son épée, soulevant le corps ballant de Saroumane jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve à la hauteur de son visage.

- Vous m'avez été bien utile et en quelque sorte, je vous dois la vie. Mais je sais que votre perfidie pourrait me jouer des tours. Sachez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais partagé son pouvoir avec un Istari. Mais je vous en informe trop tard… Votre fin a sonné… 

            Saroumane ne répondit pas, il allait mourir. Sa robe blanche était rouge de sang et les seuls mots qu'il essaya de répondre furent étouffés par le gargouillement du sang dans sa bouche. Sauron s'approcha du précipice, il retira l'épée d'un cou sec et de sa main de fer retint Saroumane au-dessus des flammes. Il le regarda encore quelques instant, semblant s'amuser de le voir en si mauvaise posture puis il le jeta dans la crevasse, savourant le cri sauvage qui s'échappait de la gorge de Saroumane. Il remit son épée ensanglantée dans son fourreau et revint vers Stalkia qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était restée d'une immobilité de pierre, n'ayant aucune réaction, n'éprouvant même pas la satisfaction de la mort de Saroumane. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, apparemment sans intentions meurtrières. Quelque chose s'éveilla en son esprit. Il était devant elle, la dominant de sa taille, de sa puissance. Il ouvrit sa main gauche et elle vit, luisant d'un attrait irrésistible, l'anneau second qu'elle avait vu dans le Palantir. Elle avança la main, effleura celle de Sauron dont la froideur contrastait avec l'agréable chaleur de l'anneau. Elle le saisit et le passa à sa main gauche. Elle sentit une vague de puissance la submerger, elle ne voyait plus distinctement les alentours mais seul Sauron comptait. Il la regardait d'un air avide, son corps parcourut d'un imperceptible tremblement d'excitation.  Il murmura quelques paroles et elle se retrouva vêtue de la robe d'ébène. Toute trace de sang et de saleté avait disparu de son visage et de son corps. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, elle tentait de maîtriser les sentiments qui faisaient rage en elle. Elle se rapprocha encore de Sauron, sa robe bruissant autour d'elle. Elle le regarda intensément et leva ses mains. Il approcha les siennes et leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, les doigts blancs et fin de Stalkia se mêlèrent à ceux de fer noir de Sauron. Les deux anneaux s'entrechoquèrent dans une sonorité étrange. Stalkia serra plus fortement ses mains. Une lueur rougeâtre s'alluma au fond de ses yeux mais elle fut vite remplacer par un violent éclat qui rendait ses yeux de plus en plus clairs. Elle sentit la surprise de Sauron, il ne pouvait plus se détacher d'elle. Elle sentait sa puissance affluer, se répandre dans tout son corps. La lueur au fond de ses yeux devint inquiétante et une lumière commençait à émaner d'elle. Sauron essaya de dégager ses mains mais elles étaient soudées aux siennes.

- Stalkia ?! rugit-il

            Un sourire dément se dessina sur le visage de Stalkia, la pleine puissance de sa vengeance allait éclater. Son pouvoir s'intensifiait elle pu voir ce qu'aucun n'avait jamais vu, la panique et la peur de Sauron. Elle murmura des paroles, les mains de Sauron grésillèrent et son corps devenait de plus en plus brûlant. Les murmures de Stalkia se transformèrent en paroles, les paroles en un cri de haine. Sauron poussa un hurlement sauvage, tout son être était en train de se désagréger. Une lumière éclatante traversa son corps et il fut réduit en cendre qui disparurent ensuite. L'Anneau Unique tomba à terre dans un bruit mat. Stalkia, haletante, reprit son souffle. Elle regarda sa main gauche, l'anneau second avait été détruit, pulvérisé par la puissance de l'attaque. Mais l'Anneau Unique avait subsisté et seule une chose pouvait le détruire à jamais. Stalkia se baissa et le ramassa. Il continuait d'exercer cette attraction maléfique. Elle savait que sans l'Anneau, elle n'aurait pu vaincre Sauron car quand elle avait mis l'anneau offert par Sauron à sa main gauche, et non à la droite comme l'avait montré le Palantir, les deux anneau allaient se toucher. L'Anneau Unique lui avait transmis une force inimaginable. Il avait trahi son Maître. Elle le regarda quelques instants songeant à sa trahison. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il luisait au fond de sa paume, attendant une chose. Elle s'approcha du bord puis elle prit l'Anneau entre son index et son pouce gauche, le contemplant, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter. Elle vit sa main droite se rapprocher irrésistiblement de l'Anneau. Elle l'enferma dans son poing, non pensa t-elle, tout cela n'aura pas était fait en vain ! Elle le jeta de toute ses forces dans la gorge flamboyante. L'Anneau connut sa fin là où il était né.  Stalkia regarda une nouvelle fois le gouffre. Plus rien ne la retenait en ce monde alors elle prit une impulsion et sauta, ne pouvant avoir une mort plus horrible que consumé par son chagrin. Mais une force inconnue la retint et elle tomba évanouie sur le sol. 

_A suivre..._


	23. Chapitre 23

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 23 : 

            Elle se mouvait dans un monde blanc et froid. Etait-ce cela la mort ? Un monde où l'on ne ressentait plus rien, une nouvelle vie sans émotions. Non, le chagrin lui rongeait encore les entrailles. Pourquoi sentait-elle encore cette douleur, elle était morte. Elle n'avait jamais pensée qu'elle mourrait ainsi, suivant la fin de l'Anneau Unique. Le même destin, la même mort. Elle marchait dans cette brume cotonneuse, ne voyant rien, n'entendant rien. Etait-elle condamnée à errer sans fin, était-elle une âme damnée ? Elle ne sentit pas les larmes rouler sur ses joues, elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui commençait à se dessiner et qui se rapprochait d'elle. Les contours incertains de la personne firent place à une femme elfe qui marchait avec majesté, qui supportait un immense fardeau mais qui n'en laissait rien paraître. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir bleuté mais ses yeux n'avaient aucune teinte définissable. Tantôt bleus comme le ciel puis d'un vert profond. Ils étaient rempli de mystère et exprimaient la sagesse et l'intelligence. Son visage sans âge était fin et gracieux mais on voyait qu'il avait subit la souffrance. Il pouvait se faire dur et sévère mais là il était d'une infinie douceur quand elle posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille désorientée. Ce fut sa voix qui tira Stalkia de sa torpeur.

- Désirez-vous vraiment mourir Stalkia ?

            Stalkia releva la tête, surprise de ne plus se trouver seule. Elle fut fascinée par cette femme qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître. Elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard qui s'était fait bleu comme l'océan.

- Quelle serait la chose qui pourrait me retenir en ce monde ? répondit-elle.

- Un nombre inconsidéré de personnes vous aime Stalkia. D'un amour différent mais pur et profond. 

- Ces personnes sont mortes, mortes pour moi ou par ma faute 

- Vous avez décidé de porter le fardeau de la responsabilité mais êtes-vous vraiment sure de leurs morts Stalkia ? 

- Aucun sortilège ne peut abuser la mort, aucun charme ne peut faire revivre. 

- Meleth nà tulca oialë Stalkia… _( Mais l'amour est plus fort que tout_ _Stalkia )_

- Que voulez-vous dire ? 

            Mais la personne commençait à disparaître, elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son identité. La femme fut remplacé par un homme elfe qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais une légende lui revint en tête, une phrase que lui avait dite sa nourrice elfe il y a tellement longtemps. 

_Il apparaît dans le brouillard d'un rêve mais sa venue et synonyme de mort et quiconque verra son visage sera voué à abandonner la vie._

            L'homme était devant elle, plus grand que tout les elfes, d'une beauté incroyable. Son imposante stature était renforcée par son air grave. Il lui parla :

- Savez-vous qui je suis Stalkia ?

- Vous êtes le Seigneur des elfes de tous les Temps. 

            Il acquiesça et continua.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas morte Stalkia et vous n'allez pas mourir 

- Mais comment puis-je vous voir ? 

- Bien des choses ont changées Stalkia, vous avez bouleversé le Destin auquel nous étions tous voués, vous avez changez la phase de l'humanité. Mais vous voulez mourir. 

- Je sais que vous ne pouvez rendre la vie mais vous pouvez accorder la mort. Je vous en supplie, donnez moi la mort ! 

- Non Stalkia, le destin de l'Elue n'est pas la mort. 

- Je vous en supplie ! Sa voix était déchirante.

- Non Stalkia, au moins une personne désire vous revoir plus que tout. 

- Qui est-ce ?! 

- Il vous aime. 

            Son image s'évapora et Stalkia se retrouva à nouveau seule. Mais le monde blafard laissa place aux ténèbres. Elle se sentit plongée dans une sorte de sommeil, ne voulant plus lutter, elle s'abandonna dans cette obscurité.

            Stalkia ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, éblouie par une vive lumière. Elle les entrouvrit doucement, essayant de s'habituer à l'intense clarté. Elle était dans une chambre qui lui était étrangement familière. Elle était allongée dans un vaste lit aux draps de soie blanche immaculée. Elle se redressa, elle savait où elle était mais elle voulait en être sure tant ceci lui paraissait improbable. Elle se leva, constata qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche puis s'approcha de la fenêtre et pénétra sur le balcon. Elle reconnu alors les paysages de son enfance, des paysages verdoyants qui n'étaient plus assombris par le Mal. Elle se trouvait à Minas Tirith, la cité blanche, la capitale du Gondor. Comment était-elle ici ? Elle n'était pas en train de rêver, elle sentait une brise tiède dans ses cheveux et les rayons du Soleil effleuraient ses bras et sa gorge nus. Le Printemps était revenu après la destruction de l'Anneau, annonçant le renouveau de la Terre du Milieu. Le Printemps avait toujours été la saison préférée de Stalkia mais là, le réveil de la nature ne lui procura aucune joie. Elle ressentit à nouveau le chagrin, elle s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids de ce terrible fardeau. Elle se posait tellement de questions mais la vague de tristesse qui la submergea lui fit perdre une partie de sa raison. Elle allait à nouveau sombrer dans la nostalgie et la mélancolie quand elle sentit une présence dans la chambre, le bruit d'un pas léger, discret comme celui d'un elfe. Elle se retourna sans crainte, elle ne craignait plus rien désormais. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait car elle tomba à genoux, sa vue commençant à s'embrumer, son corps tremblant, sa voix brisée.

- Non ! c'est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez être en vie ! C'est un rêve ! 

            Elle pleurait, ne pouvant y croire et ne voulant y croire. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, embrassa son front et la serra contre lui.

- Non Stalkia, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis vivant, je vous aime… Je vous aime ! 

- Legolas ! 

            Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. A travers ses larmes elle voyait son amour, lui aussi les yeux brillants, les lèvres tremblantes. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de l'épreuve qu'il avait subit, hormis une légère cicatrice plus blanche que sa peau à l'origine de son cou. Stalkia plongea son regard dans ses yeux azurs qu'elle avait cru fermés pour toujours. Il la regarda et la découvrit à nouveau. Il la sentait si fragile dans ses bras mais à la fois tellement forte. Avec une tendresse infinie, il sécha ses larmes avec ses longues et douces mains. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette caresse aussi légère que le vent mais qui lui apportait tant de bonheur. Il embrassa ses paupières fermées, les effleurant à peine, sentant la goût salé des larmes sur ses lèvres. Ses mains entrelacèrent celles de Stalkia et il la releva doucement. Il serra ses mains et les posa sur son cœur qui allait éclater. Elle leva la tête, il se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avec une tendresse et une maladresse enfantine, comme s'ils découvraient une nouvelle chose. Il embrassa délicatement ses lèvres, un bref instant, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il retrouvait la douceur de sa bouche, son agréable fraîcheur. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, redécouvrant une chose qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien mais qui était comme l'inconnu pour lui. Elle sentit sa langue qui ouvrait délicatement sa bouche. Elle se serra plus fort contre lui, souhaitant se fondre dans son corps. Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement puis passionnément, comme jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés. Puis ils restèrent enlacé, Stalkia posa la tête sur sa poitrine, entendant les battements de son cœur qui se mêlaient aux siens, ne formant qu'un. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, comme lorsque qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Puis elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, son être envahi d'un bonheur et d'une félicité inexplicable mais pensant encore à leur mort. Il devina sa peur et lui murmura

- Non Stalkia, ils ne sont pas morts… Saroumane avait menti 

- Mais comment est-ce possible… Les orques… Vous êtes mort dans mes bras, je ne vous aurai jamais quitté si vous aviez encore été vivant. 

            Legolas n'eut pas le temps de répondre car à ce moment Gandalf rentra dans la pièce. Stalkia se détacha de l'étreinte de son amant et s'approcha vivement de Gandalf. Ne pouvant réprimer un élan d'affection pour le vieil Istari, elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds, passa ses bras autours de son cou et posa sa joue contre la sienne. Gandalf avait toujours aimé Stalkia, depuis sa plus tendre enfance il l'avait protégé et il l'aimait de plus en plus. Il lui caressa doucement le dos puis elle s'écarta de lui et alla rejoindre Legolas qui l'enserra immédiatement d'un bras protecteur. Legolas ignorait lui aussi comment il avait retrouvé la vie et Gandalf n'attendit pas leurs questions. D'un voix grave il commença son explication.

- Une seule chose peut vaincre la mort, l'amour. Mais cet amour doit être d'une telle force, d'une telle pureté, d'une telle intensité que ce miracle n'arrive presque jamais. Je dirai même jamais. Quand vous avez compris le sacrifice de Legolas, votre amour s'est élevé à un paroxysme jamais atteint. Vous étiez prête à tout pour lui. 

            Gandalf s'arrêta, il vit le regard grave de Stalkia. Celle-ci n'avait pas voulu l'interrompre mais il vit son besoin de parler.

- Legolas… Je vous ai volé la chose la plus importante de votre vie 

- Non Stalkia répondit-il aussitôt. Vous êtes la chose la plus précieuse de ma vie ! 

- Pensez vous Stalkia. continua Gandalf d'un ton légèrement badin  Que Legolas continuerait d'arborer cette magnifique paire d'oreilles pointues s'il était dénué de son immortalité… ! 

            Stalkia le regarda sans comprendre, l'humour de Gandalf était aussi mystérieux que ses pouvoirs d'Istari. Ce fut Legolas qui lui expliqua.

- Je sombrais dans l'Ombre, dans un gouffre sans fond puis j'ai sentit un souffle de vie s'insinuer en moi. C'était vos lèvres, après que vous m'ayez embrassé une ultime fois. Je revenais peu à peu vers la lumière. Puis le Seigneur des elfes du Temps m'est apparu une seconde fois. Il m'a parlé, sa sagesse dépassant l'entendement. Il m'a proposé une chose, me rendre mon immortalité si je renonçais à vous. Mais quel sens aurait ma vie sans vous ? Durant des siècles j'ai souffert de désirer une chose que je ne pouvais posséder, j'ai souffert de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour. Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai su pour la première fois ce qu'était la vrai beauté. Puis j'ai découvert que la beauté de votre esprit et de votre cœur était égale à celle de votre visage et de votre corps. Vous m'avez fait découvrir une chose bien plus importante que tout ce que la civilisation elfique a inventé, l'amour. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à me passer de vous pour toujours. Car aucune souffrance, aucune torture n'aurait pu être pire que de traverser tous les âges de ce monde, seul. 

            Legolas s'était encore approché de Stalkia, c'était son cœur qui parlait mais il savait qu'aucun mot, aucune langue, aucune parole ne pourrait traduire fidèlement ses sentiments. Il continua son récit.

- Devant mon refus, il n'a eut aucune réaction, son visage est resté impassible. Puis il m'a parlé et ses paroles sont encore claires et limpides dans mon esprit : 

_J'ai vu passé les années, les siècles et les millénaires et j'ai connu tous les princes elfes de ce monde. Mais aucun ne m'a autant étonné par sa détermination et sa passion que vous, Legolas. Votre amour est pur et incassable. Ma proposition n'était qu'une dernière mise à l'épreuve et je savait que vous n'auriez jamais accepté. Je ne peux déposséder Stalkia de son immortalité, car elle mourrait instantanément, mais ce monde nouveau à aussi besoin de vous, prince de Mirkwood. Je vous accorde une nouvelle immortalité, don exceptionnel qui ne sera jamais renouvelé. _

Puis il a disparut. Je me suis ensuite réveillé et Gandalf et Aragorn étaient là. 

- Aragorn ! l'interrompit Stalkia. Où est-il ?

- Il est là Stalkia. répondit Legolas. Et il va bien, il a passé la nuit à votre chevet, jusqu'à l'aube puis Elrond est venu lui aussi. Il a dit à votre frère qu'il devait lui parler. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils parlent et… Il s'arrêta car Aragorn venait d'entrer dans la chambre, suivi par Gimli qui hésitait légèrement.

Stalkia se précipita vers son frère, courant comme une petite fille, n'ayant que faire des convenances qui l'incombaient désormais. Elle se jeta dans ses bras mais leurs retrouvailles furent moins émouvantes pour elle que celle avec Legolas. Non pas qu'elle l'aimait moins mais ne l'ayant pas vu mort, son esprit ne s'était jamais vraiment fait à l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrais jamais. Elle sentit quand même des larmes de bonheur lui piquer les yeux mais elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Le traumatisme qu'elle avait subit restera ancrée dans sa mémoire à jamais mais maintenant, elle voulait être heureuse. Elle le regarda, vit qu'il était profondément ému, que ses yeux brillaient. Elle lui chuchota :

- Aragorn, je ne veux plus vous voir triste, plus jamais. 

- J'ai cru vous avoir perdu pour toujours. 

- Nous sommes réunis et le mal ne nous séparera plus jamais. 

Une esquisse de sourire commença à se dessiner sur le visage d'Aragorn. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il sentait une allégresse l'envelopper.

- Oui Aragorn, je veux vous voir sourire ! Comme lorsque nous étions enfants ! 

- Vous souvenez-vous de ça Stalkia ?! 

Il se mit à la faire tournoyer, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient jeunes. Il savait qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout cela quand elle était petite fille et n'avait pu s'empêcher de le refaire. Legolas Gandalf et Gimli les regardaient en souriant. Legolas connaissait cette tendresse entre frères et sœurs, il éprouvait la même pour sa famille. Ma famille songea t-il, je vais les revoir. Mon père, il doit la connaître. Le rire cristallin de Stalkia emplit la pièce résonnant comme une douce musique. Elle riait aux éclats, heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouvé comme il était jadis. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, Stalkia haletante d'avoir tant ri mais Aragorn à peine essoufflé. Elle s'approcha de Gimli, qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié et qu'elle affectionnait de plus en plus. Elle se baissa et l'enlaça avec tendresse et chaleur. Gimli, n'étant pas habitué à de telles effusions de la part de belles jeunes filles ne savait trop que faire. Il avait l'air assez gêné, il lui tapota maladroitement la tête, jetant un regard noir à Legolas qui souriait d'un air moqueur. Stalkia avait encore une ultime question, elle se releva et regardant tour à tour Gandalf Aragorn et Gimli demanda.

- Comment avez vous survécu ? Nous avions été drogués… 

- Nous devons la vie à Gandalf dit Aragorn

- Oui renchérit Gimli . Il nous a tous sauvé ! 

Stalkia se tourna vers Gandalf, l'air interrogateur. Celui-ci rassembla ses pensées puis se lança dans l'explication.

- Bien… La drogue commençait à prendre effet sur moi, je vous ai vu vous écrouler Stalkia puis tout le monde les uns après les autres. Les premiers instants, je n'ai pu résister, cela était au-delà de mes pouvoirs, ce sort était d'une trop grande puissance. Mais Saroumane n'avait pas pensé que je puisse me souvenir d'un sortilège ancestrale. J'ai réussi à revenir à moi, vous, Legolas et Vestrial avaient déjà disparus et nous étions encerclés par les orques. Saroumane, dans sa perfide prévoyance avait protégé ses serviteurs contre tout sort venant d'un Istari. Seul le fer pouvait donc les abattre. J'ai commencé à essayer de les repousser puis voyant que je ne pourrai y arriver seul, j'ai tenté d'extraire Aragorn et Gimli de leurs sommeil. Mes premiers essais furent hélas infructueux, car cet « antidote » avait peu de chances de marcher. Mais à force de le répéter, Aragorn et Gimli ont réussi à vaincre le maléfice. A nous trois nous avons réussi à tous les tuer. Nous nous sommes ensuite précipité vers la Tour d'Orthanc mais arrivé à l'Isengard, quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir tous les orques morts, tués par une force invisible. Puis nous avons découvert Legolas que nous avons tout d'abord cru mort mais qui était bien vivant. Le reste Stalkia, c'est à vous de nous le raconter… 

Stalkia entama alors son récit, n'omettant aucuns détails, aucunes émotions. Les trois hommes l'écoutaient en silence, ponctuant de temps à autres ces phrases d'exclamations. A la mort de Saroumane, Gimli ne put s'empêcher un sonore commentaire mais il se tut rapidement, désireux de savoir la suite. Elle raconta son affrontement avec Sauron, la façon dont l'Anneau l'avait en quelque sorte trahi puis sa destruction. Elle s'arrêta au moment où elle allait dire qu'elle aussi allait se jeter dans le vide. Comment était-elle encore vivante, qui l'avait sauvé ? Elle regarda Gandalf.

- Oui Stalkia dit Gandalf. C'est moi, je suis arrivez au moment où vous jetiez l'Anneau et où vous alliez subir le même sort. J'ai heureusement pu vous empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. 

Personne ne parla après ces mots. Même après sa destruction, l'Anneau continuait de provoquer le malaise. Ce fut l'arrivée impromptu de Merry et Pippin qui dissipa le trouble. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre et s'arrêtèrent, interloqués devant Stalkia qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Pippin, avec son charme et son langage légendaire lui demanda

- T'es… Il s'arrêta sous le discret mais violent coup de coude de Merry … Euh… Vous êtes qui vous ? Ca va comme ça Merry ? continua t-il en baissant la voix

- Mais non espèce d'idiot, c'est elle… Celle qui a sauvé Frodon et puis Sam… Et puis elle est Reine . lui répondit Merry toujours en chuchotant.

- Ah oui ! Il continua en prenant une voix très grave et peu naturelle. Oh, bonjour Demoiselle, ou plutôt votre gracieuse majesté. Nous somme enchantés de rencontrer enfin son imminence … 

- Eminence ! Pauvre idiot ! lui dit Merry

- Oui bien sur ! Enfin, nous étions venus pour dire à son altesse et…

- Je vous en supplie, cessez de m'appeler ainsi ! Mon nom est Stalkia ! 

- C'est un très joli prénom qui évoque la douce brise fraîche soufflant sur les grand pins la nuit… 

Pippin fut interrompu par Aragorn qui commençait à être agacé par ses tournures de phrases qui n'en finissaient plus.

- Pippin ! Venez en au fait ! 

- Eh bien ce soir il y a une fête ! Une fête pour célébrer… enfin… Pour faire la fête quoi ! 

Tous ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air béat et heureux du hobbit. Une fête songea Stalkia, et elle allait entrer dans l'âge adulte.

_A suivre..._


	24. Chapitre 24

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 24 :

            Stalkia tournoya sur elle-même, admirant la magnifique robe dont elle était vêtue, présent d'Arwen. La robe était d'un bleu pâle et pur. Des minuscules éclats de pierres, scintillant comme des étoiles avaient été brodé sur le tissu vaporeux. Quelques subtiles touches de transparence, le long de ses fines jambes, au creux de ses reins dévoilaient tout en gardant précieusement le mystère, ses courbes gracieuses. La robe était d'une telle légèreté qu 'elle la sentait à peine. A chacun de ses pas, les pierreries jetaient mille feu et le douce étoffe effleurait son corps, comme la caresse d'un vent d'été, rafraîchissant et vivifiant. Elle sentait à peine la fine lanière qui se croisait dans son dos.

- Vous êtes une Reine magnifique Stalkia… 

            Stalkia se retourna et vit Arwen, elle aussi resplendissante dans une robe pourpre qui rehaussait son teint diaphane. Arwen lui sourit tendrement, éprouvant le besoin de lui parler, de la rassurer comme elle rassurerait sa jeune sœur.

- La robe que vous m'avez offerte est magnifique Arwen…Je n'ai jamais vu une telle splendeur… Merci 

- Même sans cette robe vous seriez belle Stalkia car comme les elfes vous vous passez des atours. Vous avez la grâce et le maintien des elfes et ceci vaut bien plus que la plus magnifique des soieries. Vous êtes une des notre Stalkia, certes légèrement différente mais vous méritez de faire parti de notre peuple. Pour ma part, je vous considère comme ma propre sœur. 

- Merci Arwen. dit Stalkia, les larmes aux yeux.

            Arwen s'approcha d'elle et elles s'étreignirent avec tendresse. Stalkia l'admirait profondément, sa beauté, sa sagesse. Elle était pour elle l'être parfait.

- Nous allons devoir descendre Stalkia, la fête va commencer. Tout le monde est là, tous les elfes, hommes, nains et hobbits se sont déplacés afin de célébrer la naissance du nouveau monde. Enfin, nous avons encore quelques instants de quiétude et je vous conseille d'en profiter car vous serez la personne la plus convoitée ce soir. La destruction de l'Anneau a déjà parcouru toute la Terre du Milieu ! 

Arwen s'arrêta quelques instants de parler puis reprit d'un ton léger, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- Legolas est venu vous voir, n'est-ce pas ? Il a du vous retarder… Il est incorrigible ! 

            Stalkia ne répondit pas, et s'empourpra légèrement. Legolas était en effet venu la voir et sans un effort suprême de volonté de sa part, il serait encore dans la chambre…

- J'ai encore une chose pour vous Stalkia, Galadriel me la donné un jour, me disant de le donner à la personne dont je penserai qu'elle en serait digne. Je pense que je ne trouverai aucune autre personne qui pourrait plus mériter que vous ce présent. 

            Arwen sortit d'un des plis de sa robe, quelque chose qu'elle avait dissimulé jusqu'alors.

- Non Arwen ! C'est trop… C'est magnifique. 

            Arwen tenait entre ses mains un splendide diadème d'or blanc. Cette tiare était un des plus beaux joyaux issu du talent des plus brillants maîtres orfèvres elfes. Son ciselage fin et exquis faisait apparaître une foule d'arabesques, toutes différentes qui en se rejoignant formaient des motifs floraux. Il était serti d'une unique pierre précieuse d'un bleu profond comme l'océan, parcourut de reflets turquoise en son centre. Mais le bijoux aurait pu se passer de n'importe quel joyau car sa simplicité était sa plus grande beauté.

- Non Stalkia, j'y tiens. 

            Stalkia inclina légèrement la tête et Arwen posa et ajusta le splendide diadème, arrangeant au passage la masse blonde de ses cheveux dorés et soyeux.

- Nous allons devoir descendre Stalkia… 

            Stalkia acquiesça et, après avoir parlé encore quelques minutes, elles sortirent de la chambre, s'apprêtant à descendre.

**********

- Allons Legolas ! Calmez-vous ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi un gamin de dix ans qui attend son anniversaire ! 

            Gimli n'en pouvait plus de voir Legolas faire les cent pas, parcourant en long et en large les pièces de Mina Tirith mais n'osant monter dans les appartement pour aller la voir.

- Je désire tellement la voir Gimli ! 

- Cela n'a pas du être très agréable de se faire mettre dehors ainsi… dit Gimli en souriant ironiquement.

            Legolas ne répondit pas. Il y a quelques heures, il était allé la voir. Il l'avait trouvé, dos à lui, assise sur le lit, s'apprêtant à enfiler une robe. Une de ses épaules était déjà découverte mais ayant entendu une présence, elle avait remis pudiquement sa manche. Elle se retourna, en le voyant sa figure s'éclaira d'un sourire. Elle se leva et le regarda fixement. Il s'approcha d'elle, comme une abeille attirée par le miel sucré d'une fleur. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué le changement de son regard, le bleu de ses yeux ravivé par une subtile lueur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Legolas ? lui demanda t-elle d'un air malicieux.

            Il s'arrêta, le lit se trouvait entre eux deux. Il répondit qu'il allait bien puis contourna le lit de son pas léger et assuré, voulant la rejoindre. Elle le regarda, intéressée par son manège.

- Je sais ce que vous allez faire Legolas… 

- Ah oui ? Et que vais-je faire ? Méfiez vous les elfes sont imprévisibles… 

            Il s'arrêta à nouveau, ils se dévisagèrent en souriant. Stalkia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le sourire de Legolas s'accentua. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle mais au moment ou il allait la toucher, elle bondit, sauta avec agilité sur le lit et se retrouva de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air dépité de Legolas. Mais il eut tôt fait de la rejoindre, l'empêchant de s'enfuir à nouveau, la plaquant d'une manière exquise contre la porte, la piégeant entre ses bras, contre son corps.

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire Stalkia… 

- Legolas, quelqu'un pourrait venir… 

- Cela ne sera pas un problème… 

            D'un geste vif et habile, il tourna la clé qui se trouvait sur la porte puis il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, remontant le long de sa gorge, ses mains parcourant son corps et cherchant déjà à défaire la lanière argentée. Elle gémit légèrement, comment pouvait-il lui procurer tant de plaisir en la touchant à peine. Chacun de ses baisers était une douce torture, sa bouche tiède sur sa nuque la chatouillait agréablement. Elle sentait son torse musclé plaqué contre son corps. Il la regarda, de ses étonnant yeux bleus si expressif. Le charme de Legolas résidait surtout dans le fait qu'il n'en était pas totalement conscient et lorsqu'il aimait ou détestait quelqu'un, ses sentiments en étaient décuplés. Ses yeux exprimaient un tel amour que Stalkia lui murmura.

- Non Legolas, ne me regardez pas ainsi… Je serais prête à tout pour ce regard, pour vous. 

- Tout ? 

            Mais au moment ou il allait s'emparer de ses lèvres, dans un effort extrême, Stalkia résista à la tentation, sa raison reprenant le dessus. Elle esquiva son baiser et les lèvres de Legolas ne touchèrent que l'air. Son air surpris la fit sourire.

- Oui tout, mais je dois me préparer et vous aussi d'ailleurs… 

            Loin de calmer Legolas, ces paroles ne firent qu'accroître son ardeur. Son regard était irrésistible et cette manière de sourire le rendait tellement plus attirant que Stalkia se mit à douter de ses propres convictions. Legolas sentit une brèche dans son opposition et il en profita. Il l'enlaça avec tendresse, lui murmurant de douces paroles mais imperceptiblement, elle le fit reculer vers la porte. Il allait protester mais elle mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, il entrouvrit sa bouche, entreprenant d'embrasser la seule parcelle de peau qui lui était accordée. Mais elle ne fléchit pas et de l'autre main ouvrit la porte. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et le fit gentiment mais fermement sortir. Il fit une ultime tentative pour l'embrasser puis voyant que ses avances n'aboutissaient pas, il la regarda d'un air contrit. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et s'approchant de son oreille lui murmura

- Plus tard, nous aurons bientôt tout le temps… 

            Legolas vit dans ses yeux la subtile promesse de son amour et se ravisa. Puis elle rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre et ferma vivement la porte, telle une jeune fille après son premier baiser, effarouchée par l'avance pressante de son amant. Legolas sentit à nouveau son cœur se gonfler d'amour, il l'aimait pour cela, sa capacité à être sage et grave mais aussi tellement insouciante et gaie. Elle avait la vivacité de la jeunesse et l'intelligence de l'âge. Il n'avait pas vu Gimli qui passait dans le couloir au moment ou la porte se refermait sur lui.

- Eh bien, mon cher bourreau des cœurs, votre charme la laissée de marbre… cela ne peux pas marcher à tous les coups… 

- N'en soyez pas si sur Gimli… dit Legolas qui avait encore en tête la promesse future qu'elle lui avait faite. 

- Par la grande Moria, cet air d'amoureux transi frustré vous donne un air niais ! 

***********

- LEGOLAS !!! 

- Pardon ?! fit Legolas, tiré de ses rêveries.

- Vous pensiez encore à elle. dit Gimli 

- Oui, elle est si… 

- Merveilleuse ! continua Aragorn qui venait d'arriver.Cette fête promet d'être somptueuse, n'est-ce pas ? 

- Assurément oui Aragorn répondit Gimli Je me demande si Minas Tirith pourra contenir tout le monde… Les invités ne cessent d'affluer, il y en a déjà plusieurs centaines… Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai vu aucune connaissance… 

- Cette fête est donnée pour la destruction finale de l'Anneau, chaque créature de la Terre du Milieu a été conviée, vous rencontrerez sûrement votre famille ainsi que des nains de toutes les contrées Gimli. De nouveau liens vont se former. répondit Legolas.

- La magie des elfes a fait des miracles, dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, tout n'était que ruine et désolation… Je n'ai jamais vu autant de magnificence déployées en si peu de temps pour décorer la cité Blanche. dit Gimli

            Son regard critique examina la vaste salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils n'étaient pas seuls, plusieurs personnes, la plus part inconnue ne cessaient de venir les saluer et commençait peu à peu à remplir la salle. D'immenses ouvertures laissaient entrer la lumières et donnaient sur les jardins qui avaient refleuris à une vitesse prodigieuse. La nature se hâtait, se dépêchait de renaître après un si long sommeil. Elle offrait ce qu'elle avait de plus beau, de plus délicat. L'odeur fraîche de l'herbe verte tendre, celle épicée des immenses pins et celle des innombrables fleurs à la senteur entêtante se mêlaient en une fragrance douce et enivrante. Les arbres rivalisaient de majesté entre eux, étendant à l'extrême leurs branches qui avaient retrouvés leurs vert manteau. Une partie de la fête se déroulerait sûrement à l'extérieur, dans ce cadre paradisiaque et si attirant mais l'intérieur de Minas Tirith avait réussi l'exploit d'égaler cette splendeur. Les invités qui arrivaient toujours de plus en plus nombreux étaient tous éblouis par la beauté du lieu. La pierre blanche et immaculée était masquée par endroit par de magnifiques draperies dont les broderies aussi fines que des toiles d'araignées dévoilaient l'histoire des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Elle formaient un éventail de couleur qui enflammaient ou reposaient les sens, allant du pourpre intense ou du jaune ambré à la pureté d'un bleu profond. La salle avait été divisée en deux parties : l'une accueillait des centaines de tables et l'autre serait sûrement destinée à la danse. Les tables regorgeaient de victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Du Lembas et des variétés innombrables de baies et de fruits doux et juteux pour les elfes, si proches de la nature mais aussi d'énormes pièces de viandes qui exhalaient un succulent fumet pour les amateurs de chair. Des assiettes et des verres d'or pur attendaient chaque invité. Il n'y avait aucune distinction entre chaque table, afin de marquer l'égalité et la nouvelle cohésion des peuples mais on pouvait deviner que celle du milieu serait réservée aux acteurs de la Quête. Tout n'était qu'abondance et deux petites silhouettes contemplaient d'un air avide cet amoncellement de nourriture. Merry et Pippin tournaient autour des tables mais n'osaient ne serait-ce que prendre une pomme car une vieille femme au visage froissé comme un parchemin les regardait d'un air sévère. Elle paraissait très âgée mais ses yeux perçants n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat et Merry et Pippin n'osaient se dresser à ce visage si dur aux lèvres pincées. Les invités affluaient et se groupaient dans les jardins où dans la seconde partie de la salle, réservée à un bal. Celle-ci était dallée par de minuscules éclats de mosaïque, dans des tons pastels très doux, et suivant l'endroit où l'on se trouvait, les motifs changeaient. Le murmure des conversations s'enfla. Gimli aperçu dans la masse une petite silhouette trapu et se précipita vers elle. Le Soleil allait se coucher et des milliers de petites lumières, en suspension dans les airs, commençaient à briller. Legolas vit soudainement un visage familier qui semblait légèrement perdu dans cette affluence. Il se précipita dans le hall, devant un imposant escalier de pierre qui menait aux appartements.

- Demeras ! 

            Un elfe blond se retourna vivement et sourit en voyant Legolas. Ils se donnèrent chaleureusement l'accolade puis Legolas lui demanda :

- Où est mon père ? 

- Il n'a pu venir… 

            Le visage de Legolas exprima immédiatement l'inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ami, Tout le monde va bien et attend avec impatience ton retour. Mais le royaume de Mirkwood ne peut se passer de son roi, maintenant que l'Ombre a disparu, Thranduil a fort à faire mais il désire plus que tout te revoir. Le futur héritier aura une tache ardu, en espérant qu'il ne reparte pas à l'aventure… 

            Legolas était profondément déçu, il avait tant espéré revoir son cher père. Aragorn et Gandalf les rejoignirent, les présentations furent rapidement faites et une conversation s'engagea entre eux.

- Tout le monde parle de toi Legolas… Si tu savais le nombre de jeunes femmes elfes qui te convoitent… Tu fais encore plus de ravages lorsque tu n'es pas là ! Il n'y en a que pour la courageux archer de la Forêt Noire ! dit Demeras en riant. 

            Legolas allait répondre mais ses paroles restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Demeras, constatant son trouble se retourna et resta lui aussi estomaqué. Au sommet de l'escalier venait d'apparaître Arwen et Stalkia. L'une belle comme la nuit, l'autre resplendissante comme le jour. Legolas n'entendit pas Demeras murmurer « Qui est-elle ? ». Legolas n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, splendide dans cette robe qui la mettait sculpturalement en valeur. Elle descendait avec grâce les marches, la tête haute, le visage rayonnant. Legolas admira encore son visage, la finesse de ses traits, l'éclat transparent de son teint, ses grand yeux bleus, ses lèvres pleines si rouges. Son cou long et fin était marqué par une légère cicatrice, marque ineffaçable de l'épée de Sauron. Elle souriait légèrement, anxieuse mais heureuse. En voyant Legolas, son sourire s'accentua et son cœur battit plus vite. Legolas fut une nouvelle fois éblouit par sa beauté, la lumière semblait se redistribuer sur son visage, la rendant mille fois plus attirante et éclatante. Mais Legolas n'était pas le seul à l'admirer. De nombreux invités s'arrêtèrent de parler et la regardèrent. Une vague d'admiration gagna toute la salle. Stalkia se sentit rougir sous les yeux brillants de convoitise et de désir des hommes et ceux plus réservés et parfois même hautains et jaloux des femmes. Elle baissa légèrement la tête et, devant ce geste qui paraissait tellement enfantin et innocent, Legolas dut se retenir pour ne pas aller l'embrasser tant cet air de petite fille candide lui plaisait. Arwen lui murmura une paroles et elles continuèrent de descendre. Les deux magnifiques femmes paraissait sorties d'un songe, d'un de ces rêves où le matin est une échéance que l'on souhaiterait ne jamais voir venir. Les invités connaissaient bien sur Arwen Undomiel  mais ils ne savaient que penser de Stalkia. Le récit de son affrontement leur était parvenu mais ils n'arrivaient à déterminer à quelle race elle appartenait. Critères toujours important dans les esprits car la marque de l'intolérance était encore profonde même si elle visait à s'estomper. Elle appartenait sûrement à la race des hommes mais sa beauté était d'une telle intensité, d'une telle pureté qu'elle pouvait aussi aisément être une elfe. Et ceux-ci pouvait déceler chez elle le flux puissant le l'immortalité qui coulait désormais dans ses veines. Aragorn sentit aussi son cœur battre fortement à la vue de sa chère Arwen. Les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux étaient devant lui, leur beauté s'égalant et surpassant celle de toutes les autres femmes. Contre son gré, Stalkia devenait à nouveau le centre de l'attention générale. La présence d'Arwen à ses côtés la rassurait mais elle se hâta de rejoindre Legolas et Aragorn. Elle furent bientôt devant les quatre hommes qui se confondirent en compliments sur leur beauté mis à part Legolas qui d'un seul regard exprima à Stalkia tout ce qu'elle déclenchait dans son corps. Demeras salua respectueusement  les deux jeunes femmes mais il regarda plus intensément Stalkia, ne connaissant pas son identité. Legolas se rapprocha de Stalkia et enserra sa taille d'un bras protecteur. Demeras vit tout de suite le lien qui les unissait, un lien indestructible. Il n'avait jamais vu Legolas ainsi et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il connaissait Legolas depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils avaient grandis ensemble et son sujet de plaisanterie favori avec Legolas était de le taquiner sur le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais attaché à aucune femme. Elle doit être exceptionnelle pensa t-il.

- Demeras, voici Stalkia, fille d'Arathorn, sœur d'Aragorn, princesse du Gondor et Reine des Elfes de l'Est. 

            Legolas pensa que bientôt un titre se rajouterait à la longue liste qu'elle possédait déjà, celui de Reine de Mirkwood. Stalkia éprouvait déjà pour Demeras une grande sympathie, son esprit avait la faculté de sentir les êtres bons ou mauvais et elle voyait qu'elle pouvait avoir une totale confiance en l'ami de Legolas. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, d'un de ses sourire qui comme disait Gimli suffisait à faire fondre toute la neige de Caradhras et lui dit :

- Mais je tiens à ce que vous m'appeliez uniquement par mon nom. 

            Demeras, charmé par son sourire et sa simplicité acquiesça machinalement. Legolas n'aurait pas trouvé une pareille beauté dans la Forêt Noire se dit-il. Legolas prit la main de Stalkia et, suivis d'Arwen et d'Aragorn, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Elrond les y attendait. Son visage s'était, pour cette fête, débarrassé de sa gravité usuelle. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux en regardant sa fille. Elle avait choisi l'homme qu'elle aimait, renonçant ainsi à son immortalité. Mais il savait qu'Arwen ne regretterait jamais son choix, sa sagesse étant infinie, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait désormais étant mortelle. Mais un brillant destin l'attendait, celui de futur reine des hommes. Il regarda Stalkia, vit à quel point elle avait changé, la maturité s'ajoutant à l'éclat de sa jeunesse. Il l'aimait profondément, presque aussi tendrement qu'Arwen. L'immortalité qui lui avait été accordée était justifiée car elle deviendrait la gardienne de ce nouveau monde, le préservant du Mal s'il venait à réapparaître. Son regard se porta sur Legolas, il l'avait toujours apprécié. Stalkia et lui formeraient un couple royal parfait. Stalkia inclina respectueusement la tête, sachant tout ce qu'elle devait à Elrond. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux souvenirs et Elrond lui dit en plaisantant, chose rare pour la Maître elfe si souvent préoccupé.

- J'espère que vous nous fausserez pas compagnie comme vous l'avait précédemment fait… ! 

            Tous ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant Stalkia, traversant le château au galop. Le contexte étant tragique, il n'en n'avait pas rit mais là, l'effet était comique. Stalkia rougit légèrement, elle doutait que cette impétuosité la quitte un jour. Ils s'avancèrent tous au centre de la salle, furent rejoint par Gimli ainsi que de Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin. La Communauté était rassemblée autour d'Elrond et tous les invité se turent, une lueur de respect brillant au fond de leurs yeux.

- Bienvenue à tous ! Votre présence en ces lieux marque la naissance d'une nouvelle ère, ère où tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu seront soudés. Le Mal a été détruit pour toujours et ce, grâce à l'alliance des personnes présentes autour de moi. Cette alliance avait été jugée incroyable, impossible mais elle a été la pièce maîtresse de la victoire. Le temps des elfes n'est plus révolu et leur alliance avec les hommes et les nains est de nouveau proclamée. Les hobbits nous ont prouvés qu'ils ne sont et ne seront plus jamais un peuple à part, effacé. La Communauté à connu la trahison,  a été corrompue mais elle ne s'est jamais éloignée de sa quête première et n'a pas échouée dans sa lutte contre le Mal. 

            Elrond se tourna vers la Communauté et dit d'un ton solennel :

- Je pense et je suis même sur que je parle au nom de toute la Terre du Milieu. Vous nous avez débarrassez de l'Ombre, vous aurez notre reconnaissance éternelle ainsi que celle de nos descendants. 

            Tous les invités acquiescèrent et le profond silence fit place à un bourdonnement collectif. L'attention se dissipait et tous n'attendait que, que la fête commence. Elrond rétablit une ultime fois le silence.

- Bien ! je ne pourrai vous retenir plus longtemps. L'heure est désormais à la fête ! 

            Tout le monde poussa un soupir de contentement et se dirigèrent vers les tables. Merry et Pippin se ruèrent vers la table centrale qui à leurs yeux était celle où il y avait le plus de Lembas. Elrond s'installa en bout de table et fit signe à Aragorn de s'installer à côté de lui. Les autres membres de la Communauté s'assirent à leur guise. Stalkia se retrouva entre Gimli et Demeras, Legolas en face d'elle et Merry et Pippin à proximité. En même tant qu'ils mangeaient, savourant la délicatesse des mets, une conversation animée s'engagea entre eux où seuls les hobbits ne participèrent pas, préférant employer tout leur temps et leur énergie dans une activité bien plus précieuse : manger. Mais quand la discussion s'orienta vers Legolas, qui devint la cible des railleries de Gimli et Demeras, les deux hobbits, toujours prompts à lancer des plaisanterie piquantes, ajoutèrent leur contribution, la bouche pleine, envoyant une profusion de miettes de Lembas.

- Che penchais pas que Legolach trouverait un chour quelqu'un à chon goût dit Merry.

- Oui, exchepté chon arc ! rajouta Pippin.

            Les plaisanteries sur l'attachement de Legolas pour son arc fusèrent et celui-ci, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre les quatre hommes ligués contre lui ne répondait pas. Mais son sourire montrait qu'il était loin de ne pas apprécier la discussion. Stalkia riait aux anecdotes de Demeras et de Gimli. Un liquide ambré, doux comme le miel mais au goût légèrement fermenté coulait à flot, les verres ne désemplissaient pas. Après avoir bu un verre de la boisson dorée, Stalkia refusa d'en reprendre, le breuvage alcoolisé commençant déjà à lui faire tourner la tête et elle désirait rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Après avoir bien mangé, Merry et Pippin disparurent, semblant avoir une idée en tête. Une conversation plus calme s'engagea puis un léger bruit se fit entendre. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et tourna la tête vers la partie de la salle où quelques personnes s'étaient rassemblées en cercle. Ils s'approchèrent vivement et au moment où ils arrivèrent, les voix tonitruantes de Merry et Pippin entonnèrent un chant bien connu de la Comté. Déjà éméchés, leurs voix résonnaient dans toute la salle. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, de nombreux hobbits se joignirent à eux puis, finalement, tout le monde y participa. Les paroles n'étaient pas très compliquées, tout le monde reprenait en cœur le refrain pendant que Merry et Pippin improvisaient les couplets. La chanson  semblait interminable, tout le monde riait, un joyeux tumulte emplit la salle. Puis, ayant remarqués des pintes de bières qui les attendaient non loin de là, Merry et Pippin se retirèrent, sous les applaudissements. Seul Frodon n'avait pas participé à l'allégresse générale. Il sentait encore dans tout son corps un sentiment de perte et de malaise inexplicable. Depuis que l'Anneau l'avait quitté. Une jeune femme elfe s'approcha de lui et essaya de le dérider, en vain. Arwen quitta alors Aragorn et alla parler au jeune hobbit. Il y eut alors un changement immédiat et notable dans le comportement de Frodon. Comme s'il se réveillait, il prit conscience du monde alentour, de la fête et ne refusa pas la pinte de bière que lui mit dans les mains Pippin. Quand à Sam, il tentait une approche avec Rose qui était venue et qui le considérait désormais comme le plus fort des héros. Sam n'avait même pas besoin de se vanter, elle était conquise. Les yeux humides, débordants d'admiration elle l'écoutait et lui redemandait de raconter encore et encore ses péripéties. Tout le monde s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place quand un chant mélodieux s'éleva. Un voix magnifique, douce et entêtante accompagnée d'une musique irréelle. Personne n'avait remarqué les jeunes femmes elfes qui avec la plus grande discrétion s'étaient installées vers le fond de la salle. L'une chantait, accompagnée par des flûtes, des harpes et des violons. La musique était à la fois douce et entraînante, une sorte de valse lente et mélancolique qui n'attendait que le signal des personnes pour devenir plus enjouée. Plusieurs couples se formèrent, en particulier des elfes et des hommes, les hobbits préférant des danses plus folkloriques et les nains peu habitué à cet autre mode d'expression.

- Allons Legolas, qu'attendez-vous ? Invitez la à danser, si vous ne vous décider pas, de nombreuses personnes vont le faire ! 

- Gimli, vous savez bien que… 

- … Oui je sais que vous êtes cent mille fois plus habile avec un arc mais par Eru ! Vous êtes un elfe ! 

            Sur ces mots, il le poussa violemment vers Stalkia et dit à celle-ci avec un grand sourire :

- Stalkia ! Legolas désire vous inviter à danser ! 

            Gimli disparut ensuite dans la foule, satisfait de lui et cherchant où étaient passés les hobbits. Devant le sourire désarmant de Stalkia, Legolas sentit son assurance fondre. Il avait toujours négligé les réceptions royales, préférant chevaucher en forêt ou s'entraîner au combat. Pour lui la danse était un domaine plus compliqué que d'abattre une armée d'orques. Néanmoins, il prit délicatement la main de Stalkia, posa la sienne sur sa taille fine et déliée pendant qu'elle posait sa main sur son épaule. Il l'entraîna dans le cercle des danseurs et ils commencèrent à tournoyer.

- Mais vous dansez merveilleusement bien Legolas ! 

            Il est vrai que sans avoir le talent de certains elfes, Legolas dansait très bien, ses mouvements étaient précis et gracieux, il dansait certainement mieux que la plus part des hommes.

- Avec plus de 2500 ans de pratique, je suis un danseur pitoyable Stalkia ! 

Elle rit doucement et se rapprochant de lui, lui murmura à son oreille

- C'est ma première danse avec le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé, elle ne peut que être fabuleuse. 

            Il la serra un peu plus fort, elle posa as tête sur son épaule. Elle n'entendait plus que le bruit de sa robe qui virevoltait et le crissement de la chemise de soie de Legolas sous son oreille. Le rythme devint rapide, elle voyait les draperies multicolores tournoyer, s' entrelacer en une rosace de toutes les couleurs. Elle était tellement bien, en sécurité dans ses bras. Il était si beau, vêtu d'habits royaux qui le mettait en valeur. Inconsciemment, Legolas décèlera le rythme et bientôt, ils e retrouvèrent immobiles au milieu de tous les danseurs. Etroitement enlacés, ils ne voyaient que des ombres passer autour deux, ils faisaient abstraction du monde alentour. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance, ils vivaient pleinement ce moment féerique. Le temps ne s'écoulait plus, ils avaient une impression d'arrêt total comme si tout avait cessé d'exister, de vivre. Ils étaient seuls, seuls dans leur amour infini. Ce fut finalement Merry et Pippin qui les tirèrent de cet instant magique.

- Eh ! les amoureux ! Vous avez une drôle de façon de danser ! dit Merry

- En plus vous bloquez le passage ! rajouta Pippin

            Legolas et Stalkia s'extirpèrent à regret de leur torpeur si agréable. Ils mirent quelques instants à retrouver où ils étaient ce qui déclencha de nouvelles appréciations des deux hobbits.

- Non mais regarde les Pippin ! Si c'est pas malheureux de les voir ainsi ! En train de s'endormir en plein milieu d'une fête ! Et quelle fête en plus ! 

- Ca c'est vrai ! J'en ai rarement vu des pareilles ! 

- Et vous, vous n'avez pas trouvé de cavalières ?  demanda Stalkia

- Oh, on attend juste que Legolas nous présente ses amies elfes ! » dit Merry

- Oui, je suis sur qu'elles n'attendent que cela ! rajouta Pippin

- Mais il n'y a aucun problème ! répondit Legolas

            Il embrassa délicatement Stalkia dans le cou puis lui murmura qu'il revenait bientôt. Il s'éloigna en compagnie de Merry et Pippin, tout heureux de faire de nouvelles connaissance dans la gente féminine elfique. Stalkia voulut sortir du cercle des danseurs ce qui ne fut pas une chose aisée étant donné le nombre d'hommes et elfes qui lui demandèrent une danse, ce qu'elle déclina à chaque fois avec un grand sourire mais provoquant de grandes déceptions. Elle se dirigea sans but précis vers le hall. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Elrond et Demeras, en pleine discussion. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation.

- Vous allez nous quitter aussi tôt ? 

- Oui, j'ai de la peine a déjà devoir partir mais Legolas désire ardemment rentrer à son royaume, voir sa famille qu'il  quitté. Nous partirons bientôt pour Mirkwood. 

            Stalkia sentit son cœur se nouer, ses entrailles se contracter. Elle ne pouvait plus douter de l'amour de Legolas, pas après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé mais pourquoi sentait elle cette vive douleur au fond d'elle ? Son esprit n'était plus clair, embrumé par les vapeur de l'alcool, n'étant pas habitué à tant d'agitation. La salle lui parut brusquement d'une chaleur étouffante, insupportable. Elle se précipité vers les jardins, bousculant au passage sans le voir Gandalf. Celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'elle avait mais elle ne l'entendit pas, préoccupée par une chose. Elle sortit dans les jardins, s'éloignant des couples qui s'étaient discrètement retirés. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit  instantanément du bien. Elle respira profondément l'air chargé de senteurs, voulant se débarrasser de ce nœud qui l'étouffait. Mais rien ni fit, elle était inexplicablement triste. Elle regarda le ciel parsemés d'étoiles et se noya dans sa saignée d'encre. Elle voulait se perdre dans cette immensité, elle ne ressentait aucun réconfort dans la nature normalement si consolatrice. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'arrêta devant un petit lac, admirant les étoiles qui s'y reflétaient, formant un nouveau ciel dans la surface miroitante.  La quiétude du lac la calma légèrement. De longs instants passèrent dans le plus profond des silences. Elle avait à nouveau l'impression d'être totalement seule. La fête n'était plus qu'un inaudible murmure, elle ne voulait quitter cet endroit.

- Stalkia ! Qu'avez vous ?! Je vous ai cherché partout ! 

            Elle se retourna et vit Legolas. Elle lui sourit tristement.

- Qu'avez vous Stalkia ?

Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, un voile de tristesse assombrissant son beau visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfuit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, retenant les larmes qui commençait à perler dans ses yeux. Il lui caressa longuement les cheveux, la réconfortant pour une chose qu'il ignorait puis il lui releva doucement la tête.

- Vous partez Legolas… 

- Oui, je retourne voir mon père…

- Quand partez vous ?

- Quand vous le voudrez Stalkia, je ne veux pas que vous quittiez Aragorn tant que vous ne serez pas d'accord pour m'accompagner… »

- Vous accompagner ? 

- Mais bien sur Stalkia ! Oh non, vous avez cru que je vous laisserai, sans vous prévenir ! Mais je ne voulais pas vous préoccuper, vous perturber ce soir… Mais si vous voulez rester quelques jours à Minas Tirith, nous partirons plus tard… Je ne partirai jamais sans vous… 

- Oh Legolas !

Stalkia était tellement soulagée et maintenant qu'elle avait Legolas devant elle, ses yeux brillant d'amour, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu s'imaginer cela.

- Vous partirez avec moi Stalkia ? lui demanda Legolas avec une pointe d'inquiétude car il redoutait qu'elle ne veuille quitter son frère.

- Oui Legolas, je vous accompagnerai partout. Je sais que vous désirez plus que tout revoir votre famille. Ma seule famille est Aragorn mais je sais que je ne le quitterai pas pour toujours. Je ne veux plus être séparée de vous Legolas, plus jamais. 

Legolas la serra plus fortement. Ils ne voulaient plus rentrer, ils voulaient rester ici, dans ce lieu si calme, enveloppés par la nuit, loin des autres. Ils s'assirent devant le lac, tendrement enlacé et parlèrent toute la nuit, comme pour rattraper tous les instants qu'ils avaient perdu. Puis l'aube commença à apparaître, le Soleil pointait à travers les Montagnes Blanches, les étoiles disparurent, cédant leur place à un ciel gris puis se teintant d'orange, de rouge, de jaune d'or et de violet. Ils regardaient ce magnifique spectacle que la nature leur offrait comme un présent pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Stalkia murmura à Legolas :

- Savez vous quel jour nous sommes ? 

- Oui, le jour du Printemps… 

- Je suis née à l'aurore du Printemps, Aragorn m'a toujours dit qu'il a entendu mon premier cri alors que le Soleil se levait. J'ai 18 ans Legolas… 

- Vous êtes une adulte désormais… 

- Une adulte avec encore le cœur d'un enfant… 

- Gardez le toujours Stalkia… 

Ils regardèrent le Soleil se lever et restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce que le ciel ait pris une teinte bleutée.  Après de longues minutes, ils décidèrent de rentre au château, la journée serait courte et il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

_A suivre..._


	25. Chapitre 25

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 25 :

Aragorn descendit l'escalier de pierre en baillant. Sa nuit avait été courte, quasiment inexistante, la fête s'était achevée tard ou plutôt tôt ce matin. La majorité des invités était repartie, les autres logés à la Cité Blanche. Bien plus q'une simple fête, cette réunion de tous les peuples avait une importance capitale. Tout s'était heureusement merveilleusement bien passé et Aragorn avait eu des échanges plus que favorables avec les rois elfes et nains ainsi qu'avec les hobbits. Mais les échanges avec les autres civilisations ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes. Lorsqu'il était un rôdeur, il avait réussi à faire accepter sa présence partout, présence parfois appréciée ou juste tolérée. Mais il n'avait jamais eu aucun apriori sur les autres races. Il pénétra dans la salle qui avait abrité les réjouissances. Tout avait été mangé, il ne restait plus rien des montagnes de nourritures. Des tonneaux de vin, de bière et divers autres alcools avaient été bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte. La fête avait été un succès. Aragorn marchait mécaniquement, son corps engourdi, ses yeux embrumés par le manque de sommeil et  la consommation d'alcool de la veille. Il se dirigea machinalement dehors quand son pied butta dans quelque chose de solide, il trébucha dans une masse informe qui n'avait rien à faire en plein milieu de la salle. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une table avec une exclamation de surprise. Il se retourna ensuite et vit deux têtes bouclées émerger d'un tas de couvertures.

- Merry ?! Pippin ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ?! Rugit Aragorn.

Les deux hobbits se levèrent péniblement, s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, grommelant et ronchonnant.

- Oh ! Ma tête gémit Pippin.

- Multiplie ta douleur par tous les lembas que t'as mangé et tu obtiens la mienne… J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'oliphants se balade dans ma tête… se plaignit à son tour Merry.

- Ah ! Je vois. fit Aragorn amusé. Vous n'auriez pas du abuser du breuvage d'Elrond… Il était excellent mais bien plus fort que les années précédentes… Vous n'étiez plus en état de retrouver votre chambre… ! 

- Mais pas du tout ! Dirent en cœur les hobbits.

- Enfin… il y a beaucoup de chambres ici… Et elles se ressemblent toutes… dit Pippin

- Pippin, votre chambre est la première en haut de l'escalier ! Dit Aragorn, ne pouvant contenir un éclat de rire.

- Oui mais il y a beaucoup de marches… Et puis vous avez de la chance qu'on soit pas en état de… Euh non, qu'on ai pas envie de se battre parce qu'on accepte pas qu'on se moque de nous, surtout venant d'un…d'un… de vous quoi répliqua Merry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à faire des phrases cohérentes.

- Allez viens Pippin, on va se coucher… stoppa Merry.

Les deux hobbits se dirigèrent vers leur chambre en clopinant, d'un pas mal assuré. Aragorn doutait qu'ils puissent monter les marches et arriver sans encombres à leur chambre. Un bruit de chute, accompagné d'un grognement de douleur et d'un autre agacé le conforta dans son idée. Il se demandait si les deux hobbits avait besoin d'aide mais quand il arriva au pied de l'escalier, ceux-ci lui dirent que tout allait parfaitement. Il se relevèrent et atteignirent cette fois ci leur chambre sans imprévus. Aragorn était descendu pour sortir mais il se ravisa. Il remonta dans sa chambre, la chambre du roi, vaste et somptueuse. Arwen était allongée sur le lit, ses grands yeux bleus ouverts, elle était plongée dans un sommeil elfique. Mais elle entendit Aragorn. Elle se redressa et lui sourit.

- Où étiez-vous mon amour ?

- je suis sorti pour profiter de la fraîcheur du matin… 

Arwen le regarda intensément. 

- Vous mentez très mal Aragorn ! Vous vous demandez où elle est, ce qu'elle fait… 

Aragorn s'approcha d'Arwen, et s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés lui murmura :

- Comment faites vous pour lire en moi ainsi ? 

- Je vous aime… 

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur relation avait passé le cap de la passion passagère mais elle n'en était pas moins intense, juste plus délicate, attentionnée.

- Suis-je vraiment un frère trop protecteur ? demanda Aragorn en souriant.

- Envahissant et parfois insupportable seraient plutôt les bons mots » répondit Arwen en plaisantant. Non Aragorn, vous êtes un frère exceptionnel, comme beaucoup de femmes aimerait avoir… 

Les yeux d'Arwen se teintèrent de tristesse. Elle songeait à ses deux frères, Elladan et Elrohir qui avaient choisi une vie errante, une vie de rôdeurs. Elle ne les voyait pas souvent, rarement car il avaient décidé de quitter Fondcombe et d'aller vers le Nord ne pouvant oublier leur mère. Dès qu'elle voyait Aragorn et Stalkia, elle pensait à ses frères, aux années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et aux liens qu'ils avaient forgé. Aragorn connaissait la raison de son trouble, sans rien dire, il la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant par sa présence et son silence. Arwen ne voulait pas parler d'eux et il respectait cela. Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda.

- Legolas est aussi exceptionnel Aragorn. 

- Je sais, il m'est très cher, je me suis rapproché de lui durant la Quête. Je ne le connaissais pas avant. 

- Je le connais très bien Aragorn et vous ne pourriez trouver un homme meilleur pour Stalkia. Je n'ai jamais rien eut à lui reprocher. 

Aragorn se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il resta dans la chambre, ne pénétrant pas sur le balcon. Tout en réfléchissant, il contempla l'infime partie de son royaume qu'il pouvait voir. Le Gondor retrouvera son éclat passé songea t-il, comme lorsque nous étions enfants. Il fera tout pour faire oublier les vices passés des hommes. Il regarda les plaines verdoyantes puis son attention fut attirée par deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient du château. Un sourire empreint de tendresse et d'amour se dessina sur son visage en voyant sa sœur. Elle marchait à côté de Legolas avec la légèreté et l'insouciance d'une jeune fille. Non se corrigea t-il aussitôt, Stalkia est désormais une adulte, elle n'est plus une enfant. Elle riait, qu'il était bon de la voir sourire à nouveau, après tous ces malheurs. Elle s'éloigna de Legolas, se rappelant un endroit de son enfance, un moment de rire qu'elle avait vécu exactement ici. Elle revint vers Legolas, lui prit les mains, lui raconta quelque chose avec vivacité puis l'embrassa. Un baiser très bref, enfantin qui laissa sûrement Legolas sur sa faim. Arwen, constatant l'intérêt subit d'Aragorn le rejoignit. Elle les vit, leur tendre complicité. Elle entendait leurs rires, voyait encore plus clairement qu'Aragorn comme ils étaient heureux. Leur amour était tellement flagrant et tellement pur qu'ils paraissaient éclatants de lumière.

- Ils sont beaux… Leur amour est magnifique… dit-elle

- Legolas la rendra heureuse » répondit Aragorn.

Stalkia et Legolas disparurent de leur champ de vision. Arwen et Aragorn entamèrent alors une nouvelle conversation.

*********

- Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée Stalkia ?

- Non Legolas, cette nuit a été délicieuse… Quand je suis avec vous, plus rien ne compte…  Votre présence m'enivre, votre voix éveille mes sens, vos mains me font vibrer… Vous me faites vivre Legolas… 

Elle disait cela avec une telle simplicité, une telle franchise que Legolas la trouvait à nouveau encore plus irrésistible. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire

- J'aime quand vous riez Legolas, avec votre bouche, mais aussi vos yeux… 

Elle caressa amoureusement les contours de son visage et effleura ses lèvres. Cela en était trop pour Legolas qui ne put s'empêcher de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres si douces, si parfumées. Entre chacun de ses doux baisers, il lui murmurait un magnifique mot d'amour.

- Et vous Stalkia… Votre bouche… 

Il embrassa longuement ses lèvres.

- Votre visage… 

Il entreprit de faire pleuvoir une pluie de baisers sur chaque partie de son visage.

- Vos… 

Sa déclaration fut interrompue par Gimli qui arrivait avec sa discrétion légendaire. Il parut très satisfait de les avoir trouvé ainsi, en plein milieu du hall.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Fit-il même s'il n'avait pas l'air le moins désolé du monde.

            Legolas eut légèrement l'air agacé mais il lui répliqua avec un large sourire

- Tiens, Gimli, toujours là au bon moment ! 

Il tenait toujours enlacé Stalkia et son regard exprimait clairement ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire si Gimli n'était pas arrivé. Il murmura néanmoins quelques paroles à l'oreille de Stalkia, qui rosit légèrement, accompagné d'un léger baiser dans le cou. Puis Stalkia se détacha de son étreinte.

- Je dois aller voir Aragorn… 

Legolas la laissa partir à regret et la regarda s'éloigner, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

- Cessez de sourire ainsi Legolas ! 

- Vous m'avez l'air d'humeur bien maussade ce matin… Si c'est le manque de sommeil qui vous met dans un tel état… 

- Et vous, où étiez vous ?!

- Avec Stalkia… 

- Ca je m'en doute ! Quand allez-vous la prendre pour femme ? 

- Dès que mon père et mon peuple la connaîtrons… Quand le moment sera venu, quand tout sera réuni, je lui demanderai…

Legolas se perdit dans ses pensées, songeant à cet instant à la fois si proche et si lointain.

- Legolas… ? 

- Oui ? répondit-il, encore distrait.

- Eh bien, vous m'aviez proposé que je vous accompagne… 

- Oui Gimli, vous y avez réfléchi ? 

- Oui, et je pense que je vais venir… Je ne vais pas vous laisser  récolter tous les honneurs de Mirkwood ! 

- Avec vous, il n'y a aucun risque… ! 

- Que dois-je sous entendre Legolas ? » demanda Gmli, faussement outragé.

- Oh, plein de choses Gimli, pleins de choses…

Leur conversation fut stoppée par l'arrivée de Gandalf, les deux hommes reprirent leurs sérieux rapidement, ne voulant faire croire à Gandalf qu'ils lui manquaient de respect. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils  puis dit

- J'ai appris que vous désiriez rentrer chez vous Legolas… 

- Oui c'est exact. 

- Je me joindrai à vous pour ce voyage… je désirerai voir votre père ainsi que la Forêt noire débarrassée de son Ombre. 

- Je suis très heureux de votre présence Gandalf. dit Legolas

- Quand comptez-vous partir ? 

- Dès que Stalkia sera prête à quitter Aragorn 

Stalkia monta l'escalier de pierre, effleurant de ses doigts l'imposante rambarde. Elle se revoyait petite fille, dévalant à toute vitesse les marches, se faisant réprimander par ses parents ou sa nourrice qui craignaient qu'elle ne tombe. Elle traversa les couloirs, des souvenirs ressurgissaient : sa mère l'embrassant, Aragorn jouant avec elle ou la taquinant. Heureusement, cette partie de Minas Tirith n'avait pas été détruite et le lieu était chargé de doux souvenirs. Elle s'arrêta devant une imposante porte de bois noir à double battants, l'ancienne chambre de ses défunts parents. Celle où elle allait se réfugier quand elle avait peur ou pour admirer sa chère mère. Elle se souvenait encore quand elle la contemplait, alors qu'elle se coiffait, la comparant à une fée tant elle était belle. Et son père, tellement sage et grave, elle était une des seules personnes à pouvoir le dérider. Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle avait surgi, en plein milieu d'un conseil de la plus haute importance, n'ayant que faire des hauts représentants, voulant simplement embrasser son père. Et sa nourrice qui venait la chercher, gênée au plus haut point car Stalkia parvenait toujours à déjouer sa surveillance. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand elle ouvrit la porte après avoir légèrement toqué. Aragorn était assis à une table de chêne, en train d'écrire avec une magnifique plume une lettre. Quand il vit Stalkia, il arrêta aussitôt sa correspondance, la regarda avec tendresse. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Comment allez-vous Stalkia ?

- Bien Aragorn…Je vous dérange ? 

- Non Stalkia, je vais avoir fort à faire dans les jours qui suivent mais j'aurai toujours du temps pour vous. 

Stalkia lui sourit et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans deux confortables fauteuils, face à face. Stalkia s'enfonça dans le siège moelleux puis se redressa, anxieuse, les muscles contractés.

- Qu'avez-vous Stalkia ? 

Stalkia ne pensait pas que cette discussion l'émouvrait tant. 

- Je… Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire… Je vais… je veux partir avec Legolas pour la forêt Noire mais à l'idée de vous quitter, j'ai déjà mal… 

Aragorn s'approcha d'elle, lui pressa tendrement ses mains entre les siennes et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Notre séparation sera courte Stalkia… Dès que la situation sera plus calme ici, je viendrai vous voir, avec Arwen… Votre souffrance serait mille fois plus vive si vous deviez quitter Legolas… Ne soyez pas triste Stalkia, nos adieux ne seront pas éternels. 

- J'aime Legolas mais j'avais l'impression de vous trahir, de vous abandonner pour un autre homme… 

- Vous suivez l'homme que vous aimez… 

- Oui je l'aime 

- Alors n'ayez crainte Stalkia, je ne vous en voudrai jamais pour cela. 

Stalkia était soulagée. Quoi qu'Aragorn ait dit, elle serait partie avec Legolas mais à l'idée que son frère puisse être réticent ou non consentant, elle avait été très angoissée. Car quitter son frère en mauvais termes, la rage au cœur l'aurait anéantie. Elle était heureuse, ses yeux ne brillaient plus de larmes mais de bonheur. Aragorn l'enlaça, il était triste qu'elle parte mais ils se reverraient bientôt, sûrement pour un heureux événement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Aragorn la regarda avec un léger sourire.

- Promettez moi seulement de… 

- De quoi Aragorn ? 

- Eh bien de vous montrer moins… Impulsive… Impétueuse serait plutôt le mot juste… Enfin de faire moins de… je ne serai pas là pour vous surveiller . répondit Aragorn dont le sourire s'accentuait.

- Moi ?! répliqua t-elle avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Pour qui me prenez-vous Aragorn ?! continua t-elle en le poussant légèrement.

- D'accord, je retire ! dit-il en riant

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Stalkia, en riant, elle le poussa un peu plus fort. Aragorn ne ripostait pas, les coups de Stalkia étaient d'une telle légèreté qu'il les sentait à peine mais cela lui rappela son enfance, quand ils se taquinaient. Il se battirent quelques instants, pour le plaisir de rire et de s'amuser, pour oublier qu'ils étaient un roi et une reine qui auraient bientôt des occupations bien plus sérieuses puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Stalkia le regarda quelques instants puis l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Je suis heureuse Aragorn, grâce à vous. Nous descendons ?

- Attendez Stalkia… 

- Qu'y a t-il Aragorn ?

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai oublié votre anniversaire…

- Oh bien sur ! Mais vous aviez toujours une manière tellement originale de me le souhaiter ! 

- Oui, je m'en souviens, pendant toute la journée je feignais de ne pas m'en souvenir… Et vous étiez tellement énervée… ! 

- Oui… Cela marchait à chaque fois… Mais le soir, il y avait toujours une surprise… Une chevauchée à cheval alors que je n'en avait pas le droit… Une escapade nocturne sur le lac…

Stalkia sourit, cela lui faisait tellement de bien de se rappeler cela.

- C'était merveilleux Aragorn. 

- Je suis désolé Stalkia mais pour l'escapade nocturne… 

Elle éclata de rire puis redevint sérieuse.

- Etre avec vous est le plus fabuleux des cadeaux. Durant toutes ces années où nous avons été séparés, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous. Chaque année, le soir de mon anniversaire, j'avais encore l'espoir fou que vous alliez venir… mais cela n'arrivait jamais, uniquement des souvenirs et des larmes que je devais cacher pour ne pas peiner tout ceux qui m'aimaient et qui ne comprenaient pas mon chagrin… Maintenant Aragorn, je n'ai plus besoin de rêver. 

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous Stalkia, quelque chose qu'Elrond m'a remis il y a quelques années, me disant qu'il me revenait de droit comme il n'avait pu vous le remettre. Personne ne savait que vous étiez en vie et je sais maintenant pourquoi Gandalf ne m'a jamais révélée l'endroit où vous étiez, me laissant croire à votre mort. Ce présent, il vous reviens désormais… 

Aragorn tendit à Stalkia un vieux livre, rongé par les ans. Il n'avait rien de particulier, de taille moyenne, il n'y avait aucune enluminure sur sa couverture, seule la finesse du cuir était à apprécier. Intriguée et intéressée, Stalkia l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle eut un choc en voyant la première page. Il y avait un portrait de sa mère, une esquisse sublime de sa chère mère réalisée avec tant de délicatesse et de subtilité que le parchemin semblait animé par la vie. C'était bien elle, les même yeux bleus foncés, la même bouche, les même traits finement ciselés. Mais il y avait en plus cet air mélancolique, cette douce tristesse qu'on voyait dans son regard que Stalkia commençait déjà a avoir quelques fois.

- Aragorn ! Qui a fait cela ? 

- Moi… 

- Je ne vous connaissez pas ce talent… C'est magnifique… 

L'émotion de Stalkia s'accentua quand elle tourna la page. Une écriture fine et féminine parcourait le papier, remplissait les pages. A la lecture des premiers mots, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_A ma fille Stalkia, enfant de l'aurore éclatante du Printemps, fruit de ma chair et de mon amour. A chaque seconde de ta vie je t'aimerai, te chérirai et chaque jour j'écrirai ces sentiments dans ce livre. Qu'il soit témoin de mon amour. Quand tu liras ces mots, tu seras une femme, une femme splendide dont je serais immensément fière._

Une larme tomba sur l'encre pâle et Stalkia du s'arrêter de lire, ne voulant abimer ces paroles par son émotion. Elle ferma le livre, savourant ces mots, ne voulant pas les découvrir trop vite. C'était comme si elle lui parlait, si elle était là. Elle regarda Aragorn, les yeux clairs, brillants de larmes.

- Aragorn… Elle ne trouvait aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Ne dites rien Stalkia… Je sais… 

Il l'enlaça, sachant ce que ce livre pouvait représenter pour elle, son seul lien avec sa défunte mère. Il s'était permis de faire un portrait sur la première page, avant de lui offrir mais il n'avait jamais lu une seule ligne de ce livre. Il lui était destiné et même si elle était morte, personne n'aurait eu le droit de le lire. Aragorn écarta doucement Stalkia de lui. Elle s'était calmée, ces larmes étaient celles du bonheur, elle ne pouvaient faire de mal.

- Nous descendons ?

- Oui Aragorn… 

Adossé nonchalamment à la rambarde de l'escalier, Legolas était plongé dans la contemplation machinale et forte intéressante de son arc. Comme à son habitude, il paraissait calme et serein et pour une fois, il l'était vraiment. Il entendit du bruit, il leva la tête et vit Stalkia et Aragorn qui descendaient les escaliers. Qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait. Elle aussi paraissait détendue même s'il y avait quelques traces de larmes dans ses yeux. Legolas posa son arc à coté de lui, s'accouda à la rambarde et attendit qu'ils soient devant lui. Stalkia l'embrassa brièvement, effleurant à peine ses lèvres puis lui prit la main, l'incitant à descendre. De l'autre main il prit son arc et ils descendirent tous ensemble.

******

La journée passa étonnamment vite, rythmée par les préparatifs du voyage et les facéties de Merry et Pippin. Ceux-ci, malgré leur désir de revoir leur chère Comté décidèrent néanmoins d'accompagner Legolas, désirant découvrir son royaume et surtout sa gente féminine. Quand à Sam et Frodon, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Mais Legolas eut la promesse de leur venue prochaine, dès qu'ils auraient mis un peu d'ordre dans leurs affaires car maintenant qu'ils étaient des héros… Quand le soleil disparu derrière l'horizon, tout était prêt pour le départ. Pour une dernière nuit, la Communauté se réunit, mêlant souvenirs et émotions avant une prochaine séparation.

_A suivre..._


	26. Chapitre 26

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Voilà kath ! de la lecture ! désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps…

Chapitre 26 :

            Le Soleil se levait sur Minas Tirith, rendant la cité Blanche encore plus éclatante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se dressait fièrement dans le ciel, lumineuse et immaculée, telle une flèche d'argent traversant les airs. Sa pureté et sa sobriété faisaient oublier les vices passés des Hommes. Elle était la preuve de la Renaissance d'un peuple, un peuple qui avait désormais un roi à respecter et à aduler. Un roi qui reconstruirait pierre après pierre son royaume, lui rendant sa majesté volée. Le ciel était bleu et limpide et il subsistait encore quelques traînées d'un parme éthéré. La journée s'annonçait douce et tranquille. Le Printemps contrastait avec la paresse et la lassitude mélancolique de l'Automne car la nature était en effervescence, offrant un ballet de senteur et un éventail de couleur qui lui avaient été si longtemps interdits. Chaque être, chaque créature, chaque plante semblait être animés de cette fébrile agitation. Les fleurs éclosaient par milliers, leurs corolles vermeilles, dorées ou azur se confondant en un tapis de toutes les couleurs. Les oiseaux chantaient, saluant l'arrivée du Soleil et des premières chaleurs printanières et les animaux peuplaient à nouveau les plaines, retrouvant leur territoire déserté par la peur. C'est dans ce matin frais et ensoleillé, cette aube pâle et claire que Gandalf, Legolas, Stalkia, Gimli, Demeras et les quatre hobbits quittèrent Minas Tirith. L'heure était aux adieux mais ceux-ci étaient doux, à peine voilés d'une légère amertume car on pensait déjà au moment où l'on se reverrait. Aragorn tint enlacé Stalkia plusieurs secondes, ils s'étaient déjà fait leurs adieux quand ils étaient seuls, lors de cette discussion bouleversante pour Stalkia. Il lui murmura quelques paroles qui la firent sourire puis il l'embrassa sur le front. Arwen vint ensuite dire ses adieux à Stalkia. La future Reine du Gondor regrettait de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner mais elle ne pouvait abandonner le roi pour une nouvelle aventure. Pendant que les deux femmes s'étreignaient avec tendresse, Aragorn s'approcha de Legolas. Celui-ci était impatient de partir, de retrouver ses proches mais il n'en était pas moins attristé de devoir quitter une partie de ses chers amis. Aragorn et Legolas se regardèrent longuement, chacun revoyant passer devant ses yeux la parcelle de vie qu'ils avaient partagée ensemble. Un instant qui pour un elfe représentait à peine quelques jours de la vie d'un homme mais si fort qu'ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Ils étaient désormais comme deux frères, deux frères liés par un lien bien plus fort que la parole ou le sang, un lien indéfinissable, forgé au cours des aventures où ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie. Un lien qui ne pourrait jamais être brisé. Ils se donnèrent brièvement mais chaleureusement l'accolade puis, en baissant la voix, Aragorn lui dit :

- Prenez soin d'elle Legolas… 

- N'ayez aucune crainte Aragorn, plus rien ne lui arrivera. 

            Aragorn hocha la tête, il était convaincu que Stalkia ne risquait plus rien. Le Mal avait disparu et Legolas était avec elle. Désormais, la seule chose qui pourrait la blesser aussi sûrement que le fer serait de perdre Legolas. Il savait maintenant que l'elfe ne la ferait jamais souffrir mais il y a peu de temps, lorsqu'il avait appris leur relation, il en avait douté. Car il connaissait le passé de Legolas, teinté par l'indécision et les relations tumultueuses. Il n'avait jamais pris de femme, préférant sa liberté. Et c'était cela qu'Aragorn craignait entre autre pour Stalkia, qu'après une brève passion, uniquement basé sur son propre plaisir, il l'abandonne. Aragorn se rappelait clairement le jour où il avait juré à l'elfe qu'il le tuerait de ses propres mains s'il la faisait souffrir un jour. Mais maintenant, il ne doutait plus de son amour, un amour qui rivalisait et qui pouvait même surpasser celui qu'il vouait à sa chère Arwen. Legolas avait attendu pendant plus de deux mille ans l'amour, sans y croire, pensant que cette chose lui était inaccessible, interdite et il l'avait enfin trouvé. Aragorn regarda Legolas, cherchant à sonder les profondeurs de son esprit mais cela était impossible.

- Dites à votre père que le peuple des Hommes lui transmet tous ses vœux d'amitié. J'espérais lui dire de vive voix mais en attendant ma venue prochaine à la Forêt Noire… 

- Je lui dirais Aragorn. 

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le groupe qui s'apprêtait à partir. Plusieurs hommes amenèrent des chevaux dont Gris Poil et Elpheriel ainsi que quatre robustes poneys pour les hobbits. Stalkia effleura brièvement la main d'Aragorn puis se hissa sur Elpheriel, Aragorn l'aidant légèrement. Legolas monta sur un magnifique étalon noir qui piaffait d'impatience mais qui se calma dès qu'il sentit la présence de l'elfe et la douceur de ses gestes. Les hobbits montèrent sur les poneys, Demeras sur un étalon alezan et Gimli sur un cheval légèrement plus petit que la moyenne qui aurait bien pu passer pour un poney mais que Gimli qualifia de cheval… Après avoir dit une dernière parole à Aragorn, Gandalf enfourcha Gris Poil avec une vivacité qui contrastait avec son air de vieillard. Arwen s'approcha d'Aragorn, il l'enlaça et ils les regardèrent, prêts à partir. Puis, les chevaux pivotèrent et se mirent au galop. Tous adressèrent en se retournant un ultime au revoir puis ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussière. Après avoir longé quelques temps le Grand Fleuve Anduin, Frodon et Sam prirent la direction de l'Ouest. Ils désiraient rentrer le plus rapidement possible à la Comté, sans détours inutiles et ils choisirent la Trouée du Rohan comme itinéraire. Après de brefs adieux car ils se reverraient bientôt, ils se séparèrent. Au début, personne ne parlait, savourant la douceur du matin et la légère brise qui les rafraîchissait. Le voyage serait agréable, sans contraintes ni imprévus. Stalkia se rapprocha de Gandalf, Legolas, Demeras et Gimli étaient plongés dans une discussion mêlant  arc, épée et haches ce qui ne l'intéressait pas au plus haut point. Quant aux hobbits, ils étaient étrangement silencieux. Stalkia les regarda avec méfiance car leur air innocent ne présageait rien de bon. Elle était à la hauteur de Gandalf et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire. L'Istari aimait Stalkia comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu et cette affection à laquelle il avait du renoncer se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Stalkia répondit à son sourire mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder : son visage avait le teint transparent d'un jeune homme mais on ne pouvait se tromper sur son âge avancé. Car ses yeux reflétaient tout ce qu'il connaissait, l'infini savoir qu'il possédait, le pouvoir qu'il mettait au service des autres, l'ayant toujours renié pour ses propres besoin. Car tel était le destin d'un Istari, servir les autres, protéger le monde sans rien attendre en retour. Mais les yeux de Gandalf n'en étaient pas moins vifs et, derrière ses sourcils embroussaillés, ils étincelaient.

- Vous vous posez encore des questions Stalkia…

Elle parut un instant surprise.

- Oui, je me demandais… Après l'affrontement avec Sauron, j'ai été plongé dans une sorte de torpeur, un monde étrange… 

- Oui Stalkia, en apparence vous étiez évanouie, dans un état de profonde léthargie. Vous aviez l'air endormie. 

- Mais j'étais consciente… Enfin… Cela paraissait tellement réel… 

- C'était réel Stalkia, vous êtes revenue d'un monde dont aucun homme ne peut témoigner avoir connu… 

- La mort ? 

- Non, vous étiez dans un monde intermédiaire, entre vie et mort et vous seule pouviez décider de votre destin. 

- Pourtant je voulais mourir, plus que tout… 

- Oui, et c'est pour cela qu'Il est apparu. 

- Comment le savez-vous ? 

Gandalf eut un léger sourire mais ne répondit pas.

- Bien Gandalf ! Je vois qu'un Istari ne révèle jamais tous ses secrets… mais répondez au moins à une de mes questions. 

- Si cela reste possible Stalkia. 

- Et bien, quand j'étais dans ce monde, ce rêve, une femme m'est apparue. Une femme très belle mais aussi très grave et triste. Ses yeux étaient chatoyant, ils changeaient de couleur. Elle m'a parlé de l'Amour, elle me comprenait… 

- La Dame de Luthien vous est apparue Stalkia.

- La Dame de Luthien ? Celle qui a donné son immortalité à Beren, l'homme qu'elle aimait… Mais que fait-elle dans ce monde si froid, dénué de toute émotion ? 

- Quand elle est morte, elle n'était plus une elfe et ni une femme. Le peuple des elfes l'a abandonné comme elle l'avait abandonné pour suivre son amour. Et son chagrin était tel quand elle a quitté Beren pour toujours qu'elle a décidé d'errer sans fin dans ce monde, à la recherche des âmes perdues… 

Stalkia était visiblement émue. Elle frémit en pensant que Legolas aurait pu connaître le même sort, le même destin.

- Avez-vous eu des manifestations de votre pouvoir ou des visions Stalkia ? 

- Non Gandalf, j'ai comme l'impression de pouvoir les contrôler… Enfin uniquement mes visions… 

- Votre pouvoir ne manifestera plus de si tôt car c'est le mal qui engendre votre puissance. Mais vous pourrez en effet contrôler vos visions et dans peu de temps, vous pourrez choisir d'en avoir ou pas, de voir une personne par le simple biais de votre esprit. 

Stalkia pensa aussitôt à toutes les personnes qui étaient morte pour elle et qu'elle désirait plus que tout revoir, ne serait-ce qu'en rêves.

- N'importe quelle personne ? 

- Oui Stalkia, mais un tel don n'est pas sans risque. Peu de gens sont doués d'une clairvoyance aussi étendue que la votre. Mais ceux qui en ont été doté en ont trop profité. Ils se sont enfermés dans un monde de vision, un monde irréel où ils ne pouvaient plus discerner le vrai du faux. Vous pouvez user de ce don mais en abusant, vous deviendrez prisonnière de votre propre esprit. 

- Mais comment imposer des limites à sa propre volonté, ses propres désirs…

- Vous êtes jeune Stalkia et je vous aiderai à maîtriser ce pouvoir mais avec l'âge, vous parviendrez à le maîtriser… Vous en doutez Stalkia mais vous y arriverez.       

- Avec votre aide Gandalf… 

- Oui Stalkia, vous ne serez plus jamais seule face à cela. 

Stalkia avait encore beaucoup de chose à demander mais ces quelques réponses se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle avait besoin d'y penser.

- Merci Gandalf. 

Le magicien eut pour réponse un sourire bienveillant, un de ces sourire chaleureux qui faisait oublier tous les problèmes. Ils chevauchèrent quelques heures, à un rythme soutenu mais agréable. Quand le Soleil fut au Zénith, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, ils suivaient le Grand Fleuve Anduin et ils devaient désormais le traverser afin d'accéder aux Terres Brunes. Chemin le plus court jusqu'à la forêt Noire. Ils déchargèrent les chevaux et s'installèrent sur la rive du fleuve. Merry et Pippin s'apprêtaient à faire un repas qui allait compenser les collations et petits déjeuners qu'ils avaient manqués. Gimli, quant à lui, regardait d'un air renfrogné le fleuve. Sa dernière traversée de l'Anduin ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir très agréable. Leurs frêles embarcations menaçant à chaque instant de se renverser. Mais là, le problème était qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de traverser le fleuve mis à part à la nage et l'eau n'étant pas sa meilleure compagne, il se sentit d'un coup de très mauvaise humeur. Stalkia était en train de décharger Elpheriel. Legolas l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Il la vit remettre d'un geste agacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, découvrant la peau blanche de son cou qui commençait déjà à être ambrée par le soleil. Elle essayait de défaire une solide corde qu'un des hommes ayant harnaché Elpheriel avait noué avec trop de zèle. Legolas s'approcha d'elle, il posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il lui souriait tendrement. Il prolongea intentionnellement  ce doux contact qui suffisait à les troubler tous les deux.  Puis, d'un geste habile, il dénoua la corde qui céda aussitôt. Il regarda Stalkia d'un air légèrement moqueur mais avant que celle-ci ne réagisse, il la prit dans ses bras, déposa un léger baiser dans son cou et lui mordilla la nuque. Puis il lui murmura :

- Je pensais que durant ce voyage nous aurions un peu plus… d'intimité… 

Son sourire fit totalement fondre Stalkia, elle se serra plus fort  contre lui. Il continua de lui parler, de sa voix grave et suave.

- Bien sur, la compagnie des hobbits est loin d'être déplaisante mais… 

Il baissa la tête, il allait s'emparer de ses lèvres mais il retint quelques instant la délicieuse échéance, faisant croître par la même occasion son désir de posséder sa bouche. Stalkia attendait le contact exquis de sa bouche et de sa langue si expertes à lui procurer ces sensations si fortes. Elle se rapprocha de lui et, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'attira vers elle.

- LEGOLAS ! STALKIA ! Vous v'nez manger. cria Pippin.

- Mais voilà pourquoi ils m'agacent ! continua Legolas.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, leurs visage exprimant la même légère moue. L'instant magique était passé, ils se séparèrent, un regard remplit de promesse et de désir contenu. Ils revinrent lentement vers les autres, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'impatience des hobbits.

- Bon ! C'est quand vous voulez ! les pressa Merry

Mais Legolas n'avait pas besoin de satisfaire le même appétit que les hobbits et, ralentissant le pas, il se rapprocha encore de Stalkia. Il lui murmura des mots passionnés, la sentant plus qu'attentive à ses déclarations.

- Legolas ! Nous n'attendons que vous ! grogna Gimli qui commençait à être agacé.

Gandalf et Demeras discutaient, l'Istari ne semblait pas avoir faim et l'elfe se contentait de quelques bouchées de Lembas. Legolas et Stalkia les rejoignirent et, tout en parlant, se restaurèrent. Après avoir mangé autant de lembas, d'œufs et de tomates qu'ils le pouvaient, Merry et Pippin se laissèrent paresseusement aller sur le sable tiède. Les yeux mis-clos, ils étaient complètement absorbés par l'effort surhumain qu'ils devaient fournir, c'est à dire amorcer le processus de leur digestion. Mais ils furent réveillés quelques minutes plus tard par Legolas qui voulait repartir et qui pensait que leur flânerie avait assez duré. Mais tous virent dans ses yeux qu'il s'était acquitté de cette tache avec un grand plaisir de vengeance en représailles de l'interruption passée. En marmonnant divers jurons dans la langue populaire si délicate des hobbits, Merry et Pippin commencèrent à charger les poneys. Tache qui n'avançait pas très vite étant donné la lenteur de leurs mouvement empâtés et la maladresse de Pippin qui faisait tout tomber à terre. Gimli eut un profond soupir et Stalkia, laissant à Legolas le soin d'harnacher Elpheriel, vint à leur secours. Elle allait s'emparer d'un des ballots quand Merry la retint :

- Non Stalkia, laissez… Ce n'est pas la peine. dit-il en essayant de lui prendre le paquet.

- Je l'ai déjà en main Merry… 

Elle leva le sac, il était étonnamment lourd. Elle se souvenait clairement que Gandalf leur avait dit de ne prendre que le strict nécessaire. Mais le nécessaire des hobbits paraissait bien volumineux…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez mis la dedans ! demanda t-elle

- Rien du tout. répondit aussitôt Pippin.

Il essaya de lui prendre le sac mais elle l'esquiva avec agilité. Elle les regarda en souriant, les deux hobbits n'osaient plus rien tenter de peur d'attirer l'attention. Elle entrouvrit le sac et vit l'éclat doré d'un liquide ambré dans des fioles de verre. Elle allait parler mais Merry l'interrompit.

- Chut ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir… Surtout pas Gandalf… 

- Oui Stalkia. renchérit Pippin. C'est pour… une nouvelle médecine elfique… les vertus médicinales de… 

- Pippin arrête ! Tu t'enfonces ! le stoppa Merry

- Ah je vois, bien sur, si c'est  pour des fins médicales… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien. dit Stalkia, amusée.

Les deux hobbits chargèrent précautionneusement leur paquet si précieux puis ils rejoignirent les hommes.

- Comment allons-nous traverser ce fleuve ? Nous n'avons ni barque ni aucune embarcations…  Demanda Gimli, peu enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il devrait peut-être nager.

- En remontant les sacs et le matériel sur le dos des chevaux et en nagent à côté d'eux, nous pourrions passer. suggéra Demeras.

- Et si on trouvait plutôt un gué ? se hasarda Pippin

- Oui, bien sur Pippin, les elfes nous ont construit spécialement un pont, ils y ont même accroché des guirlandes de fleur pour célébrer notre passage… lui répondit sarcastiquement Merry.

- Ah oui ? Où ça ? ! 

- Mais quel idiot ! marmonna Merry en secouant la tête d'un air profondément peiné.

- Je devrais pouvoir ouvrir une brèche dans le fleuve mais celle-ci ne durera pas plus de quelques instants… Merry et Pippin monterons avec moi sur Gris Poil, Elpheriel aura aussi le temps de passer mais je doute que les autres chevaux ne le puissent et je ne veux faire courir aucun risque à l'un d'entre vous… dit Gandalf

Stalkia croisa le regard indéfinissable de Gimli, elle prit la parole

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème de nager… Gimli pourrait monter Elpheriel… 

Gimli acquiesça, soulagé.

- Demeras Stalkia et moi traverserons à la nage avec les chevaux et les deux poneys, il faudra juste que vous preniez les vivres, les autres affaires supporteront l'humidité. dit Legolas.

Il en fut convenu ainsi, Gandalf, Gimli et les deux hobbits traverseraient le fleuve à sec, grâce aux puissants pouvoirs de l'Istari puis Stalkia, Legolas et Demeras les rejoindraient. Avec un regard complice, Stalkia s'occupa de charger les affaires des hobbits sur Elpheriel. Merry et Pippin, déjà juchés sur Gris Poil la remercièrent d'un sourire reconnaissant. Gimli refusant une quelconque aide se hissa avec quelques difficultés sur Elpheriel puis s'approcha de Gandalf. Le magicien, les deux hobbits devant lui, s'approcha au plus près du fleuve, jusqu'à ce que les sabots de Gris Poil effleurèrent l'eau. Puis il murmura des paroles incompréhensibles qui devinrent de plus en plus forte, seule Stalkia comprenait ce qu'il disait. Il parvenait à maîtriser un des éléments les plus incontrôlable mais surtout à tromper le Grand Fleuve dans sa noblesse. Le fleuve se divisa en deux parties, offrant un étroit passage entre les flots, un passage incertain qui semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à chaque instant. Les deux chevaux s'élancèrent dans la brèche, leurs sabot martelant le sol dans un grondement qui se confondait avec celui du fleuve soumis qui souhaitait retrouver sa force tumultueuse. Les deux chevaux étaient vifs et ils sentaient qu'ils devaient déployer toute leur vitesse, afin d'échapper à un tel ennemi. Quelques instants plus tard, ils atteignirent la rive, sains et saufs. Puis, à peine une seconde plus tard, l'eau retomba avec fracas, comblant la fragile brèche de ses eaux rugissantes. Le fleuve reprit son cours normal, comme si rien de cela ne s'était passé. Gandalf aurait pu tenter à nouveau de maîtriser le fleuve mais l'Anduin, ce fleuve fier et imprévisible ne laisserait sûrement pas la main de l'homme briser son équilibre. Mais cela n'était pas un problème pour Legolas Stalkia et Demeras. Aucun elfe ne craignait l'eau, le seul élément dont ils pouvaient avoir peur étaient le feu. Tous les trois étaient ravis de pouvoir profiter de cet instant de fraîcheur car les journées seraient de plus en plus chaudes. Ils rassemblèrent toutes les affaires sur l'étalon de Legolas. Stalkia commença à se dévêtir. Elle portait une tenue d'amazone qui convenait parfaitement aux voyages. La coupe du vêtement ressemblait fort à celle des habits masculins mis à part qu'elle était plus cintrée à la taille et nouée dans le dos par une fine lanière de cuir. Les couleurs convenaient elle aussi plus à la gente féminine, dans des tons de gris et de bleu profond, elles s'accordaient parfaitement entre elles. Même dans ce vêtement, Stalkia était magnifique, la tunique lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et à travers le tissu on pouvait discerner son corps mince et élancé ainsi que ses courbes si féminines. Stalkia batailla un bref instant avec la lanière qui se croisait dans son dos. Elle croisa le regard de Legolas qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il suffisait d'un signe de sa part pour qu'il vienne à son secours… Elle détourna les yeux, se sentant de plus en plus troublée par son regard si bleu et si attirant. Elle réussit finalement à défaire la lanière, elle retira sa tunique, il y en avait encore une plus légère en dessous, faite d'une soie douce et transparente. Legolas avait enlevé sa chemise, il était torse nu, le Soleil dorant sa peau d'un éclat irrésistible. Le cœur de Stalkia battit plus vite, le simple de fait de le regarder lui suffisait, son corps mince et musclé, ses muscles vigoureux et nerveux qui roulaient sous sa peau. Chacun de ses gestes était teinté d'assurance, elle s'attarda sur ses mains, qui pouvaient lui procurer la plus douce des caresses mais aussi ne pas hésiter à donner la mort. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait être à la fois un guerrier sans peur, tuant froidement mais aussi le plus doux et le plus passionné des amants. Legolas se tourna vers Demeras qui lui aussi achevait de se dévêtir. Il était légèrement plus grand que Legolas, son corps était d'une musculature plus compacte mais elle aussi élancé. Ils parlèrent quelques instants, ils ne portaient plus qu'un pantalon arrivant au-dessus du genoux. Stalkia, qui était jusqu'alors cachée par l'étalon s'approcha d'eux. Demeras, oubliant un instant ce maintien digne des elfes, cette impassibilité imperturbable, s'arrêta un instant de respirer, la bouche entrouverte de saisissement, ses yeux éblouis. La jeune femme qui s'avançait vers eux était d'une beauté stupéfiante, incroyable. Son corps parfait n'était dissimulé que par une bande de tissu recouvrant sa poitrine et un pantalon bien plus court que ceux des hommes. Elle marchait avec une grâce féline, ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules et le Soleil l'enveloppant d'un éclat doré. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, se contentant de l'effleurer. Ses formes étaient tellement apparentes et gracieuses que Demeras fut assailli par une foule de pensées qui étaient bien plus qu'amicales. Legolas, même s'il connaissait ce corps qu'il avait si amoureusement embrassé et caressé eut l'étrange impression et l'irrépressible envie de le découvrir à nouveau. Stalkia sourit légèrement sous le regard ardent de Legolas et s'empourpra sous celui tout aussi brûlant de Demeras. Pour un elfe, la nudité n'était pas un moyen de séduction mais à la vue de ce corps frais et éclatant de jeunesse, n'importe quel homme aurait eu la même réaction. Mais il n'y avait rien d'apprêté dans les gestes de Stalkia, rien qui ne pouvait laisser penser à une attitude affectée par la coquetterie. Elle ignorait encore le pouvoir de séduction qu'elle détenait et qui troublait tant de créatures. Elle était à l'aube de sa vie et ne connaissait même pas encore tout d'elle. Legolas remarqua la réaction de Demeras, ce qui le fit sourire. Avec un léger coup de poing amical, il le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Demeras ! 

- …. Euh oui ? 

- Nous allons devoir y aller… 

- Ah oui, bien sur… 

Après avoir murmuré quelques paroles elfiques aux deux poneys et au cheval de Gimli afin qu'ils n'aient aucune crainte de traverser, il les envoyèrent dans l'eau. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent dans le fleuve, dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure et d'écume et eurent tôt fait de rejoindre la rive opposée. Le cheval de Demeras rentra sans crainte dans l'eau et se mit à nager. Legolas resta auprès de son étalon, le tenant par la fine bride, il entra dans l'eau et Stalkia et Demeras le suivirent. Stalkia ne put résister longtemps au plaisir de s'immerger complètement dans l'eau limpide. Elle plongea dans l'eau fraîche et réapparu quelques mètres plus loin. Legolas et Demeras nageaient vigoureusement et ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'autre rive. Ruisselants d'eau, ils se séchèrent rapidement et remirent leurs vêtements. Puis, après avoir à nouveau chargé les chevaux, ils se dirigèrent vers les Terres Brunes. Mais avant d'atteindre ces terres, un lieu macabre allait à nouveau se dresser devant eux : Le Marais des Morts.

_A suivre..._


	27. Chapitre 27

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 27 :

            Ils chevauchaient toujours vers les Terres Brunes à un rythme rapide mais agréable. Après avoir parcouru une brève distance, Legolas s'approcha de Gandalf.

- Gandalf, si nous continuons dans cette direction… 

- Je sais Legolas, n'ayez crainte. 

Legolas ne répondit pas, il faisait totalement confiance à l'Istari qui ne les mènerait jamais vers le danger. Stalkia les rejoignit et ils entamèrent une discussion

- N'est-ce pas Stalkia ? … Stalkia ? répéta Legolas

            Mais Stalkia avait le regard perdu dans le vide, captivée par une chose qu'elle voyait au loin. Gandalf et Legolas suivirent son regard et, imperceptiblement, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent. Tout le monde s'arrêta, intrigué par une chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Un chant lointain et éthéré s'éleva, un chant étrange, sans parole, qui ressemblait à un murmure qui émouvait inexplicablement jusqu'au fond du cœur. Stalkia sentit ses muscles se contracter sous l'intensité de cette douce plainte si irréelle. Elle avait des frissons qui lui parcourait le corps et elle n'était pas la seule. Tous étaient dans cet état émotionnel. Le chant se fit plus aigu, entêtant, atteignant le paroxysme de l'émotion. Gandalf savait d'où venait cette complainte, elle s'élevait du Marais des Morts. Il s'approcha du lieu macabre et tous le suivirent, sans aucune crainte ni appréhension. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au Tombeau où étaient retenus prisonniers, retenus dans l'eau boueuse, des centaines de corps, entre vie et mort. Le ciel s'était assombri, devenant d'un bleu profond. Ils assistèrent à un spectacle qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais de leur vie. Des formes indistinctes et nacrées s'extirpèrent de l'eau noire. Des silhouettes vaporeuses s'élevèrent dans les airs, chacune tenant dans ses mains une lumière bleutée et scintillante. Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes se libérèrent du Tombeau, leur peau n'ayant plus ce teint blafard mais transparent et étincelant. Leur chant qui était plainte devint mélopée. Stalkia était émerveillée par ce ballet aérien et brillant, les formes se mouvaient dans les airs, tournoyant sur elles-même et se rapprochant.  Stalkia comprenait ce qu'ils disaient, un seul mot était prononcé mais dans des langues si différentes, anciennes et oubliées depuis des millénaires où à peine connues. Ce mot était un remerciement, un remerciement sincère que les spectres leurs adressaient. Une jeune femme s'approcha de Stalkia, d'une beauté fantomatique, ses cheveux argentés flottant autours de son visage irisé. Elle tendit ses mains vers elle et la toucha. Stalkia sentit un souffle frais la traverser. Puis la femme avec un pâle sourire, rejoignit ses congénères. Des centaines de silhouettes sortirent encore du marais, toutes plus éclatantes les unes que les autres. Ils se regroupèrent en une sphère étincelante, tellement brillante qu'elle aurait pu rivaliser avec le Soleil, l'Astre tout puissant. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers cette Lune spectrale qui tournoya de plus en plus vite. Le ciel devenu noir rehaussait la blancheur des corps. Le chant était devenu d'une telle intensité qu'il en faisait presque mal. Puis la sphère éclata, des milliers d'éclats, scintillants comme des étoiles furent projetés dans les airs, s'élevant encore plus haut vers le tapis étoilé ou retombant au sol en poussière de diamant qui disparue aussitôt dans la terre. Le ciel redevint clair, le Soleil reprit sa place les éblouissant tous après cette nuit imaginaire. Le marais putride avait cédé sa place à un lac d'un bleu profond. Les âmes perdues et tourmentées avaient retrouvé leur liberté en trouvant enfin la mort. L'environnement avait retrouvé son aspect originel. Personne ne parlait, ne sachant que dire, encore submergés par l'irréalité de cette scène.

- Ils vous attendaient Stalkia… dit solennellement Gandalf.

- Pardon ? répondit-elle

- Leur chant vous était destiné Stalkia, vous les avez libérés. 

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne comprenait pas encore l'importance de ses actes, l'ampleur de ses faits. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement conscience du rôle qu'elle avait joué contre le Mal. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer que désormais, sa personne serait le sujet principal d'histoires qui deviendraient légendes. Que des dizaines et des dizaines d'enfants écouteraient, serré l'un contre l'autre au coin du feu, émerveillés et effrayés ses péripéties. Que des milliers d'hommes, dans un grondement de respect diraient son nom dans toute la Terre du Milieu. L'histoire de sa quête sera enjolivée, comme chaque épopée mais chaque créature sera à jamais respectueuse envers elle. Car elle était l'Elue, celle que tout le monde avait attendue, sans espoir, elle était celle qui avait vaincu le Mal et qui avait réunifié les peuples. Stalkia secoua légèrement la tête, dans un air d'incompréhension totale.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Stalkia, bientôt vous comprendrez. Lui dit Gandalf d'un ton rassurant.

Ils se rapprochèrent des autres qui étaient apparemment dans une grande discussion.

- Il n'est pas question de traverser ce lac à la nage ! grogna Gimli

Il avait déjà échappé à la traversée de l'Anduin et ce n'était pas pour devoir retraverser une étendue d'eau, telle qu'elle soit. Et la rive opposée lui paraissait tellement lointaine.

- Mais ce n'est que de l'eau Gimli. répondit Legolas

- Legolas ! Vous n'obligerez pas un nain à patauger dans de l'eau !

Malgré les recommandations de Merry de ne pas parler, Pippin hasarda une question

- Vous savez nager Gimli ? 

Demeras remua la tête d'un air affligé et murmura pour lui-même

- Mauvaise question Pippin… 

Gimli se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Un nain est capable de n'importe quoi ! Rien ne peut l'arrêter ! 

- Oh oui Gimli, et vous nous l'avez amplement démontré. lui dit Gandalf afin de calmer son esprit échauffé.

- Cela ne nous prendra pas beaucoup de temps de contourner ce lac affirma Legolas

- Comment ça _pas beaucoup de temps _? Il y a quelques instants, vous disiez qu'il était impossible de le contourner s'énerva à nouveau Gimli.

L'elfe eut un léger sourire, mêlé de satisfaction et d'ironie.

- Vous le regretterez Legolas, tôt ou tard… 

Les paroles de Gimli n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air mais le Maître nain n'était pas aussi énervé qu'il le laissait paraître. L'humour de Legolas l'agaçait au plus haut point mais lui aussi en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à l'elfe. Ils se toisèrent longuement et une esquisse de sourire commençait à se dessiner sur le visage de Gimli.

- Tôt ou tard répéta t-il d'un air faussement menaçant.

Gandalf prit la parole

- Nous allons contourner le lac ( il accentua ce dernier mot avec un regard appuyé sur Legolas et Gimli) puis nous arrêterons à la rive Sud. Je pense que nous avons parcouru une assez longue distance pour aujourd'hui et le temps ne presse pas.

Tout le monde acquiesça, en particulier Merry et Pippin qui avaient hâte de manger et de s'enfoncer dans leurs couvertures moelleuses pour au moins douze heures de sommeil. Le lac était immense et quand ils arrivèrent à la rive Sud, le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte orange. Le lac reflétait comme un miroir les couleurs innombrables que prenait le ciel. Son éclat rouge laissa place à un violet qui devint de plus en plus profond. Le campement était installé, un feu était allumé et les hobbits s'affairèrent pour leur repas. Demeras, qui n'avait jamais côtoyé de hobbits, les regardait, perplexe.

- Comment pouvez-vous ingérer une telle quantité de nourriture ? demanda t-il

- C'est tout un savoir-faire… répondit Merry

- Des années et des années de pratique et d'entraînement… continua Pippin

Demeras les regarda en souriant, il aimait la compagnie de ces petits hommes, jovials et toujours de bonne humeur. Ces créatures ne cessaient de l'étonner. Mis à part les hobbits, personne n'avait très faim et, après avoir pris un léger repas, tous se groupèrent autour du feu. Après quelques minutes, Gimli s'écarta du groupe et s'approcha du lac. Il regarda longuement la surface miroitante qui était devenue d'un noir mystérieux. La Lune était pleine et elle se reflétait sur l'étendue calme. Le Maître Nain poussa un profond soupir et s'attarda dans la contemplation de l'astre nacré. Durant plusieurs secondes, il la regarda et, dans son for intérieur, il sentit une pointe d'amertume et de tristesse le transpercer. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un sourire étrange qui ressemblait bien plus à un rictus. Il se rapprocha encore du lac et son visage se réfléchit dans l'empreinte argentée de la Lune. Il regarda un instant ce visage rude dont les traits durs semblaient avoir été taillé au couteau. Ce visage qui se dessinait dans ce disque si blanc et si pur et qui le souillait. D'un geste rageur, il jeta une pierre dans l'eau. Son reflet s'estompa dans les remous, disparaissant dans l'eau noire. Il sentit un étrange sentiment de satisfaction en voyant en quelque sorte une partie de sa personne disparaître. Il eut encore un profond soupir. Il allait se retourner mais il sentit une présence discrète derrière lui.

- Que voulez-vous Legolas ? marmonna t-il

Legolas se mit silencieusement à ses côtés, sans le regarder, voyant qu'il n'était pas dans son état habituel. Quand il lui répondit, en le regardant, son ami avait toujours son regard perdu dans le vide.

- Gimli, si ce que j'ai dit vous a blessé… 

- Non Legolas, ce n'est pas cela, ce n'est rien de tout cela… 

Il regarda à nouveau la Lune, cherchant à voir dans son reflet quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Legolas n'avait jamais sentit une telle tristesse chez son ami. Mais il savait quelle était l'origine de cette mélancolie, un seul sentiment pouvait l'engendrer.

- Gimli… Un détour par la Lothlorien ne… 

- Non Legolas ! répondit catégoriquement Gimli.

Même s'il désirait plus que tout la revoir, il devait abandonner ce rêve inaccessible. Il n'oserait à nouveau imposer sa laideur à sa beauté. Une telle créature ne devait s'entourer que de belles choses, d'elfes et de magnificence. Legolas ne comprenait qu'une infime partie de ce que ressentait Gimli. Ce sentiment d'amour à sens unique qui ne serait jamais partagé il l'avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait cru à la liaison de Stalkia et Aragorn. Mais Gimli souffrirait de cette morsure toute sa vie et elle ne pourrait jamais s'estomper. Gimli respira profondément puis une étrange lueur s'alluma au fond de ses prunelles.

- Approchez-vous Legolas… 

Il s'approcha de Gimli qui regardait un point fixe du lac.

- Regardez Legolas… 

L'elfe se pencha légèrement mais comme il ne voyait rien, il se courba un peu plus, sans aucune méfiance. C'est à ce moment que Gimli, à l'aide d'une robuste tape intentionnelle dans le dos, le poussa. Ce contact suffit à déséquilibrer Legolas qui, avec une exclamation de surprise, tomba en avant. Il essaya vainement de retrouver son équilibre, en vain. Il tomba dans le lac dans un bruit d'éclaboussure qui fit tourner la tête des autres. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers Gimli et comprirent aussitôt que cette chute n'était pas un accident. Legolas émergea de l'eau, les yeux étincelants. Il essayait de paraître menaçant mais ne parvenait à dissimuler son sourire.

- Gimli ! 

- Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un nain, dans aucune situation… 

- Je venais vous réconforter !

- Ma mémoire est bien défaillante Legolas… 

Gandalf, Stalkia et Demeras souriaient et Legolas eut le droit à quelques remarques des hobbits qui étaient ravis de voir ainsi, perdant un peu de sa prestance princière. Ce qu'avait fait Gimli leur plaisait énormément. Legolas resta quelques instants dans l'eau, maintenant qu'il y était puis il sortit, ruisselant d'eau.

- Bien Gimli… Nous sommes quittes… 

Il regarda le nain qui ne cachait pas sa satisfaction et son contentement. Stalkia s'approcha de Legolas, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il se regardèrent en souriant.

- Vous êtes trempé… 

- Cela sera t-il un problème ? Murmura t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Eh bien… Vous ne ressentez pas les aléas du temps mais il y a plus agréable que le contact de vêtement humides… répondit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

- Mais qu'avez-vous tous ce soir ? ! Dit-il avec une légère moue.

Mais ses yeux bleus étaient loin de laisser insensible Stalkia et elle se rapprocha de lui. Gandalf, Demeras et Gimli étaient retournés au près du feu et les hobbits partis se coucher. En réalité, elle n'avait que faire de l'état des vêtements de Legolas et elle se sentait même plus attirée en le voyant ainsi, ses vêtements trempés, collant à son corps et laissant apparaître sa musculature. Mais elle avait remarqué que depuis le début du voyage, il s'amusait de la taquiner gentiment. Elle pouvait en faire autant. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, le regarda intensément, malicieuse mais aussi provocante. Leurs lèvres proches, de plus en plus proche. Leurs sens s'affolèrent, elle joua quelques instants avec sa bouche, l'empêchant de prendre possession de la sienne et cela ne faisait qu'accroître son ardeur. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura doucement :

- Je vais me coucher Legolas… 

Elle l'embrassa, brièvement, avant même qu'il ne tente de répondre à sa douce invite elle se sépara de lui. Le regard de Legolas était devenu d'un bleu profond et irrésistible, brûlant de désir. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa couche. Il la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres. Il effleura de ses doigts sa bouche, en souvenir de la douce caresse qu'il pouvait encore sentir. Il allait la rejoindre aussitôt mais un coup d'œil à ses vêtement mouillés lui fit laisser échapper un soupir. Il se dirigea vers le feu, parla avec Gandalf, Demeras et Gimli puis ceux-ci décidèrent d'aller se coucher afin d'être disposé à repartir tôt le lendemain. Legolas s'approcha de la couche de Stalkia, il retira ses vêtements qui un à un tombèrent au sol. La respiration de Stalkia s'était faite régulière et profonde, elle s'était déjà endormie. Il n'allait pas la réveiller, juste lui faire sentir sa présence. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, auprès d'elle. Elle gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna, ne lui offrant que sa nuque et son dos. Elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, dormant comme une petite fille. Legolas se lova contre elle, il prit une de ses longues mèches dorées entre ses lèvres puis repoussa sa chevelure. Il l'embrassa tendrement, n'effleurant que sa peau satinée. De ses mains, il la caressait légèrement, explorant tous les contours de son corps. Il fit glisser un de ses doigts le long de son dos, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, il la sentit se cambrer et frissonner. Ses caresses étaient subtiles et aérienne, il la désirait plus que tout mais le simple fait de sentir la chaleur de son corps de femme contre le sien lui suffisait. Il découvrit une épaule qu'il embrassa, remontant jusqu'à son cou. Ses mains continuaient de parcourir son corps, il effleura la plante de ses pieds. Elle les recula avec un gémissement agacé qui le fit sourire. Elle marmonna dans son sommeil et se tourna vers lui. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, ses yeux bleus et ensommeillés. La gorge de Legolas se noua en la voyant si fragile et si candide.

- Là, fùmë meleth…Melnyë elyë. murmura t-il. (_Non, dormez mon amour…Je vous aime)_

Elle lui sourit d'un air languide puis se blottit contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et, étroitement enlacés, ils s'endormirent.

***********

Il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes, une pression chaude, humide et tellement agréable. Il ouvrit les yeux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi paisiblement.

- Maraurë _( Bonjour )_ murmura Stalkia

Elle était penchée sur lui, lui donnant le plus doux des réveils. Il l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant dans une tendre étreinte. Elle voulut s'écarter de lui mais il la retint, la regardant alors qu'elle était encore imprégnée de sommeil. Elle allait se laisser aller lascivement contre son corps mais d'un regard, elle vit que le campement s'éveillait. Elle se releva et lui dit :

- Nous allons bientôt nous remettre en route…

Puis elle ajouta avec un air malicieux :

- Vos vêtements doivent être secs… 

Son allusion le fit sourire, sa chute dans le lac les avait tous fait rire, lui compris. Gimli était passé maître dans l'art de le tromper et il devait redoubler de prudence et de vigilance. Il se redressa et s'étira longuement, heureux et détendu. Il enlaça Stalkia, souffla dans son cou et embrassa son épaule encore chaude de sommeil. Elle s'abandonna un instant à cette bouche plaquée contre sa peau puis elle tourna la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Après un court, baiser, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent ceux qui s'étaient déjà levés. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et la brume qui enveloppait le lac commençait à s'estomper. Tout le monde était levé, mis à part Merry et Pippin. Les deux hobbits furent réveillés et ils se remirent en route.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée, le Printemps était à peine amorcé mais la journée était chaude, bien trop chaude pour Gimli qui ne cessait de bougonner et les plaisanteries des hobbits sur la robustesse des nains n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Legolas s'étonnait de ne pas rencontrer le peuple des hommes noirs et Gandalf l'informa que les Haradrims se trouvaient plus à l'Est, retranchés dans les espaces les plus arides et inaccessibles. Ils continuèrent de voyager toute la nuit, profitant de son agréable fraîcheur. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent à l'aube, Merry et Pippin tombant de fatigue, ils devaient les laisser dormir quelques heures. Stalkia en profita elle aussi pour prendre un peu de repos. Elle s'allongea sur une couverture et ferma les yeux, un vent léger soufflait, rendant la chaleur moins étouffante. Elle sentit une présence s'allonger à côté d'elle mais elle n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Elle l'entendait vaguement lui murmurer des mots d'amour puis elle s'endormit.

Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, le Soleil était haut dans le ciel. Elle se leva en baillant et regarda autour d'elle. Demeras était en train d'apprendre à Gimli un jeu elfique mais celui-ci avait du mal à saisir les nuances et subtilités de ce jeu et perdait à chaque fois. Elle le regarda, amusée par ces grognements dépités et ces regards meurtriers envers Demeras qui était ravi de gagner. Gandalf les observait lui aussi en souriant, tout en fumant tranquillement sa pipe. Merry et Pippin dormaient encore et leurs ronflements associés pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux de Gimli. Elle aperçu Legolas, à quelques pas des autres, s'exerçant avec son arc à toucher des cibles plus lointaines les unes que les autres. Il alla récupérer ses flèches et s'apprêta à recommencer une nouvelle série. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui, il ne l'entendit pas venir, absorbé par son entraînement. Il leva son arc et visa avec une extrême concentration. Elle l'observa un bref instant, le trouvant magnifique dans cette position, où tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, où il maniait à la fois force et précision. Au moment où il allait faire partir la flèche qui atteindrait à coup sur son objectif, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, en même temps qu'elle déposait un léger baiser dans son cou, elle l'enlaça, posant avec délicatesse ses mains sur son torse. La flèche de Legolas tomba à terre, à ses pieds. D'une voix légèrement moqueuse elle souffla à son oreille :

- Je vous ai connu meilleur archer que cela… 

Il se retourna avec un sourire et lui saisit les mains

- Vous m'avez eu Stalkia… Mais par la surprise. 

- Mais un elfe ne se laisse pas aisément surprendre… Penseriez-vous que je serais incapable de vous battre loyalement ? 

- J'en doute Stalkia… 

Elle s'écarta de lui, elle savait qu'il la provoquait intentionnellement. Son sourire s'accentuait, il aimait la voir ainsi, vive et sauvage. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, lachés librement sur ses épaules et sa tenue d'amazone lui donnait cette aire de déesse guerrière. Elle posa sa main sur son épée, qu'elle avait toujours, accrochée à une ceinture à sa taille. Elle la sortit de son fourreau d'un geste vif et adroit.

- Bien Legolas, si je gagne, vous serez obligé de répondre à l'une de mes questions que vous semblez essayer d'éviter depuis le début de ce voyage…

- Mais si vous perdez Stalkia…

- Si je perd ? Il sera de votre avis ou de votre humeur de décider de mon sort dit elle avec un sourire mutin.

Il réfléchit un bref instant.

- Cela me paraît tout à fait juste… 

D'une main experte, elle fit tournoyer son épée et, le toisant d'un air de défi, l'incita à approcher. Il sortit un de ses poignard blanc et s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'attendait, en garde. Il eut un léger soupir en la voyant si belle, si désirable. Mais  il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dans sa contemplation, d'un geste rapide, elle lui porta un premier coup. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent et ce bruit métallique fit tourner la tête de Gandalf, Gimli et Demeras. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent de jouer et les regardèrent. Legolas ne faisait que riposter aux attaques de Stalkia, sans essayer d'attaquer, mais cette tâche s'avérait déjà ardue. Stalkia voyait qu'il n'osait frapper, elle redoubla de vigueur et dans un souffle lui dit :

- Ne retenez pas votre force Legolas ! Nous avons dit une victoire loyale… 

Elle lui assena un coup étonnamment puissant qui le fit légèrement reculer. Un nouvelle fois surpris par sa force, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il répondit à ses attaques répétées. Elle se battait sublimement bien, gracieuse mais avec un savoir faire digne des meilleurs chevaliers elfes. Il se battirent durant de longues minutes, aucuns des deux ne réussissant à dominer l'autre. Leur combat ressemblait plus à un sublime et vif ballet qu'à une lutte sans pitié. Les deux hobbits, réveillés par le bruit, suivaient avec intérêt cette joute amoureuse, sans aucune agressivité mais avec un désir de victoire tout aussi fort chez les deux. Ils étaient étonnés de voir une femme d'apparence si douce et si jeune se battre avec autant de force, aussi bien qu'un homme si ce n'était mieux. Ils se mirent à l'encourager bruyamment :

- Allez Stalkia ! cria Merry

- Oui ! Legolas va perdre ! il n'a aucune chance ! renchérit Pippin            

- N'exagère quand même pas. lui dit Merry

Elle redoubla d'ardeur, ses mouvements se faisant plus rapides, plus souples, plus fluides. Mais Legolas était un guerrier avertit qui avait l'avantage de l'expérience et de la maturité. Après un enchaînement particulièrement redoutable, il fit voler l'épée de Stalkia. Celle-ci, déséquilibrée, tomba à terre, en arrière. Legolas, baissant sa garde, s'agenouilla à terre et la retint doucement au sol.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné…

La façon dont il l'avait plaquée au sol, contre son corps, était exquise, il allait l'embrasser quand elle lui dit avec un sourire :

- Vous oubliez quelque chose Legolas… 

D'un geste plus rapide que la vue, elle saisit sa dague, plaquée contre sa hanche et la brandit sous la gorge de Legolas.

- Votre dague… soupira t-il en grimaçant.

Elle se redressa puis se releva, maîtrisant toujours Legolas.

- Vous avez gagné Stalkia… 

Elle baissa son arme, attendrit par son air faussement triste. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus, qui étaient la plus redoutable des armes. Car pour cette immensité bleue dans laquelle elle se noyait, tel dans un océan infini, elle était prête à tout. Elle n'entendit pas les hobbits l'acclamer. Elle se rapprocha de son amant et, sans savoir comment, se retrouva aussitôt dans ses bras, retrouvant ses lèvres chaudes et douces qui étaient la meilleure des récompenses. Après ce baiser passionné il lui dit :

- Vous pouvez réclamer votre du Stalkia… 

- Quelle est cette personne que vous allez revoir et qui vous tourmente ? 

Il parut sincèrement surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, pas de sa part. Il est vrai qu'il y avait un peu pensé durant ce voyage mais comment avait-elle pu deviner ? Il hésita légèrement avant de répondre puis il commença :

- Une femme elfe… 

Mais Stalkia le stoppa, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi troublé, même gêné. Elle avait posé cette question car elle avait sentit une ou deux fois chez lui une sorte d'appréhension quand elle lui parlait de son peuple, quand elle lui demandait qu'il lui parle de ses amis.

- Non Legolas, ne répondez pas… J'ai eu tort de vous demander cela, je n'avais pas le droit… Quand vous voudrez me répondre vous me parlerez… 

Legolas la regarda avec amour et lui répondit :

- Non Stalkia, je ne veux rien vous cacher… Cette femme elfe… Ionä… 

- Cela me suffit Legolas, n'en dites pas plus… 

Elle lui imposa le silence, scellant ses lèvres par les siennes par un profond baiser. Le moment venu, elle saurait. Pour l'instant, elle voulait vivre son amour sans penser au futur qui se révélait souvent si incertain. Quand leur baiser prit fin, ils restèrent encore enlacé, Legolas déposa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura :

- Nàr uquétimà, istaelyë ? _(__ Vous êtes merveilleuse, le savez-vous ? )_

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les autres. Les hobbits avaient patiemment attendu la fin de leurs effusions amoureuses mais quand Stalkia fut en face d'eux, ils explosèrent en compliments :

- C'était époustouflant Stalkia ! dit Merry

- Fabuleux rajouta Pippin, impressionné.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait rivaliser avec l'adresse de Legolas. dit Demeras, lui aussi sous le charme.

- Plutôt surpasser ! corrigea Gimli avec un regard appuyé à l'elfe.

Legolas sourit, cette défaite lui serait souvent rappelée mais vu les capacités guerrières de Stalkia, il n'avait pas à en avoir honte, bien au contraire. Gandalf, après avoir lui aussi fait une remarque sur un ton ironique, dit qu'il était temps de repartir. Durant cinq jours, ils chevauchèrent, n'ayant que pour décor que cette immensité arride et Legolas désespérait de voir un jour la forêt qu'il voulait tant revoir. Puis, au coucher du soleil du cinquième jour, une tache verte emplit l'horizon. Legolas, visiblement ému murmura :

- … Mon royaume… 

_A suivre..._


	28. Chapitre 28

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 28 :

            Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ému, aussi ému de revoir sa terre natale, celle qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, de retrouver ses origines et son peuple. Mais son peuple, ses racines, l'accepteraient-ils, elle ? Certains elfes avaient créé une ségrégation entre eux et les autres créatures, pourraient-il accepter une femme qui ignorait elle-même qui elle était ? Elle n'était pas tout à fait une elfe et plus entièrement une humaine. Qui était-elle ? Elle était un métissage des peuples, un être unique qui les réunifierait mais pour l'instant, elle n'en avait aucune connaissance. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle redoutait de voir tous ces gens, qui connaissaient si bien Legolas et qui la jugeraient. Elle connaissait la cruauté de l'ignorance et l'intolérance. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait vécu dans un monde clos, seule avec Legolas, ceux qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient. Mais bientôt, elle se retrouverait face à eux, les autres, qui ignoraient qui elle était vraiment. Elle regarda Legolas, elle sentit ses appréhensions s'estomper légèrement. Si tous les elfes étaient comme lui… Ils arrivaient à la lisière de la forêt. Le ciel s'était obscurci, offrant une nouvelle fois aux étoiles l'éphémère décor de leur ballet scintillant qui mourait à l'aurore. Ils descendirent tous de cheval. Legolas s'approcha de Stalkia et la prit dans ses bras, brièvement mais lui montrant par sa présence qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Les peurs de Stalkia disparurent, tant qu'elle était avec lui, rien ne pouvait lui arriver, rien. Elle regarda l'immense forêt qui se dressait devant eux, sombre et imprenable qui leurs imposait une admiration craintive par sa prestance. Legolas eut un sourire, mêlé d'impatience et de bonheur. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt, ils furent aussitôt plongé dans l'obscurité, le ciel étoilé disparu, laissant place à un plafond de feuilles qui ne laissait filtrer la lumière de la Lune tant il était épais. Ils discernaient à peine leurs visages mais Legolas savait où aller. Comme si chaque arbre lui indiquait aussi sûrement qu'un guide une direction à prendre, il allait vers le Nord, puis l'Est. Ils marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes, tenant leurs chevaux à la bride. Merry et Pippin n'avaient pas l'air très rassurés et sursautaient au moindre craquement de brindille, au moindre bruissement des feuilles. Il est vrai que le lieu n'était pas très tranquillisant et l'obscurité incitait tout le monde au silence afin de ne pas troubler le monde des Ombres. Les hobbits s'attendaient à un étalage de splendeur et de richesses mais ils ne voyaient que des arbres, encore et encore.

- Dis donc Merry… Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu sordide comme royaume ? chuchota Pippin

            Pour une fois, Merry était entièrement d'accord avec son ami, il lui murmura :

- Je me demande pourquoi il est si fier de ça… C'est ça son royaume avec lequel il nous a bassiné pendant tout le voyage ?! 

            Même s'ils parlaient à voix basse, Legolas les entendait et leurs propos le fit sourire.

- Et en plus, y a personne rajouta Pippin

- Tu t'attendais à être assailli par des centaines de nymphes ?

- Ben oui, peut-être mais là, y a vraiment personne ! 

- HALTE ! 

            Les deux hobbits eurent un indescriptible cri de frayeur et de surprise. Un elfe, vêtu de vert et de gris, avait surgi d'un fourré, un arc à la main.

- Demeras ? dit le garde

Demeras s'avança vers l'elfe inconnu.

- Tu es déjà rentré ? continua le garde

- Oui Ilmrian, et je ne suis pas seul… 

Ilmrian toisa ceux qui accompagnaient Demeras, il eut une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant une silhouette qui s'avançait.

- Legolas ?!!! 

Il se reprit aussitôt et continua avec une voix où l'on percevait clairement le respect, associé d'un geste déférent :

- Prince Legolas… Vous êtes de retour… 

Le garde maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions mais tous pouvaient clairement sentir à quel point il était heureux de le revoir. Legolas s'approcha de lui et, sûrement parce qu'il était la première personne qu'il revoyait de son royaume, lui donna chaleureusement l'accolade. Ilmrian, extrêmement surpris et étonné par cette manifestation de joie chez le prince qu'il avait connu si réservé et taciturne, ne savait que faire. Après une solide tape dans le dos, Legolas lui dit :

- Ilmrian ! Tu n'as pas perdu tes aptitudes de garde à ce que je vois ! le royaume ne risque pas grand chose avec un tel veilleur ! 

Le jeune garde eut un léger sourire, il ne reconnaissait pas Legolas, toutes ces aventures avaient du profondément le changer. Mais il y avait autre chose encore, quelque chose de bien plus profond.  Son regard s'attarda sur les deux hobbits puis sur le nain. Il avait reconnu Gandalf qu'il connaissait plutôt sous le nom de Mithrandir. Il s'étonna de la communauté qui accompagnait Legolas. Une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas encore vu se rapprocha de Legolas. Il discerna vaguement son visage, une femme. Une femme qui paraissait très belle, sans doute une elfe. Ilmrian se contredit aussitôt, non, ce n'était pas une elfe mais cela n'était pas aussi simple. Il sentait son immortalité pourtant, elle avait l'apparence d'une humaine. Il se figea, c'était elle, cela ne pouvait qu'être elle.

- L' Elue souffla t-il.

Ce léger murmure avait été entendu par tous. Legolas enserra Stalkia, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la stupeur du garde. Stalkia s'empourpra, en sentant la chaleur monter à ses joues, elle remercia silencieusement le ciel qu'il fasse nuit et que seul Legolas puisse sentir son trouble. Ilmrian était intrigué par Stalkia, il se sentait même attiré par cette femme qu'il connaissait sans connaître. Le peu qu'il voyait d'elle le laissait déjà sous le charme. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, ne voulant montrer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il salua Gandalf avec respect, puis les autres membres de la Communauté. Il se remirent à marcher, tout en parlant, Legolas écoutant avec intérêt les nouvelles plus ou moins importantes de son royaume. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière. Ils étaient désormais éclairés par la Lune et Ilmrian pu satisfaire une partie de sa curiosité. Les traits de Stalkia lui apparaissaient nettement et il n'en avait vu de plus fins et délicats. Etait-ce l'éclat de la Lune qui donnait à sa peau cet aspect irisé ? Non, il semblait émaner d'elle une douce lumière. Elle avait le pas léger des elfes elle avait tout des elfes mais avec en plus quelque chose d'indéfinissable, quelque chose qui attirait et qui fascinait. Il s'arracha de sa contemplation, ne voulant manquer de respect à une si belle femme car il voyait que ses regards, bien que discrets et réservés, la troublaient. Ils traversèrent la clairière, d'un pas qui se fit de plus en plus rapide car Legolas, ne se sentant qu'à quelques mètres de ceux qu'il aimait, ne faisait qu'accélérer le pas. Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte de bois noir à double battants, si grande et imposante que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler. Cette porte était l'entrée principale du royaume, celle qui menait au château.  Des runes et des symboles elfiques, que le temps n'avait pas réussi à altérer étaient gravés au sommet. Un œil elfique pouvait sans peine lire les phrases gravées que la Lune faisait apparaître. Les autres y voyaient un splendide enchevêtrement de symboles qui s'accordaient parfaitement entre eux. Une feuille, symbole du royaume était gravée en son centre, à hauteur d'homme. Legolas murmura des paroles en effleurant la gravure. La porte s'ouvrit, sans aucun bruit, les deux battants s'écartèrent, ouvrant un passage. Ilmrian les quitta et retourna à son poste, à l'orée de la forêt. 

Legolas n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était chez lui, enfin. Il commencèrent à avancer sur une allée qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin. Ils étaient silencieux, découvrant le royaume de Legolas. Seuls les sabots des chevaux résonnaient en un tintement clair sur les pavés. Et encore, ce son était presque inaudible, comme si les bêtes ne voulaient, elles aussi, troubler la paix du lieu. La Lune donnait aux dalles un aspect argenté et nacré, la pierre se mêlait parfaitement à la nature débordante. A l'entrée du royaume, ils n'étaient entourés que d'arbres puis, entre les arbres, de plus en plus nombreuses, ils distinguèrent des habitations. Des habitations qui étaient des œuvres d'arts, qui se fondaient avec délicatesse dans la nature et qui semblaient être à ciel ouvert tant elles possédaient d'ouvertures qui laissaient entrer le clair de Lune. On pouvait apercevoir, dans certaines d'entre elles, la lumière vacillante d'une bougie qui apportait une lueur rougeâtre au monde bleuté et froid de la nuit. Tout était tellement calme, comme si le royaume était endormi. Deux elfes qui parlaient devant une maison ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués jusqu'à ce que les chevaux les intriguent. Puis Legolas les salua. Leurs visages affichèrent une profonde surprise et ils saluèrent à leur tour bruyamment le Prince. Un jeune elfe entendit le nom de Legolas, il se précipita dans sa maison. Le retour de l'héritier se propagea alors comme une traînée de poudre. Son nom fut prononcé de maison en maison et un murmure parcourut tout le royaume. Hommes, femmes et enfants sortaient de leurs maisons. Les enfants ouvraient leurs yeux ensommeillés d'émerveillement et certaines femmes tenaient dans leurs bras leurs nouveau-nés, ne voulant leur faire manquer cela. Ils saluaient tous l'arrivée du Prince. Ils étaient aussi heureux de revoir Demeras ainsi que Mithrandir qui les avaient quittés depuis bien longtemps sans revenir. Ils affichaient des mines plus ou moins évocatrices à la vue des hobbits et de Gimli. Puis un nouveau murmure s'amplifia quand ils virent Stalkia. Elle marchait aux côtés de Legolas, se faisant la plus discrète possible. Mais elle devenait elle aussi le centre de l'intention générale. Plusieurs hommes vinrent chaleureusement saluer Legolas et des femmes, ne sachant pas que son cœur était désormais pris, le regardait d'un air intéressé. Son absence avait déchaîné les passions et il n'en était que plus beau et plus attirant. Insensibles aux œillades plus ou moins discrètes des jeunes femmes, Legolas continuait d'avancer. Mais il était sans cesse arrêté, sans cesse félicité. Avec un sourire, il désignait ses compagnons qui méritaient tout autant que lui ces compliments. Gimli Merry et Pippin commencèrent eux aussi à être félicité et seule Stalkia continuait d'inspirer cette crainte respectueuse. Les elfes, ces êtres sagaces et sages avaient tout de suite compris qui elle était, le récit de sa quête leurs étaient parvenu mais il ne s'attendaient pas à la voir ici. Legolas se sentit agrippé par le bras, il fut arrêté par une jeune elfe qui, sans lui demander son avis, l'embrassa. Après ce baiser volé, il regarda Stalkia, scrutant sa réaction mais elle se contenta de sourire. L'elfe était très jeune, à peine nubile car elle rejoignit aussitôt ses amies, ses joues ayant pris une teinte écarlate, qui se lancèrent dans une discussion endiablée mêlant éclats de rire et gloussements. Merry et Pippin eurent un soupir d'envie en voyant Legolas se faire ainsi assaillir par de telles beautés. Ils attendirent, plein d'espoir. Legolas vit enfin la demeure royale, sa demeure, celle où il avait grandi, entouré par son père et ses frères. Le château était d'extérieur somptueux et imposant, caché en partie par un immense pin dans lequel une aile du château avait été construite. Legolas pressa le pas, accordant moins d'intention aux acclamations de plus en plus bruyante de la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus dense. Il ne remarqua pas, au milieu de tous ces elfes, deux grands yeux violets, deux grands yeux heureux et remplis d'amour mais tristes car ils avaient compris. Les deux éclats violets disparurent dans la foule et Legolas continua son ascension au milieu des elfes qui s'écartaient pour le laisser passer et se refermaient derrière lui. La ville avait repris son agitation et plusieurs elfes, n'ayant plus envie de dormir, décidèrent d'aller fêter cela. 

Arrivés devant le château , ils laissèrent leurs chevaux à des elfes qui les emmenèrent vers les écuries. Puis ils gravirent des marches de pierre et pénétrèrent sous un vaste porche. En son centre se trouvait une fontaine dont les gouttelettes d'eau cristallines faisaient résonner une mélodie douce et agréable. Du lierre recouvrait en partie les murs, donnant un aspect oublié à ce château. Des branches couvertes de feuilles entraient par les ouvertures et tout le porche était baigné dans une douce lumière argentée. En levant la tête, tous furent émerveillés : le plafond était fait d'un cristal sans aucuns défauts, laissant apparaître les humeurs du temps. Le ciel était dégagé et la Lune trônait au milieu de l'assemblée des étoiles scintillantes qui se dessinaient sur l'immensité noire de la nuit. Les hobbits commençaient à comprendre la fierté de Legolas pour son royaume. Dans l'obscurité le lieu était déjà splendide. Ils avancèrent dans le vaste porche qui pouvait aisément contenir des centaines d'elfes puis pénétrèrent dans un hall, éclairé par des torches. Plusieurs gardes s'approchèrent de Legolas et le Prince eut de nouveau droit à des félicitations. Stalkia regarda autour d'elle, la nature était omniprésente, elle avait l'impression d'être dehors. Même dans ce hall de pierre, on sentait l'empreinte boisée des arbres. La pierre était douce et tiède, d'une couleur grise mais glissant sur le bleu argenté. A ses pieds, les dalles étaient gravées de runes antiques. Plusieurs statues les dévisageaient de leur air grave mais rassurant. A leurs pieds poussaient, par on ne sait quelle magie, des fleurs blanches. Stalkia regarda plus attentivement le sol mais il n'y avait aucune trace de terre. La nature et la pierre s'étaient associées et vivaient désormais en symbiose. 

Après une courte conversation avec Legolas, les gardes repartirent à leur poste. Legolas s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les appartements du château quand une silhouette apparue dans l'ouverture de la porte. C'était une jeune elfe, grande et élancée, oscillant encore entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte, vêtue d'une robe de nuit et pieds nus. Elle avait de long cheveux d'un blond clair et doré et ses grands yeux d'un bleu glacier ne pouvaient faire douter de sa personne. Elle était arrivée en marchant calmement mais quand elle le vit, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et de ravissement. Elle se mit à courir, traversant le hall à toute vitesse. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il l'enlaça avec tendresse.

- Legolas ! C'était vrai ! je pensais encore à une rumeur du peuple. dit la jeune elfe à toute vitesse, sans reprendre son souffle.

- Nélia ! je suis bien de retour ! 

Elle sourit en s'entendant appeler par son surnom mais elle répliqua aussitôt :

- Non Legolas ! Je suis une femme maintenant ! Mon nom est Armanélia !

- Bien ! Mais tu resteras toujours ma petite sœur ! 

Ils se séparèrent, elle le regarda attentivement, heureuse de le revoir.

- Darvalas et Helierdas sont encore parti je ne sais où mais notre père est dans la salle du trône… 

Armanélia était vive et intelligente pour son âge. Elle mourait d'envie de questionner Legolas sur son voyage mais elle savait qu'il devait tout d'abord revoir leur père, avant toute chose. Elle regarda avec intérêt les personnes qui l'accompagnaient et qui s'étaient tues jusqu'à présent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qui sont ces gens Legolas ?

Legolas présenta rapidement à sa sœur la Communauté, elle parut aussitôt intéressée par le Maître Nain et les hobbits, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir. Elle vit que Legolas était impatient de revoir son père elle dit alors :

- Je m'occupe de nos amis… Va voir notre père.

Legolas acquiesça, il s'approcha de Stalkia, lui murmura quelques mots puis l'embrassa brièvement, causant une nouvelle fois la surprise de sa sœur. Il partit ensuite d'un pas rapide et disparu dans un couloir.

- Bien ! je vais vous montrer vos chambres… Vous devez être exténués après un si long voyage… dit Armanélia.

Merry et Pippin paraissaient déjà conquis par la beauté et la vivacité de la jeune sœur de Legolas et la dévoraient des yeux. Armanélia s'approcha de Stalkia, voulant connaître un peu plus la nouvelle conquête de son frère. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les chambres.

Legolas parcourut un vaste couloir, il aurait pu se diriger sans peine dans le château, tant il le connaissait bien mais là, il le redécouvrait à nouveau, après ces long mois d'absence. Presque rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il s'arrêta un bref instant devant une porte puis il pénétra dans une vaste salle circulaire. A  l'autre bout de la salle se trouvait un homme, dos à lui. Il se retourna lentement. Il était de haute stature, ses cheveux bonds, parcourut de mèches argentées étaient tressés tout comme Legolas et encadraient son visage sage. Ses yeux bleus étaient profonds et graves, empreint de mélancolie. En voyant Legolas, son fils qui avait déchaîné sa colère puis sa tristesse, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Legolas s'approcha de son père.

- Ada… _(père)_

- Yondo… _(mon fils)_

            les deux hommes s'étreignirent avec une tendresse infinie. Thranduil garda un long moment contre lui son fils enfin retrouvé puis il l'écarta, scrutant son visage, ses réactions.

- Ada, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir… Tellement heureux !

- Legolas, jamais un de mes fils ne m'aura causé tant de tracas… 

            Legolas eut un sourire confus, il est vrai qu'il avait quitté son père, certes en le prévenant mais pas en attendant son approbation.

- Mais aussi tant de fierté continua Thranduil.

            Il le prit par les épaules et lui adressa un large sourire, le premier depuis bien des mois.

- Je n'ai fait qu'apporter mon aide au porteur de l'Anneau… 

- Tiens donc ! Ta modestie s'est même accrue durant ce voyage… ! Mais ne sois pas modeste yondo, tu as brillamment représenté notre peuple. Eryn Lesgalen est rempli de fierté d'avoir un tel héritier… 

- Eryn Lesgalen ? Le Bois des Vertes Feuilles. 

- Oui yondo, la lutte contre le Mal n'a pas été vaine… La Forêt Noire n'est plus. 

- Notre royaume renaît enfin… 

- Oui, et son nouveau roi le rendra plus éclatant que jamais… Mon temps est passé Legolas… Ton règne est arrivé… 

- Ada ! le royaume a besoin de vous, de votre sagesse… Je n'en saurais être digne. 

- Ta sagesse yondo sera bientôt infinie et dépassera sûrement la mienne… Nul autre personne ne pourrait être plus digne que toi de cette tache. Depuis ta naissance je vois en toi le futur héritier. Tu le sais toi-même, mais tu as mis longtemps à le comprendre. Tu as fuis… 

- Cela était ma seule issue ada… Je devais réfléchir, je n'étais pas encore prêt à abandonner ma liberté… mais désormais, elle ne m'est plus essentielle. 

- Tes frères ont encore cette soif d'aventure mais toi Legolas, ru es voué à être roi… Quand tu es né, Méliana, ta chère mère t'as présenté à moi comme le futur roi et je l'ai tout de suite crue… 

            Legolas sentit une pointe de tristesse le transpercer en pensant à sa chère mère. Je dois aller la vois songea t-il. Thranduil resta quelques instants plongé dans ces pensées puis continua.

- Yondo… Je vois autre chose dans ton regard, comme une faim rassasiée, une flamme ravivée… Qui est-elle ? 

- Le femme la plus merveilleuse ada, à la fois douce et sauvage, belle et grave, insouciante et sage… 

            Thranduil attendait avec un léger sourire que son fils termine son discours enflammé.

- Jeune, tellement jeune… Mais avec ce savoir que seuls les anciens détiennent… Son âme est pure mais à la fois d'une combativité unique… 

- Et cette merveille a t-elle un nom ?

            Legolas garda quelques instants le silence.

- Oui… Stalkia… 

            Thranduil eut une exclamation de surprise.

- L'Elue ?

- Oui, mais pour moi, elle n'est que Stalkia, celle que j'aime… 

- Legolas, où ta passion va t-elle te mener ?

- C'est bien plus que de la passion ada… La passion est fugace… Mais là, je ressens en plus quelque chose d'inexplicable, une chose merveilleuse que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant… 

- Je ne connais d'elle que le récit de son périple et elle bénéficie déjà de mon plus profond respect mais je veux la voir en personne. Prouve moi que tous ces dires sont fondés. Je ne mets pas en doute ce qu'elle a fait mais je dois la voir. 

- Demain ada, je vous la présenterai… 

- Venez me voir tous les deux… 

- Mithrandir viendra aussi vous parler… 

- Bien, va prendre du repos yondo. 

            Legolas acquiesça et, après avoir une nouvelle fois exprimé à son père toute sa joie d'être à nouveau à ses côtés, prit le chemin de sa chambre.

************

            Stalkia s'assit sur le vaste lit, Armanelia venait de la quitter. Elles avaient un peu discuté mais elles ne se connaissaient pas et leur conversation n'avait abordé que des sujets anodins. Stalkia l'appréciait beaucoup, elles avaient à peu près le même âge, non au niveau du nombre d'années mais elles amorçaient toutes les deux leur vie de femme. Armanélia s'était montrée curieuse et Stalkia avait répondu à quelques-unes unes de ses questions qui étaient plutôt celles d'une jeune fille voulant savoir les faits et gestes de son frère durant tous ces mois. Elle est vraiment gentille songea Stalkia. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, elle n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, ce qui était étonnant après ces cinq jours de chevauchée. Elle avait acquéri une endurance et une résistance au fil de ses aventures et elle possédait certaines qualités des elfes. Elle s'attarda dans la description de sa chambre puis se leva et pénétra sur le balcon. Elle regarda quelques instants les arbres et les habitations en contrebas. A sa gauche elle voyait l'immense arbre qui étendait ses robustes branches presque jusqu'à elle. Est-ce un signe ? Songea t-elle. Elle eut un sourire. Elle savait qui habitait cet arbre, seule une personne éprise de liberté pouvait y habiter. Elle se concentra, ferma les yeux et eut la confirmation de son idée. Elle rentra dans la chambre, ôta ses vêtements souillés par la poussière du voyage et revêtit une robe de nuit, faite de soie. Elle sortit à nouveau et après avoir brièvement réfléchi, enjamba la rambarde du balcon et posa ses pieds sur une étroite corniche. Elle jeta un regard à terre, elle était à plusieurs mètres du sol mais elle ne ressentait aucune crainte. Elle continua d'avancer le long du mur. Si quelqu'un me voit ainsi songea t-elle. Elle avançait rapidement, comme si la fait de marcher sur cette corniche était aussi aisé que de marcher sur la terre ferme. Puis elle arriva devant une robuste branche à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle était face au mur, avec un mouvement acrobatique et périlleux, elle se retourna. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, elle avait toujours aimé cette sensation de liberté. Elle évalua la distance en un clin d'œil puis avec une impulsion sauta. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à une branche plus fine au-dessus de l'épaisse branche qui la conduirait là où elle voulait. Elle lâcha prise et ce réceptionna, un genou à terre. Elle marcha quelques instants puis aperçut à sa droite, en contrebas, un pont de corde et de planches. Elle aurait pu le prendre dès le début, en passant par les couloirs du château. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là… Elle continua d'avancer, en équilibre, souple et gracieuse. Elle marcha ainsi, de branches en branches, sautant avec légèreté puis elle se retrouva de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Elle vit en bas un balcon, elle était montée trop haut. Elle sauta sur le balcon en silence puis elle pénétra dans la chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Stalkia ? ! Comment ? ! 

            Elle s'approcha de Legolas qui s'était redressé sur son lit. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et se lova contre son corps, respirant son odeur avec délice. Elle l'embrassa, effleurant à peine ses lèvres, puis déposa une multitude de baisers papillonnants dans son cou. Elle releva la tête, voulant voir l'effet de ses caresses, le visage de Legolas grimaçait de plaisir. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, leurs langues se cherchèrent tendrement, il l'embrassa avec passion, explorant sa bouche, mordillant ses lèvres. Il se mit sur elle, elle savoura la sensation tellement agréable du poids de son corps sur le sien. Quand il s'écarta d'elle, ses yeux étaient fermés, il la regarda un bref instant. Puis elle rouvrit ses yeux, plus étincelants que jamais, luisant de l'éclat de la passion et du désir. En un souffle, le temps d'un battement de cœur, leurs voix brisées par l'émotion, il se murmurèrent :

- Melnya Elyë… 

_A suivre..._


	29. Chapitre 29

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 29 :

            Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il contemplait le corps endormi contre lui. Le Soleil était levé et un de ses rayons jouait sur sa peau, la rendant dorée et chatoyante. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Stalkia de dormir si tard pensa Legolas. Mais en se rappelant la cause de cette fatigue, il eut un sourire. La nuit avait été intense, jamais cette chambre n'avait été témoin de tels actes… Il regarda son visage, résistant au désir de l'embrasser, se contentant de l'effleurer de ses doigts,  repoussant les mèches ondulées qui tombaient sur son visage. Il traça l'arc parfait de ses sourcils, dessina ses pommettes, légèrement plus prononcées que celle de son peuple, descendit le long de son nez, droit et fin, puis toucha ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche, gémit légèrement, fronça son nez et se tourna, s'allongeant sur le ventre, ramenant un de ses bras devant son visage. Le drap de soie glissa le long de son corps, elle tressaillit en sentant le vent frais caresser sa peau nue. Legolas était tenté de faire glisser totalement la fine étoffe, de découvrir entièrement son corps, abandonnée aux rayons du Soleil mais il se ravisa et, d'un geste tendre, ramena le drap sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna à nouveau, sur le dos, affichant un sourire, toujours endormie. Après l'avoir regardé encore quelques instants, Legolas se leva et s'habilla, puis il s'approcha d'un air pensif vers le balcon, tout en fermant sa chemise. A peine ébloui par le Soleil, il regardait dehors, redécouvrant son royaume.

- Legolas ? 

            Stalkia s'était réveillée, en sentant la place à côté d'elle vide, elle se redressa, ramenant d'un geste pudique le drap devant sa poitrine. Legolas s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa tendrement, déposant de doux baisers sur ses lèvres chaudes. Elle jeta un œil dehors et vit que le Soleil était levé depuis longtemps déjà. Elle s'écarta doucement de lui et lui murmura :

- Votre père doit nous attendre… 

Il l'embrassa encore puis se leva et revint avec un paquet.

- Tenez Stalkia… 

Elle prit le paquet, intriguée et intéressée. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique robe dont les couleurs et la coupe correspondaient aux vêtements habituels des femmes d'Eryn Lesgalen.

- Elle est magnifique Legolas… 

Elle l'enlaça tendrement et effleura ses lèvres puis elle se leva et essaya la robe. En la voyant tout d'abord nue devant lui, Legolas sentit une vague de désir le submerger. Son regard, se fit plus sombre, trahissant les tréfonds de sa pensée, et devint d'un charme irrésistible. Stalkia évita soigneusement de croiser ses yeux, d'un bleu glacier mais emplit de chaleur et d'ardeur. Quand elle se retourna, vêtue de cette robe qui lui seyait à merveille dont les plis cachaient gracieusement son corps mince et bien fait, une vague d'amour vint compléter celle de la passion de Legolas. Il la regarda quelques instants puis se leva et lentement vint la rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle le vit s'approcher, elle resta immobile, attendant ses gestes à venir. La même lueur éclairait leurs deux regards. Legolas n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour la rejoindre mais cette infime distance leur parut à tous deux comme une torture insoutenable. Il était devant elle, leurs corps ne se touchaient pas encore, ils se regardaient intensément. Stalkia ne pouvait s'expliquer comment le moindre de ses regards lui procurait tant de sensations et de trouble. Legolas, de son côté, s'étonnait de son désir sans cesse renouvelé et à chaque fois de plus en plus intense. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé, autant désiré une femme. Le simple fait de la regarder le rendait fou de désir. Il posa ses mains au creux de ses reins et l'attira contre lui. Elle passa ses mains autours de son cou et il posa son front contre le sien. Leurs regards se mêlèrent en un seul. Il se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres, de sa langue il entrouvrit délicatement sa bouche. Leur baiser devenait de plus intense et passionné quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Leg… 

Il s'écartèrent vivement, Armanélia venait de rentrer.

- Oh, excuse-moi Legolas… 

Stalkia regarda Legolas, il paraissait assez gênée de s'être montré ainsi à sa jeune sœur, heureusement qu'elle était arrivée à ce moment car quelques secondes plus tard, la scène aurait été moins chaste.

- Non Nél… Armanélia, qu' y a t-il ?

- Ada vous attend… 

- Bien… Nous arrivons… 

Legolas et Stalkia s'avancèrent et suivirent Armanélia. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la salle du trône, Stalkia sentait l'appréhension lui nouer les entrailles. Legolas sentit son anxiété et lui pressa plus fortement la main. Elle le remercia d'un regard. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle, Armanélia s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin.

- Je vais voir si Maîtres Meriadoc et Peregrin sont réveillés… 

En croisant le regard indéfinissable de Legolas, elle continua en rougissant.

- Nous avons sympathisés hier soir… 

            Legolas ne répondit pas, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard malicieux. Armanélia se retourna, agacée, en marmonnant en elfique des paroles où l'on discernait clairement « Il m'énerve » et « Quel idiot… ». Malgré son anxiété, Stalkia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle se rappelait ses querelles avec Aragorn. Legolas ouvrit la porte et, lui reprenant la main, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône. La curiosité de Stalkia se manifesta à nouveau. Elle regarda autours d'elle. La salle était vaste, de forme circulaire, le Soleil entrait par de grandes fenêtres aux carreaux d'un verre bleuté mais qui étaient ouvertes et laissaient également entrer un vent frais, chargé des senteurs de la forêt. Le plafond était voûté, formé par un enchevêtrement d'arc sculpté. Au centre de la salle était gravée une feuille, incrustée de gemmes vertes lançant milles feux. Au fond se trouvait le trône mais Stalkia ne s'attarda guère dans sa description. Car devant l'imposant siège se trouvait le roi Thranduil. D'elle-même, elle marcha vers lui, attiré par cet homme dont elle reconnaissait les traits de Legolas. Son visage était néanmoins plus grave, plus sage mais il avait les même yeux, le même regard, ce regard qui la faisait trembler et perdre tous ses moyens. Il était de la même taille que Legolas mais paraissait moins élancé, sa stature était celle d'un roi, imposante. Legolas resta légèrement en retrait pendant que Stalkia s'approchait du roi Thranduil. Arrivée devant lui, elle s'agenouilla gracieusement à terre, dans une attitude empreinte de respect. Thranduil la regarda un bref instant avant de lui toucher doucement l'épaule. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard bienveillant. Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur le visage du Roi et Stalkia se sentit tout d'un coup plus confiante. Avec ce sourire, il ressemblait tellement à Legolas qu'elle ne pouvait que l'aimer. Elle sourit légèrement, encore nerveuse.

- Relevez-vous Reine Stalkia… Vous êtes mon égale. 

            Il lui tendit sa main, elle la saisit et se releva avec souplesse. Pendant que Legolas s'approchait à son tour, Thranduil la regarda. Elle se sentit transpercée par son regard perçant. Elle est belle pensa Thranduil, très belle. Malgré sa renommée, son statut, elle n'a pas hésité à s'agenouiller devant moi. Elle est très jeune mais cette lueur antique au fond de ses yeux trahit sa maturité. Quand Legolas fut à côté d'elle, il du admettre qu'ils s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble. Un couple royal songea t-il. Stalkia se demandait si elle devait parler ou attendre qu'il prenne le premier la parole. Elle décida de parler.

- Roi Thranduil, je ne pourrai exprimer le plaisir que j'ai à vous rencontrer et à me trouver dans le royaume d'Eryn Lesgalen. Mais surtout la joie de voir enfin le père du Prince Legolas. 

            Elle parlait parfaitement l'elfique, avec un accent inaudible, presque effacé par toutes ces années de pratique. Sa voix était douce et grave, elle commençait déjà à lui plaire.

- Ce plaisir est réciproque Reine Stalkia. Beaucoup de rois voudront vous rencontrer et doivent sûrement m'envier de la chance qui m'a été donnée de vous voir enfin. 

            Stalkia se sentit rosir et sa jeunesse devint flagrante aux yeux de Thranduil. Elle lui apparaissait comme une adolescente timide et rougissante. Comment une créature si douce avait-elle pu vaincre le Mal ? Son regard trahit ses pensées et Legolas qui le connaissait si bien dans ces moments de perplexité lui répondit.

- Stalkia est une des plus grande énigme de ce monde et personne ne la connaît entièrement tant elle est mystérieuse. Je ne pourrai me vanter de tout savoir d'elle car ce n'est pas la cas et il me reste encore des innombrables choses à découvrir de sa personne. 

- Je désirerai connaître le récit de la quête de votre bouche dit Thranduil en s'adressant à Stalkia.

- Ce récit serait bien incomplet si Legolas ne racontait pas les périples de la Communauté au commencement de la Quête… 

- Bien… Vous allez donc me raconter ce récit tous les deux 

            Legolas et Stalkia échangèrent un regard puis Legolas commença à parler. Son père l'écoutait, intéressé au plus haut point. Puis Stalkia prit la suite, Legolas ponctuant ses paroles de détails. A la fin du récit, Legolas et Stalkia étaient profondément émus d'avoir revécu ses moment à la fois si douloureux mais dont la fin avait était tellement heureuse. Mais Thranduil lui aussi était ému, sans un mot, il prit la main de Stalkia et la serra avec chaleur entre les siennes. Elle avait une chose qui à ses yeux était encore plus importante que combattre la Mal, elle avait sauvé son fils. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie, ils ne pourraient jamais être séparé , leur amour dépassant tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Ils sortirent ensuite tous les trois puis Thranduil les quitta, devant s'acquitter de diverses taches qui ne seraient bien plus les siennes. Legolas s'approcha de Stalkia. Elle était complètement détendue, il lui prit les mains, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, uniquement à se regarder puis Legolas l'entraîna dehors, voulant lui faire découvrir son royaume.

*************

            Stalkia sortit du château puis s'éloigna des habitations. Quelques personnes la saluèrent mais elle savait que la majorité d'entre elles la craignaient et préféraient l'éviter. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était à Eryn Lesgalen et elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. Ce lieu lui rappelait celui de son enfance avec les elfes. Le royaume de Legolas était magnifique, aussi beau à la lumière du jour qu'à la lueur de la nuit. Mais sous les rayons du Soleil, il était plus éclatant que jamais. Elle se mit à marcher, sans but précis. Le Soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais les immenses pins, vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, arrêtaient en partie les rayons étincelants. Stalkia se sentait envahie d'un profond respect à l'égard de cette forêt qui avait vu passer les âges. Les arbres ne semblaient pas avoir de sommets tant ils étaient grands, leurs cimes sombres perçaient l'azur du ciel et on aurait même pu croire qu'ils atteignaient les nuages. Stalkia marcha plusieurs minutes, écoutant la mélodie du vent dans les arbres, respirant l'air boisé à plein poumons, ressentant dans chaque partie de son corps la vie qui animait cette forêt. Elle savourait chaque sensation, tout ce qu'elle voyait était pour elle un enchantement pour ses sens. Elle était envahie d'un bonheur simple mais tellement agréable. De son ouïe d'elfe, elle entendait le moindre bruit, elle fut attirée par le ruissellement de l'eau. Elle se dirigea dans cette direction, le bruit de l'eau lui paraissait extrêmement proche mais elle mit plusieurs minutes à arriver devant un lac. Les arbres s'étaient écartés et 'eau s'étendait devant elle. A l'autre rive, devant elle, elle vit une petite prairie recouverte d'une herbe drue, d'un vert tendre. Elle resta quelques instants à contempler la surface miroitante qui jouait avec les rayons du soleil. Puis elle contourna le lac, ôta ses souliers fins et marcha avec délice sur l'herbe douce, ses pieds ne laissant aucune trace, l'herbe se couchant à peine sous sa foulée légère. Elle se sentait tellement bien, elle était heureuse, elle avait envie de rire. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, ne pouvant résister à ce plaisir enfantin. Puis elle tomba sur le dos, s'enfonçant dans le coussin moelleux de l'herbe. Eblouie par le Soleil qui faisait danser les ombres et la lumière devant ses yeux, elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait un vent frais effleurer son visage, la journée était d'une agréable douceur. Le couvert de la forêt protégeait de la chaleur mais aussi du froid et il régnait un climat assez doux à Eryn Lesgalen. Elle était plongée dans une légère somnolence, plusieurs minutes passèrent, elle ne voulait pas se relever, elle voulait rester ici pour un temps indéfinissable. Le Soleil la chauffait agréablement mais elle sentit un écran de fraîcheur devant elle. Elle sentit un souffle frais puis des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et sourit. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, et sentit sa langue la taquiner. Il l'embrassait avec douceur. Elle sentit son corps se plaquer contre le sien, ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Après avoir exploré sa bouche, sa langue chatouilla ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux, vit son regard charmeur, son sourire satisfait. Il se redressa sur un coude, ne cessant de la regarder. Au bout de quelques instants elle lui murmura.

- J'aime votre royaume Legolas. 

            Il ne répondit pas, contemplant avec amour son visage, toujours contre le sol et entouré de ses cheveux formant une auréole d'or. Il effleurait son visage, jouant avec ses mèches blondes qu'il lisait entre ses longs doigts.

- Tout le monde vous aime ici et vous considère comme faisant partie de notre peuple… Comme la futur Reine d'Eryn Lesgalen. 

            Stalkia se redressa, se mettant assise. Legolas l'imita et se rapprocha d'elle, lui prenant la main, la regardant avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Son regard exprimait clairement ses pensées, ses émotions. Il sentit la main de Stalkia trembler dans la sienne. Il la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant sa paume, le bout de ses doigts. Il se sentit d'un coup lui aussi très ému. Il l'aimait tellement, les yeux de Stalkia brillaient, elle était tellement belle qu'il en avait presque mal. Elle était captivée par ses yeux, devenus d'un bleu profond, elle ne vivait que pour ces yeux désormais qui lui parlait, elle sentit sa main caresser son visage. Elle fut tenter de fermer ses paupières pour savourer la douceur de cette main mais elle se ravisa, le regardant. Il lui murmura, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Stalkia… 

            Elle tressaillit en entendant l'intonation nouvelle de sa voix. Il continua.

- Stalkia, toutes ces années, j'ai attendu cette chose que je ne connaissais pas et que je pensais m'être interdite… Cette souffrance de désirer cette chose s'est accrue au fil des années, la rendant intolérable. Mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé cette chose, rien ne pourrait m'en séparer. Je vous aime Stalkia, je vous aime de plus en plus, demain mille fois plus qu'aujourd'hui. Ce futur, je ne le vois qu'avec vous, qu'avec vous à mes côtés… 

            Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Legolas, les larmes de Stalkia commencèrent à perler dans ses yeux. Il sentait aussi son émotion croître, il respira profondément et continua de parler, son regard de plus en plus intense, sa voix de plus en plus entêtante.

- Stalkia… Voulez-vous devenir ma femme… ? 

            Les larmes que Stalkia tentait de contenir se mirent malgré elle à couler sur ses joues. Ses lèvres tremblaient, tout cela semblait tellement irréel. Legolas sentit son cœur se serrer, il se retint de ne pas l'embrasser tant elle était belle, tant il l'aimait. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant puis les ouvrit, lus brillant que jamais. Elle voulait exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait mais son trouble était tel qu'elle ne put prononcer qu'un seul mot.

- Oui… 

            Il la serra dans ses bras, ne pouvant croire à un tel bonheur. Elle se perdit dans son étreinte, il lui murmura des centaines et des centaines de fois qu'il l'aimait. Il la serra plus fort, embrassant ses cheveux, elle se blottit contre lui, laissant couler ses larmes de joie. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, l'un contre l'autre, au milieu de ce calme infini, seulement troublé par le vent. Elle murmura à son oreille.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel bonheur pouvait exister, pas après tout cela… 

- Le Passé sera à jamais marqué dans notre cœur mais désormais, ne pensons plus qu'au présent… 

            Elle sécha ses larmes dans son étreinte, il allait l'embrasser quand elle se releva, vive et gracieuse. Son air surpris la fit sourire, il se leva à son tour. Elle regarda le lac puis Legolas.

- Allons nager… 

            Ses paroles étonnèrent un instant Legolas, il regarda son visage : ses yeux étaient clairs et innocents, ses lèvres rieuses. Elle attendait sa réponse, il n'eut qu'un sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle, quelques secondes plus tard, sa robe glissait le long de son corps et tombait à terre. Elle défit les premiers boutons de sa tunique, avec une lenteur intentionnelle. Mais l'impatience de Legolas prit le dessus, il retira sa tunique en la passant au-dessus de sa tête. Pendant un bref instant, il ne la vit plus. Il entendit un léger rire, quand il eut retiré sa tunique, elle n'était plus là. Il la vit, dans le lac, en train de nager le plus vite possible vers l'autres rive. Son sourire s'accentua, il retira ses derniers vêtements puis plongea dans le lac. Il nageait vigoureusement et se rapprochait d'elle mais Stalkia était elle aussi une très bonne nageuse. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Legolas vit ses yeux luire de malice et son sourire devenir provocateur. Il resta immobile quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers elle, redoutant qu'elle ne se sauve à nouveau. Elle allait faire un crochet vers la gauche mais il fut plus rapide. Il la rattrapa et l'enlaça, l'empêchant de fuir. Mais cette étreinte déséquilibra Stalkia, les pierres au fond du lac étaient glissantes et elle tomba en arrière en entraînant Legolas dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure et un grand éclat de rire. Legolas se releva, et légèrement inquiet lui demanda, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

- Non Legolas tout va bien, mais c'est de votre faute !

            Elle riait et lui aussi se mit à rire. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa, sentant son désir monter pour cette femme si désirable. Leur baiser allait se faire plus intense quand Stalkia s'écarta.

- Entendez-vous ? 

- Non Stalkia répondit Legolas, essayant à nouveau de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

            Ou plutôt ne voulait-il pas entendre…

- Si Legolas… Ecoutez ! dit elle en le repoussant doucement et en résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser.

            Legolas écouta attentivement puis son visage pris une étrange expression, mêlée d'agacement mais surtout d'une gène subite.

- Oh non… 

- Qui est-ce ? 

- Dame Thanalia… Mon ancienne nourrice et gouvernante… Très vieille… Se laissant aisément choquer… 

            Stalkia eut un large sourire en en le voyant paniqué à l'idée que sa nourrice la trouve dans une telle position. Legolas jeta un regard autours d'eux, cherchant une issue à cette situation qui allait s'avérer plus que gênante dans quelques instants. Il vit un rocher à quelques mètres d'eux. Il prit la main de Stalkia et ils se précipitèrent derrière le rocher. L'eau leur montait jusqu'aux épaules, il la plaqua avec douceur contre la pierre puis se plaqua lui-même contre elle. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant si elle les verrait. Ce jeu enfantin les amusait extrêmement. Ils entendaient Dame Thanalia s'approcher.

- Prince Legolas ! 

            Stalkia retint un éclat de rire en l'entendant crier. Elle s'imaginait Legolas, enfant, se cachant pour ne pas étudier, faisant enrager sa gouvernante. La situation était différente mais le risque d'être pris tout aussi grand. La position était gênante mais piquante. Elle murmura.

- Mais si cela était important… 

- Cela pourra attendre quelques instants… Quoi que cela soit… 

            Il l'entendirent approcher. Ils se serrèrent plus l'un contre l'autre, contre le rocher. Ils eurent la même peur amusée en songeant à leurs vêtements sur l'autre rive. La gouvernante les verrait-elle ? Il l'entendirent s'approcher de plus en plus, elle ne cessait de l'appeler. Mais leurs regards s'étaient croisés et reflétaient un sentiment bien plus fort que l'amusement. Bientôt, ils n'eurent plus conscience du monde alentour. Les yeux de Stalkia étaient plongés dans ceux de Legolas, brûlant de désir. Le bleu de ses yeux l'attirait inexorablement, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Leurs corps si proches faisaient croître leur désir. Elle sentit les lèvres brûlante de Legolas sur son cou, mordillant, chatouillant sa peau. Elle serra ses lèvres afin de refouler un gémissement de plaisir et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Legolas, puis caressa sa nuque. Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de sa gorge. L'eau fraîche ne parvenait pas à calmer la brûlure de ses mains sur son corps. Il continuait de la torturer agréablement, de sa bouche, de sa langue. Les cris de la gouvernante leurs étaient maintenant lointain. Ils étaient dans leurs monde d'amour infini. Le cri de plaisir qu'elle allait laisser échapper fut stoppé par ses lèvres qui scellèrent les siennes d'un baiser intense et passionné. Il s'embrassèrent longuement, leur désir ne faisant qu'augmenter. Dame Thanalia avait rebroussé chemin mais il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait vu leurs habits, même s'ils se confondaient dans la nature. Ils l'entendirent partir mais ils restèrent dans cette même position. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi réceptive à ses baisers. Parce qu'il venait de lui demander d'être sienne pour toujours ? A cause de cette sensation délicieuse du risque ? Elle ne savait pas et peu lui importait, seule comptait cette bouche sur la sienne, ce corps contre le sien et ce désir vertigineux qu'ils suscitaient en elle. Leur baiser se fit plus intense et plus profond. Leurs corps ne firent qu'un, se fondirent en une ombre d'amour et de désir. Leur désir fut délivré dans un même cri, leurs corps à peine rafraîchit par l'eau. Ils restèrent enlacés encore plusieurs instants puis ils retournèrent à la rive où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires. Il se séchèrent au Soleil, étendu dans l'herbe, totalement détendu et heureux. Elle avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et il lui caressait le dos d'un geste machinal. Ils ne parlaient pas, savourant encore les restes de leur passion. Puis ils se relevèrent et commencèrent à s'habiller. Stalkia avait revêtu sa robe et Legolas était encore torse nu. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui sourit d'un air languide. Il effleura ses lèvres, quand il s'écarta, elle le regardait d'un air étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur au fond de ses yeux, il se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Il vit ses joues rosirent, ses yeux brillèrent de plaisir, un plaisir qu'elle semblait avoir contenu depuis quelques temps. Elle prit un air timide qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle se mit à lui parler, sa voix douce comme un souffle, murmurant presque, comme pour que les mots ne s'échappent pas.

- Legolas…Une nouvelle vie grandit en moi…

            Legolas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il la regarda, stupéfait, ne sachant que dire. Elle le regardait avec ravissement, voyant sa stupéfaction. Il parvint finalement à articuler quelques mots.

- Stalkia… C'est… c'est merveilleux ! 

            Elle lui offrait en plus de son amour le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Peut-être le futur héritier. Il était tellement heureux, jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel bonheur. Cette nouvelle l'emplissait d'une nouvelle tendresse, d'un nouvel amour encore plus fort pour Stalkia. La femme qu'il chérissait portait le fruit de leur amour. Il ne s'en été même pas douté mais maintenant qu'il savait, il voyait son ventre qui s'arrondissait déjà imperceptiblement. Il eut un large sourire, il avait envie d'hurler sa joie, que tout la Terre du Milieu soit au courant. Il la prit dans ses bras, avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il redoutait que le moindre geste, fut il le plus doux, ne la blesse. Il effleura son ventre puis l'embrassa doucement. Elle riait et pleurait en même temps, il lui murmura combien il l'aimait. Il se mit à penser. Serait-ce un garçon , le futur roi d'Eryn Lesgalen ? Ou une fille, aussi belle que sa mère ? Mais ses pensées furent stoppées par une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des mois mais qu'il connaissait très bien.

- Maraurë Legolas… 

_A suivre..._


	30. Chapitre 30

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 30 :

            Legolas et Stalkia s'écartèrent vivement, Stalkia était plus étonnée et surprise par le ton guère amical de ce salut mais Legolas parut un instant très troublé. Elle vit passer sur son visage, usuellement impassible, un voile de gène. Il baissa les yeux mais les releva aussitôt. Elle le regarda un bref instant et vit une lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

- Eh bien Legolas… Auriez-vous perdu vos bonnes manières durant ce… Voyage… 

            La personne qui venait de les surprendre intentionnellement et qui parlait d'une voix étonnamment froide était une jeune femme elfe. Une elfe qui se démarquait de celles d'Eryn Lesgalen et aisément remarquable car ses cheveux étaient, contrairement aux elfes sylvains, noirs comme l'ébène. Ils étaient lâchés, lui arrivant jusqu'au creux des reins mais de nombreuses mèches étaient tressées, encadrant son beau visage. Comme tous les elfes, elle était grande et élancée, ses gestes précis et gracieux, sa voix douce et grave mais ici teintée de froideur. Son visage aux traits fins était éclairé par l'éclat de ses yeux, violets et vifs. Il se dégageait de sa personne une profonde mélancolie, elle regardait Legolas d'un air froid et distant mais ses yeux trahissaient ses véritables sentiments, des sentiments bien plus forts que la colère et la rancune. Elle continua de parler, n'attendant pas que Legolas lui réponde, voulant rendre sa voix aussi glaciale qu'elle le pouvait mais elle ne pouvait nier le bonheur qu'elle avait à le revoir sain et sauf. Elle ressentait clairement son cœur battre plus vite à être si proche de lui. Elle regarda Stalkia.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentées. Même si je connais votre identité, je doute que connaissiez la mienne… 

            Legolas croisa le regard de Stalkia puis il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme. Il paraissait à présent totalement maître de lui-même.

- Stalkia, je vous présente Ionä Meryënda, fille de… 

            Ionä le coupa sèchement.

- Ma parenté lui importe peu Legolas. 

            Stalkia s'approcha de Ionä, tendant amicalement ses mains, paumes vers le ciel, dans un geste d'amitié. Elle savait que cette rencontre était inévitable mais elle n'avait aucuns ressentiments envers cette femme. Legolas craignit un instant que Ionä refuse ce salut mais l'elfe saisit les mains de Stalkia avec une expression indéfinissable.

- Bonjour Ionä, Legolas m'a parlé de vous… 

Ionä parut profondément surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle pensait que Legolas aurait tout fait au contraire pour lui cacher. Elle savait donc mais rien ne laissait penser dans son expression à de la moquerie ou du dédain. Son sourire était franc et amical.

- Il… ? Remarquez, vous avez eu tout le temps de parler… 

Stalkia avait tout de suite compris les sentiments de Ionä pour Legolas et la gêne invisible qu'il avait ressenti. Ionä l'avait aimé et elle l'aimait encore de tout son cœur. Mais le sien était désormais pris. Elle avait mal pour elle car elle devait souffrir même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle avait attendu son retour durant des mois, souhaitant tous les soirs que rien ne lui arrive et quand il revenait, il était avec elle. Le climat était tendu, l'atmosphère gênante. Legolas ne savait que dire à Ionä, il devait la voir seule. Elle se sentait blessée qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir, il y avait souvent pensé mais cette semaine avait été tellement chargée. Non se dit-il aussitôt, tu as cherché à éviter cela. Ta lâcheté a encore blessé une personne. Stalkia sentit son malaise, elle aurait voulu lui prendre la main et lui murmurer une parole amoureuse mais cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Il ne sentait plus gêné mais triste pour Ionä car même si elle espérait, elle attendait qu'il lui dise qu'il aimait une autre. Ionä était elle-même en proie à des sentiments contradictoires qui la troublaient. Ces émotions étaient à l'inverse de ce qu'elle voulait ressentir. Quand elle avait appris la liaison de Legolas avec cette femme, l'Elue que tout le monde adulait, elle avait voulu la détester. Mais peu d'elfes pouvaient éprouver de la haine et elle en était incapable. Elle éprouvait même de la sympathie envers Stalkia qui lui paraissait si douce, si pure. Quand elle les avait vus, enlacés, s'embrassant, heureux comme l'avait été avec lui, elle avait voulu troubler Legolas au plus haut point et lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus aucuns sentiments pour lui. Mais cela n'était pas le cas, elle s'était aperçut que ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi fort et que malgré le mal qu'elle avait ressenti, ils ne s'étaient pas éteints. Elle le regarda attentivement, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de son corps, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres, regardant s'il avait changé.

- Vous n'avez pas changé… Prince Legolas… Mis à part ces cicatrices… 

Elle l'avait intentionnellement appelé par son titre, sachant à quel point il détestait cela, avant, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle sut alors qu'il avait profondément changé, que désormais, il acceptait ce qu'il était. Stalkia y était sûrement pour quelque chose. D'un côté, elle se sentait heureuse pour Legolas, qu'il ne soit plus torturé par ce rôle qu'il devait endosser, mais de l'autre, elle était triste de ne pas avoir été cette personne, qui l'avait aidé. Legolas remit vivement sa tunique, masquant ses cicatrices, marques indélébiles de la souffrance qu'il avait endurée. Il avait repris son air serein, et il était décidé à lui parler quand ils seront seuls. Il allait parler à nouveau mais Ionä le coupa.

- Je ne suis pas ici sans raison…Les gardes à l'entrée d'Eryn Lesgalen ont signalé l'arrivée de visiteurs qui seront là dans peu de temps… 

- Des visiteurs ? Répéta Stalkia, vivement intéressée.

- Oui, le Seigneur Elrond et sa fille Arwen Undomiel mais aussi le roi Elessar.

            Stalkia ne put contenir une exclamation de joie, elle sentait l'excitation la gagner, son frère était là, elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire.

- Aragorn ! 

            En la voyant si heureuse, Ionä ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier un peu plus. Elle avait envie de la connaître plus, si seulement elle n'avait pas été si proche de lui. Elle chassa aussitôt cette idée de ses pensées, Stalkia n'y était pour rien, elle-même savait que l'amour était incontrôlable. Stalkia la regarda et comprit ce qu'elle ressentait, elle regarda Legolas et lui fit comprendre par un regard qu'il devait lui parler, qu'elle-même voulait qu'il le fasse. Elle dit au revoir à Ionä et s'éloigna afin de laisser à Legolas le temps de lui dire qu'il viendrait la voir. Elle commença à marcher vivement, puis elle le sentit derrière elle.

- Vous irez la voir… ? 

- Oui, ce soir… 

            Elle lui adressa un sourire, il voulut l'embrasser mais elle se mit à courir, il l'imita, lui demandant en riant de ralentir sa course mais elle ne l'écouta pas, lui répliqua d'une voix moqueuse de se dépêcher, ne pensant qu'à ces retrouvailles si proches.

*********

            Arwen descendit gracieusement de son étalon blanc, elle avait parcouru une très longue distance mais il n'en paraissait aucune trace sur ses mouvements toujours aussi souples. Elle flatta l'encolure de son cheval en lui murmurant des paroles elfiques qu'il devait sûrement comprendre vu le mouvement significatif de ses oreilles. Elle remit sa ceinture, portant son épée, en place puis tapota une de ses manches, faisant jaillir un nuage de poussière. Elle se retourna et regarda son père et Aragorn qui eux aussi descendaient prestement de leurs montures. Elle regarda autour d'elle, reconnaissant ces paysages qu'elle connaissait. Enfin nous sommes arrivés songea t-elle avec satisfaction et soulagement. Elle avait toujours aimé chevaucher et voyager car cela correspondait à son caractère libre et vivace mais elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin quitté les terres Brunes et la poussière pour retrouver à nouveau la nature et la verdure qu'elle affectionnait tant. Ce voyage avait été court, l'impatience d'Aragorn de revoir sa sœur avait été communicative et tout le monde avait hâté le pas. Il lui semblait qu'Aragorn et son père s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés. La rancœur d'Elrond, envers celui qui avait ravit l'immortalité de sa fille, s'était estompée. Chaque soir, prétextant la fatigue, elle les avait laissés seuls pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Elrond avait été un père pour Aragorn, le considérant comme son propre fils, lorsqu'il lui avait été confié, il avait fait d'Aragorn l'homme qu'il était désormais, l'homme qui  serait le roi du Gondor et qui maintiendrait la paix dans la Terre du Milieu. Le premier soir où ils avaient été seuls, leurs visages avaient été resté de long instants fermés à la lueur des flammes. Mais le deuxième soir, Arwen les avait clairement entendus parler puis son père l'appeler Estel. Elle ne doutait plus qu'ils étaient à nouveau aussi proche qu'avant. Son père avait aussi compris qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui et que sa longue vie n'aurait été que torture si elle n'avait pas été aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cela la soulageait tellement qu'ils soient à nouveau ainsi. Ils se retournèrent presque simultanément vers elle et elle leur adressa un sourire rempli d'amour et de chaleur. Elle entendit des personnes venir ainsi que des exclamations de surprise et de joie. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Aragorn, elle tourna la tête et vit Gimli, Merry et Pippin qui avançaient à grands pas. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, Aragorn était heureux de les revoir. Gimli n'était pas mécontent de revoir un visage familier, avec un large sourire, presque invisible sous son épaisse barbe rousse, il s'adressa à Aragorn.

- Eh bien Aragorn ! Nous n'avons même pas été prévenu de votre arrivée imminente !

Aragorn eut un regard vers Arwen et répondit

- Cela c'est décidé très rapidement… Stalkia n'est pas avec vous ? Rajouta t-il avec une pointe de regret

- Non. Répondit Merry. Je l'ai vu partir se promener…

- Mais elle ne doit pas être loin… Continua Pippin.

- Legolas l'a suivi de peu… Rajouta Merry.

Gimli les stoppa et répondit à Aragorn.

- Depuis qu'elle est ici, elle est souvent parti seule dans la forêt… Mais elle sera bientôt de retour… Elle va sûrement sentir votre présence…

Elrond, après les avoir écouté et parlé avec eux quelques instants se dirigea vers le palais afin d'aller saluer Thranduil et Gandalf au plus vite. Aragorn le vit s'éloigner et entrer dans le château, il s'apprêtait  à le suivre quand il entendit une exclamation de ravissement. Il se retourna et la vit. Elle courait vers lui, Legolas était derrière elle mais il le vit s'arrêter. Un sourire radieux flottait sur ses lèvres, il s'élança à sa rencontre, pensant au moment où il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle courut encore plus vite, ses pieds nus touchant à peine le sol, sa robe légère et virevoltant donnant l'impression qu'elle volait presque. Elle était tellement belle, éclatante dans sa jeunesse et sa candeur. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en riant, il la retint quelques instant contre lui, à quelques centimètres du sol puis il la reposa mais la tint toujours serrée. Il embrassa son visage, ses cheveux. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle lui dit dans un souffle de relâcher son étreinte. Elle s'écarta de lui, le regarda avec amour et posa avec tendresse une main sur sa joue.

- Oh Aragorn ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! Cela fait peu de temps mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas vous avoir vu depuis des mois !

- Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué Stalkia, beaucoup manqu !

- Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenu de votre départ pour Eryn Lesgalen ?

- Je voulais vous faire une surprise…

- Cette surprise est magnifique !

Cette journée était décidément une des plus belles de sa vie songea Stalkia, du moins pour l'instant car d'autre encore plus belle allait suivre, elle en était sure. Elle pensa qu'elle avait elle aussi une magnifique surprise à lui annoncer mais elle se retint, voulant lui dire quand il sera reposé, quand il aura appris son mariage. Legolas s'approcha d'eux, il avait attendu avec délicatesse la fin de leur retrouvailles, ne voulant pas troubler leur bonheur. Il s'avança vers Aragorn, un large sourire aux lèvres, heureux de retrouver son frère d'arme. Ils se donnèrent chaleureusement l'accolade. Legolas voulut lui aussi lui annoncer la nouvelle de son mariage mais il se ravisa, ne voulant pas que cette annonce se fasse dans la précipitation d'un retour. Il revinrent vers Stalkia dont le cœur débordait d'amour à la vue des deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers Arwen, Gimli, Merry et Pippin. Elle alla saluer Arwen avec joie, elles s'étreignirent avec tendresse, Arwen la regarda ensuite avec attention.

- J'ai tant de choses à vous dire Arwen…

Arwen la regarda plus intensément, eut un bref regard sur son ventre puis la regarda à nouveau avec un sourire radieux. Elle l'étreignit encore une fois en murmurant à son oreille.

- Aragorn va être tellement heureux… Cette nouvelle va le combler…

- Devrais-je lui dire tout de suite ? Je suis tellement impatiente de lui annoncer !

- Non, vous devriez attendre encore un peu… Quand il saura pour vous et Legolas… venez me voir ce soir… J'ai moi aussi quantité de choses à vous dire… !

Elle s'écartèrent en souriant puis Arwen salua Legolas qu'elle connaissait très bien. Aragorn regarda avec tendresse sa sœur puis lui demanda.

- Votre promenade a t-elle été agréable ?

Stalkia se sentit rosir, ses yeux étincelèrent un bref instant encore plus au souvenir de la déclaration de Legolas, de sa réaction quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et du plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble dont le seul fait d'y penser lui procurait encore des frissons de bien-être. Arwen constata son changement d'attitude, nota l'air totalement détendu de Legolas et n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. Aragorn semblait ne rien avoir remarqué, un frère ayant ses idées bien arrêtées sur tout ce qui concerne sa jeune sœur. Il avait certes vu sa mine épanouie et ses yeux brillants qu'il avait associé à sa folle course. Legolas, masquant un sourire en voyant Stalkia légèrement troublée, répondit avec calme à sa place.

- Nous sommes allés au Lac…

Il croisa le regard de Gimli qui lui fit clairement comprendre que son excuse n'était pas des plus subtiles et qu'i n'y avait bien qu'Aragorn qui n'avait pas compris. Il esquissa un sourire, ses yeux bleus étincelèrent. Gimli prit alors un malin plaisir à essayer d'enfoncer Legolas par diverses allusions.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tant de choses à voir à cet endroit Legolas…

Stalkia baissa brièvement les yeux et sourit, Legolas lui répliqua.

- Cet endroit est tout à fait magnifique Gimli…

- Je n'en doute pas Legolas… Vous avez sûrement du rencontrer Dame Thanalia…

Stalkia se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Ah non Gimli, nous avons du la manquer de peu… Les abords du lac sont aussi très vastes… Vous connaissez cet endroit Arwen ? Continua t-il en s' adressant à elle.

- Bien sur… j'y conduirai Aragorn… Répliqua t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Elle enlaça la taille d'Aragorn d'un geste tendre. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis ils allèrent saluer Thranduil. Il fut ensuite convenu d'un repas pour le soir même afin de fêter ces retrouvailles.

*********

      Stalkia était dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer pour le repas, lissant les plis de sa robe et remontant sans cesse une manche de soie qui glissait le long de son épaule. Legolas, allongé nonchalamment sur le lit, déjà prêt, la regardait avec tendresse, ses yeux brillant d'amour. Il avait sérieusement du batailler avec elle pour qu'elle le laisse rester dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle se préparait. Pour l'instant, il était resté sagement sur le lit, mais elle savait qu'il était impossible qu'il reste aussi calme bien longtemps. Il la voyait aller d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et suivait son manège avec amusement. Il savait qu'elle évitait de croiser son regard et attendait patiemment le moment où elle se retournerait. Chacun de ses soupirs agacés lorsqu'elle remontait sa manche ou qu'elle repoussait une mèche de ses cheveux, le faisait sourire. Il l'aimait tellement, il aimait le moindre de ses gestes, toutes ses paroles, tout son corps. Elle rassembla ses cheveux puis les retint d'une main, dévoilant son cou. Les yeux de Legolas brillèrent un peu plus et son sourire s'élargi. Elle s'approcha d'une petit table aux pieds sculptés, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Où l'ai-je donc mis ? Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Son ton agacé le fit sourire encore plus, puis il lui demanda d'une voix malicieuse.

- Que cherchez-vous Stalkia ?

Elle se retourna vers lui mais sa réponse fut stoppée sur ses lèvres.

- Ma…

Elle vit que Legolas la regardait d'un air espiègle, jouant ave une fine lanière entre ses mains, la tortillant entre ses long doigts.

- Legolas ! Lui dit-elle d'une voix faussement fâchée.

- Qui y a t-il ? Répondit-il d'un air innocent, tout en continuant de la regarder intensément et de jouer avec ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Vous le savez très bien ! Vous êtes incorrigible !

- Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas Stalkia… !

Ils se dévisagèrent, elle aimait tellement quand il lui souriait ainsi, même ses magnifiques yeux bleus semblaient lui sourire.

- Rendez-moi cette lanière Legolas…

- Venez la chercher…

Il se redressa légèrement, ayant à peine bougé, mais son corps allongé dans une position subtile exprimant l'idée qu'il avait en tête. Elle le regarda un instant, évitant de  plonger dans le bleu infini de ses yeux, puis elle commença à s'approcher. Le sourire de Legolas s'élargit mais devint aussi plus mystérieux, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus profonds. Même si elle savait l'issue inéluctable que prendrait sûrement ce petit jeu, elle s'ordonna de ne pas lui céder tout de suite, ou du moins d'essayer. Son regard était tellement charmeur, il était tellement beau dans ses habits royaux qu'elle sentit l'amour la submerger. Elle l'avait trouvé beau au premier regard, il l'avait tout de suite attirée et elle n'avait pu refouler l'intensité et la force de ses sentiments. Legolas comme tous les elfes était beau mais il possédait en plus quelque chose d'indéfinissable peut-être lié au charme de ses yeux bleus, elle ne savait pas. Bien sur comme elle l'aimait, il était le plus beau des hommes mais nombreuses personnes lui avaient déjà dit avant elle. Il détestait cela, qu'on lui dise qu'il était beau car cette qualité dont il n'était pas responsable ne lui apportait aucune fierté. C'est pour cela qu'il avait développé quantité d'autres talents, prouvant qu'il n'était pas une créature uniquement destinée à être admirée. Mais là, Stalkia était totalement subjuguée par toute sa personne. Adossé sur le carde du lit, une jambe pliée, ses yeux l'appelaient, son corps l'appelait. Il jouait toujours avec la lanière et la regardait d'un air provocateur. Elle se rapprocha encore, son sourire insolent s'accentuait, ses grands yeux bleus étaient devenus sombres. Elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu, rendant ses gestes provocants, son regard profond, sa voix suave et sensuelle. Ce changement de comportement eu un effet immédiat sur Legolas qui sentit une vague de désir le submerger à la vue de cette femme si parfaite à ses yeux. Elle était à côté de lui mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse tenter de reprendre la lanière, il l'attrapa vivement dans ses bras. Elle se retrouva sur lui, emprisonnée dans son étreinte. Ses mains au creux de ses reins la plaquaient contre son corps. Ne pensant plus du tout à la lanière, il chercha ses lèvres mais elle le repoussa doucement, posant ses mains sur son torse, le plaquant sur le lit. Il essaya à nouveau de se redresser mais elle le retint avec un sourire. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux et il voyait à travers ses mèches rebelles, ses yeux pétiller de malice mais aussi luire de désir. Il aimait tellement quand elle était ainsi, jouant avec ses nerfs, le poussant jusqu'à ses limites. Elle le regarda encore quelques instants puis se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom, et soupirer d'aise. Elle le sentait se détendre, les mains qui étaient posées sur son dos glissèrent sur le côté mais il continuait de caresser sensuellement ses hanches. Elle continua de l'embrasser tendrement puis remonta sur sa bouche. Elle l'agaça quelques instants en ne faisant qu'effleurer ses lèvres, déposant des baisers aériens sur sa bouche, ce qui ne faisait que le rendre plus ardent. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et elle sentit sa langue qui tentait de s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Mais alors que le baiser allait se faire plus intense, elle se releva brusquement, faisant échapper à Legolas un soupir de dépit car il voulait qu'elle continu ses caresses. Quand il vit son sourire victorieux, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre comme il s'était fait avoir. Elle tenait dans ses doigts la lanière. Il n'avait prêté attention qu'a la bouche qui la caressait et il reconnaissait maintenant son erreur. Mais comment aurait-il pu penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Elle le regarda, narquoise et fière.

- Quelle faiblesse d'esprit Legolas… !

- Vous êtes ma faiblesse Stalkia…

Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle mais elle sauta du lit avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Il se leva et constata que les premiers boutons de sa tunique avaient été ouverts. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

- N'approchez pas Legolas ! Dit-elle, partagée entre le désir qu'il soit près d'elle mais aussi la peur de succomber à ses charmes.

- Je ne tenterai rien Stalkia ! Rétorqua t-il en souriant. Laissez-moi vous aider…

Le moindre prétexte était bon pour toucher sa peau, il se mit derrière elle. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec la lanière, elle sentit son souffle tiède dans sa nuque. A la vue de la chair si délicate, si douce, il entrouvrit ses lèvres mais elle se déroba aussitôt à lui.

- Legolas ! Gronda t-elle

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Mais qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire… ?

- Si vous tenez tant à savoir… Ca… !

Sur ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément. Ne pouvant résister à ce plaisir dévastateur, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et répondit à la pression de ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses mains dans son dos qui n'allaient sûrement pas resserrer la lanière… Elle s'écarta de lui.

- Non Legolas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

Ses yeux bleus rempli d'amour et de désir la dévisageaient.

- Parce que nous n'avons pas le temps… !

En le voyant se rapprocher en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle se dit que cet argument n'était pas des plus convaincants. Elle ne demandait qu'a s'abandonner dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse et la fasse vibrer comme lui seul savait le faire mais elle était sure qu'on les attendait pour le repas. Il était à nouveau près d'elle. Elle le repoussa en riant et lui dit.

- Parce que je vous assure que l'attente ne rendra cet instant que meilleur… ne pouvez-vous donc pas attendre Legolas ?!

- Non car j'ai constamment envie de vous.

Cette réponse si franche la fit éclater de rire, elle l'embrassa doucement puis lui murmura.

- Le simple fait de vous regarder me fait perdre la raison…

Il la serra dans ses bras, elle sentait son désir mais elle continua.

- Mais l'on doit nous attendre et quelqu'un viendra sûrement nous chercher si nous tardons à venir… Et je ne peux vous cacher l'impatience que j'ai de revoir Aragorn et de lui parler…

- Vous êtes bien plus raisonnable que moi ! Nous allons descendre mais sachez que je ne penserai qu'à une seule chose…

Il la regarda intensément puis continua.

- Mais j'ai aussi hâte d'annoncer nos fiançailles… Mon impatience ne fait que croître depuis ce matin…

Il relâcha son étreinte et elle s'écarta. Elle replaça quelques mèche et se coiffa. Puis Legolas l'aida à réajuster sa robe. Tout en renouant la lanière dans son dos, il ne cessait de l'embrasser. A son plus grand plaisir, il voyait des frissons parcourir le dos de Stalkia. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer comment il pouvait autant la désirer. Il acheva de nouer la lanière et lui murmura encore une profusion de mots d'amour.

- J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire combien je suis heureux Stalkia… Pour notre enfant…

Il répéta mentalement dans sa tête ces deux mots, _notre enfant_. Il était peu habituel pour un elfe de son âge de ne pas avoir d'enfants et de ne pas être marié.  Cela lui avait valu de nombreuses remarques mais maintenant, tous ses rêves allaient se réaliser. Et qui pourrait se vanter d'avoir une femme aussi exceptionnelle que Stalkia. Il l'enlaça, posant ses mains sur son ventre et appuyant doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se coula contre son torse et se laissa bercer quelques instants par le doux balancement du corps de Legolas et par ses paroles si agréables. Elle ferma les yeux puis quand elle les rouvrit, elle tourna sa tête et leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avec douceur en un baiser très chaste.

- Je vois dans vos yeux votre bonheur Legolas, vous n'avez pas besoin de mots pour me le montrer… Je ressens la même chose que vous.

Elle ferma encore brièvement les yeux, s'enivrant de son odeur puis elle s'écarta à regret. Ils se tinrent encore quelques instant la main, tout en se regardant puis ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Alors qu'ils étaient devant l'escalier, ils virent arriver Arwen mais Aragorn n'était pas avec elle. Elle se dirigea vers eux en souriant.

- Stalkia, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous enlever Legolas un instant… Je dois lui dire quelque chose… Aragorn doit être dans la salle du repas.

Stalkia acquiesça avec un sourire, Legolas lui dit qu'il la rejoindrai dans quelques minutes puis il s'éloigna avec Arwen. Le ton léger d'Arwen montrait clairement que ce qu'elle avait à dire à Legolas n'avait rien d'important, elle voulait sûrement le féliciter pour tous ces évènements. Legolas et Arwen étaient des amis de longue date, se connaissant depuis l'enfance. Leurs choix quant à l'amour avaient presque été identiques à l'exception que Legolas avait gracieusement recouvré son immortalité sans que Stalkia ne perde la sienne. Ils étaient tous les deux immortels mais Arwen elle avait fait don de son immortalité à Aragorn et elle ne pourrait jamais la récupérer. Elle les regarda s'éloigner puis elle se hâta de descendre car elle voulait voir au plus vite son frère.  Elle commença à descendre les escaliers puis hâta le pas. Arrivée en bas, elle courait presque et elle ne vit pas surgir un jeune homme elfe qu'elle évita de justesse. Reprenant son calme, elle regarda celui qu'elle avait failli renverser et s'apprêta à lui présenter des excuses. Mais quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa un regard qu'elle connaissait, un regard bleu profond où se lisait clairement l'intérêt et l'amusement. Elle se sentit rosir quand elle vit qu'il la toisait de haut en bas d'un air connaisseur. Elle recroisa son regard et y reconnu la lueur qu'elle aimait tant. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse parler, toujours en la détaillant du regard il lui dit en souriant.

- Bonjour…Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ici… C'est bien dommage…

Sa voix grave et son ton séducteur troubla légèrement Stalkia, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Mais elle se décida à lui parler et sa voix posée, teintée des mille et une choses qu'elle avait traversé lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une jeune fille comme les autres.

- Bonjour, il est normal que vous ne m'ayez jamais vu ici car ce royaume était inconnu pour moi jusqu'à maintenant… Mon nom est…

Elle fut stoppée par l'arrivée d'un deuxième elfe, ressemblant fortement à celui qui était en face d'elle. Les même cheveux blonds, les même yeux. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Stalkia et interpella l'autre homme qui était devant elle.

- Mais que fais-tu encore ?

Il vit alors Stalkia et eut un sourire, le même dont l'homme l'avait gratifié quelques instants auparavant.

- Ah je vois…

Il vint se poster à côté de son frère et la regarda avec les même yeux, quoi qu'avec un peu plus de contenance. L'homme lui répliqua, ne quittant pas des yeux Stalkia.

- J'allais faire connaissance avec notre charmante inconnue…

Elle soutint son regard puis elle le vit regarder derrière elle, l'autre homme avait lui aussi ses yeux tournés dans la même direction. Leurs deux visages avaient pris un air profondément surpris et heureux. Elle se retourna et vit Legolas, en haut de l'escalier qui s'était immobilisé.

_A suivre..._


	31. Chapitre 31

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 31 :

            Le visage de Legolas exprima lui aussi tout d'abord la surprise puis une joie ineffable. Un large sourire éclaira son visage, les deux elfes aux cheveux blonds qui étaient aux côtés de Stalkia rugirent simultanément son nom. Il se hâta de descendre, d'un pas souple et rapide, et fut bientôt devant eux. Il serra dans ses bras les deux hommes qui eux aussi souriaient.

- Depuis quand êtes vous l ? leurs demanda t-il

- Cela serait plutôt à nous de te poser cette question ! Et à toi de nous répondre ! Répliqua l'elfe qui avait parlé le premier à Stalkia

- Oui, toi qui pars à l'aventure sans même nous proposer de venir avec toi ! Ironisa le deuxième elfe.

- Je suis rentré il y a huit jours avec…

Il eut un regard vers Stalkia qui s'était discrètement effacée, le laissant partager ces retrouvailles. Il lui sourit et elle se rapprocha de lui. Avant de décliner son identité, il lui présenta les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face.

- Je vous présente Helierdas et Darvalas, mes…

Elle le devança en regardant les deux elfes.

- Vos deux frères… Je l'avais deviné, vous vous ressemblez tant !

Il la regarda avec tendresse, il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier à quel point elle était sagace, bien plus que certains elfes à son avis. Elle le regarda, elle aussi, en voyant leur regard  complice, Darvalas commençait à comprendre l'étendue des sentiments qui les liait. Cependant, Helierdas, subjugué par le charme de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce qui ne faisait qu'attirer son intérêt, ne prêta guère attention à leur regard où l'amour y était pourtant flagrant. Legolas leurs présenta ensuite Stalkia, tout d'abord par ses nombreux titres et leur révélant ainsi qu'elle était l'Elue. Tout comme son frère, Helierdas se sentit aussitôt profondément respectueux envers cette femme qui lui paraissait malgré tout si humble et simple. Stalkia fut soulagée de ne pas les voir murmurer des paroles admiratives et de la regarder comme si elle était une créature étrangère et mystérieuse. Elle s'approcha d'eux pour le saluer, tendant ses mains. Elle s'approcha tout d'abord de Darvalas qui saisit ses mains brièvement mais avec chaleur et lui souhaita la bienvenue d'une voix sincère. Puis elle alla de la même façon vers Helierdas qui l'attendait avec un léger sourire. Il la regarda intensément, prit ses mains et les retint dans les siennes. Le fait qu'elle soit l'Elue ne l'intimidait pas plus que ça et il ne pouvait la trouver qu'encore plus désirable. Il était dans sa nature impulsive de séduire. D'une voix grave et claire, il lui parla.

- Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer un jour… C'est un _plaisir_ de vous voir en ces lieux…

Il avait délibérément accentué le mot plaisir, lui donnant un double sens compréhensible pour n'importe quelle personne. Cette accentuation n'échappa pas à Legolas qui eut un sourire, il reconnaissait bien là le caractère de son frère. Il n'avait pas changé. Stalkia soutint le regard d'Helierdas, aussi charmeur que son frère songea t-elle. Mais son charme qui devait sûrement faire trembler nombre de jeunes femmes, était inefficace sur elle. Elle était attirée par lui, mais ne ressentant que des sentiments purement amicaux. Elle aussi avec un sourire qui ressemblait à celui de Legolas, revint vers celui-ci, sentant le regard d'Helierdas dans son dos, suivant ses  mouvements. Darvalas regardait Helierdas, s'amusant de sa méprise. Il était apparemment séduit par la grâce et la beauté de Stalkia mais ses espoirs allaient bientôt partir en fumée. Quand elle fut devant Legolas, il se regardèrent à nouveau amoureusement puis elle se tourna vers les deux frères. Legolas enlaça alors avec tendresse sa taille. Le visage d'Helierdas change totalement d'expression et Darvalas éclata de rire. Legolas, les yeux pétillants, un sourire narquois aux lèvres continua la présentation de Stalkia.

- Mais je dois aussi vous présenter Stalkia comme la femme de ma vie… !

Passée la première surprise, Helierdas eut à peine l'air gêné en réalisant qu'il avait tenté de séduire la fiancée de son frère. Il dit à Legolas.

- Je regrette encore plus de ne pas être parti avec toi Legolas car je n'ai jamais vu plus belle femme en ce monde…

Il rajouta d'un ton ironique en regardant Stalkia.

- Et que cette femme soit avec mon frère m'emplit d'une jalousie indescriptible à ton égard… !

Darvalas regarda Stalkia et lui dit en souriant.

- Ne pensez pas que sa jalousie est feinte Stalkia… Il s'est toujours vanté d'être le plus séducteur de nous trois… Ce que vous avez sûrement remarqu !

Helierdas continua de plaisanter en s'adressant à Stalkia.

- Quel malheur que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontré avant… Je dois hélas vous annoncer que votre choix s'est porté sur le mauvais frère… Il a certes quelques qualités mais il n'est qu'un échantillon de ce que je pourrai vous apporter… Bien sur, nous venons de nous nous rencontrer mais vos sentiments vont changer !

- Oui Stalkia… Helierdas vous fera changer d'avis… Faites attention, ne vous retrouvez pas seule avec lui… Enchaîna Darvalas

Stalkia eut un léger rire, les frères de Legolas lui plaisaient beaucoup. Ils paraissaient tellement proches tous les trois, ne cessant de se taquiner.  Elle voyait déjà le caractère d'Helierdas, exubérant et extraverti, beau parleur et charmeur, à l'inverse de Darvalas, lui aussi malicieux mais plus posé et réservé. Legolas était pour elle un savant mélange de toutes ces qualités. Tendre et attentionné mais aussi ardent et passionné. Elle adorait le voir rire et depuis quelques temps, elle voyait qu'il plaisantait volontier. Il n'était plus inquiet. Elle entra dans le jeu des deux frères et leurs répliqua.

- Je ne demande qu'à mieux vous connaître Helierdas mais personne ne pourrait changer mes sentiments pour Legolas…

Elle disait cela d'un ton léger mais c'était la pure vérité. Darvalas s'esclaffa.

- Eh bien Helierdas… Ton charme n'a aucun effet sur elle! La première femme qui te tient tête et qui te résiste… !

Helierdas eut un regard faussement menaçant vers Darvalas qui ne se retenait plus de rire puis dit à Stalkia avec une moue attristée. Elle reconnut aussitôt une des mimiques de Legolas, ce qui la fit sourire et fit affluer une vague de tendresse pour cet homme qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître.

- Bien Stalkia… Mais je n'abandonne toujours pas l'idée de vous faire changer d'avis !

- Il n'abandonne jamais… Même quand il n'a aucune chance ! Dit Darvalas

Legolas riait, il était vraiment heureux de revoir ses frères, avec lesquels il avait partagé tant de choses. Stalkia se blottit contre lui, elle aimait tellement quand il riait ainsi.

- Bon… Nous sommes attendus pour aller manger. Dit Legolas

- Oui, nous avons rencontré père ainsi que Mithrandir et trois de tes amis dans la salle du repas ! Dit Darvalas

- Un maître Nain appréciant les elfes et deux hobbits très sympathiques… Tu nous étonneras toujours Legolas ! Nous allons nous changer puis nous vous rejoindrons ! Rajouta Helierdas

Darvalas et Helierdas se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Helierdas eut encore un regard charmeur accompagné d'un sourire séducteur envers Stalkia qui lui répondit par un charmant sourire. Ils montèrent ensuite dans leurs chambres et Stalkia et Legolas se dirigèrent vers la salle du repas.

- J'aime beaucoup vos frères Legolas…

- Oui, ils attirent la sympathie… ils sont toujours très gais… J'espère que leurs propos ne vous ont pas trop.. Gên !

- Non, en aucun cas… ils vous ressemblent tellement… Cela doit être pour ça que je les ai tout de suite appréciés…

- Nous avons toujours été très proches, Helierdas et Darvalas sont eux-même étroitement liés car ils sont à peine nés à une année d'intervalle…

- Vous êtes leur frère aîné.

- Oui mais d'à peine quelques décennies, ce qui ne représente rien… Et ils n'ont pas l'air de reconnaître l'autorité de leur aîn ! Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre parcelle d'autorité sur eux !

- Je viens de le constater !

Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Ne me provoquez pas Stalkia… !

- Je ne fais que constater Legolas…

Elle était vraiment d'humeur malicieuse, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  Il l'enlaça à nouveau et, se rapprochant d'elle, déposa un léger baiser au creux de son cou. Il  lui murmura à l'oreille.

- J'ai tellement hâte de leur apprendre nos fiançailles…

Son souffle tiède qui effleurait son cou, sa voix chaude et suave la faisaient frissonner. Elle n'avait qu'à lever la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontreraient. Mais elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne croise pas son regard car elle ne pourrait y résister.

- Eh bien allons les rejoindre Legolas…

Il la regarda avec un sourire, lui prit la main qu'il embrassa préalablement puis ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la salle du repas.

Le repas fut une véritable fête, ponctué par les éclats de rire et les discussions animées. Des mets savoureux avaient été préparés et des boissons ambrées déliaient les langues et accentuaient la gaieté. Au milieu du repos, Legolas et Stalkia s'étaient levés et il avait fait part leur prochaine union. Tout le monde se doutait qu'ils allaient bientôt l'annoncer et après de nombreuses félicitations, la fête reprit. La joie de tous était décuplée, les plaisanteries fusèrent sur Legolas, en particulier de la part de ses deux frères qui avaient parié ne jamais le voir marié. Mais Legolas était lui aussi prompt à répondre et les nombreuses anecdotes sur la vie tumultueuse d'Helierdas en firent rire plus d'un. Darvalas en rajouta lui aussi en racontant la dernière situation gênante de son cher frère qu'on avait découvert dans une position légèrement compromettante… Helierdas, à côté de Stalkia par le plus grand des hasards tentait encore de la convaincre en riant de le choisir à la place de Legolas. Mais les répliques de la jeune femme, vives et pleines d'ingéniosités, faisaient rire toute la table et ses propres propos se retournaient contre lui. Il du finalement s'avouer vaincu et leur souhaita ses vœux de bonheur. La soirée s'acheva tard dans la nuit et chacun pris congé et se retirèrent dans leurs appartements. Stalkia resta quelques instants avec Legolas puis elle partit vers sa chambre. Legolas ne la suivit pas, il devait faire une chose qu'il avait promis de faire. Il sortit du château, il faisait nuit noire mais la Lune répandait une douce lumière nacrée. La nuit était douce, il était tellement heureux d'être à nouveau ici car il y a quelques temps, il doutait de revoir les forêts de son enfance. En une semaine, sa joie n'avait pas faibli. Et après cette fête, ses retrouvailles avec ses frères, ces plaisanteries, la joie de Stalkia, ses yeux emplis d'amour à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il était envahi par la félicité. Cependant, il se força à respirer profondément car son esprit ne devait pas être ailleurs. Il marchait d'un pas vif et assuré mais il redoutait cette conversation pour elle, car elle serait inéluctablement malheureuse. Il marcha quelques minutes puis arriva devant une habitation assez vaste, aux murs couverts de vigne vierge et aux larges ouvertures. Il entra dans la demeure, elle devait être là. Elle habitait avec sa mère mais celle-ci n'était pas là. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ici, il savait qu'il allait partir et la quitter. Ce choix était sa seule issue. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et il la vit, dos à lui. Son regard alerte se porta sur l'armoire ouverte, les robes et tenues éparses dans la chambre. Elle sentit sa présence et se retourna brusquement. En le voyant ainsi, si beau, elle ressentit la même chose qu'elle avait éprouvé en le voyant pour la première fois. Un désir irrépressible pour cet homme qui semblait attendre quelque chose, dont les yeux exprimaient une faim qui voulait être rassasiée. Et ce charme dont il n'avait pas conscience, ses atouts qu'il méprisait le rendaient irrésistible. Elle l'aimait encore. Elle sentit une raideur se propager dans son dos et ses membres. A quoi bon ? Il en avait choisi une autre, elle voyait bien que son regard n'exprimait plus cette attente douloureuse.

- Bonsoir Legolas.

La voix neutre, presque dénuée de timbre et de sentiments, qu'elle employait lui demandait un véritable effort. Tout comme son regard dans lequel elle essayait de masquer l'amour et le désir.

- Bonsoir Ionä.

Sa voix était tendre, douce comme un souffle mais sans aucune ambiguïté. Les mots qu'il lui dirait lui feraient mal même sortant de cette bouche. Elle sentit une pointe de  douleur la transpercer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise la vérité. Pour masquer son trouble et ses yeux qui commençaient à briller, elle continua à trier ses affaires. Elle prit une tenue d'amazone dans l'armoire ainsi que ses dernières affaires.

- Vous partez Ionä.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

- Oui Legolas, je pars… Mais cela ne vous posera aucun problème

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde.

- Non bien sur, cela vous importe peu !

Il s'approcha vivement d'elle et voulut saisir son poignet mais elle se déroba et 

s'éloigna de lui.

- Non Ion ! Ne dites pas ça !

Elle le regarda et ne prêta aucune attention à ces derniers mots.

- Je pars pour Fondcombe… Retrouver mon père.

- Ionä… Nous devons parler…

- Vous auriez du le faire avant de partir ! Maintenant, qu'allez-vous me dire ? Que vous avez trouvé la femme de votre vie, que vous l'aimez ? Merci, je m'en suis aperçue… Vous n'avez même pas la décence de m'avouer que vous n'avez jamais rien ressenti pour moi.

- Ionä, je vous ai sincèrement aimé mais d'un amour différent que celui que j'ai découvert maintenant.

- Non Legolas… Je n'ai été qu'une femme partageant votre lit et rien d'autre ! Vous ne m'avez JAMAIS aim !

Elle était tellement malheureuse que ses paroles devenaient tranchantes, elle disait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pensées mais qu'elle criait presque.

- Ion ! Ne niez pas ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ! Vous ne pouvez dire que vous étiez insignifiante pour moi ! C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais recherché les plaisirs avec vous pour une seule nuit ! J'étais prêt à vous aimer !

- Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas aimé Legolas ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ressentais et je ressens toujours pour vous une profonde affection… Une affection qui m'a longtemps fait croire que c'était l'amour.

- Vous êtes parti ! Avec pour seul adieu une lettre ! Rien que des mots !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal Ionä. Mais je devais partir.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il disait  vrai, elle savait quand elle l'avait rencontré qu'il avait toujours apprécié la liberté. Elle s'était exposée à ce risque, qu'il parte mais elle avait toujours pensé pouvoir le retenir. Elle fuyait désormais son regard. Sa colère était passé, le venin de ces mots évanouis, elle semblait à nouveau fragile et perdu. Même s'il redoutait ce que ce contact lui ferait espérer, Legolas prit son poignet et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Ionä… Vous méritez un homme qui vous aime.

- Je ne vous mérite pas ?

- Non Ionä, vous êtes une femme très belle, exceptionnelle que plusieurs hommes aimeraient avoir pour femme mais…

- Vous l'aimez…

Il la regarda un bref instant, voyant à qu'elle point elle espérait une réponse qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais.

- Oui.

Les épaules de Ionä s'affaissèrent, Legolas ne l'avait jamais vu aussi lasse, aussi triste. Les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir affluèrent à ses yeux. Elle les sentit couler sur ses joues. Elle glissa à terre et se retrouva à genoux, contre le lit, le visage baigné de larmes. Legolas s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il s'en voulait tellement de la faire souffrir. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, juste une tendresse infinie. Elle avait caché son visage entre ses mains mais les larmes coulait entre ses doigts fins. Il écarta doucement ses mains et lui murmura.

- Ionä, je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se passe ainsi.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit ainsi mais quand elle les releva, ses yeux bleus, si expressifs, si profonds la captivèrent encore une fois. Son regard bleu et insondable était sincère. Elle avait mal, elle l'aimait mais elle ne pourrait jamais le faire souffrir. Sa haine et son amertume s'évanouirent remplacés par la mélancolie d'un amour éteint.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Legolas.

- Ne partez pas par ma faute Ionä, n'abandonnez pas votre vie ici à cause de moi.

- Je dois partir Legolas… Je ne pourrai supporter de vous voir tous les deux… Un seul regard me ferait souffrir…

Elle continua, péniblement.

- Je vais retrouver les miens, à Fondcombe… Retrouver le calme… Vous oubliez Legolas, mais je doute que cela soit possible… Le temps ne pourrait effacer mon amour pour vous.

- Vous m'oublierez Ion

- Non Legolas, on n'oublie jamais un homme comme vous… Jamais…

Elle regarda avec intensité, il voyait clairement l'amour luire dans ses yeux. Il lui tenait encore les mains et sentait qu'elle était devenue plus calme. Il lâcha ses mains et la serra brièvement contre lui. Quand elle s'écarta, elle effleura ses lèvres mais il la repoussa doucement, ne voulant lui apporter un infime espoir. 

- Non Ion

Elle s'était doutée de la réaction de Legolas mais elle avait voulu l'embrasser une ultime fois, un dernier adieu. Ce baiser n'avait à peine duré une seconde.

- Vous trouverez un homme qui vous aimera…

- Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe aussi éperdument amoureuse de vous Legolas ? Le prince de la Forêt Noire, celui que toutes les femmes convoitaient. J'ai cru pouvoir vous rendre heureux mais je n'ai pu effacer votre mélancolie. Elle a pu le faire, votre destin à toujours été lié à elle… Je vous aimerai toute ma vie Legolas, c'est pour cela que je dois partir.

Il se leva et l'aida à se relever. Elle le regarda un instant, s'imprégnant une dernière fois des traits de son visage, de ses yeux, de son corps puis elle lui dit.

- Maintenant Legolas, veuillez me laisser s'il vous plait.

Il acquiesça, il savait qu'il ne la verrait pas avant de nombreuses années. Il sortit de la chambre, elle le regarda s'éloigner. Ils s'étaient dit adieu, elle était sortie de sa vie. Son amour pour Stalkia était d'une telle force, d'une telle intensité qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Quand ses sentiments seront moins forts, elle viendra le retrouver mais pour l'instant, la meilleure chose pour elle était de partir pour Fondcombe. Elle fit un paquet regroupant le nécessaire pour le voyage puis écrivit une lettre pour Stalkia.

**********

Stalkia avait ôté sa robe et en avait revêtu une plus légère. Quand Legolas était parti, elle avait encore parlé quelques instants avec Darvalas et Helierdas puis ils étaient sortis, désirant sûrement continuer la soirée ailleurs, amenant avec eux Merry et Pippin, ravis. La famille de Legolas est vraiment adorable songea Stalkia. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec la jeune sœur de Legolas, Armanelia qui était très vive et intelligente. Elle se souvint qu'elle devait aller voir Arwen et mit fin à ses pensées. Elle sortit de la chambre, traversa de nombreux couloirs, elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans ce château. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Arwen et d'Aragorn mais avant même qu'elle ne toque, la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune elfe, blonde et souriante était apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Stalkia reconnue une des suivantes que le roi Thranduil avait sûrement attribué à Arwen qui était partie seule.

- Je souhaiterai voir l'Etoile du Soir.

L'elfe s'effaça pour la laisser entrer puis sortit discrètement. Arwen était au fond de la chambre, elle s'avança avec un sourire. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, ondulant légèrement. Elle s'était aussi changée pour une robe légère. Elle prit les mains de Stalkia et les serra avec chaleur.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin seule !

- Moi aussi Arwen, tant de chose ont changées depuis notre dernière rencontre qui n'est pourtant pas si lointaine.

- Et uniquement des événements heureux…

Elle allèrent s'asseoir sur le vaste lit, rehaussée d'un couvre lit pourpre brodé.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Legolas aussi heureux, être enfin père le comble.

- Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer combien je suis aussi heureuse… Je ne pouvais m'unir à plus parfait homme, et nos futurs enfants ne pouvaient avoir meilleur père.

- Si vous saviez combien de fois il m'a répété durant le repas combien il vous trouvait belle… J'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi un elfe de quelques dizaines d'années !

- Je suis parfois bien plus raisonnée que lui…

- Parfois ? Il me semble que cela serait plutôt souvent ou tout le temps !

Elle éclatèrent de rire et Arwen rajouta, un peu plus sérieusement.

- Mais il sera aussi un roi sage et aimé de son peuple, il n'y a aucun doute. Il a retrouvé une certaine insouciance qu'il avait perdu il y a bien des années.

Arwen pensa aussitôt à la mort de la mère de Legolas, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa propre mère. Elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas troubler Stalkia qui avait perdu tant d'êtres chers ses derniers temps.

- Votre enfant sera magnifique Stalkia… Je souhaite qu'il possède cette chose qui vous rend à la fois comme les elfes mais aussi tellement différente…

Stalkia passa une main sur son ventre et esquissa un sourire épanoui.

- Legolas sera un père exceptionnel… Il commence déjà à devenir de plus en plus attentionné alors que je ne sens même pas le béb !

- Il risque de vous interdire bien des choses je pense !

- Il faudra que vous venez passer plusieurs jours à Eryn Lesgalen… Quand repartez-vous ?

- Je pense dans une dizaines de jours, après votre union… mais nous reviendrons à la naissance de votre enfant…

Il y eut un bref silence puis Arwen reprit la parole avec un sourire.

- Pensez-vous qu'Aragorn sera un bon père ?

- Ara… Arwen ? Vous ?

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, voulant être sure d'avoir compris, elle la regarda avec incrédulité.

- Oui Stalkia, j'attends un enfant d'Aragorn…

- Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit avant ?! C'est fabuleux !

- Quand j'ai deviné pour vous, je voulais vous laisser entière à votre bonheur, vous laisser savourer le plaisir de me l'apprendre.

- Ma joie n'en est que plus grande Arwen ! C'est splendide ! Nos enfants auront le même âge !

- Oui, c'est une étrange coïncidence Stalkia.

Elle parlèrent ensuite un long moment de leur future maternité et de diverses choses jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn entre dans la chambre. En voyant les deux jeune femmes en pleine discussion et ne s'attendant pas à trouver sa sœur dans sa chambre à une heure si tardive, il s'arrêta. Il fut surpris un bref instant puis s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire.

- Je vous dérange ?

Arwen se leva, l'embrassa brièvement et lui murmura quelques mots. Elle eut un regard complice avec Stalkia puis sortit, sous le regard perplexe d'Aragorn. Il regarda Stalkia, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle se leva et l'enlaça avec chaleur, quand elle s'écarta, elle lui dit avec un sourire radieux.

- Félicitations Aragorn… Arwen m'a appris la nouvelle… je suis tellement heureuse !

Il eut un large sourire puis une fausse moue déçue.

- Arwen vous a dit… Moi qui comptais vous faire une surprise…

- J'ai une surprise pour vous Aragorn…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui

Elle prit son visage entre ses main et plongea ses yeux dans son regard perçant. Elle l'aimait tant.

- Vous n'allez pas seulement être père Aragorn… Mais aussi oncle…

Les yeux d'Aragorn s'écarquillèrent, il eut un instant sa respiration coupée par la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

- Stalkia… C'est…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, il la regarda, elle n'était plus une petite fille mais une femme, une future mère. Les années avaient passé si vite, elle ressemblait désormais tant à leur mère. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir et de ce fait la voyait encore comme une petite fille. Mais la femme accomplie et épanouie qui était devant lui n'avait plus rien d'une enfant. Il la serra dans ses bras puis la fit tournoyer.

- Etes-vous heureux Aragorn ?

- Si je suis heureux ? Mais quelle question ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre.

Il ajouta, un peu plus sérieusement.

- Maintenant, je dois vous voir comme une femme…

- Je serais toujours votre petite sœur…

Elle se coula à nouveau dans ses bras et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacés. Il s'écarta et lui dit en souriant.

- Mais je vais devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec votre futur époux…

- Qu'a t-il fait ?

- Durant toute la soirée, après l'annonce de votre union, il n'a cessé de vous regarder avec une expression étrange… je lui ai bien demandé qu'elle était la cause de ce regard mais il m'a soutenu qu'il n'y avait rien… !

- Je lui avais demandé… Je voulais vous l'annoncer !

- Cela allègera sa peine…

Il eut un sourire faussement diabolique. Elle lui dit en riant.

- Promettez-moi juste de me le rendre entier… !

- Je ne peux rien promettre…

Il était tellement heureux ce soir et se sentait d'humeur malicieuse. Il la taquina encore quelques instants puis Stalkia retourna dans sa chambre.

Avant même d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle sut qu'il était là, avec un léger sourire, elle entra. Il n'était pas couché dans le lit et elle se dirigea vers le balcon. Il était là, les bras croisés, regardant d'un air pensif le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et elle en profita pour le regarder. Ses traits fins conférant à son visage une élégance racée, celle d'un prince, ses mâchoires parfaitement dessinées, ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vide. Le regard de Stalkia descendit le long de son corps, mince et élancé mais aux muscles nerveux et puissants. Il était très grand, même un peu plus que tous les elfes. Il ne possédait pas la musculature plus compact des hommes mais ayant presque toujours vécu parmis les elfes, elle avait toujours été plus attirée par eux que par les hommes. Elle le trouvait beau et ne pouvait se rassasier de son image. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui dise cela car il n'accordait aucune importance à cette qualité. Elle le regarda plusieurs secondes mais elle eut bientôt le besoin irrépressible de se trouver à ses côtés. Elle s'étonna qu'il n'ait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Elle avait le pied léger des elfes mais elle ne réussissait pas souvent à le surprendre. Elle s'approcha de lui et le bruissement de sa robe le fit tourner la tête. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'emplirent d'amour et de tendresse. Attirée par le magnétisme de son regard, elle continua d'avancer vers lui. Quand elle fut devant lui, ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Simplement en le regardant, Stalkia sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Legolas ne put s'empêcher de succomber à cette invite si tentatrice. Il se pencha et déposa tout d'abord un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il recommença plusieurs fois, s'imposant de contrôler son corps, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément. Mais il continua cet effleurement sensuel, ne faisant durer ses baiser qu'une demi-seconde. Il s'écarta d'elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche encore entrouverte. Il agaça ses lèvres du bout de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle même passe ses mains autour de son cou et rende ce baiser plus profond et ardent. Ils s'écartèrent dans un soupir de contentement. Ce baiser avait réveillé chez eux un grand désir, les yeux enflammés de Legolas en témoignaient, mais Stalkia se laisse paresseusement aller dans ses bras. Elle se tourna et regarda le ciel, il l'enlaça par derrière, la serrant contre son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant ses mains sur son ventre, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et entrelaça ses doigts. Il se mit à fredonner doucement, se balançant légèrement, son souffle tiède caressant la nuque de Stalkia. De temps en temps, il déposait un baiser papillonnant au creux de sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant les mots si doux qu'il lui disait. Puis elle lui murmura.

- J'ai annoncé à Aragorn pour notre enfant… Arwen avait déjà deviné… cela n'est pourtant pas très flagrant, il n'y a presque aucuns signes visibles…

- Hormis le fait que vous êtes de plus en plus belle et désirable… Si, toute fois cela est possible…

Elle eut un sourire, elle tourna la tête pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser puis elle lui demanda. 

- Saviez-vous pour Arwen ?

- Oui, elle me l'a dit… Un peu avant le repas… Répondit-il distraitement.

Il sentait contre lui son corps aux courbes plus accusées, sous ses mains, l'arrondi de son ventre qui commençait à peine à se dessiner, ses bras effleuraient à peine la plénitude de sa poitrine. Ce chaud contact, cette caresse subtile de son corps contre le sien étaient loin de le laisser indifférent. Il pressa plus fortement les mains de Stalkia, il sentit le sang affluer à ses reins. Il se força à garder son calme encore quelques instants pour préserver cet instant de tendresse.  Ses mains caressèrent tendrement à travers la robe, son ventre, en dessous du nombril. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, et, après l'avoir préalablement mordillé, lui murmura, ne cessant sa douce caresse.

- Comment puis-je éprouver tant d'amour pour un être qui n'est pas encore de ce monde… ?

La caresse de Legolas, guidée par la douceur et l'amour n'en était pas moins extrêmement sensuelle et Stalkia sentit des sensations familières parcourir tout son corps. Elle perçut aussi clairement le désir contenu de Legolas. Depuis qu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, il n'avait était plus tendre et prévenant. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, le regard brûlant de Legolas fit ressurgir des souvenirs. 

Une nuit, sur un balcon, au clair de lune, leur première nuit d'amour. Tout paraissait si lointain mais les sentiments étaient encore plus forts. Cette nuit avait était marquées par tant de sentiments, la passion et l'amour infini mais aussi la peur cruelle d'être séparé, la peur primitive de mourir.  Elle s'était abandonnée à lui il avait mis à nu ses sentiments mais ils savaient pertinemment les risques de cet amour fou.

Legolas ressentait exactement les même chose et pensait aussi à cette première nuit. L'intensité de son regard fit frémir Stalkia, il l'embrassa avec ardeur puis lui murmura :

- Je vous aime tellement Stalkia…

Il n'eut besoin d'aucune réponse pour voir à quel point elle l'aimait. Même dans la pénombre, il voyait l'amour dans son regard , ses pupilles dilatées et noires de désir. Son amour ne connaissait aucune limite et il savait qu'il pouvait être difficile à supporter, jamais il n'avait tant aimé. Elle lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Allons dans la chambre Legolas…

Il vit dans ses yeux le reflet de son propre désir, il se pencha vers elle et eu une idée. Il la saisit vivement dans ses bras, passant une main sous son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes. Elle eut une exclamation étonnée et amusée et elle éclata de rire.

- Legolas !

- Cette nuit est à nous Stalkia… Lui murmura t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, subjuguée par son regard d'un bleu glacier mais emplit de chaleur et de désir. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et il se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas souple. Elle riait, heureuse de le voir dans cet état insouciant et malicieux. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et se redressa devant elle. Elle recula  et se releva imperceptiblement, repliant une de ses jambes, le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus devenus noirs de désir, se réjouissant des instants à venir. Il commença à défaire un bouton de sa chemise mais le regard de Stalkia le dissuada d'aller plus loin. Il la rejoignit et s'allongea sur le côté au près d'elle. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa, une de ses mains remontant le long de sa jambe. Elle lui répondit avec une ardeur qui lui démontra que son désir égalait le sien. Il l'embrassa passionnément dans le cou, trouva immédiatement les nerfs sensibles de la nuque, et il sentit un violent tremblement agiter son corps. Elle murmura son nom, ses mains parcourant son dos musclé, jusqu'aux creux des reins. Il se releva et la regarda, ses cheveux épars sur le lit, l'entourant d'or, ses yeux noirs, le rose qui montait à ses joues. Elle commença à déboutonner sa tunique, ne cessant de le regarder, il ne fit rien les premiers instants, se contentant de lui sourire puis elle sentit ses mains derrière son dos. Elle se redressa, elle sentit la robe qui commençait à glisser le long de son corps. Elle défit le dernier bouton de la tunique, il l'enleva complètement et l'expédia à l'autre bout de la chambre d'un geste vif ce qui déclencha un sourire chez Stalkia. La robe avait glissé le long de son buste, il l'embrassa à nouveau et elle se serra contre lui. Puis il la poussa doucement en arrière et l'étendit sur le lit. Il embrassa son visage, ses paupières fermées, son nez, sa bouche puis descendit vers le cou. Il déposa une multitude de baisers allant de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il entreprit ensuite de la dévêtir complètement. Il fit glisser la robe, elle se cambra, il concentra tout son attention sur le corps nu qui se dévoilait et s'offrait à ses yeux. Il allait la conduire au sommet des plaisirs, dès ses premières caresses, elle sentit son un violent frisson agiter son corps. Ses muscles se tendirent un bref instant et se décontractèrent aussitôt. Longuement et amoureusement il explora son corps. Ils firent l'amour, profitèrent de cette nuit sans aucune retenue. Le lendemain allait débuter les rites précédants l'union et ils ne se verraient pas durant une semaine. Mais cette nuit les combla plusieurs fois et ils s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne redoutant pas cette séparation.

***********

Legolas était plongé dans un doux songe elfique. Il la voyait, plus belle que jamais, sa peau ayant prit un teint transparent et lumineux, son ventre rond, ses courbes devenues pleines. Elle était près de lui et lui souriait, ce qui l'embellissait encore plus. Il ne pouvait la toucher et ne faisait que la regarder mais cela provoquait en lui les même sensations que le plus passionné des contacts charnels. Puis son image s'estompa et il émergea peu à peu de ses rêves. Il était presque réveillé mais il garda ses paupières fermées. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir ainsi, laissant usuellement son esprit vagabonder, ce qui lui suffisait comme repos. Il étendit machinalement un bras à côté de lui pour enlacer sa compagne mais il n'y avait personne. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva, le drap glissa le long de son torse.

- Stalkia ?

Il s'assit en tailleur et regarda autour de lui mais elle n'était pas là. Il se souvint alors que les rites précédant l'union débutaient aujourd'hui. Il eut un soupir et se rallongea sur le lit. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser encore une fois avant cette séparation. Il lui avait dit que ces rites ancestraux n'étaient plus vraiment de vigueur chez la majorité des elfes. Il valait mieux qu'ils les accomplissent étant donné leur statut mais ils n'y étaient pas obligés. Elle avait tenu à les accomplir, une sorte d'hommage à ses parents elfes qui s'étaient pliés à ses règles. Ces rites ne le dérangeaient pas trop, il pouvait jouir d'une liberté totale alors que Stalkia ne devait en aucun cas le rencontrer ni même un homme. Il se dit que cela serait difficile pour elle de rester dans ses appartements même avec une compagnie féminine. Dame Thanalia s'occuperait sûrement d'elle. Finalement, ces rites n'étaient pas une mauvaise chose, leur union serait ainsi parfaite. Mais il se demandait comment il allait tenir sept jours. Ne pas la voir, ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas la toucher. Il ne pouvait que penser à elle. Elle était tellement heureuse et il aimait la voir ainsi. Il était soulagé de voir que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la destinée de tous, que ce fardeau s'était allégé et qu'elle ne paraissait plus le sentir. Il se leva, il était entièrement nu, des souvenirs forts agréables lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il récupéra ses vêtements épars dans toute la chambre et commença à s'habiller. Il s'approcha d'une glace, tout en boutonnant sa tunique. En voyant une marque rouge, à la naissance de son cou, il eut un sourire. Ils seraient toujours aussi passionnés. Son désir pour elle était sans cesse renouvelé, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, ses yeux brillaient d'amour. Il s'étira longuement puis sorti de la chambre. Il ne risquait pas de la rencontrer, elle s'était sûrement déjà retirée dans des appartements bien éloignés des siens. Il n'avait pas le droit de la voir, ni même de demander à une tierce personne de lui transmettre un message. Même s'il savait qu'il ne la verrait pas, il se surprenait à espérer qu'elle surgisse devant lui. Il descendit et se dirigea vers la salle du trône où il espérait y rencontrer son père ou une autre personne.

*********__

Stalkia, Arwen et Armanelia étaient dans une chambre bien à l'écart de celle de Legolas. Stalkia avait quitté Legolas à  l'aube alors qu'il dormait encore. Elle avait effleuré son visage et embrassé ses lèvres une dernière fois puis était sorti discrètement. Dame Thanalia l'avait conduite dans une chambre, dans l'aile Sud du château et Arwen et Armanelia l'y avaient rejointe. Cette compagnie était la bienvenue et cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle parlaient. Armanelia aimait beaucoup Stalkia et son admiration était flagrante.

- J'admire tellement votre patience Stalkia… je ne supporterais pas, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine, d'être séparée de celui que j'aime.

Stalkia eut un sourire, la jeune elfe ignorait encore tout ce qu'elle et Legolas avaient traversé.

- Cette attente sera brève. Répondit-elle.

- Cette semaine passera étonnamment vite Stalkia… les rites nécessitent beaucoup de temps et occupent l'esprit. Mais  je pense que cela sera insupportable pour Legolas ! Dit Arwen

- Il va sûrement venir roder dans les parages au bout de quelques heures ! Renchérit Armanelia.

Elle éclatèrent de rire. Toutes les trois étaient très proches de Legolas et le connaissaient très bien. Ses actes étaient parfois ben prévisibles. Il se contrôlerait les premiers jours mais sa patience serait mise à rude épreuve.

- Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il vous ait choisi comme femme… Vous correspondez tout à fait à l'image que je me faisais de sa future compagne… Dit Armanelia.

- Nous deviendrons sœurs… Lui dit Stalkia avec tendresse.

- Quand allez-vous commencer les rites purificateurs Stalkia ? Demanda Arwen.

- Le plus tôt possible, ils prennent du temps et moi non plus, je ne pourrai contrôler mon impatience bien longtemps !

- Vous allez tous les effectuer ? S'exclama Armanelia.

- Oui, je désire vraiment me laver de tous ces événement… revenir à une vie normale…

Arwen la regarda intensément, elle lui apparaissait parfois comme si jeune. Elle n'aura jamais une vie normale, cela était impossible. Son passé sera à jamais ancré dans les mémoires et Arwen sentait que Stalkia aurait encore un grand rôle à jouer dans le futur.

- Vous êtes pure Stalkia, vous n'en auriez pas besoin… Lui dit Arwen

- Je préfère Arwen… Purifier mon corps et mon esprit, je veux que mon enfant naisse dans le bien.

Elle caressa son ventre avec un sourire rêveur, en songeant à Legolas.

- Stalkia… Vous pourriez savoir si votre enfant était un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Armanelia.

- Oui… le don de clairvoyance pourrait le permettre mais je ne tiens pas à savoir. 

Armanelia regarda avec envie Arwen et Stalkia.

- J'aimerais tant avoir un enfant !

- Vous êtes encore bien jeune…Lui dit Arwen.

- Mais cela viendra Armanelia… Lui dit Stalkia.

Armanelia savait qu'il était difficile pour une femme elfe d'avoir un enfant, les elfes même s'ils étaient immortels, n'étaient pas des êtres stériles, mais donnaient la vie moins facilement que les mortels. Ce qui était en quelque sorte logique car leur race n'avait pas besoin de se renouveler constamment.

- Avec l'homme que vous aimerez et qui vous aimera. Continua Stalkia.

- De nombreux hommes sont sous votre charme Armanelia, n'en doutez pas… Lui dit Arwen.

Armanelia rougit de plaisir. Elle était jeune mais beaucoup d'elfes d'Eryn Lesgalen songeaient à la courtiser. Des coups se firent entendre. Arwen se dirigea avec un regard méfiant vers la porte, se demandant si la patience Legolas avait déjà succombé à la tentation. Mais il s'agissait en fait d'une elfe blonde, tenant une lettre dans sa main. Elle la donna à Arwen, lui demandant de la transmettre à Stalkia. Quand Arwen revint vers Stalkia et Armanelia, celles-ci la regardèrent  d'un air interrogateur. Elle répondit aussitôt à leur demande silencieuse.

- Non, ce n'était pas Legolas… Voici une lettre pour vous Stalkia… Je me suis assurée qu'elle ne venait pas de Legolas, elle vient de Ionä…Elle est partie aujourd'hui…

Stalkia parut surprise mais elle saisit la lettre. Arwen et Armanelia lui demandèrent si elle voulait rester seule mais elle répondit pas la négative. Elle lirait cette lettre ce soir. Elle parlèrent encore quelques instants puis le Dama Thanalia vint chercher Stalkia afin de procéder à la première partie des rites.

***********

- Legolas ! Vous êtes insupportable ! Grogna Gimli

- Cela fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu Gimli ! Se plaignit l'elfe

- Trois jours dans la vie d'un elfe, cela n'est rien !

- C'est une torture Gimli, vous ne vous imaginez même pas !

- La torture est plutôt de vous supporter ! Un elfe amoureux surpasse vraiment tout ce que j'ai pu voir…

Legolas et Gimli se faisaient face d'un air faussement hostile. Depuis trois jours, il passait le plus clair de son temps à penser à Stalkia ce qui énervait profondément le maître nain.

- Bon, que me proposez-vous de faire Gimli ?

- Vos frères m'ont dit qu'ils vous attendaient afin d'aller s'exercer à l'arc dans les bois à l'Est, ils n'ont pas précisé exactement où mais m'ont dit que vous deviez savoir…

- Oui en effet, ils tiennent absolument à voir si je me suis amélior

Legolas et Gimli se dirigèrent vers les bois et y retrouvèrent Helierdas et Darvalas.

- Eh bien Legolas, toujours transi d'amour ? Railla Helierdas.

- Toujours ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Bon montre nous ton adresse légendaire que l'on a du mal à croire ! Le provoqua Darvalas.

Il s'avancèrent tous dans une vaste clairière. Darvalas et Helierdas, comme à leur habitude, provoquaient Legolas mais à leur grand désappointement, il ne semblait pas y prêter beaucoup d'attention. Legolas se prépara, sortit une flèche de son carquois et l'encocha dans son arc.

- Bon… Que voulez-vous que je vise ? Demanda t-il.

- Les cibles fixes ne sont pas intéressantes… Tout le monde en est capable… Dit Darvalas.

Legolas eut un léger sourire en regardant Gimli. Il avait essayé de lui enseigner le tir à l'arc mais Gimli s'était montré plus que réticent à apprendre ce mode de combat, lui qui préférait le corps à corps.

- Tout le monde… Peut-être pas… ! plaisanta t-il en lui  lançant un regard moqueur.

- L'arc n'est pas une arme pour les nains… La hache est une arme noble… Répondit le nain avec un regard fier.

Darvalas et Helierdas se dirigèrent à l'autre bout de la clairière. Après avoir touché diverses cibles, prouvant ainsi à ses frère que la quête n'avait fait qu'affûté ses réflexes et son habilité, il manifesta le désir de rentrer. Malgré les appels de Darvalas et Helierdas ainsi que ceux de Gimli qui lui sommait de rester, il repartit vers le château. Il traîna quelques instant dans les jardins et soudainement entendit un rire. Il connaissait ce rire, c'était son rire. Elle était tout près de lui, derrière cet écran de végétation. Ce rire cristallin était comme une musique à ses oreilles, tout son corps le poussait vers l'endroit d'où il provenait. Il commença à marcher dans cette direction puis s'arrêta. Stalkia avait voulu exécuter ces rites et il devait respecter son choix. Il s'obligea donc à marcher dans la direction opposée et revint vers le château, déçu mais un sourire eux lèvres.

_A suivre..._


	32. Chapitre 32

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 32 :

            L'aube se levait, inondant les plaines verdoyantes de ses rayons dorés. L'herbe voilée de rosée semblait constellée de paillettes d'or, au loin, les immenses arbres découpaient leurs sombres silhouettes sur le ciel qui prenait tour à tour des teintes pourpres flamboyantes ou jaunes ambrées. Le chant des oiseaux, perçant le silence, ne faisait qu'accroître cette plénitude. Debout sur le balcon, baignée dans la fraîcheur matinale, Stalkia regardait et s'émouvait encore de la beauté que pouvait lui offrir la nature. Elle contemplait avec émerveillement l'astre du jour prendre possession du royaume. Cela faisait six jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Legolas, il lui manquait beaucoup et elle se languissait de lui. Mais il lui semblait aussi qu'elle venait de le quitter, qu'elle venait de l'embrasser et que sa peau était marquée par son odeur. Elle était imprégnée de lui. Elle se sentait tellement bien, si sereine. Purifiée, libérée de ce mal qui l'oppressait. Elle ne songeait plus qu'à leur union, à la naissance de leur enfant. Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre, elle ressentait dans tout son corps sa présence. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit rêveusement. Demain nous serons unis songea t-elle. Même si leurs cœurs étaient déjà unis depuis bien longtemps, elle attendait ce moment avec une impatience grandissante. Il lui tardait aussi de revoir son frère et tous les hommes qu'elle aimait car durant ces six jours, seules des femmes lui avaient tenu compagnie. Elle pensa encore à Legolas, à sa tendresse, à son amour qu'il lui montrait chaque jour. Il y a trois jours, alors qu'elle était dans les jardins avec Arwen, elle avait senti sa présence. Il lui avait semblé qu'il était tout près d'elle mais la sensation s'était vite effacée. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, comme elle il devait procédé à certains rites mais moins importants que les siens. Mais elle ne doutait pas qu'avec ses deux frères, Gimli et les hobbits, il ne devait pas s'ennuyer. Elle entra dans la chambre, eut un regard sur une petite table où se trouvait une lettre, dans une enveloppe ouverte. Elle l'avait lue le soir où elle l'avait reçue et son contenu l'avait profondément émue. Trouvant les mots justes, avec une grande sensibilité, Ionä lui avait exprimé ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle partait mais qu'elle leur souhaitait d'être heureux. Elle avait demandé à Stalkia de ne pas lui répondre et celle-ci s'était pliée à son exigence qu'elle comprenait. S'éloigner de ceux qu'on aimait pour les oublier. Elle souhaitait que Ionä oublie Legolas, non pas par jalousie mais pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau être heureuse. Elle s'habilla et réfléchi un bref instant. Elle eut un sourire, pour ce dernier jour, Dame Thanalia lui avait dit de rester dans sa chambre et de ne pas sortir. Pendant ces six jours, Stalkia n'avait rencontré aucun homme mais la vieille gouvernante avait toujours la crainte qu'elle ne rencontre son promis ou un autre homme. Les rares sorties qu'elle avait faites s'étaient cantonnées aux jardins, et encore, jamais seule. Il était tôt, elle avait envie d'être dehors, d'être seule dans la nature. Elle décida alors d'aller se promener à cheval, en espérant que la gouvernante ne verrait pas son absence. Elle descendit dans les écuries, tout le monde dormait encore et elle n'eut aucune difficultés à trouver Elpheriel et à s'échapper pour une longue promenade dans les bois.

************

            Darvalas et Helierdas étaient devant le château, assis nonchalamment sur les premières marches, ils échangeaient leurs impressions sur leur frère, enfin de retour.

- Il m'étonnera toujours ! Dit Helierdas. Il se lie d'amitié avec un nain et deux hobbits, devient héros de la Terre du Milieu et ramène la plus belle créature de ce monde… Combien d'elfes vont partir à l'aventure en voyant ça ? !

- Ses actes étaient en quelques sortes prévisibles… Regarde, je ne l'ai jamais entendu proférer des insultes envers les autres peuples, il a toujours aimé l'aventure et la liberté et ne me dit pas que son charme indiffère les femmes ! Répondit Darvalas.

- Cette femme est vraiment sublime… Elle est humaine…

- Mais immortelle…

- Oui mais elle prouve que la grâce et la beauté ne sont pas des atouts uniquement destinés aux elfes… Il me faut une femme comme elle… 

- Oui mais elle est unique… Donc je pense que maintenant, nos activités vont nous mener vers le Rohan ou le Gondor… !

- Tu lis dans mes pensées !

Ils s'esclaffèrent, bien que différents, leur entente était parfaite. Leurs rires s'arrêtèrent  quand ils virent arriver vers eux un cheval au trot, monté par une personne encapuchonnée dans un manteau couvert de poussière. Ils descendirent vivement les marches, le cheval s'arrêta devant eux. La personne abaissa son capuchon, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme elfe aux cheveux blonds parcourus de reflets roux et aux yeux immenses, d'un vert chatoyant. Helierdas était surpris mais cela n'était rien comparé à Darvalas. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et ses yeux étincelèrent de plaisir. Il saisit les brides afin de calmer le cheval et l'elfe descendit. Ils se regardèrent intensément, Darvalas semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et ce fut Helierdas qui salua la jeune femme le premier d'un ton ironique.

- Maraurë Dame Ryandonn… Excusez mon frère, il n'a jamais été très doué avec les retrouvailles…

- Maraurë Prince Helierdas…

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Darvalas qui s'approcha d'elle, saisit ces mains et le porta à ses lèvres. Il lui murmura, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Nous ne devions pas nous revoir…

- Mon cœur en a décidé autrement Prince Darvalas…

Helierdas les regarda un bref instant puis voyant que sa présence était loin d'être indispensable, il s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant les deux elfes se retrouver. Darvalas et Ryandonn marchèrent silencieusement quelques instants puis il s'arrêta, lui prit à nouveau les mains et les posa sur son cœur. Il la regarda avec amour et lui murmura.

- Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à penser que cette nuit était la première et la dernière…

Les yeux de Ryandonn étincelèrent.

- Vous étiez bien plus pour moi qu'un séduisant rôdeur de passage… Les évènements nous ont inéluctablement conduit à une séparation.

- Ce n'est plus que le passé désormais.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes, un pli d'inquiétude marqua son front, il s'estompa aussitôt mais Darvalas le remarqua.

- Qu'avez-vous ?

- Je venais pour vous voir mais j'ai appris qu'Elle était ici…

- Elle ?

- Dame Stalkia…

- Oh ! Oui, elle est ici, c'est au sujet de votre frère…

- Oui, beaucoup de choses doivent être dites et je dois aussi en apprendre.

- Je vais vous conduire à elle, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit dans sa chambre et je ne suis pas autorisé à la voir car elle effectue ses derniers rites de purification.

- Ses rites ? Va t-elle se marier ?

- Oui, avec mon frère, Legolas, ils l'ont annoncé il y a une semaine.

- Leur liaison n'est pas encore parvenue à notre royaume…

- Il est étrange que cette histoire soit encore si secrète…

- Elle ne va pas tarder à se répandre.

- Je vais vous conduire à elle.

Il lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

**********

Stalkia coiffait machinalement ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle venait de rentrer de sa promenade qui l'avait menée au lac où elle était allée avec Legolas. Des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit et amenèrent un sourire sur son visage. En rentrant, malgré ses précautions pour ne rencontrer personne, elle avait croisé Helierdas. Etant donné qu'il était un homme, il se devait de l'ignorer durant cette période. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler mais il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de lui adresser un large sourire séducteur. Elle s'était dépêchée de rentrer dans sa chambre et avait du subir les remontrances de la Dame Thanalia qui l'attendait depuis de nombreuses heures. La vieille gouvernante s'était prise d'affection pour Stalkia et l'avait dirigé dans ses rites. Mais de nature stricte, elle avait du mal à se résoudre aux longues escapades de Stalkia qui risquait de rencontrer un homme et pire encore son futur mari, ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout. Stalkia omit de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Helierdas et écouta avec un sourire ses reproches. Dame Thanalia partit ensuite, ne voulant révéler à Stalkia ce qu'elle allait faire. Stalkia aimait beaucoup Dame Thanalia qui lui rappelait la nourrice de son enfance chez les elfes. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne pu s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire à son reflet. Demain je reverrai Legolas dit-elle à voix haute pour elle-même. Elle se sentait bien, rêveuse et paresseuse mais brusquement, elle sentit une présence, elle eut un haut-le-corps, sa respiration fut coupée un instant. Elle respira profondément, son malaise était du à la présence d'une personne, son don de clairvoyance ne se manifestait plus très souvent et apportait généralement du bien être mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti était bien plus fort. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte, elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle se trouva face à une jeune femme elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais quand elle plongea ses yeux dans son regard vert émeraude, elle sut d'où venait ce malaise. Elle connaissait ces yeux verts, comment aurait-elle pu les oublier. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits et l'invita à entrer. Elle ferma la porte et se retourna. Ces yeux verts, ces traits, cette peau blanche, elle essayait de se persuader du contraire mais la femme prit la parole.

- Bonjour Dame Stalkia… Je suis désolée d'être ici sans vous avoir préalablement prévenue… Mon nom est Ryandonn.

- Veuillez excuser mon trouble je…

- Vous savez qui je suis…

- Oui, je crois savoir mais…

- Je suis la sœur du défunt Vestrial.

Le malaise de Stalkia revint aussi vite qu'il était parti. Des souvenirs ressurgirent devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire : la Tour d'Orthanc, la douleur, la mort, les pleurs. Elle faillit défaillir, elle ne sentait plus et ne contrôlait plus son corps, elle se retint à une commode, ses mains se crispèrent sur le bois. Elle pâlit visiblement, Ryandonn se précipita vers elle, inquiète.

- Ma Dame ! Vous sentez-vous bien ?

Stalkia respira profondément et esquissa un léger mouvement de la main pour lui montrer que ça allait mais elle ne parvint à se calmer. Ryandonn lui prit la main et, la soutenant presque, la conduisit vers un fauteuil où elle s'assit. Elle aussi était émue mais ce n'était rien comparé à Stalkia. Qu'avait-elle donc endur ? Elle connaissait son récit mais ne pouvait savoir tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle paraissait si fragile, comment avait-elle pu vaincre le mal ? Stalkia murmura d'une voix tremblante.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne m'y attendais pas… j'ignorais qu'il…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends votre réaction… Je vous rappelle le passé mais mon but n'est pas de vous faire du mal… Je vous admire profondément et même sans vous connaître, j'éprouve pour vous une affection que je pourrais donner à ma sœur… je venais à Eryn Lesgalen pour… ( Elle marqua une brève pause, ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour annoncer sa liaison avec Darvalas)… Pour d'autres raisons… Mais j'ai appris que vous étiez ici… Vous avez vu mourir mon frère, je n'ignore pas le mal qu'il a fait, le mal qu'il vous a fait mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu.

- Je n'ai pas connu votre frère avant sa venue dans la Communauté mais dès les premiers instants où il s'est joint à la Quête, il n'était plus lui-même… Il a été envoûté par Saroumane afin de nous tromper…

- C'est bien ce qui m'a été rapporté… C'est par sa faute que vous avez failli trouver la mort, vous, le Prince Legolas et toute la Communauté.

- Il n'était pas dans son état normal Dame Ryandonn… Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Il vous a sauv ? 

- Oui… Je ne comprends pas que cela ne vous ai pas été dit car c'est tout aussi important que le reste… il s'est interposé entre Saroumane et moi, au sommet de la Tour d'Orthanc, sacrifiant sa vie pour préserver la mienne… Renonçant au mal dans un dernier souffle, recouvrant son véritable esprit.

Les images défilèrent devant les yeux de Stalkia la pluie le chantier infernal la douleur atroce, physique, puis celle qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant Legolas, suspendu au dessus du sol le rictus de Saroumane. Elle sentit des larmes affluer à ses yeux, elle s'en voulait de se montrer ainsi mais elle ne pouvait les retenir. Elle étouffa un sanglot et continua, essayant de reprendre une voix posée.

- Il n'aurait jamais été manipulé aussi facilement s'il n'avait pas éprouvé de tels sentiments… Un elfe ne peut se faire manipuler ainsi…

- Il vous aimait…

- Ce fut ses derniers mots…

Ryandonn sentit elle aussi les larmes venir puis couler le long de ses joues. On lui avait rapporté les actes odieux de son frère et malgré son chagrin quand elle avait appris sa mort, elle l'avait détesté pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour la honte qu'il lui donnait. Sa mort était héroïque mais avait été passée sous silence, tout comme celle de Boromir songea t-elle. Leurs noms seront rétablis dans la lumière. Ce que lui avait dit Stalkia la rassurait, elle avait pris la suite de Vestrial et dirigeait désormais son royaume. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'acquitter de cette tache qui lui semblait impossible, elle qui n'avait jamais aspiré à gouverner et de plus avec un peuple inquiet de savoir si leur nouvelle reine referait les même erreurs que son frère. Elle regarda Stalkia, vit à quel point elle était troublée, elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ressurgir des souvenirs et émotions si pénibles chez cette femme si jeune et si innocente.

- Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait encore du mal Dame Stalkia, de vous avoir fait revivre cela…

Stalkia releva les yeux, rougis par les larmes mais assurés.

- Votre besoin de connaître la vérité était totalement normal. Votre frère a aidé à la Quête, il y était destiné. Tout ce qu'il a fait a été racheté par son geste. Sans lui, l'anneau n'aurait pu être détruit.

- Je comprends pourquoi il vous aimait… Vous attirez l'amour Dame Stalkia… cet amour lui a été fatal mais il est mort en éprouvant le plus beau des sentiments, il est mort en paix…

Elle saisit les mains de Stalkia et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, pour tout ce que vous avez fait… J'essayerai par tous les moyens qui me sont acquis de vous convaincre que vous n'êtes pas responsable… Vous nous avez sauvé, vous l'avez sauvé de la folie.

Les émotions de Stalkia se calmèrent peu à peu, elle eut un imperceptible sourire à travers ses larmes.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez venue… Je suis heureuse d'avoir parlé avec vous… Votre frère ne mérite pas la haine, seules les forces du Mal la méritent.

- Ce que vous dites me soulage, je venais aussi pour vous réconcilier avec mon peuple.

- Aucune réconciliation n'est nécessaire car je n'ai jamais eu aucune rancœur envers votre peuple.

- Je tenais à m'en assurer…

Stalkia se leva, essuya ses larmes et lissa les plis de sa robe.

- Le frère de Legolas, Darvalas m'a appris pour votre prochaine union… je vous souhaite le bonheur le plus complet que vous méritez amplement…

Stalkia perçut immédiatement le changement d'expression de Ryandonn quand elle parla de Darvalas.

- Je vous remercie et j'espère que vous vous joindrez à nous… je pense qu'il vous tarde de retrouver le Prince Darvalas…

Ryandonn eut l'air profondément surprise.

- Oui mais… Comment… ( Elle eut un sourire)… Vous savez tout…

- Votre amour et votre hâte de le voir sont bien perceptibles…

- Peu de gens le savent, vous êtes bien sagace

Ryandonn et Stalkia parlèrent encore quelques instants puis Ryandonn parti, laissant Stalkia à nouveau seule. Elle était encore troublée par  cette visite, elle se remit assise dans son fauteuil, songeant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Eryn Lesgalen, le passé n'était pas venu la troubler et le peu d'allusion qui avaient été faites l'avaient laissé sans réactions. Mais elle savait maintenant que tout ce qui été lié au Mal ferait ressurgir ces émotions qu'elle tentait d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même. Cette sensation qui était devenue presque imperceptible  et à laquelle elle essayait de ne plus faire attention, était revenue. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Cette discussion l'avait fait souffrir mais elle avait aussi pu libérer un venin qui persistait dans ses veines. Parler du passé était pour elle à double tranchant : se soulager de la souffrance endurée mais la ressentir encore en y repensant. Elle joignit ses mains dans un geste nerveux et se perdit dans ses pensées.

*************

La nuit était noire, une nuit sans Lune où les étoiles étaient privées de leur Reine pour une unique danse. Mais elles n'en effectuaient pas moins leur ballet éphémère et scintillant dans la voûte céleste, d'un noir d'encre et vierge de tout nuage. Le monde nocturne était un mystère, un royaume où les ombres et les formes n'étaient jamais les mêmes, où les sens s'éveillaient, où le calme s'installait, le monde du silence, à peine troublé par quelques bruits vite oubliés. Un monde que Legolas avait toujours aimé et préféré car il lui donnait sa liberté et lui ôtait son statut qu'il ne voulait porter. Il marchait dans les jardins, ses yeux s'accoutumant sans peine à l'obscurité, ses pas assurés, il devinait avec une légère avance le moindre obstacle. Il respirait à pleins poumons la fraîcheur de la nuit, la douceur de sa forêt, écoutait les moindres bruits. La nuit était son univers, celui où il s'y réfugiait étant enfant, dans son monde de rêves. Combien de fois avait-il entendu qu'il était beau comme le jour ? Il secouait la tête, perplexe car son caractère était celui de la nuit, effacé et solitaire. Ses pas le menaient à un endroit où il n'était pas allé depuis des mois. Son besoin de la voir était devenu incontrôlable malgré le mal qu'il allait ressentir. A chaque pas son émotion grandissait, un nœud se formait dans sa gorge, son estomac se contractait, sa vue semblait moins précise. Son attention fut soudainement attirée par une fleur à sa droite. Il posa un genou à terre et la regarda, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle mais elle l'attirait. Ses pétales banches étaient refermés, elle s'inclinait légèrement. Il l'effleura puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi la cueillie délicatement et continua sa marche. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas à faire, un immense saule pleureur se dressait devant lui, ses branches, aux feuilles d'un vert argenté, tombaient gracieusement jusqu'à terre. Legolas le regarda un instant, personne ne l'avait planté ici, il avait poussé de lui-même, à l'endroit même où elle était. Il s'approcha et écarta le rideau de branches. Il respira profondément et pénétra sous le couvert. Juste devant lui, à moitié enfuie dans la terre se trouvait une pierre blanche, lisse et pure, qui semblait émettre une lumière nacrée. Mais il était sûr que cela n'était pas une illusion, la pierre avait toujours rayonné. Il regarda un bref instant les inscriptions gravées dans la pierre. Il connaissait tellement bien ces mots, il n'avait plus besoin de les lire. Il les haïssait, ils étaient froids, gravés sur cette pierre qui ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle repose sur le sein de cette terre si froide. Il se laissa tomber lentement à genoux et ferma les yeux, afin de refouler les larmes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne pouvait sentir la brûlure du sel mais il ressentait dans tout son corps la douleur se diffuser. Jamais il ne se laissait aller ainsi, seules deux femmes pouvaient provoquer de telles émotions chez lui. Ses yeux bleus, empli de désespoir et de tristesse se posèrent à nouveau sur la pierre. Il murmura.

- Oh ! Ama…

Sa voix était brisée, les émotions revenaient. Qui avait osé lui dire que le temps les effacerait ?

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi ?

Il marqua une brève pause puis reprit avec la même voix, ses yeux fermés les poings serrés.

- Tu disais que j'étais fort… Mais je ne l'ai pas ét ! Je ne l'ai pas ét !

Sa respiration devenait saccadée par les sanglots, son visage se crispa sous la douleur.

- Pourquoi Ama ? Pourquoi ?

Il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux, devenus étincelants de colère et de rage. Il criait presque.

- Je vous ai tous détestés, tous !

Sa voix s'affaiblit quand il prononça ces derniers mots.

- Même toi Ama… Pour nous avoir tous laissés…

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, les souvenirs revenaient, étouffaient son esprit, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

( Souvenir de Legolas…)

Il était jeune mais avait déjà le corps d'un homme, on le considérait comme tel alors que son esprit oscillait encore entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte. Tout le monde le voyait comme le prince si sur de lui si habile avec son arc, ayant largement dépassé depuis de nombreuses années le savoir de ces maîtres le futur héritier n'ayant qu'un regard à lancer pour que toute femme désire l'épouser. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, les sentiments se bousculaient, bouillonnaient. Il ne voulait pas être voué à cela, il ne voulait pas être cet homme. La liberté lui échappait à chaque instant, seuls ses deux frères soupçonnaient son trouble, même son père l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait révéler cela, anéantir tous les espoirs qu'on avait mis en lui. Mais malgré tout cela, leur quiétude était parfaite, sa sœur n'était qu'un nourrisson, né il y a peu de temps mais faisant le bonheur de tous. Ils vivaient en paix mais tout cela ne pouvait durer. Depuis quelques temps il sentait d'étranges choses, il croisait le regard de son père, indéfinissable mais inquiet. Son père, fort et sage était un roi adulé par tout son peuple et sa mère, aucune femme ne pouvait égaler sa beauté, toute créature ne pouvait que l'aimer. Toute créature ? Comment avait-il pu croire cela ? C'était une journée comme les autres, baignée dans la douceur matinale, une belle journée d'été. Une journée qui ressemblait à celles passées mais qui ne ressemblerait pas à celles futures.

- Ama...Ne pars pas…

L'elfe blonde, d'une beauté stupéfiante se retourna vers son fils. Elle avait les même yeux, deux éclats azur volés au ciel.

- Legolas… Tu sais bien que je dois le faire.

Elle le regarda avec un tendre sourire, celui d'une mère pour son fils.

- Yondo…Ne sois pas si inquiet… Que pourrait-il arriver à cet endroit ?  Nulle protection n'est plus puissante qu'en ce lieu.

Legolas ne répondit pas aussitôt, il ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de transparaître dans ses yeux.

- Il se passe des choses étranges Ama… Tu l'as senti aussi, ne me dis pas le contraire…

- Yondo, notre royaume n'a jamais connu un calme parfait… Comment pourrions-nous savoir tout ce qui s'y passe ?

- Dis-moi où se trouve l'Arbre de Vie… Je veux savoir où tu es.

- Non Legolas, ce lieu est sacré, seules les femmes devenues mères peuvent y pénétrer… Tu ne peux pas connaître ce lieu… Ta jeune sœur va bientôt faire partie des notre, je dois transmettre son prénom à l'Arbre, qu'elle soit acceptée…  Tu es tellement impatient de connaître son nom… je te le dirais quand je rentrerai…

- Rentre vite Ama… Je n'aime pas te savoir seule… Même ici…

- Legolas, je l'ai déjà fait pour toi et tes frères… Je reviendrai…

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers un étalon noir. Legolas l'aida à monter, il caressa un bref moment l'encolure du cheval puis leva ses yeux vers sa mère. Elle le regarda avec tendresse, lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait puis se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle lui sourit puis partit au galop et disparut. Il la vit s'éloigner et poussa un profond soupir.

*********

Les heures passaient, il savait que le chemin jusqu'à l'Arbre de Vie était assez long, pourquoi était-il alors si inquiet ? Il sentait quelque chose. Les gazouillements de sa sœur ne le faisaient plus sourire, l'air du château lui semblait étouffant, il devait sortir. Il allait se diriger vers les bois mais il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, entendant un bruit de sabots. Il ne se sentait pas soulagé, il vit bientôt surgir devant lui l'étalon noir. Elle n'était pas l ! Il sentit une vague de panique le submerger. Il se précipita vers le cheval, la calma d'une parole. Il passa une main sur son encolure et sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux. Il enleva aussitôt sa main, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur en voyant  le sang maculer ses doigts.

- Non !

Il ne s'agissait pas du sang du cheval mais cela n'était pas possible. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il entendit à peine des personnes accourir derrière lui. Il enfourcha le cheval.

- Legolas !

C'était son père mais il ne se retourna pas, il était dans un rêve, ce n'était pas possible. Il entendit à nouveau son nom, vit ses frères, son père et d'autres personnes. Son cheval piaffait, il les regarda, paniqué.

- C'est Ama ! Cria t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir les visages de son père et de ses frères se décomposer, il partit au galop, espérant que l'étalon la mène à elle. Le cheval allait à une vitesse incroyable mais il lui hurlait d'aller plus vite. Le temps n'avait plus aucune valeur pour lui, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Une branche fouetta avec violence son visage, laissant une longue traînée sur sa joue mais il resta insensible. Il ne sentait pas le sang couler. Il sentit l'étalon ralentir mais il n'était pas arrivé. Il pressa l'étalon qui se remit au galop. Ne fatigue pas, pas maintenant le suppliait-il. Il galopa encore puis sentit qu'il pénétrait dans un lieu sacré, ce lieu réservé aux mères qui lui était interdit. Mais profaner ce lieu lui importait peu, il entra sans penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il vit au pied d'un gigantesque arbre qu'il n'avait jamais vu, une forme inerte. Le cheval était à peine arrêté qu'il sautait à terre. Il se précipita vers elle. Elle était recroquevillée, entourée par les plis en désordre de sa robe.

- Ama ! Non !

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, redoutant le pire, ses yeux embrumés par les larmes. Il la retourna avec une tendresse et une délicatesse infinies.

- Ama ! Je t'en supplie !

Ses paupières clignèrent, elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il sentit une pointe d'espoir le traverser mais en voyant le sang qui souillait sa robe, son cœur chavira.

- Ama ! Ama !

Les yeux de Melyanna s'éclairèrent d'un imperceptible éclat en voyant son cher fils, elle murmura d'une vois basse comme un souffle.

-  Oh…Mon fils… Les Valars m'ont entendu… Je te vois une dernière fois…

- Ama ! Qui t'as fait ça ?! Qui ?!

Il était comme un fou, son regard était perdu, il ne savait que faire. Il la vit essayer d'inspirer mais elle grimaça sous la douleur.

- Non Ama ! Je vais te soigner ! Ne bouge pas ! Reste !

Il jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui, cherchant ce qui pourrait la guérir.

- Non Legolas… Tu ne peux rien faire.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ne parle pas !

- Ne laisse pas l'Ombre venir…

- Ama ne parle pas !

- Protège notre royaume…

- L'Ombre ? Mais quelle Ombre ?

- Le Mal… Il va revenir…

- Non Ama… Arrête !

Sa voix était brisée par les larmes, il la voyait, là, à même le sol, si pâle, souffrant le martyre. Qui avait pu lui faire tant de mal ?

- Ama, qui… Qui t'as fait ça ?!

- Je ne sais pas Legolas… Une lumière étincelante puis la douleur…

Elle haletait, les quelques mots qu'elle prononçait lui demandaient un suprême effort.

- Arrête Ama, cela te fait mal…

Il prit sa main, la porta à ses lèves, il ne put refouler un sanglot. Elle parla à nouveau mais sa voix était de plus en plus faible.

- Legolas… Ta sœur…Elle s'appelle…

- Non Ama ! C'est toi qui l'annonceras !

- Elle s'appellera Armanelia…

- Ama non !

Elle se sentit plus calme, la douleur la quittait. Elle tendit sa main vers la joue de Legolas et effleura son visage, il ferma les yeux, ses larmes continuant de couler. Les doigts de Melyanna laissèrent une traînée rouge sur sa peau blanche. Elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentait partir mais sa voix la fit revenir.

- AMA !

- Yondo… Je suis désolée…

- Non Ama !

- Je ne reviendrai pas.

- Non !

- Mon fils… Mon prince… Mon amour…

Il la saisit dans ses bras, essayant de lui imposer le silence.

- Melnyë Ely

- Moi aussi Ama mais non ! Ne pars pas !

- Melnyë Elyë répéta t-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Legolas sentit le corps qu'il tenait contre lui se détendre. Il hurla son nom, secoua le corps inerte, l'implora de revenir. Il se laissa choir sur son corps, ses larmes se mêlant à son sang. Le visage de sa chère mère exprimait un tel calme mais en lui grondait et grandissait une douleur insoutenable. Il perçut un mouvement autour de lui, des voix, des pas, des cris étouffés. Il serra plus fortement son corps.

- Legolas…

Des mains lui empoignaient les épaules.

- Legolas… Ecarte-toi…

Il reconnut la voix de son père, douce mais avec une telle tristesse dans  son timbre qu'il sentit ses larmes revenir. Il se redressa, il n'osait pas regarder son père, il ne voulait pas voir sa souffrance. Son père le prit dans ses bras. Il resta quelques instants dans son étreinte puis s'écarta brutalement. Il vit des personnes agenouillées auprès d'elle, exprimant toutes la même expression. Il vit le regard perdu de ses frères. Le monde tournait autour de lui, ce n'était pas possible, quand allait-il se réveiller.  Son corps et son esprit étaient dissociés, sans savoir comment, il se mit à courir, de toutes ses forces, n'entendant pas les appels, voulant fuir ce lieu. Il courut, des heures et des heures puis il s'effondra et laissa libre cours à ses larmes et à sa tristesse.

            Legolas posa une main sur la tombe, il pleurait. Cette scène revenait sans cesse. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste vif.

- C'est lui qui t'as tué Ama…Personne ne le savait mais c'était lui… Il est mort Ama… L'Ombre a disparu… Mais pourquoi toi ?

Son, peuple avait toujours refusé de s'allier au Mal, déclenchant sa fureur. L'Ombre était venue peu après sa mort. Il baissa les yeux sur la fleur qu'il avait cueilli, elle émettait elle aussi une faible lumière. Il la posa délicatement devant la pierre. Sous ses yeux, la fleur déploya ses pétales, en son cœur se trouvait une goutte d'eau, étincelante comme une étoile. Telle une larme, elle glissa et tomba à terre, la pierre scintilla un bref moment puis reprit son aspect originel. Legolas ne voulait pas la quitter, il s'allongea à côté de la pierre et ne dit plus rien, des larmes s'échappant encore de ses yeux.

***********

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais cela n'était pas uniquement du à l'excitation et à l'attente du mariage prochain. Il y avait autre chose, une chose qui s'était à nouveau réveillée, son don de clairvoyance. Elle le sentait à nouveau dans tout son corps. Il n'attendait qu'une chose pour refaire surface mais cette chose avait été détruite. Cependant, elle le sentait se diffuser. Elle se rappela alors une phrase de Gandalf : _Vous pouvez user de ce don mais en en abusant, vous deviendrez prisonnière de votre propre esprit. _ Elle pouvait utiliser ce don, elle n'y avait pas encore pensé mais cette nuit, une sensation étrange l'habitait. Elle se mit assise sur son lit. Une seule fois songea t-elle, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il faire ? Il y avait tant de personnes qu'elle désirait plus que tout revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ses parents de sang, ses parents elfes, toutes ces personnes que le Mal lui avait prises. Le lendemain débuterait pour elle une nouvelle vie, mais cette nuit elle pouvait le faire, elle sentait même une force qui l'incitait à le faire. Elle était seule, quand pourrait-elle se retrouver à nouveau seule ? Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit ainsi, surtout pas Legolas. Elle savait que ses visions étaient effrayantes pour ceux qui la voyaient dans cet état. Pour elle aussi elles étaient pénibles, apportaient la souffrance. Son envie de voir ces personnes s'estompa brutalement en songeant à quel point cela était douloureux. Une vision lui revint en tête, celle de l'œil de Sauron. Une vision qui l'avait terriblement fait souffrir. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Mais les voir juste une seconde me ferait oublier toute cette souffrance songea t-elle. Sa décision était prise, elle allait le faire, quoi que cela allait lui coûter. Elle repoussa les fines couvertures et se mit à genoux. Elle tremblait légèrement, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis ferma les yeux. Curieusement, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Les visions que lui avait apportées le Mal venaient toujours à l'improviste mais là, elle contrôlait son esprit. Elle le laissa flotter quelques instant, ne pensant à rien, le laissant se perdre. Elle se sentait légère, comme si elle s'éloignait de son corps, même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait pu ouvrir ses yeux. Pour l'instant, tout était noir. Puis elle pensa à sa mère, Gilraen, sa chère mère. Elle se sentit partir, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, presque du bien-être. Elle voulut penser à une autre personne mais c'était impossible, toutes ses pensées convergeaient en une seule personne, sa mère. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait voir qu'une seule personne, qu'elle ne pourrait voir les autres. Elle se laissa aller, sentant que son corps commençait lui aussi à prendre le chemin qu'empruntaient ses pensées. Les voie impénétrables des esprits s'ouvraient à elle. Elle était dans un monde de noirceur, son corps se balançait dans un mouvement machinal mais elle ne le sentait plus. Soudainement, elle s'effondra sur le dos, inconsciente mais son visage ayant un curieux sourire. Elle n'était plus dans un monde d'ombres, les ténèbres s'éclaircissaient, prenant une teinte indéfinissable. Une couleur exprimant à la fois la vie et la mort, l'amour et la haine, les rires et les larmes. Cette vision ne ressemblait en rien à toutes celles qu'elle avait eues. Tout était ici d'une profonde ambiguïté. Il n'y avait aucun point de repère mais elle savait où elle était, elle n'avait ni chaud, ni froid. Elle n'avait pas peur, se sentait entourée d'une sensation cotonneuse.

- Maman ?

Le son de sa propre voix la surprit, ce bruit paraissait tellement étrange et inopportun en ces lieux. Elle sentait sa présence mais où était-elle ? Une voix se fit entendre, douce comme un souffle, une voix qui fit monter les larmes à ses yeux.

- Stalkia…

Elle se retourna et la vit, enveloppée dans un halo de lumière, lui souriant avec une telle tendresse qu'elle sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Elle était là, tellement belle, son visage ayant le teint éclatant d'une jeune fille, ses cheveux l'auréolant d'or, ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens, débordant d'amour mais aussi d'une profonde mélancolie. L'esprit de Stalkia s'embrouillait déjà, son cœur y croyait mais sa raison la retenait, qui avait-il. Elle était pourtant devant elle, elle la voyait. Etait-ce vrai ? Elle était comme dans ses rêves, peut-être même encore plus belle mais cela paraissait tellement improbable.

- Maman… Est-ce toi ?…. Est-ce vraiment toi ?…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle s'attendait à chaque instant à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse, comme dans ses rêves.

- Ma fille… Je ne pensais jamais te revoir… Mais…

Gilraen ne put finir sa phrase, Stalkia se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux puis la repoussa doucement.

- Mais cela n'est pas réel Stalkia…

- Je ne comprends pas, je te vois, je sens ton corps, tu es l

- Dans ce monde plus qu'éphémère je suis mais dans ton monde, je ne suis plus…

- Mais même dans ce monde, je peux te voir autant que je veux ! Je peux !

-  Non Stalkia, n'oublies pas les sages paroles qui t'on été dites… Je suis morte…

- Non maman, tu es l !

- Ma fille sois heureuse…Ils te rendront heureuse… Je ne peux plus t'apporter le bonheur.

- Non ! J'éprouve en ce moment même une joie que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant !

- Ce n'est qu'illusion Stalkia ! Aragorn… Legolas… Ton enfant… Ils sont ta réalit

-  Mais je t'aime tellement…

- Tu les aime aussi, d'un amour dépassant l'entendement, d'un amour qui pourrait même surpasser celui que tu me portes…

- Oui je les aime…

- C'est pour cela que tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais chercher à me revoir…

- Non je ne peux pas promettre cela !

- Jure le moi Stalkia, ce monde ne représente que les prémices de la folie.

- Mais je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais le prix à payer pour te voir serait trop lourd… Jure moi que nous ne nous verrons plus.

- Mais…

- Stalkia…

- Je… Je te le jure ! Dit Stalkia en fondant en larmes.

- Maintenant, revient à la réalité… Dors mon enfant… Je t'aime…

- Non, ne pars pas !

Mais l'image de Gilraen s'estompa, elle voulut saisir sa main mais ne traversa qu'une volute de fumée. Elle se sentit aussitôt revenir à elle. Le monde s'évapora, elle se retrouva dans sa chambre, elle pleurait, les larmes étaient bien réelles. Elle ne la verrait plus, elle l'avait quitté pour toujours. Comment avait-elle pu renoncer à elle ? Elle sentit une tristesse et un vide infini la submerger. Elle resta allongée sur le lit, le visage baignée de larmes puis s'endormit, cette deuxième perte l'ayant complètement extenuée.

_A suivre..._


	33. Chapitre 33 Fin

L'Amour Immortel 

Disclaimer : Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( enfin, vous êtes pas dans mes rêves non plus…) et sont bien sur propriété du génie Tolkien qui a eu la bonne idée de créer ce monde merveilleux. J'aimerai bien aussi me réveiller avec des idées comme ça…

Hormis quelques personnages issus de mon esprit productif, rien est à moi, O désespoir !

Et puis je me base aussi sur le physique des acteurs des films La Communauté de l'Anneau et des Deux Tours. 

Par ici les avis !

just_for_you_orli@hotmail.com

Chapitre 33.

- Legolas !

Legolas se redressa, un instant perplexe, il regarda autour de lui. Il mit quelques secondes à recouvrir ses esprits et à voir qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le Soleil était levé, ses rayons perçaient les branches tombantes du saule pleureur. Il se leva, le corps souple, à peine endolori d'avoir passé la nuit à même le sol, à ses côtés. Les larmes l'avaient soulagé, il se sentait mieux, encore mélancolique mais mieux.

- Legolas !

On l'appelait, c'était son frère, Helierdas. Il eut un regard sur la tombe et fut profondément surpris : une multitude de fleurs, identiques à celles qu'il avait cueillies la veille avaient poussé, formant un tapis d'une blancheur immaculée. Il eut un triste sourire. Les appels se réitéraient. Il écarta les branches et sorti rejoindre son frère. Il fit quelques pas puis aperçu Helierdas qui s'approchait vivement de lui, l'air légèrement agacé.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Lui demanda t-il en arrivant devant lui. Cela fait deux heures que l'on te cherche, aurais-tu oubli

- J'étais avec Ama…

- Ah… Excuse-moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Helierdas constata l'air absent de son frère.

- Legolas… Une nouvelle vie commence pour toi, cesse de te faire du mal en ressassant ce qui s'est pass

- Tu me demandes de l'oublier ? Rétorqua Legolas brutalement.

- Non Legolas, pas de l'oublier, elle est inoubliable pour tous ceux qui l'ont connu… Jamais nous ne pourrons l'oublier… Cesse de te torturer en pensant que c'est ta faute !

- Tu ne sais pas.

- Si je sais ! Crois-tu que moi non plus, je ne m'en suis pas voulu ?! Crois-tu que sa mort m'a laissée indifférent ! Tu n'étais pas le seul à souffrir Legolas ! Mais c'est le pass !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Murmura Legolas.

- Comment ça je ne peux pas comprendre ?! Répondit Helierdas avec fougue. Ecoute-moi bien Legolas ! Je sais que cette nuit a du être douloureuse pour toi mais une femme merveilleuse t'attend, une femme qui porte ton enfant et qui attend de débuter une nouvelle vie avec toi ! Une femme qui t'aime, autant qu'Ama t'aimait !

Helierdas avait débité ses paroles avec force, se dressant de toute sa taille devant son frère. Legolas ne répondait pas, son frère avait raison, une nouvelle vie commençait, sans le Mal et avec la femme qu'il aimait. Helierdas s'attendait à une cinglante réplique de Legolas et fut surpris quand celui-ci lui répondit.

- Tu as raison Helierdas… Je l'aime et nous allons être unis aujourd'hui.

- Oui j'ai raison Legolas et tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer car de nombreux hommes n'hésiteront pas à prendre ta place si tu n'es pas l !

- Toi y compris ?

- Cela ne me déplairait pas !

Sa réponse franche le fit sourire.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais…

- Non !

- Viens, allons-y.

Il se sentait plus léger, il sentait à nouveau l'impatience prendre possession de son corps.

- Sais-tu qui est de passage à notre royaume ? Lui demanda Helierdas d'un air malicieux.

- Une de tes innombrables conquêtes ?

- Non hélas… ! Ton amie… La rôdeuse elfe… Isilnar…

Ses yeux étincelèrent en prononçant ce nom.

- Helierdas, quand vas-tu abandonner le rêve inaccessible qu'elle cède à tes avances… ? Tu n'as aucune chance avec elle… !

- Non Legolas, sa froideur n'est que apparente façade, j'en suis sur… Elle ne peux être aussi insensible !

- Tu ne le connais pas, ça se voit ! Je suis heureux qu'elle soit venue.

- Vous avez toujours été très proches…

- Nous étions amis.

- Ami… ?

- Helierdas ! Uniquement des amis !

- Je te crois, donc si je vais la voir…

- Tu as besoin de ma permission ?!

- Non… C'était pour évaluer mes chances… J'irai la voir !

Legolas le regarda un instant en souriant puis murmura en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

- Incorrigible…

- Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas ?!

Il se jeta sur lui et lui envoya un coup de poing amical, ils revinrent vers le château en riant.

**********

- Stalkia !

On la secouait légèrement, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Arwen, agenouillée à côté d'elle.

- Stalkia… Il est temps de vous lever… Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Stalkia se frotta les yeux , désorientée, elle avait du mal à emerger de son sommeil. Arwen la secoua un peu plus fortement avec un sourire.

- Allez ! Levez-vous ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Continua t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Son sourire s'évanouit quand elle vit les yeux rougis de Stalkia qui n'étaient pas dus au manque de sommeil.

- Stalkia, vous avez pleuré.

Stalkia hocha la tête, il était impossible de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, le souvenir de sa mère était encore tellement présent dans son esprit.

- Je l'ai vu… Ma mère.

- Vous avez rêvez d'elle ?

- Non, une vision…

Arwen eut une expression indéfinissable.

- Stalkia, vous deviez lui dire adieu…

- Oui… Mais… C'était tellement dur…

- Je sais Stalkia, mais pensez que vous avez pu lui faire vos adieux, vous avez pu la revoir…

En voyant l'expression d'Arwen, Stalkia comprit que l'elfe aurait elle aussi voulu plus que tout au monde revoir sa mère. Arwen la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura.

- Mais maintenant, elle veut vous voir heureuse, j'en suis sure.

Elles restèrent enlacée plusieurs secondes puis s'écartèrent.

- Vous allez vous unir Stalkia…

Stalkia eu un faible sourire, ce jour était enfin arrivé, elle devait être heureuse.

- Arwen… S'il vous plait, ne dites rien à Legolas, cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter… Ni à Aragorn…

- Je ne leur dirai rien mais vous le ferez…

Stalkia ne répondit pas.

- Il faut vous préparer Stalkia, Dame Thanalia est allée cherchée votre robe nuptiale.

Stalkia se leva, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, Dame Thanalia et Armanelia entrèrent dans le chambre. La gouvernante portait un paquet, emballé dans une fine soierie. Armanelia affichait un tel sourire satisfait que Stalkia failli éclater de rire. Elle le salua puis les deux femmes firent tomber la soie fine, dévoilant la robe. Stalkia retint sa respiration, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Oh !… Elle est… Splendide !

**********

Legolas refaisait pour la centième fois le tour de sa chambre, il attendait que ses frères viennent le chercher, son impatience grandissant. Il s'approcha du miroir, il avait revêtu sa tunique nuptiale, le plus magnifique vêtement qu'il n'ait jamais porté. Il été fait de soie, une soir blanche et douce, parcourue de broderies d'argents. Le vêtement lui allait parfaitement bien, semblait avoir été fait sur son corps. Le blanc immaculé accentuait sa silhouette mince et souple. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter de tels habits mais se sentait à l'aise. Il jeta un œil à son visage, ses cheveux avaient été tirés en arrière, tressés avec simplicité.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Legolas, vous êtes toujours aussi beau… !

Il se retourna vivement, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Juste devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et au regard surprenant. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux chez un elfe, elle était la seule à avoir des yeux noirs. Non pas sombre mais d'un noir d'encre, parcourus de reflet bleus foncés. Elle était grande, ses vêtement masculin cachant en corps mince mais musclé.

- Isilnar !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle s'écarta en souriant.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais habitué à de pareilles effusions de joie Legolas…

- J'ai bien changé Isilnar… Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez l !

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais manquer votre union !

- J'ai bien essayé de vous prévenir mais nul ne savait où vous étiez.

- Avez-vous oubliez que je suis une rôdeuse ? Je ne devrais même pas être l ! S'esclaffa t-elle. Mais je ne tiens pas à renoncer à tous les plaisir de la vie !

- Je suis heureux de vous voir. Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi, je tenais à vous voir avant la cérémonie.

- Mes frères vont venir me chercher d'un instant à l'autre…

- Vos frères ? Il vaut mieux que je me sauve alors… !

- Chercheriez-vous à éviter l'un de mes frères ?!

- Helierdas a cherché à me voir…

Legolas la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

- Comment lui faire comprendre que ses avances sont vaine ?! Dit-elle d'une voix plaintive mais ces yeux pétillants de malice.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen Isilnar… !

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis la porte s'ouvrit. Darvalas et Helierdas, eux aussi somptueusement vêtus, entrèrent dans la chambre. En apercevant Isilnar, un large sourire et une expression de ravissement passa sur le visage d'Helierdas.

- Je vais vous laisser Legolas… Me changer pour une tenue plus appropriée.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Darvalas et Helierdas, elle adressa un sourire à Darvalas et passa devant Helierdas. Celui-ci la suivant des yeux, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Dame Isilnar… Lui dit il avec un regard intense.

Elle prit intentionnellement une voix plus que protocolaire et lui répondit d'un ton presque froid.

- Prince Helierdas…

Elle sortit ensuite sous le regard amoureux d'Helierdas. Quand elle fut partie, il posa une main sur son cœur, une expression de béatitude complète sur son visage. Darvalas s'approcha de lui.

- Arrête de te faire du mal… !

- Tu viens de briser la magie du moment ! Lui répondit-il d'une voix faussement outragée.

- Il n'y avait aucune magie Helierdas…Il se tourna vers Legolas. Tu es vraiment très bien Legolas… Il n'y aura pas qu'une femme désirant t'épouser…

- Je dois avouer que Darvalas a raison… Continua Helierdas.

Ils voyaient tous les deux l'impatience bouillonnante de Legolas et se confondirent en compliments afin de l'agacer jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, à bout, leur réponde.

- Vous veniez me chercher ou non ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ta promise t'attends… Elle est magnifique d'ailleurs… Dit Helierdas.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama Legolas, surpris.

- Mais non, je ne l'ai pas vu… Répondit Helierdas…Ne sois pas si anxieux…!

- Allons-y… Dit Darvalas.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la cérémonie.

**********

Stalkia se trouvait un vaste kiosque, accompagnée de vingt femmes elfes dont Arwen, Armanelia, Ryandonn et Isilnar. Elle avait précédemment fait connaissance avec la rôdeuse dont elle avait beaucoup apprécié le caractère, sa prestance. Elle était, de plus, une grande amie de Legolas. Ils avaient connus moult aventures ensembles. Elle avait beaucoup à apprendre de cette femme ayant parcouru toute la Terre et dont l'expérience surpassait probablement la sienne. Elle s'écarta des conversations, son impatience ne cessait de croître, dans quelques instants, elle le verrait. Elle respira avec délice la senteur douce et légèrement entêtante des fleurs blanches, disposées gracieusement dans le kiosque, entrelaçant les colonnes ou reposant à même la terre. Les voix des elfes, discutant, étaient très agréables, une vrai musique. Mais quand allait-elle le retrouver ? Si cela ne tenait qu'a elle, elle courrait le rejoindre mais elle devait patiemment attendre. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les compliments sur sa robe et les remerciait d'une voix lointaine. Les elfes souriaient avec indulgence, consciente de son état. Elle vit s'approcher Arwen, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Il est temps… Lui dit-elle.

Stalkia poussa un soupir de soulagement, enfin ! Arwen se mit à sa droite, Armanelia à sa gauche puis les autres elfes, les entourèrent, se mettant en cercle. Elles se mirent en marche, plus personne ne parlait, Stalkia sentant sa nervosité monter et les autres respectant le silence de la future mariée. Elle n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des robes puis elle perçut un murmure de conversation qui se tu progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Elle eut un regard sur ses mains, crispées sur sa robe. Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur son visage, elle s'intima intérieurement de se détendre. Arwen lui adressa un sourire, Armanelia un regard ravi. Elle respira profondément, tout allait bien se passer.

**********

Legolas venait lui aussi de quitter un vaste kiosque, accompagné d'un groupe d'elfe, avec ses deux frères mais aussi Aragorn. En tant que frère de Stalkia, il avait tenu à accompagner Legolas, Gimli avait, quant à lui, préféré rester avec les invités. Darvalas et Helierdas étaient à ses côtés et Aragorn juste devant lui. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et ce fut un  véritable soulagement quand ils quittèrent le kiosque pour enfin se mettre en route. Il était d'une telle nervosité qu'il faisait sourire tous les elfes, habitués à le voir d'un calme placide, sur de lui. Contrairement au groupe des femmes, silencieux, les hommes n'hésitaient pas à parler, afin de calmer le marié. Helierdas eut soudainement un regard inquisiteur vers Darvalas. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t-il.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage d'Helierdas, il lui répondit d'un air innocent.

- Tu as une marque rouge… Juste là… Dit-il en désignant son cou. Tu t'es cogn ?

Darvalas retint un sourire, il eut l'air légèrement gêné, il releva le col de sa tunique.

- Hum…Euh…

- Tu as l'air aussi un peu fatigué… Tu n'as pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit… L'excitation du mariage je suppose… ! Continua t-il les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur tes activités nocturnes moi ? Répliqua t-il avec un large sourire.

- Non mais moi ça m'intéresse… !

Legolas les écouait à peine, un vague sourire s'étirait sur son visage mais il ne prêtait guère attention à leur conversation. Par contre, les autres elfes étaient peu à peu gagné par l'hilarité. Helierdas et Darvalas continuèrent à se taquiner, Legolas entre eux. Leurs plaisanteries cessèrent quand le groupe s'arrêta. Durant quelques secondes, plus personne ne parla. Legolas ne put se retenir, il de manda à Aragorn.

- Aragorn, la voyez-vous ?

- Non Legolas. Lui répondit-il sans se retourner.

Helierdas failli demander s'il voyait Isilnar mais il se retint. Legolas poussa un soupir d'agacement mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire part de son impatience, il vit les hommes devant lui s'écarter. Helierdas et Darvalas s'écartèrent eux aussi avec un sourire. A quelques mètres devant lui, les femmes elfes effectuaient la même chose, se mettant en arc de cercle. Elle lui apparut alors, avançant vers lui. Il eut le souffle coup par l'émotion de la revoir après cette semaine par sa beaut par l'amour qu'il voyait luire dans ses yeux et qui faisait chavirer son cœur Il ne savait pas. Le monde alentour avait cessé d'exister, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, cette femme unique, parfaite, qui lui souriait avec une telle tendresse qu'il sentit ses sens s'affoler. Il n'entendit pas le murmure collectif d'admiration des elfes autour de lui. Elle était magnifique, et cette robe qui lui seyait à merveille ne faisait qu'accroître sa stupéfiante beauté. Il la détailla de son regard brûlant. La robe était d'un blanc tellement pur qu'il paraissait irréel, accentuant sa silhouette élancée. La soie, parcourue de reflets irisés, tombait gracieusement à terre, vaporeuse mais laissant deviner ses longues jambes fuselées. Une fine ceinture de dentelle, brodée de mille éclats de nacre et de diamants, dévoilait la finesse de sa taille, à peine épaissie par le premier stade de sa grossesse. Tout la robe n'était que magnificence mais il s'arrêta au moindres détails. Un profond décolleté, descendant en pointe jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, était recouvert d'une fine dentelle, presque transparente, parcourue de fils d'argents, remontant jusqu'à sa gorge. Cette dentelle sublime cachait et dévoilait subtilement son corps, donnant un aspect nacré irrésistible à sa peau. Les manches blanches épousaient ses bras fins, s'élargissaient au niveau du coude et descendaient jusqu'à terre en une dentelle identique à celle du décolleté. La dentelle se prolongeait jusqu'à ses mains, entrelaçant ses doigts d'argents. Cette robe donnait une dimension surréelle à tous ses mouvements, les rendant mille fois plus gracieux. Vêtue ainsi, elle ne ressemblait même plus à une elfe, elle était un créature unique et parfaite, la seule pouvant exister en cette terre. Elle semblait provenir d'un rêve, d'un charme ou de la magie mais paraissait à la fois tellement réelle. Son regard fut ensuite captivé par son visage, ce visage aux traits si fins que ses mains avaient affleuré que ses lèvres avaient embrassé. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, une coiffure sans apprêts dont la simplicité contrastait avec la complexité de sa robe. Mais elle faisait resplendir la beauté naturelle de son visage, lui donnant un charme sauvage, l'entourant d'or. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi bleus, aussi brillants, aussi remplis d'amour. Et c'était lui qu'elle regardait ainsi. Sa bouche était entrouverte, il pouvait presque percevoir sa respiration accélérée. Cette expression était celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était particulièrement émue ou passionnée. Il la trouvait si désirable, la voyant avancer vers lui, sa robe bruissant autour d'elle. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller à sa rencontre, la soulever et l'emmener loin de cette foule. Il ne pouvait croire que cette femme si belle, si sensuelle, si parfaite allait devenir son épouse. C'était une femme resplendissante , dorée comme le Soleil et scintillante, pure comme la Lune. Un bonheur inexplicable l'envahit, il lui adressa un sourire radieux. Celle-ci sentit son corps répondre à ses yeux bleus, emplis de désir. Elle aussi n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son émotion mais elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Elle empêchait ses larmes de couler afin de pouvoir le regarder. Entièrement vêtu de blanc et d'argent, il avait l'allure d'un roi, sa présence emplissait tout l'espace. Elle l'aimait, plus que tout. Sa gorge se serra quand elle vit son sourire. Elle était complètement attirée par lui et avançait sans même sans rendre compte. Legolas prit conscience qu'elle seule venait à sa rencontre. Il émergea de son rêve et s'avança vers elle. Ils marchaient lentement, d'un pas digne, mais leurs yeux trahissaient leur envie d'être l'un près de l'autre. Il furent bientôt face à face, se dévorant des yeux. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se noyer dans ses bouleversants yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait plus parler, son émotion était trop forte, il du se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser. Il saisit sa main, la porta à ses lèvres, ne cessant de la regarder, elle esquissa un ravissant sourire, il la sentit trembler. Il avait envie de lui murmurer son amour, son désir, mais sa gorge était nouée. Cela importait peu à Stalkia car rien ne pouvait être plus expressif que son regard. Il lui présenta son bras, elle le prit. Les doigts de Legolas entrelacèrent les siens. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Elrond, qui les attendait au sommet d'un large escalier, bordé de fleurs blanches et argentées. Derrière lui se toruvait toute la Communauté, Gandalf, Merry et Pippin, Gimli mais aussi Frodon et Sam, l'air fatigué mais heureux. Legolas ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'il viennent, il eut un sourire en les voyant, ils étaient presque arrivés à la dernière minute. Legolas et Stalkia gravirent les marches, elle relevait sa robe d'une main, sentait la chaude pression de la main de Legolas sur la sienne. Elle regardait droit devant elle, maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés, elle n'avait plus besoin de le regarder pour s'assurer de sa présence. Elle voyait des innombrables visages, tous souriant, murmurant des paroles qu'elle n'entendait pas. Elle s'emerveilla des trésors qui avaient été déployés pour ce mariage. Des milliers de fleurs, entrelacées de verdure, des draperies de soies, des voiles, de l'argent s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Elle vit Aragorn, l'attendant au sommet des marche, son cœur se souleva par une nouvelle vague de tendresse. Il la regardait avec tant d'amour. Il ressemblait à leur père, la stature d'un roi, le roi des hommes. Elle vit Arwen, lui souriant. Ils arrivèrent devant Elrond, Aragorn vint se mettre à la gauche de Stalkia et Arwen à la droite de Legolas. Elrond regarda le couple et lui adressa un de ses rares sourires. Stalkia lui apparaissait à nouveau d'une extrême jeunesse, ce qui l'attendrissait. En regardant Legolas, il ne douta pas qu'il ferait un roi exceptionnel. Il commença à parler, d'une voix claire et grave. Stalkia l'écoutait mais sans l'entendre, son esprit baignant dans une telle félicité. Legolas tenait toujours sa main. Elle sentit un picotement parcourir tout son corps. Elrond se tourna vers Legolas.

- Legolas, prince d'Eryn Lesgalen, fils de Thranduil, promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la protéger et de la rendre heureuse pour l'éternité. Demanda Elrond.

- Oui. Répondit Legolas d'une voix basse en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elrond se tourna ensuite vers Stalkia, répétant la même phrase. Elle répondit dans un murmure, la voix brisée.

- Oui.

Legolas lâcha sa main, Elrond venait de lui demander. Elle se tourna vers lui, le Maître elfe leur demanda de tendre leurs mains droites, paumes vers le ciel. Il s'exécutèrent. Elrond tenait dans ses mains une fine lanière d'argent.  Effectuant des mouvements complexes, il entoura leurs poignets. La lanière transmettait une agréable fraîcheur sur la peau. Stalkia était captivée par le regard de Legolas. Elrond murmura des paroles, la lanière commença  alors à étinceler. La fraîcheur laissa place à la chaleur. La courroie prit un violent éclat puis soudainement, se désintégra , laissant une traînée de paillettes en suspension qui disparurent progressivement. Stalkia entendit Elrond dire qu'ils étaient unis. Legolas la prit dans ses bras, elle était sure d'avoir vu briller ses yeux. Il la serra contre lui, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Quand ils s'écartèrent, elle vit qu'Elrond avait cédé sa place à Thranduil. Elle essuya ses larmes et se tourna vers lui, imitée par Legolas. Thranduil ne s'adressait pas uniquement à eux mais à tous les elfes présents.

- Jamais une union n'aura tant représentée pour cette terre… Mais ce jour sera aussi marqué par un autre événement… Le temps de mon règne est révolu, celui de mon fils, Legolas, est arrivé. Le peuple d'Eryn Lesgalen à désormais besoin d'un nouveau roi, et de sa reine.

Legolas se sentait étonnamment serein, il y a quelques moi, la seule idée et la perspective d'être roi provoquaient en lui une tempête de sentiments mais aujourd'hui, il était prêt. Plus jamais il ne fuirait. Il vit dans le regard de son père une profonde fierté mais aussi une imperceptible tristesse car il renonçait à son peuple et son trône. Thranduil ôta le diadème d'or blanc qui lui ceignait le front. Il s'approcha de son fils, Legolas baissa la tête et son père le couronna.  Quand il se redressa, il fut un bref instant surpris par le poids qu'apportait cette couronne, non pas en elle-même mais tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Il avait désormais un peuple à protéger, aucune de ses décision ne devront être prises à la légère. Tous ses gestes auront des conséquences mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Il baissa les yeux vers les mains de son père, il tenait un autre diadème, fait d'argent, plus petit que le sien. Il reconnaissait ce joyau, c'était celui de sa mère. Il savait ce que cela pouvait représenter pour son père. En son centre brillait une pierre blanche, étincelante. Thranduil le lui tendit. Il regarda son père d'un air perplexe.

- Mon fils, il est temps que le royaume retrouve une reine… Tu es le roi, couronne celle que tu aimes et que tu as choisie. Murmura Thranduil à Legolas.

Legolas acquiesça, il venait de prendre totalement conscience que son père n'était plus roi, qu c'était lui. Il se tourna vers Stalkia, sa femme, avec une tendresse infinie, il déposa le diadème sur son front. Il eut subitement une image devant ses yeux : La première image qu'il avait eu d'elle, quand il s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et avait enlevé son casque, redoutant le pire. Quand elle releva la tête, il crut voir un instant sa mère. Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler de ses yeux mais elle affichait un air fier. Il lui saisit la main, ils se retournèrent, face aux elfes. La cérémonie avait été marquée par un profond silence mais quand ils avancèrent, la foule éclata en exclamations de joie et les acclama, déjà conquis par le nouveau couple royal.

**********__

_8 mois plus tard…_

            L'hiver s'était installé sur Eryn Lesgalen mais le blizzard et les vents froids étaient arrêtés par les grands arbres, atténuants la rudesse du climat. La neige avait cependant put percer le couvert d'arbres et le Royaume était recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche. Durant ces longs mois d'hiver, le Royaume d'Eryn Lesgalen vivait en presque autarcie, les voyages rendus impossibles par les tempêtes, le temps s'écoulant au ralenti. 

            Pour Stalkia, les voyages avaient depuis longtemps étaient bannis, les premiers mois de sa grossesse avaient été merveilleux elle se sentait pleine d'énergie et multipliait les excursions. Mais au bout du quatrième mois, la sollicitude et la prévenance de Legolas avaient atteintes une telle ampleur qu'elle avait du progressivement abandonner le cheval puis ses promenades. Sa vivacité n'en était pas moins diminuée et Legolas avait du supporter une véritable tornade arrangeant les moindres recoins du château. De nombreuses disputes sans importance éclatèrent entre le jeune couple, Legolas pensant que Stalkia en faisait trop et elle en ayant assez qu'il la traite comme une femme malade ayant constamment besoin de repos. Puis vers la fin de la grossesse, Legolas avait du faire face, totalement désemparé, aux changements fréquents d'humeur de Stalkia, passant sans raison d'une crise de larmes aux éclats de rires. Il se sentait parfois complètement  dépassé par les évènements, n'ayant jamais connu la paternité. Le dernier mois de la grossesse avait été particulièrement dur, pour elle mais aussi pour lui. Elle avait du complètement renoncer à sortir, son état lui permettant à peine de se promener dans la château. Legolas se montrait le plus conciliant possible mais cela ne faisait qu'accroître l'agacement de la future mère. Cependant leur relation était toujours aussi tendre et passionnée et rien ne pouvait entacher leur bonheur. Les frères de Legolas étaient restés au château et se divertissaient énormément de leurs querelles Legolas tentant de faire prendre du repos à Stalkia et celle ci passant ses nerfs sur son époux trop parfait. Mais sa sensibilité à fleur de peau était toujours pardonnée lorsqu'il la voyait si fragile et si fatiguée.

            Stalkia regardait les paysages enneigés d'un œil morne, sa mauvaise humeur passagère étant revenue. Elle désirait tellement cet enfant mais se demandait pourquoi ces derniers mois étaient aussi durs. Un sourire éclaira subitement son visage. Il y a deux jours un messagers du Gondor était venu, malgré la tempête, leur annoncer qu'Arwen avait donné naissance à un charmant garçon qu'elle et Aragorn avaient nommé Eldarion. Cette nouvelle n'avait que déchaîner son impatience mais elle doutait qu'Aragorn et Arwen puissent être là pour la naissance. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs demandé de ne pas venir si ce temps persistait. 

            Legolas entra dans la chambre, il resta quelques instants dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, jaugeant son caractère. Mais devant son sourire il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il portait sa cape elfique, constellée de flocons de neige. 

- Vous êtes sorti….lui dit-elle avec une pointe d'envie.

- Oui mais le temps ne s'y prête guère. 

- Vous êtes quand même sorti…répéta t-elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre et en regardant à nouveau dehors.

Il se mit derrière elle avec un sourire, sa mauvaise humeur l'amusait. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Stalkia…Aucune personne ne voudrait sortir pas un temps pareil !

- J'ai perdu la raison Legolas…J'aimerais beaucoup sortir mais je sais que c'est impossible…Dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle s'écarta de lui et fit quelques pas. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, elle se retourna, il la regardait avec un sourire adossé à la cheminée.

- Qu'avez-vous ?

- Vous êtes si belle…Lui dit-il , ses yeux luisants à la lueur des flammes.

- Oh oui bien sur…Cessez de vous moquer de moi Legolas 

Il allait s'approcher d'elle quand il la vit se pétrifier, une main sur son ventre, une expression mêlée de joie, de surprise, mais aussi d'anxiété sur son visage. Il se précipita vers elle.

- Qu'y a t-il ? C'est… ?

- Oui… Je crois…Le bébé…Le bébé vient !

- L ?! Tout de suite ?!

La panique se lisait clairement sur son visage. Stalkia paraissait plutôt calme, attendant la fin de sa contraction en tâchant de se détendre. 

- Non Legolas pas tout de suite…

- Il faut vous allonger ! 

Il lui prit le bras et la mena vers le lit. 

- Calmez vous Legolas !

- Il faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un…

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il la vit étouffer un cri et reprendre son souffle. 

- Oh non ! Vous avez mal ?!

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, voir cet elfe de plus de 2500 ans complètement paniqué avait quelque chose de comique. 

- Oui Legolas mais c'est tout à fait normal !

- Je vais cherche quelqu'un ! Dame Thanalia ! Elle saura quoi faire !

- Legolas, il ne viendra pas tout de suite, ne la pressez pas….

- Vous avez raison, je…

Il vit son visage se contracter.

- Non ! Je vais la chercher ! 

Il se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna. 

- Restez l ! Ne bougez pas !

- Il n'y a aucun risque Legolas. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, marchant les premiers pas puis se mettant à courir. Il rencontra Helierdas dans un couloir.

- Legolas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Stalkia ! Elle… Ca commence ! Répondit-il d'une voix excitée.

- Ah ! je vais prévenir Darvalas…

Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état.

- Helierdas ! Va chercher… Non, je vais y aller moi même, ca ira plus vite… ! Préviens Ada ! Préviens tout le monde !

Il partit en trombe.

Stalkia s'étendit sur les couvertures, elle comptait machinalement le temps s'écoulant entre deux contractions. Elle espérait que Legolas ne presse pas trop la vieille gouvernante. Il était tellement attendrissant ainsi, il s'était montré si patient durant ces longs mois. La porte s'ouvrit, Legolas entra, traînant presque la gouvernante derrière lui. Il se précipita au chevet de Stalkia et lui saisit la main.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire. Dame Thanalia s'approcha d'elle.

- Legolas… Ecartez-vous…

Il s'exécuta après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Stalkia. Deux femmes elfes entrèrent dans la chambre et rejoignirent la gouvernante. Legolas s'écarta un peu plus, respectant une barrière et une pudeur imaginaires. Il se sentit soulagé en voyant les trois elfes s'affairer autour de sa femme. Il poussa un profond soupir, mélé de soulagement et d'anxiété.

Les heures passaient, il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, le temps s'était découvert, le Soleil allait se coucher. Il l'entendait gémir à intervalles réguliers et se sentait tellement impuissant face à cette souffrance. Mais la gouvernante paraissait savoir comment la soulager et l'encourageait. Il n'y tenait plus, il voulait la voir. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle mais un de ses cris l'arrêta immédiatement.

- Oh Eru ! Que dois-je faire ?

- LEGOLAS !

Elle avait hurlé son nom et l'implora de venir. La gouvernante se retourna et le pressa d'approcher. Il se mit à ses côtés, lui prit la main, elle la saisit avec force. Une mèche de cheveux collait à son front couvert de sueur, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle poussa un cri déchirant, il eut un regard terrifié vers la gouvernante mais celle-ci lui certifia d'un hochement de tête que tout allait bien. Elle serra sa main avec une force incroyable, eut un dernier cri associé à un dernier encouragement de Dame Thanalia puis retomba sur les couvertures, exténuée. Un léger cri se fit entendre puis il s'amplifia, devenant un vagissement sonore. Legolas quitta Stalkia des yeux pour regarder d'où venait le cri, il n'eut vit qu'une chose déjà soigneusement emmaillotée. Son regard revint sur sa femme, sa chevelure en désordre, les yeux mi clos, elle reprenait peu à peu sa respiration. Quand une femme elfe s'approcha de Stalkia avec l'enfant, il se leva et s'écarta. Stalkia ouvrit les yeux, la femme lui déposa l'enfant dans les bras.

- C'est une fille…

Legolas sentit son cœur bondir, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Stalkia, épuisée, se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle eut l'enfant dans ses bras, elle éclata en sanglots. Legolas, voyant cela avait les larmes aux yeux. Stalkia écarta un pli qui cachait le visage de l'enfant. Le nourrisson fronça le nez puis ouvrit les yeux, de grands yeux bleus. Stalkia eut une expression de ravissement, c'était les yeux de son père. Elle écarta les plis de la soie dans laquelle elle était enveloppée, le bébé eut un petit sourire et un gazouillement. Elle découvrit de petites oreilles, légèrement pointues, moins prononcées que celles des elfes.

- Elle est magnifique… Murmura t-elle.

Elle regarda Dame Thanalia.

- Avez-vous déjà vu un enfant aussi beau ? Lui demanda t-elle.

La gouvernante eut un sourire attendri et indulgent. Bien sur qu'elle en avait vu des magnifiques, ceux de la Reine Melyanna mais la fille de Stalkia n'avait rien à leurs envier.

- Elle est magnifique. Assura t-elle.

Legolas s'était approché, Stalkia leva les yeux vers lui vit son tendre regard posé sur elle et l'enfant.

- Legolas… Prenez-la…

Elle lui tendit l'enfant, Legolas eut l'air un instant perplexe puis il se pencha et prit le bébé. Celui-ci tendit une minuscule main vers lui, il la prit contre lui et l'embrassa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette chose si petite provenait de lui, de Stalkia, le fruit de leur amour. Quand l'enfant le regarda de ses grand yeux intéressés, Legolas ne put empêcher une larme de s'échapper. Il l'aimait déjà d'un amour fou. Il s'agenouilla et la redonna à Stalkia. La chambre était baignée dans une lumière douce et chaude, le Soleil se couchait.. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Stalkia, l'embrassa. Les couleurs du Crépuscule s'enchaînaient, le ciel prit ensuite une teinte bleu acier. Les regards de Legolas et Stalkia se portèrent sur la fenêtre, ils virent apparaître une étoile. La première étoile de la nuit, qui brillait de plus en plus. Legolas murmura.

- Elandùnë… L'Etoile de l'Ouest…

- Elandùnë… Répéta Stalkia. Elle eut un regard sur sa fille qui s'était endormie. Cela sera son nom. Murmura t-elle.

- C'est parfait Stalkia…

Legolas embrassa Stalkia puis regarda Elandùnë, sa femme et sa fille, les deux femmes de sa vie, les deux femmes à qui il vouerait un amour immortel.

Fin 

Donc voilà, dernier chapitre de l'amour immortel… Donc merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des avis ce qui fait toujours extrêmement plaisir… !

Voilà voilà, pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent découvrir quelque chose de totalement différent…

Ptite pub en passant comme ça…Ca fait pas de mal !


End file.
